Fight With Me
by Cactus93
Summary: Baekhyun mengalami malam yang sangat luar biasa dengan bosnya. Sayangnya itu berarti ia telah melanggar peraturan perusahaan yang melarang menjalin hubungan dengan sesama rekan kerja. Apakah Baekhyun akan menyerah dengan ini semua dan melepas bosnya yang begitu menggairahkan? CHANBAEK/GS/NC!/DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **Fight With Me**

.

 **Pengarang: Kristen Proby**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Park Chanyeol

Kim (Byun) Baekhyun

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ini_ _ **BUKAN**_ _karya Cactus93, Cactus93 hanya ingin me-remake dan berbagi cerita yang Cactus93 sukai. Cactus93 hanya mengganti nama pemeran, mungkin dialog yang sesuai dengan keadaan. Setting cerita ini tidak di Korea._

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Hope u will enjoy this remake^^_

 _Sorry for typos_

 _Happy reading!_

 _._

 _._

 **MUSIM PANAS**

Terdengar suara benturan ringan saat punggungku menghantam dinding, wajah Chanyeol tenggelam di sekitar leherku, tangannya yang kekar meremas-remas pantatku, rok milikku sudah tersingkap keatas hingga melingkar dipinggangku, tubuhku sedikit diangkat sehingga aku bisa merasakan kejantanannya yang mengeras di balik celananya, yang sekarang sedang berada di antara kedua pahaku. Aku berpegangan pada dirinya, mencoba meraih rambutnya dan mengacak hitam legam itu, kemudian menyusuri rambutnya dengan kedua tanganku. Aku belum pernah melihat dia dengan rambut berantakan seperti ini. Sialan, dia terlihat begitu seksi saat rambutnya berantakannya itu. Rambut itu begitu sempurna dan membingkai wajahnya yang tampan. Dia membuat tubuhku bergetar nikmat dan bibirku terasa kering setiap kali dia menatapku.

Dia tidak pernah menatapku seperti ini sebelumnya, saat ini kami berdua sedang berada di sebuah lorong dengan cahaya temaram, di tengah-tengah apartemennya, tepat di depan kamar tidurnya. Mata kecoklatann itu menyala seakan terbakar, saat ia mendorong pinggangnya kearahku.

"Apakah kau tahu betapa cantiknya dirimu, Baekhyunie?" Bisiknya. "Aku menginginkanmu sekarang, tanpa busana." Tangannya masih meremas pantatku, kemudian dia mengangkatku lagi, dan aku melingkarkan tanganku di lehernya. Dia membawaku ke dalam kamar tidurnya, dan tanpa kusadari tiba-tiba aku sudah berdiri dengan kedua kakiku di depannya. Dengan penuh hasrat, tangan kami saling berebut untuk membuka dan melepaskan pakaian kami dengan cepat, dan melemparkannya dengan sembarangan ke lantai kamar. Dia tidak menyalakan lampu kamar, jadi aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas seperti apakah wajahnya saat ini. Tapi oh, tangan itu, aku tidak tahu berapa kali aku duduk dalam sebuah rapat bersamanya, melihat tangan kekarnya yang indah itu, membayangkan sentuhannya, dan tangan itu sekarang sedang berada di tubuhku.

Menjelajahi setiap inci bagian tubuhku.

Bibirnya mencium bibirku, tangannya mengacak-acak rambut pirang milikku, ciuman yang begitu membara, sehingga membuat kedua lututku lemas. Dia benar-benar sangat ahli dalam hal ciuman. Begitu sempurna.

Sangat luar biasa.

Dia menggendongku lagi, kali ini dia membuaiku dengan kedua lengannya dan kemudian membaringkan tubuhku dengan lembut di atas tempat tidur. Tubuhku yang telanjang, terbaring di atas seprai tempat tidurnya yang lembut dan dingin, dan aku berharap saat ini aku bisa melihat keindahan tubuhnya. Sejak setahun lalu Chanyeol sudah menjadi bos-ku, dan sejak itu pula aku selalu berkhayal, membayangkan tubuhnya yang telanjang. Aku selalu menduga ada bentuk tubuh yang menawan, yang tersembunyi di balik pakaian bisnis rancangan para ahli yang biasa dia kenakan pada saat dia bekerja.

Chanyeol mengikutiku naik ke atas tempat tidur, dan aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk menyentuh perutnya, lalu merambah ke dadanya, dan naik ke bahunya.

Sialan, dia pria yang berotot, dan kulitnya terasa hangat serta lembut dan... Wow. Kedua tangannya membelai kedua pipiku, dan menciumku dengan sangat lembut, menghisap dan menggigit bibirku, kemudian ia bersandar dengan salah satu sikunya yang berada tepat di samping kepalaku, dan mengulurkan tangannya yang lain, dengan bebas berkelana untuk membelai tubuhku, mulai dari leher, lalu turun ke arah payudaraku, meremasnya dengan lembut, sambil menggoda putingku yang sudah tegang dengan cubitan kecil lalu dengan perlahan tangannya mulai bergerak turun, perlahan namun pasti untuk menemukan sasarannya.

"Oh Tuhan." Tubuhku melengkung keatas ketika dia memasukkan dua buah jarinya ke dalam daerah pribadiku, dengan lembut ibu jarinya membuat gerakan memutar pada klitoris-ku.

"Oh, Kau begitu basah. Ini begitu sempit. Sudah berapa lama kau tidak melakukannya, sayang?"

 _Yang benar saja! Haruskah dia menanyakan hal itu kepadaku sekarang?_

"Terlalu lama hingga aku tidak bisa mengingatnya lagi." Aku menjawab singkat sambil mengangkat pinggulku mengikuti gerakan jarinya. _Ya Tuhan, pria ini sangat ahli bermain-main dengan tangannya._

"Sialan! Aku sangat menginginkanmu. Aku menginginkanmu bahkan sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu." Bibirnya menemukan bibirku, menciumku dengan penuh hasrat, lidahnya mengeksplorasi mulutku, menjilat dan menghisap, gerakan lidahnya ini mencerminkan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh jari-jarinya di daerah pribadiku. Aku benar-benar terlena, aku memang sudah begitu lama menginginkan dirinya.

"Kita seharusnya tidak melakukan ini," Bisikku, tidak yakin dengan ucapanku sendiri.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena...Ooh Tuhan! yeah di sana." Pinggulku bergerak mencari kenikmatan, aku membiarkan tanganku meremas-remas pantatnya yang keras dan berotot itu. ohh itu adalah pantat yang begitu seksi.

"Dan kau tadi mengatakan?" Dia berbisik menggoda, sambil menggigit lembut leherku.

"Kita berdua bisa dipecat. Kebijakan di perusahaan kita."

"Sekarang ini aku tidak perduli dengan kebijakan apapun." Bibirnya memainkan puting payudaraku, membuatku kehilangan akal sehatku. Chanyeol menjilat dan menghisap, diseluruh bagian perutku, berhenti untuk memberikan perhatian lebih di pusarku, sebelum akhirnya ia tiba di pubisku yang "untung saja" baru saja aku _wax_ – terima kasih Tuhan! –dan sekarang, dia sedang memainkan lidahnya _di situ_.

"Sialan." Pinggulku bergerak dan tidak bisa diam, aku bisa merasakan dia tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya dia mengeluarkan jarinya dari dalam area kewanitaanku, membuka pahaku lebih lebar, dengan lembut mencium area sensitifku, lidahnya menerobos dan berputar melewati lipatan bibir kewanitaanku dan masuk ke rongga sensitifku. Aku membenamkan jariku ke dalam rambutnya yang tebal, dan ketika aku berpikir aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan gejolakku, Ia menjilat clit-ku, dan memasukkan jarinya ke area kewanitaanku dengan membuat gerakan "mari datang kemari" yang membuatku semakin menggila, gemetaran sambil menghentakkan kakiku di tempat tidur, bergerak maju untuk memberikan akses bagi lidah Chanyeol yang berpengalaman untuk masuk semakin ke dalam area sensitif milikku.

Saat aku tersadar dan kembali ke bumi, aku mendengar suara Chanyeol merobek sebuah kemasan, lalu ia menciumi seluruh tubuhku, menghisap puting payudaraku, dan akhirnya berhenti untuk mencium bibirku. Aku bisa merasakan diriku di bibirnya, aku mengerang, melingkarkan kakiku di pinggangnya, dan mengangkat pinggulku, bersiap untuk menerima dirinya ke dalam diriku. Tapi dia tidak melakukan apa-apa, dia hanya berada diatas tubuhku dengan menggunakan tangannya sebagai tumpuan, kejantannya tepat berada di pintu masuk organ intimku. Nafasnya terengah-engah, andai saja kami tadi menyalakan lampu, aku pasti bisa melihat mata kecoklatannnya itu.

"Chanyeol, aku menginginkanmu."

"Aku tahu."

"Sekarang, sialan!"

"Kau sangat menggairahkan." Ia berbisik, lalu mengecup keningku.

"Aku ingin kau berada didalam diriku." Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan meraih kejantanannya yang sudah ereksi. _Sialan, kejantanannya begitu besar._ Batang kemaluannya keras dan lembut, dan dia belum memakai kondom. Tanganku mengelus batang kemaluannya, dan….

"Astaga! apa itu?"

Dia terkekeh, menunduk untuk menciumku. "itu adalah ' _apa_ '." Bisiknya.

Di ujung kejantanannya ada sebuah palang logam dengan dua bola kecil di setiap ujungnya, aku benar–benar tidak menyangka. Chanyeol, pria yang terlihat konservatif dengan setelan jasnya, selain seorang bos yang mempunyai rambut yang selalu rapi, ternyata dia juga memiliki _tindik di organ intimnya_?

"Sebuah - a - apa?" Jemariku menyusuri batang kemaluannya kemudian aku mengarahkan jari telunjukku di sekitar ujung kejantannya, Chanyeol menarik nafas dari sela-sela giginya yang bergemeretak.

"Sebuah _apadravya_ –sebuah tindikan logam yang melewati kepala kejantanan pria secara vertical dari atas ke bawah, biasanya diletakkan di tengah-tengah kepala kejantanan _-_. Sialan, sayang."

"Kenapa kau menindik kemaluanmu?" Aku tak menyangka akan menanyakan hal seperti itu, _andai saja aku bisa melihatnya._

"Kau akan mengetahuinya sebentar lagi." Aku merasakan senyuman dalam nada suaranya, dan merasakan gerakan tangannya diantara tubuh kami, memasang kondom di kejantanannya yang panjang dan mengesankan itu. Dia menciumku lagi, lebih bernafsu, sambil membenamkan tangannya di rambut pirangku. Aku mengangkat pinggangku, bersiap menyambutnya dan merasakan ujung organ intimnya, dan dua bola logam itu tepat di pintu masuk area sensitifku, dengan pelan, oh dengan sangat lembut, dan mudah memasuki tubuhku.

YA TUHAN.

Aku bisa merasakan bola logam itu menyentuh dinding kewanitaanku ketika masuk kedalam tubuh ku, lalu ia berhenti, tenggelam di dalam tubuhku, mulutnya tak berhenti menciumiku.

"Sialan! Aku sangat suka betapa sempitnya dirimu." Kata-katanya membuatku semakin mengencangkankan pelukanku, melingkarnya kakiku di pinggangnya, dan membenamkan jemariku di rambutnya yang indah.

Dia mulai menggoyang pinggulnya, bergerak keluar dan masuk dari dalam tubuhku, sensasi seperti ini tidak pernah ku rasakan sebelumnya. Aku bisa merasakan logam di alat vitalnya yang mengagumkan. Mulutnya juga melakukan hal yang membuatku gila, dan aku merasa tubuhku mempercepat gerakanku, keringat mulai membasahi seluruh tubuhku. Dia semakin mempercepat gerakannya, membuat gerakan berputar seperti sebuah bor dan gerakan itu membuatku kehilangan akal sehatku.

"Ayolah sayang, lepaskanlah." Dan itulah yang kulakukan, orgasme yang begitu dahsyat. Aku berteriak dalam kenikmatan ketika ia mendorong dengan keras alat vitalnya ke dalam area sensitifku, lebih keras dan cepat, dan kemudian pada akhirnya dia pun menyerah pada kenikmatannya sendiri.

"Oh sialan."

ooOoo

Aku baru saja bercinta dengan bosku.

Chanyeol melepas kondomnya, mengikatnya, dan membuangnya kelantai.

"Apa kau baik–baik saja?" Dia bertanya.

 _Tidak_. "Ya."

"Apakah kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" Ia membelai pipiku, aku berharap dia menyalakan lampu, namun di sisi lain, aku bersyukur dia tidak menyalakan lampu itu, karena aku merasa sangat malu, aku tidak pernah merasa malu seperti ini sebelumnya. Suara Chanyeol terdengar begitu jauh, seakan dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan diriku, dan jujur saja aku juga tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan dengan diriku sendiri.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

 _Ya Tuhan, apa yang telah kulakukan?_ Aku baru saja menikmati seks yang paling fantastis di sepanjang hidupku dengan satu-satunya pria di dunia yang jelas tidak bisa kumiliki sepenuhnya. Ketika ia mengundangku untuk minum di sini, di tempat tinggalnya setelah makan malam dengan kolega kami, seharusnya aku menolaknya tadi, tapi aku tak sanggup melakukannya. Aku sudah menginginkannya sejak hari pertama aku bertemu dengannya, namun perusahaan tempat kami bekerja mempunyai peraturan yang sangat ketat mengenai hubungan sesama pegawai, dan aku juga memiliki peraturan untuk diriku sendiri: jangan pernah bercinta dengan rekan kerja.

Namun, disinilah aku sekarang, tapi aku tidak hanya merasa malu berada di atas tempat tidur bos-ku, di dalam apartemennya yang mewah. Di sisi lain, aku juga merasa sangat bahagia.

 _Sialan_.

"Apa kau ingin aku menyalakan lampu?" Aku menarik tangannya ketika Chanyeol beranjak menjauh dariku.

"Tidak perlu."

"Kau tidak terdengar seperti dirimu. Apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sedikit lelah, mungkin karena terlalu banyak minum anggur."

Dua gelas anggur jelas tidak berpengaruh apapun bagiku, tapi hanya itulah alasan yang aku miliki saat ini. Kami berdua bertingkah sangat kikuk, dan aku membenci itu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku harapkan dari dia, aku juga tidak terlalu mengenal dia. Dia selalu bertindak sopan dan sangat professional di tempat kerja, hingga malam ini, aku tidak pernah mengira bahwa ternyata dia memiliki sedikit ketertarikan pada diriku.

Dia memiliki _poker face_ * yang begitu meyakinkan.

Chanyeol mengecup keningku dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh kami, kemudian tidur meringkuk di belakang tubuhku.

"Tidurlah, kita akan berbicara lagi besok pagi."

 _Bicara? Berbicara tentang apa?_

Aku tidak menjawab, hanya berbaring dan menunggu hingga dia tertidur. Setelah dia tertidur, aku menunggu lagi selama sepuluh menit, untuk memastikan ia benar-benar telah tertidur dengan lelap. Kemudian dengan hati–hati aku melepaskan diriku dari lengannya yang berat … jeez ia begitu berotot!.

Setelan yang biasa dia kenakan di tempat kerjanya benar–benar telah menyembunyikan bentuk tubuhnya dengan baik. Aku berjalan dengan meraba–raba dinding, mencari jalan keluar sambil berdoa agar aku tidak terjatuh dan membangunkannya. Aku menghidupkan lampu koridor, mengumpulkan pakaianku yang berserakan di lantai dan mengenakannya kembali dengan cepat, kemudian aku menyambar tasku dan pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu Chanyeol yang luas dan indah karena ditata oleh para ahli itu.

Aku menelepon taksi dari lobby sebuah bangunan apartemen mewah di kawasan bergengsi di seattle, dan menunggu datangnya taksi itu agar aku bisa kembali ke kantor untuk mengambiil mobilku yang kutinggalkan disana.

ooOoo

Akhirnya aku sampai di depan rumahku. Aku tinggal bersama sahabatku Luhan di rumah ini. Rumah yang terletak di tepi pantai Alki. Aku melihat sebuah mobil Lexus Convertible yang tak kukenali, terparkir di depan dan melihat lampu dapurku masih menyala.

"Luhan?"

"Di dapur!"

"Apakah kau sedang bersama seseorang?" Aku sedang tidak memiliki keinginan untuk bertemu dengan teman baru Luhan.

"Yeah." Dia menjawab.

"Aku akan menemuimu besok pagi, aku akan pergi tidur sekarang." Aku naik tangga untuk menuju kamarku yang ada di lantai atas, masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintunya, lalu mandi dengan air hangat. Kulitku masih terasa sensitif setelah pergulatanku di tempat tidur Chanyeol tadi, aroma tubuh seksi Chanyeol yang maskulin masih melekat di tubuhku. Ada sedikit rasa penyesalan dalam diriku saat ini. Mungkin, mungkin saja jika aku tetap tinggal, kami akan bersenang senang kembali hingga fajar menjelang.

Dan kemudian keesokan harinya kami akan berbicara.

 _Ough tidak, terima kasih._

Aku benar–benar tidak ingin mendengar pembicaraan Chanyeol mengenai kejadian malam ini dengan mengatakan bahwa kami berdua telah melakukan hal yang kurang bijaksana.

Aku yakin kami berdua tidak akan bisa menghadapi pagi yang aneh keesokan harinya, lebih baik berpura–pura tidak pernah terjadi apapun di antara kami berdua, dan kembali bekerja seperti biasa.

Aku mengenakan celana dalam warna pink ku, dan kamisol berwarna putih. Mengeluarkan handphoneku dari tas kerjaku lalu berjalan menuju ke tempat tidurku. Tidak ada pesan masuk di sana.

 _Dia mungkin merasa lega seperti diriku saat ini._

Semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur, hanya berbaring, dan mencoba memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi besok pagi, ketika aku menelponnya dan mengatakan bahwa aku tidak bisa masuk kerja karena sakit.

ooOoo

.

 **AKHIR MUSIM SEMI**

 _Aku mencintai pekerjaanku. Aku mencintainya_. Ya Tuhan, kadang aku memang membenci pekerjaanku. Aku membaca sebuah email yang berisi pesan singkat dari bosku, Park Chanyeol untuk kedua kalinya, kemudian aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

\- - - - - - - - - -  
Jumat, 26 April 2016 13:56  
Dari: Park Chanyeol  
Kepada: Kim Baekhyun  
Hal: Kerja lembur  
Baekhyunie,

Tolong kumpulkan semua berkas mengenai laporan Radcliffe dan temui aku di kantorku nanti pada pukul 18.00. Aku membutuhkanmu untuk bekerja lembur bersamaku malam ini, mungkin hingga akhir pekan kedepan.

Chanyeol

 _Sialan_!

Selama delapan bulan ini aku sudah mencoba menjaga jarak dengan bosku, dan aku tahu bahwa diriku sudah cukup beruntung karena tidak perlu bekerja lembur bersamanya, namun karena belakangan ini departemen kami telah kehilangan rekan kerja junior kami yang lain, maka akhirnya hanya tersisa aku dan Chanyeol.

Aku bisa merasakan kupu-kupu yang besar dan liar mulai berterbangan di dalam perutku.

Sejak apa yang terjadi pada kami di salah satu malam di musim panas yang lalu itu, aku dan Chanyeol telah mencoba untuk tetap bekerja secara profesional di tempat kerja kami. Dan aku merasa sangat bangga pada diriku yang bisa bekerja secara profesional, karena setiap kali aku melihatnya, aku selalu merasakan getaran yang memberikan sensasi aneh di antara kedua pahaku. Aku memang sudah pernah mengundangnya untuk melakukan kencan ganda bersama Luhan dan suaminya Sehun pada saat pemutaran perdana film yang disutradarai oleh Sehun, namun saat itu aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menjaga agar malam itu tetap berjalan normal.

Dan itu hampir membunuhku.

Aku sangat menyukai pekerjaanku dan aku selalu melakukan pekerjaanku dengan baik hanya untuk kepuasan diriku sendiri. Dan sejak kejadian di malam itu, aku selalu menjaga jarak dengan tuan _sex on legs_ –sebutan untuk seseorang yang sangat menarik secara seksual-.

Dan dia memang telah mencoba untuk mendapatkan diriku kembali dan mengisi tempat tidurnya lagi. Pagi berikutnya setelah kami melakukan hubungan _seks terhebat di sepanjang sejarah kehidupan umat manusia_ , dan kemudian setelah hubungan seks yang luar biasa itu, aku menyelinap pergi meninggalkannya, dia benar–benar marah padaku. Dia menelpon dan mengirim pesan kepadaku untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada diriku, dan selama dua minggu aku mengabaikannya seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Aku hanya melakukan komunikasi dari rumah dan mengambil jatah liburanku.

Akhirnya dia berhenti melakukannya. Di kantor, kami berdua selalu menjaga diri dan bekerja secara profesional, dan selama itu juga kami tidak pernah membicarakan masalah pribadi, hanya urusan pekerjaan saja.

Dan hari-hari itu benar-benar membuatku merasa sangat marah.

Dan sekarang, aku harus berkerja lembur bersama Chanyeol, hanya karena orang–orang bodoh yang mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya hanya karena tidak mampu mengimbangi jadwal kerja kami yang begitu padat.

 _Brengsek_.

Aku menyandarkan diriku di kursi kerjaku dan melihat kearah jam. Jam 17.30. Aku melepaskan kacamataku dan kemudian meletakkannya di meja kerjaku, dan kemudian dengan kedua tanganku yang bertumpu di meja, aku memegang kepalaku. _Banyak yang bisa kulakukan di akhir pekan ini, mungkin dengan es krim dan sebuah buku yang menarik untuk dibaca_ , pikirku.

Aku pasti bisa melakukan ini. _Kumpulkan keberanianmu Kim_. Aku sudah melakukan pose telanjang untuk cover majalah lebih dari satu kali. Aku juga sudah pernah makan malam dengan para kolongmerat dan juga bergaul dengan para bintang film yang begitu terkenal. Aku punya empat saudara laki-laki yang selalu menggangguku, dan yang sudah mengajariku bagaimana menendang pantat dengan cara yang benar.

Aku pasti bisa kalau hanya menghabiskan waktu beberapa jam bersama pria terseksi yang pernah kutemui di sepanjang kehidupanku, tanpa perlu melepaskan pakaianku didepannya dan melakukan hal yang aneh bersamanya.

Aku rasa aku bisa melakukannya.

Atau mungkin tidak.

Aku kembali mengumpulkan keberanianku, memeriksa ulang untuk memastikan semua panggilan dan email akan langsung dialihkan ke iPhone milikku, kemudian aku pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mempersiapkan diriku menghadapi malam ini.

Aku sangat senang ketika melihat bayanganku yang ada di cermin. Rambut pirang milikku yang panjang masih terlihat ikal. Aku menggulung rambutku pagi tadi untuk membuat rambutku terlihat sedikit ikal dan berlombang. Make up yang kugunakan sangat sederhana dan elegan dan membuat mataku yang berwana biru terlihat lebih indah. Aku memoleskan lipgloss pada bibirku. Kemudian merapikan pakaian kerjaku yang berpotongan sederhana dan berwarna cranberry, lalu sekali lagi menatap bayanganku di cermin. Aku memang diberkati dengan genetika yang bagus. Tubuhku memang tidak seseksi Luhan yang memang diberkati dengan bentuk tubuh yang berlekuk-lekuk seperti sebuah gitar spanyol, namun aku memiliki sepasang buah dada yang cukup besar dan pantat yang kencang. Dan bentuk tubuh inilah yang berhasil mengantarkan aku untuk menjadi cover majalah playboy sebanyak tiga kali. Aku selalu berlatih rutin untuk menjaga bentuk tubuhku tetap seperti ini.

Merasa puas dengan penampilanku, aku berjalan dengan cepat untuk kembali ke ruang kerjaku dengan mengenakan sepatu Louboutin warna hitam milikku, mengambil iPhone milikku dan semua berkas yang diminta oleh Chanyeol. Setelah itu keluar dari tempat kerjaku dan berjalan melewati koridor menuju ke kantor Chanyeol. Asisten pribadi Chanyeol, Nyonya Glover sedang duduk di meja kerjanya. Dia adalah seorang wanita paruh baya dengan rambut yang sudah mulai memutih dan mata tajam yang berwarna coklat. Senyumannya tidak pernah bisa dibaca. Cara kerjanya begitu efisien dan kemampuannya untuk mengantisipasi segala keinginan Chanyeol kadang kala membuatku merasa terintimidasi.

"Halo nona Kim, anda bisa langsung ke dalam."

"Terima kasih." Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum kepadanya. Lalu kemudian aku berjalan menuju ke ruang kerja bosku, mengetuk pintunya sebanyak dua kali kemudian membuka pintu tersebut untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Masuklah Baekhyun, terima kasih sudah datang kemari." Chanyeol berpaling dari komputernya, wajahnya nampak datar.

"Tentu saja." jawabku, lalu melihat sekeliling, ruang kerja Chanyeol sangat luas dengan dihiasi perabotan mewah berwarna gelap. Sebuah kursi berlapis kulit berwarna hitam. Sebuah rak buku yang berukuran besar menjulang tinggi hingga menyentuh langit-langit ruangan ini dan rak itu dipenuhi ratusan buku dan folder yang tersusun rapi menurut abjad. Tidak diragukan lagi bahwa itu semua pasti hasil kerja Nyonya Glover, dia memang seorang wanita yang sangat cekatan. Di belakang meja kerjanya yang mewah ada sebuah jendela kaca besar dengan pemandangan _Space Needle_ –symbol dari kota Seattle, yang merupakan salah satu bangunan yang terkenal di dunia- dan sungai Sound.

Sangat indah.

Aku tidak yakin apakah Chanyeol pernah memperhatikan pemandangan itu.

Aku melangkah mendekat ke tepi kursi warna hitam yang berada di depan meja kerjanya, menyusun berkas yang kubawa tadi ke atas meja kerja Chanyeol, dan berharap dia segera masuk ke dalam pokok pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanyanya dengan suara lembut.

"Uhm...aku baik–baik saja, terima kasih." _Apa-apaan ini?!_

"Aku minta maaf karena pemberitahuan yang mendadak ini." Chanyeol mencondongkan badannya kedepan, kedua sikunya bertumpu diatas meja kerjanya, kedua jari tangannya saling bertautan, dan dia menatapku dengan begitu intens. Ya Tuhan, mata kecoklatannnya itu benar-benar menggangguku. Hampir sama seperti tangannya yang juga selalu mengganggu pikiranku, dan dengan cara yang begitu menggiurkan dia...

 _Cukup_! hentikan pikiran kotormu itu sekarang juga Baekhyun.

"Ini adalah bagian dari pekerjaanku." Aku membuka berkas itu dan mencoba mengabaikan pipiku yang merona. "Jadi, ada masalah apa dengan laporan ini ?"

"Bagaimana kabar Luhan dan Sehun ?"

"Mereka baik-baik saja." Aku duduk di kursi hitam itu dan mencoba memahaminya. Mengapa kami berbicara masalah pribadi sekarang? "Luhan akan melahirkan beberapa minggu lagi."

"Itu hebat sekali, bagus untuk mereka berdua." Chanyeol tersenyum, senyuman seksi yang begitu menghanyutkan dan bisa membuat celana dalamku basah, tanpa sadar aku telah membalas senyumannya. Seperti biasa Chanyeol merapikan rambutnya kebelakang, sehingga wajahnya terlihat jelas, dengan dagu yang bersih dan tercukur dengan rapi, dia mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hitam dan kemeja dengan warna senada dilengkapi dengan dasi berwarna biru. Sesaat aku begitu penasaran mengapa dia tidak pernah melepaskan atau menggulung lengan jasnya, namun aku kembali mengingatkan diriku agar tetap berada pada topik pembicaraan kami.

"Yeah, mereka sangat senang. Aku akan menjadi tuan rumah pada acara _baby shower_ –sebuah pesta yang diadakan untuk merayakan kedatangan bayi yang akan segera tiba dengan cara memberikan hadiah kepada orang tua mereka- mereka minggu depan."

"Aku berjanji untuk tidak membuatmu bekerja pada hari itu." Chanyeol berkata sambil mengedipkan matanya kepadaku, membuatku hampir terjatuh dari tempat dudukku karena begitu terkejut akan tingkah lakunya.

Siapa pria ini, dan apakah yang telah dia lakukan pada bosku?

"Bagaimana dengan berkas ini?" Bersamaan dengan pertanyaanku, nyonya Glover mengetuk pintu.

"Makan malam sudah tiba, Tuan."

"Terima kasih Jenny, bawa makanan itu kemari." Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil dua buah bungkusan besar dari tangan asistennya.

"Rasanya cukup untuk hari ini, kita akan bertemu lagi pada hari Senin."

"Selamat menikmati akhir pekan Tuan, dan kau juga nona Kim." Dia mengangguk sopan kepada kami berdua, lalu berjalan keluar ruangan dan menutup pintu.

"Aku tadi memesan makanan Korea. Aku memesankan makanan yang biasanya untukmu," Chanyeol tersenyum lalu duduk kembali di kursinya sambil mengeluarkan apa yang ada dalam bungkusan itu. Malam ini dia kelihatan begitu bahagia, dan itu membuatnya lebih mudah dijangkau dan sangat bersahabat, berbeda sekali dengan dirinya yang aku kenal selama delapan bulan ini.

 _Permainan apa yang ingin dia lakukan saat ini?_

"Terima kasih." Aku menjawab, dan menyadari bahwa aku memang sedang lapar. Aku mengambil piring dan mengisinya dengan nasi, ayam kimchi dan eggs rolls, kemudian kami berdua makan dalam suasana yang hening selama beberapa menit. Aku merasakan mata Chanyeol sedang menatapku. Akhirnya aku mengambil inisiatif untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Jadi, ada masalah apa dengan laporan ini?" Aku menanyakan pertanyaan itu sambil menggigit ayamku.

"Aku tidak tahu, Aku hanya ingin makan malam berdua denganmu, dan hanya cara inilah yang terpikirkan olehku untuk bisa melihatmu lagi."

 _Astaga_.

Aku berhenti mengunyah makananku, mataku terbelalak memandang wajahnya yang serius. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau sudah mendengarnya tadi."

Sambil mengerutkan dahi, aku meletakkan piringku di meja kerjanya dengan hati-hati "Jadi, kita tidak akan mengerjakan laporan ini ?"

"Tidak."

"Aku tak mengerti."

Chanyeol meletakan sumpitnya, kemudian membersihkan mulutnya dengan serbet dan kembali bersandar di kursinya, menatapku dengan seksama.

"Baekhyunie, Aku hanya ingin makan malam bersama dirimu."

"Kenapa?" _Dan kenapa dia tetap memanggilku Baekhyunie?_

"Haruskah aku mengatakannya alasannya?"

"Aku rasa itu lebih baik."

"Aku menyukaimu, aku senang saat melihatmu berada di dekatku." Dia mengangkat bahunya, terlihat ada sedikit rasa tidak aman dan takut, aku tidak terbiasa melihat emosi tersebut di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Tapi kau adalah bosku."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu kita berdua akan dipecat."

"Baekhyunie, ini hanya sebuah makan malam."

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti hanya menginginkan makan malam denganku Chanyeol."

"Menurutmu bagaimana caraku melihatmu?" Chanyeol menatapku dan tersenyum dengan manis, menggodaku.

"Seperti ingin bercinta denganku di atas meja kerja ini." _SIALAN...Apakah aku baru saja mengucapkannya tadi?_

"Jaga ucapanmu." Senyuman Chanyeol perlahan menghilang seiring matanya yang mulai menyipit menatapku.

Aku mulai panik dan menelan ludahku.

"Ada banyak tempat dimana aku ingin bercinta denganmu, termasuk meja kerja ini, namun saat ini, yang aku inginkan hanyalah menikmati makan malam denganmu."

"Jaga ucapanmu." aku berbisik dan dia kembali tersenyum.

"Memerintah bosmu?"

"Entah kenapa aku tidak merasa bahwa kita sekarang sedang berbicara dalam konteks antara bos dan pegawai." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan menatap pria yang ada dihadapanku. "Apa maksud dari semua ini, dan kenapa sekarang ?"

"Makanlah." Jawabnya dengan singkat.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku sudah tidak lapar lagi sekarang."

"Hiburlah aku sayang."

"Kenapa kau selalu memanggilku Baekhyunie?" Aku bertanya sambil mengambil sepotong ayam lagi.

"Karena itulah namamu." Matanya menatap mulutku dan aku tersenyum pada diriku sendiri saat aku mengambil sebuah egg roll dan memakannya.

"Semua orang memanggilku Baekhyun."

"Tidak denganku. "

"Kenapa?" aku bertanya lagi.

"Karena nama Baekhyunie lebih cocok untukmu." dia mengangkat bahu sambil menggigit makanannya.

"Tapi aku lebih suka saat kau memanggilku Baekhyun."

"Baiklah Baekhyunie, " Dia mengerlingkan matanya dan tersenyum lebar sebelum menggigit makanannya lagi.

"Aku berani bertaruh, ketika kau masih kecil dulu, gurumu pasti Taoirim surat pemberitahuan kepada orang tuamu yang berisi, 'Tidak bisa bermain bersama anak yang lain dengan baik'."

Chanyeol tertawa dan membuat perutku terasa tegang. "Mungkin saja."

Ketika aku menyadarinya, ternyata aku telah menghabiskan makanan yang ada diatas piringku, aku membuang piring kotor yang tadi kugunakan ketempat sampah, membungkus sisa makanan yang ada dan bersiap untuk pergi meninggalkan dia. "Oke, aku sudah makan, terima kasih atas makan malamnya dan semoga akhir pekanmu menyenangkan." Aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku dan hendak keluar dari ruang kerjanya, saat Chanyeol mencegahku.

"Jangan pergi dulu."

"Kenapa tidak?"

Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya, memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan melangkah mundur, terlihat sedikit gugup. "Tinggallah bersamaku akhir pekan ini, di tempatku."

Aku mungkin sedang berada di dunia lain, atau aku sedang berada di acara _super trap_. Yeah, ini pasti super trap! aku mulai melihat sekeliling ruang itu mulai dari belakangku hingga ke ujung ruang kerjanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau cari?" Chanyeol bertanya karena heran melihat tingkahku.

"Kamera."

"Kamera apa?"

"Aku pasti sedang berada di dalam acara super trap atau mungkin aku sedang dijebak, agar kau bisa memecatku."

Chanyeol tertawa, tawa kecil yang menggelitik bagian dalam tubuhku. "Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Karena selama ini kau tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa ketertarikanmu kepadaku, dan aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Namun jika aku tinggal di tempatmu selama akhir minggu ini, kita berdua akan kehilangan pekerjaan kita."

Senyumannya menghilang dan mata kecoklatannnya yang besar itu mulai menyala-nyala, "Pertama, aku tidak perduli dengan peraturan perusahaan. Apapun hubungan yang aku jalani dan dengan siapa aku menjalaninya, itu bukan urusan mereka! Dan yang kedua..."

Dia memegang daguku di antara ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya dan menarikku mendekat, menggesekkan bibirnya di bibirku, dengan lembut menciumku, menggunakan lidahnya untuk menggoda bibirku agar terbuka. Aku jadi mengingat kembali betapa ahlinya pria ini dalam berciuman.

Dia pasti pernah mengambil kursus mencium.

Aku meleleh di dalam pelukannya, berpegangan pada pinggangnya yang ramping, jari-jarinya membelai rambutku, dan dia terus menciumku dengan penuh hasrat. Tubuhku mulai menerimanya dan tidak lagi melakukan perlawanan, aku menyerah dalam nafsu yang murni. Aku berada di dalam pelukannya dan merasakan munculnya sedikit rasa lega di dalam hatiku, karena mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol ternyata masih meyimpan perasaan untukku.

"Aku selalu berpikir bahwa kau adalah wanita yang sangat menarik, sayang." Dia membisikkan kata-kata itu di keningku dan mendaratkan ciuman lembut di sana.

Chanyeol membelai pipiku dengan buku jarinya dan mata kecoklatannnya melembut. "Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu? Maukah kau menghabiskan akhir pekan ini bersamaku?"

.

.

ooOoo

 **TBC**

ooOoo

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **Fight With Me**

.

 **Pengarang: Kristen Proby**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Park Chanyeol

Kim (Byun) Baekhyun

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ini_ _ **BUKAN**_ _karya Cactus93, Cactus93 hanya ingin me-remake dan berbagi cerita yang Cactus93 sukai. Cactus93 hanya mengganti nama pemeran, mungkin dialog yang sesuai dengan keadaan. Setting cerita ini tidak di Korea._

 **.**

 _ **Please read a/n + nb**_

 _ **.**_

 _Hope u will enjoy this remake^^_

 _Sorry for typos_

 _Happy reading!_

 _._

 _._

 **Previous chapter:**

 _Aku meleleh di dalam pelukannya, berpegangan pada pinggangnya yang ramping, jari-jarinya membelai rambutku, dan dia terus menciumku dengan penuh hasrat. Tubuhku mulai menerimanya dan tidak lagi melakukan perlawanan, aku menyerah dalam nafsu yang murni. Aku berada di dalam pelukannya dan merasakan munculnya sedikit rasa lega di dalam hatiku, karena mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol ternyata masih meyimpan perasaan untukku._ _  
_ _"Aku selalu berpikir bahwa kau adalah wanita yang sangat menarik, sayang." Dia membisikkan kata-kata itu di keningku dan mendaratkan ciuman lembut di sana._ _  
_ _Chanyeol membelai pipiku dengan buku jarinya dan mata kecoklatannnya melembut. "Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu? Maukah kau menghabiskan akhir pekan ini bersamaku?"_

 _._

* * *

 _._

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Mata kecoklatan itu menatapku dan aku bisa melihat ada rasa takut dan keragu-raguan terselip di sana, dan emosi tersebut belum pernah aku lihat di wajahnya yang menawan itu. Chanyeol adalah seorang pria yang penuh percaya diri dan selalu tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Ini adalah salah satu alasan kenapa aku begitu tertarik pada dirinya. Dia seperti magnet yang bisa membuatku tertarik padanya sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya, bukan hanya secara fisik, meskipun fisiknya memang mempesona. Dia juga adalah pria terpandai yang pernah aku temui, tetapi ada hal lain di dalam hatiku yang tak bisa aku pungkiri.

Tetapi...dan selalu ada kata _tetapi_...Dia adalah bosku. Dan terakhir kali aku menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, itu diakhiri dengan bencana.

"Aku tidak ingin kita berdua berada pada posisi yang sulit." Gumamku.

"Segalanya memang sudah menjadi sulit bagi kita berdua. Selama delapan bulan terakhir kita mencoba melawan perasaan kita masing-masing dengan berpura–pura tidak pernah terjadi apa–apa diantara kita, dan itu adalah sebuah kebohongan, kita berdua sama-sama mengetahui hal itu." Dia menarik dirinya menjauh dariku, dan memasukkan kembali tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, dan aku tahu dia melakukan itu untuk memberiku sedikit ruang agar aku bisa memutuskan apa yang ingin aku lakukan.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kemudian menunduk untuk memandang sepatuku, menempatkan tanganku di pinggangku.

" _Kecuali kalau kau tidak tertarik padaku_ , dan jika itu masalahnya maka aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Seketika itu juga aku langsung mengangkat kepalaku saat aku mendengar nada suaranya yang dingin dan aku melihat kedua matanya menyipit untuk mencoba membaca diriku. Ini dia, dia sedang memberikanku sebuah jalan keluar.

 _Katakan saja kau tidak tertarik kepada dia. Tinggalkan dia Baekhyun._

Tapi aku tak bisa, Aku hanya...tak bisa. Dan ini benar-benar membuatku marah pada diriku sendiri karena aku merasa sangat bingung dan rapuh.

Aku memejamkan mata dan berbisik, "Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan."

"Jangan berpikir terlalu keras." Dia berbisik kepadaku. _Luhan benar, berbisik memang sesuatu yang benar-benar seksi_. "Mari kita menghabiskan waktu bersama selama beberapa hari untuk saling mengenal dengan lebih dalam, dan apabila kita memutuskan bahwa tidak ada _chemistry_ di antara kita, itu tidak jadi masalah, kita akan kembali ke urusan pekerjaan seperti sedia kala, tidak akan ada rasa sakit hati." Aku tenggelam dalam pesonanya saat ia meraih pipiku dan membelainya dengan buku jarinya. "Aku sangat ingin bersama denganmu Baekhyunie, jauh dari sini."

Aku berbalik menjauhi dia dan berjalan menuju ke jendela kantornya, melihat pemandangan kota dengan kilauan lampunya yang indah. Aku juga menginginkan hal yang sama. Dua hari bersama Chanyeol, aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri tanpa harus menyembunyikan perasaanku padanya. Mungkin saja kami akan saling membenci esok paginya.

Ahh mungkin juga tidak.

Aku menarik nafas panjang dan membalikkan tubuhku. Chanyeol berdiri disana, tangannya masih berada di saku celananya, dia terlihat sangat seksi dalam balutan setelan jasnya, wajahnya terlihat sangat serius, matanya menatapku dengan seksama, dan aku tahu aku sudah kalah, aku tak sanggup menolak tawarannya.

"Dua jam lagi, kita akan bertemu di tempatmu."

"Aku bisa menjemputmu." Sebuah senyum kecil terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Tidak, lebih baik aku mengendarai mobilku sendiri." Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, dan aku pun menjelaskan lebih lanjut. "Jika besok pagi kau tiba-tiba membenciku, Aku tidak ingin bergantung pada dirimu untuk mengantarkan aku kembali ke rumahku."

"Aku tidak akan membencimu Baekhyunie, namun jika memang itu yang kau inginkan, itu tidak menjadi masalah untukku. Tapi aku juga punya satu persyaratan."

Aku mengangkat alisku. "Apa itu?"

"Kali ini kau tidak boleh lari dariku. Jika kau ingin pergi, aku ingin kau membicarakannya lebih dulu denganku agar aku tidak lagi terbangun dan begitu terkejut karena suatu hal yang sangat tidak menyenangkan."

"Oke," Aku berbisik. "Apa aku telah melukai ego-mu yang rapuh itu dengan begitu parah?" ejekku.

"Tidak, tapi kau melukai perasaanku, dan itu sangat jarang terjadi padaku, dan aku tidak ingin itu terjadi lagi."

 _Oh_.

Sebelum aku bisa merespon, dia sudah berjalan menuju meja kerjanya dan mengambil kuncinya, dompet dan sisa makan malam tadi, mengunci lacinya lalu menyambar tas kerjanya. "Ayo pergi."

ooOoo

Celana yoga, tank top, sepatu olahraga. Celana dalam ekstra, bra, celana jeans, kaos. _Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun, kau hanya akan pergi selama 48 jam, dan itu juga baru akan terjadi jika kalian tidak saling muak besok pagi_. Aku kembali memeriksa koper kecilku, kemudian aku mengambil gaun tanpa lengan baruku yang berwarna abu–abu dan _stiletto_ yang berwarna merah muda, tas tangan dan aksesoris lainnya. Siapa tahu kita berdua akan pergi keluar.

Aku juga memasukkan perlengkapan mandi, perhiasan dan make up. Kemudian memasukkan iPad milikku kedalam tas tangan Louis Vuitton pemberian kakak iparku yang sangat murah hati dan memasukkan semua barang bawaanku tadi ke dalam mobil mungil milikku yang berwarna merah.

 _Ya Tuhan, aku seperti mau pindah rumah_. Bukankah aku memang mau pindah? Tentu saja, meski itu hanya selama akhir pekan ini.

Sebelum aku jadi pengecut dan berubah pikiran, aku bergegas mengunci pintu rumahku dan mulai membawa mobilku menuju ke apartemen Chanyeol yang berada di tengah kota Seattle. Chanyeol mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat kepadaku yang berisi alamat rumahnya, tapi aku masih ingat dimana dia tinggal. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakannya?

Aku memarkir mobilku di tempat parkir ekstra miliknya yang berada di lantai basement gedung apartemennya, lalu mengambil kopor kecil berwarna abu-abu dan tas kecil milikku, kemudian melangkah menuju elevator.

 _Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar gugup sampai rasanya ingin muntah_.

Aku hanya memandang angka di atas pintu elevator saat elevator itu mulai bergerak naik menuju ke lantai tiga puluh, setiap angka itu bergerak naik karena melewati satu lantai, setiap itu pula kegugupanku semakin bertambah dan membuat dadaku semakin terasa sesak. Aku tidak yakin bahwa ini adalah sebuah ide yang bagus. Namun disinilah aku berada sekarang.

Aku menarik nafas panjang, kemudian menekan bel pintu apartmen Chanyeol. Chanyeol menjawab dengan begitu cepat, membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan sedikit mundur untuk membiarkan aku masuk. Dia sudah mengganti pakaiannya. Sekarang dia mengenakan celana jeans yang warnanya mulai memudar dan kaus lengan panjang berwarna putih. Rambutnya diacak begitu mempesona, seakan berteriak memanggil jari-jariku untuk tenggelam di dalamnya. Aku merasa sangat bersyukur, karena aku juga sudah mengganti pakaianku dengan celana jeans warna biru dan kaus hitam yang sederhana.

"Aku takut kau akan berubah pikiran." Ucapnya lirih, ia tersenyum lembut padaku, dan menatapku dengan tatapan mata kecoklatannya yang hangat.

"Jangan khawatir, aku sudah berada di sini sekarang." Chanyeol mengambil koper dari tanganku dan meletakkannya di sampingnya, menutup pintu apartmentnya dan kemudian menarik tubuhku mendekat, melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar bahuku. Aku menempatkan kedua tanganku di pinggangnya yang ramping dan berotot, untuk beberapa saat Kami hanya berdiam diri, dan hanya saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Terima kasih." ucapnya setengah berbisik.

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena sudah setuju untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan bersamaku." Dia membungkukkan badannya dan mencium keningku dengan lembut. Ini adalah sisi yang baru kulihat dalam diri Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang lembut, dan aku sangat menyukainya. Aku kemudian berpikir berapa banyak sisi lain dari dirinya yang bisa kutemui selama akhir minggu ini.

"Well, aku rasa itu karena kau begitu pandai mempengaruhiku." Aku tersenyum kepada dia, aku bisa melihat dari matanya, Chanyeol geli mendengar ucapanku.

"Aku senang mendengarnya." Dia melangkah mundur dan menarik tanganku. "Mari kita mencari tempat untukmu."

Masih menggenggam tanganku, tangannya yang satu lagi menarik koper beroda milikku dan membimbingku masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Di balik pintu utama apartemennya, terhampar sebuah ruangan utama yang luas dengan langit–langit yang begitu tinggi serta sebuah jendela besar dengan pemandangan kota Seattle serta sungai Sound. Lantai apartemen ini berwarna coklat kayu keemasan. Sedangkan perabot di dalam apartemennya begitu mewah dan menggoda dengan nuansa warna coklat dan merah yang senada. Dan dapurnya, aku rela membunuh seseorang hanya untuk mendapatkan dapur seperti itu, aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk bisa memasak di dapur itu.

Memasak adalah kegemaranku.

Dan sungguh! Dapurnya benar-benar membuatku bergairah.

Enam kompor gas, panggangan dan oven ganda dengan laci pemanas, dua buah wastafel, begitu banyak meja dapur yang terbuat dari granit dan berwarna cerah, serta sebuah kulkas raksasa.

"Bolehkah aku memasak untukmu untuk akhir pekan ini?" tanyaku ketika kami melewati dapur.

"Kau memasak?" Dia bertanya, melihatku dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Aku suka memasak." Aku tersenyum padanya "Apa kau juga memasak?"

"Ya, aku juga suka memasak, mungkin kita bisa memasak bersama-sama nanti?"

"OK."

Chanyeol kembali memalingkan wajahnya dariku, membimbingku keluar dari dapur dan menuju ke sebuah kamar tidur. Ya Tuhan, dia begitu indah untuk di lihat. Apalagi dalam balutan celana jeans, yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Kausnya membungkus punggungnya yang berotot dengan sempurna, dan juga bahunya yang kekar. Celana jeansnya menempel sempurna di pinggulnya, begitu seksi sehingga bisa membuat setiap wanita yang melihatnya meneteskan air liur, dan akan melakukan sit-up hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya.

Aku tidak pernah mengerti apa yang akan terjadi pada seorang pria seksi dengan celana jeans dan bertelanjang kaki, namun ternyata itu benar-benar mengagumkan.

Apakah kita benar-benar akan langsung melompat ke atas tempat tidur? Tidak, hei, apakah kau ingin minum sesuatu? Atau maukah kau menonton film bersamaku?

 _Hanya, selamat datang di rumahku, kemudian naik ke atas tempat tidur?_

Chanyeol membawaku menyusuri lorong lalu menunjukkan kamar mandi tamu dan ruang kerjanya. Kemudian ia berjalan melewati kamar tidurnya dan berhenti di depan pintu sebuah ruangan yang berada di ujung lorong koridor. Dia membuka pintunya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Akupun mengikutinya dari belakang, aku benar-benar bingung.

"Ini adalah kamar tidur cadangan. Kau bisa menggunakan kamar ini selama kau tinggal di sini." Kemudian dia meletakkan koper bajuku di samping tempat tidur berukuran _queen-size_ yang sangat indah. Kepala ranjang itu terbuat dari besi yang berwarna hitam, di tempa hingga membentuk sebuah ukiran, tempat tidurnya sendiri di lapisi seprei berwarna biru dan hijau, senada dengan lukisan dengan tema laut yang tergantung di dinding.

"Aku tidak tidur di dalam kamarmu?" Tanyaku, menoleh kearahnya dan mencoba untuk memahami dirinya.

"Jika kau menginginkannya, tentu saja kau boleh tidur di dalam kamar tidurku, tapi aku tidak ingin mengambil kesimpulan apapun sekarang ini. Aku mengatakan padamu bahwa aku ingin menghabiskan akhir pekan bersamamu untuk lebih mengenalmu, dan seperti itulah yang akan terjadi. Jika kau tidur bersamaku, aku tidak akan sanggup melepaskan tanganku darimu, dan apabila akhir pekan ini tidak berisi hubungan seks, itu tidak masalah untukku.

Aku mengangkat salah satu alisku. "Kau tidak keberatan meski tanpa hubungan seks?"

"Itu akan membunuhku tentu saja, karena selama ini aku selalu membayangkan dirimu yang tanpa busana, lain kali harus dengan lampu menyala agar aku bisa benar-benar melihatmu, namun akan ada waktu sendiri untuk semua hal itu." Dia berjalan mendekat, mata kecoklatannya yang indah itu menatap mataku, dan membelai pipi ku dengan ujung jarinya saat dia sudah berada di depanku.

"Kau sangat cantik Baekhyunie, aku suka rambut pirangmu yang indah dan juga mata hitam milikmu itu. Dan aku juga sangat menikmati mulutmu yang pandai berbicara itu."

 _Ya ampun._

Namun kemudian sisi burukku mulai menunjukkan eksistensinya. Kami tidak pernah tidur bersama lagi sejak musim panas lalu, dan aku tahu hanya dengan melihatnya, dia bisa mendapatkan wanita manapun untuk tidur dengannya, ia hanya tinggal memilih.

Chanyeol membimbingku keluar dari kamar tidur kembali ke ruang utama.

"Apa kau ingin minum sesuatu?"

"Yeah, segelas air." Aku harus tetap tenang agar aku bisa mengerti semua hal yang terjadi padaku hari ini. Tanpa seks? Dengan Chanyeol? kalau begitu untuk apa aku berada di sini?

"Aku punya pertanyaan." Chanyeol menyeberangi ruang keluarga dan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil air dan bir dari dalam kulkas kemudian berjalan kembali kearahku.

"Katakan." Dia memberikan aku segelas air, lalu kami berdua duduk di sofa mewahnya yang berwarna coklat terang. Aku melepaskan alas kakiku kemudian menaikkan kedua kakiku ke atas dan duduk bersila. Mencoba untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman.

"Jika kau tidak ingin melakukan hubungan seks denganku, mengapa aku harus menginap di sini? kita bisa bertemu di siang hari." Mata kecoklatannya yang indah berubah menjadi begitu dingin, dan aku menyadari bahwa aku telah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan aku tidak ingin melakukan seks denganmu. Aku mengatakan semua itu terserah padamu. Aku menginginkanmu berada disini selama 48 jam penuh. Kali ini, tolong jangan lari dariku."

Ia membuka kaleng birnya dan menatapku dengan tatapan nyalang.

 _Oke_.

"Apakah ada lagi pertanyaan yang lain?" kali ini ia bertanya sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Ada satu. Sudah berapa banyak wanita yang kau tiduri sejak terakhir kali kau bersamaku di musim panas itu?"

 _Sialan! Kenapa kata-kata itu bisa keluar dari mulutku?_

Tentu saja karena aku ingin tahu jawabannya.

Mata Chanyeol melebar, dan dia kelihatan marah. "Baekhyunie, jika kamu memperhatikan aku selama setahun belakangan ini, kamu akan mengetahui bahwa aku tidak pernah tertarik pada wanita lain, baik itu untuk bercinta ataupun hal yang lain, kecuali dengan kamu."

Oh. Benarkah?

Dia menggulung lengan baju yang dia kenakan sampai setinggi sikunya, kemudian dengan tampang frustasi dia mengaruk-garuk kepalanya, mataku langsung tertuju ke lengan kanannya.

"Apa ini?" Aku mendekat agar bisa melihat dengan jelas dan tanpa bisa kutahan lagi, jariku meluncur ke lengannya itu.

"Sebuah tato." Dia tersenyum, dan aku membalas senyumannya.

"Apakah tato ini ada disepanjang lenganmu?"

"Ya."

Ya Tuhan, tato itu sangat seksi. Bentuknya seperti _tribal_ , dibentuk lurus sepanjang permukaan kulit lengan bagian bawah.

"Jadi, Bosku yang terlihat seperti orang membosankan dengan setelan jasnya, ternyata mempunyai tato tribal dan tindikan di organ intimnya?" Aku bertanya dengan senyuman menggoda.

Chanyeol tertawa dan meminum kembali birnya. "Yup, dan seingatku kau tidak keberatan dengan tindikan itu."

Hanya dengan kalimat sederhana itu saja dia telah membuatku terbakar oleh gairah dan celana dalamku mulai basah. _Tidak. Aku sama sekali tak keberatan._

"Tidak, aku tidak keberatan." aku menyeringai. "Aku hanya terkejut. Sudah berapa lama kau memiliki tato itu?"

Aku menyentuh lengannya lagi dengan jariku, namun Chanyeol menarik tanganku ke atas dan menciumnya, lalu ia menautkan jarinya kepada jariku dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya.

"Sejak usia 20 tahun."

"Apa kau dulu seorang _bad boy_?" tanyaku, menggoda dia.

"Oh, aku rasa sampai sekarang aku masih seorang bad boy, tapi sekarang ini aku sedang mengambil liburan panjang." Dia tersenyum, sebuah senyuman lebar yang membuat hatiku meleleh.

"Kau jarang tersenyum."

"Oh ya?"

"Yup, kau jarang tersenyum, padahal kau memiliki senyuman yang manis."

"Terima kasih. Hey, kau ingin tahu sebuah rahasia?"

"Tentu saja, ceritakan padaku."

Chanyeol masih tersenyum, ada percikan kekonyolan ala _bad boy_ di mata kecoklatannya yang seksi itu. Chanyeol mengangkat kakinya yang menawan keatas kursi kotak kecil yang ada di hadapannya, ia meluruskan kakinya, menempatkan kaki satu diatas kaki lainnya, menyilangkan keduanya pada bagian engkel.

"Hampir semua gigi depanku adalah gigi palsu."

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"Karena gigiku rontok."

"Ya Tuhan! apa kau mengalami kecelakaan?" Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada dirinya?

Chanyeol tertawa, dan itu membuatku semakin bingung.

"Bukan, aku dulu suka bertarung."

"Bertarung dengan siapa?"

"Dengan siapapun yang mendaftarkan diri mereka."

"Oke, aku tidak mengerti." Aku mengerutkan dahi. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dia bicarakan?

"Aku dulu seorang petarung di UFC, Baekhyunie." dia tersenyum, nampak puas pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau dulu melakukan _MMA_?" Tanyaku. Dengan bentuk tubuh yang dimilikinya, seharusnya aku tidak perlu terkejut.

"Kau tahu tentang _Mixed Martial Art_?" Dia nampak sangat terkejut, dahinya berkerut dan alisnya terangkat hingga hampir menyentuh ujung rambutnya.

"Chanyeol aku mempunyai empat saudara laki-laki dan seorang ayah. Mereka tidak hanya mengajariku bagaimana caranya melindungi diriku, mereka juga memaksaku untuk duduk bersama mereka dan menonton acara yang berisi omong kosong tentang pria atau bermain XBox. Dan mereka benar-benar kecewa karena akhirnya aku menyukai warna pink dan menggunakan make up."

"Jadi, kau juga seorang anak yang badung, nona Kim?"

"Yup, tuan Park."

"Mau membuktikannya?" Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, dia tampak begitu senang dan aku pun membalas senyumannya.

Siapa yang menyangka duduk dan mengobrol bersamanya bisa begitu menyenangkan.

Dan siapa yang menyangka jika ternyata kami juga memiliki banyak kesamaan?

"Sekarang?"

"Tidak, aku ingin kau pergi ke gym bersamaku besok pagi."

"Aku tidak tahu." aku menggelengkan kepala. "Aku takut akan melukai wajahmu yang tampan itu."

"Kau berpikir kalau wajahku ini tampan?" Chanyeol mencium jariku, satu demi satu, lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya dan mencium pipiku.

"Kau tahu wajahmu memang tampan."

"Aku tahu wajahmu memang cantik." Dia mengucapkannya dengan sedikit penekanan.

"Ah, Ini hanyalah sebuah wajah," jawabku begitu saja.

Aku selalu menerima banyak pujian karena wajahku dan bentuk tubuhku, tapi ini adalah karena faktor genetika.

Matanya menyipit, menatapku dengan seksama, garis mulutnya mengeras, menunjukkan ekspresi tidak senang. "Baekhyunie, kau memang memiliki wajah yang cantik, namun kecantikan itu juga tercermin dari apa yang ada di dalam dirimu."

 _Apa-apaan ini? Belum pernah, memang belum pernah ada pria_ , yang pernah mengatakan mengenai apa yang ada di dalam diriku. Kecuali pria itu memang sedang membahas mengenai kejantanannya yang ada dalam diriku.

Aku terkesiap dan mataku melebar. Aku rasa inilah sebabnya aku begitu terhanyut dalam pesonanya. Dia benar-benar telah meruntuhkan pertahananku.

"Well, bukankah kau seorang perayu ulung?" tanyaku, putus asa untuk mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Akhirnya Chanyeol tersenyum kembali. "Jadi, kau mau ikut atau tidak?"

"Jika kau pikir kau bisa membawaku ikut serta, tentu saja aku akan ikut."

"Apa kau membawa pakaian untuk berolahraga?"

"Yup."

"Bagus."

"Jadi…" aku melihat ke sekeliling apartemennya yang indah, "Apa kau mendekorasi apartemenmu sendiri?"

Chanyeol tertawa, aku suka tawanya, membuat perutku bergejolak.

"Tidak."

"Oh, Tapi ini sangat mencerminkan dirimu."

"Apa kau berpikir seperti itu?" dahinya berkerut dan melihat sekeliling apartemennya yang indah.

"Yeah, dekorasinya begitu maskulin, tapi begitu mengundang dan sangat nyaman, dan dapur itu luar biasa seksi."

"Seksi, cocok dengan diriku, benar kan?" Dia bertanya dan mencium jari-jariku sekali lagi, mengirimkan getaran hingga ke tulang punggungku.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. "Kau punya waktu untuk membuktikannya."

"Baiklah, omong-omong mengenai dapurku yang seksi," Chanyeol berdiri dengan anggun dari sofa dan menarikku untuk berdiri. "Apakah kau ingin menikmati makanan penutup?"

"Makanan penutup?" dengan pelan aku mengulang perkataannya. Memandang cara Chanyeol berjalan benar-benar membuatku gila. Ia begitu mempesona, sangat jelas bahwa dia benar-benar menjaga bentuk tubuhnya. Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk melihat apa yang biasa dia lakukan di gym besok.

"Aku punya _strawberry cheesecake_." Ia tersenyum padaku dan aku terkejut mendengarnya.

"Itu makanan favoritku."

"Aku tahu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Karena kau selalu memesan itu sebagai makanan penutup di setiap makan malam yang pernah kita adakan dengan kolega bisnis kita."

Dia menyuruhku untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di meja bar, dan mengeluarkan makanan itu dari dalam kulkas.

 _Jadi dia memperhatikan apa yang aku pesan pada saat makan malam?_

"Jadi, malam ini aku memang mudah di tebak, benar kan?" Aku tersenyum padanya, melihat bentuk tubuhnya pada saat dia bergerak, sangat menyenangkan.

"Tidak, kau begitu susah untuk ditebak, Baekhyunie, namun aku tetap berharap, dan aku juga bersiap menghadapi segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi."

Dia memotong cake itu dan mengambil dua buah piring putih kecil dari sebuah lemari cantik yang berwarna mahogani gelap. Kemudian dia berjalan ke arahku dan kami berdua sama-sama menikmati cake kami.

"Oh Tuhan, ini sangat lezat." aku menjilat garpuku dan menutup mataku menikmati cake yang ada di dalam mulutku, ketika aku hendak mengambil irisan cake yang kedua, aku menyadari kalau Chanyeol tidak bergerak sama sekali. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau sangat seksi." Matanya seperti terbakar oleh gairah, dan badanku mulai gemetar karena tatapan matanya yang panas membara itu.

"Aku sangat menyukai coklat," gumamku "Tidak ada coklat yang bisa lolos dariku, ini adalah sifat jelek yang kumiliki. Namun aku tidak terlalu suka minuman keras atau junk food. Dan apabila kau tidak menyembunyikan cake itu, aku pasti akan menghabiskan semuanya sebelum besok pagi."

"Aku tak keberatan asalkan aku bisa melihat dirimu saat kau memakan itu."

Aku tertawa, dan kembali menikmati cake milikku, Chanyeol mulai memakan bagiannya sendiri. Dia mengangguk, menyatakan sebuah persetujuan, bahwa cake itu memang lezat, dan dia menjilat bibirnya.

 _Oh Tuhan, bibir itu_. Chanyeol begitu ahli menggunakan bibir yang dia miliki.

"Benarkah aku sedang duduk di dapurmu dan memakan strawberry chessecake?" Aku bertanya, masih tidak bisa mempercayai keberadaanku saat ini. "Jika besok pagi ada seseorang yang mengatakan padaku bahwa malam ini aku berada di tempatmu, aku akan mengatakan pada mereka untuk pergi mencari pertolongan medis."

"Apakah kau begitu sulit menerima ini semua?" dia bertanya, suaranya terdengar begitu terluka.

 _Oh tidak_! Aku tidak ingin melukai perasaannya!

"Bukan seperti itu, semua ini terjadi begitu tiba-tiba. Aku tidak pernah berani mengharapkan hal ini."

"Aku senang kau berada di sini." dia menunduk menatap piringnya, lalu kembali menatapku dengan tatapan membara.

"Aku juga," aku menjawabnya dan menghabiskan cake milikku. "Berikan aku chessecake seperti ini, maka aku tidak akan pergi untuk selamanya." Aku tertawa dan membawa piring kotorku ke tempat cuci piring, membilasnya lalu meletakkannya di mesin pencuci piring. Chanyeol mengikuti diriku dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan piringnya, kemudian dia berdiri bersandar pada meja dapur, sambil memandangku.

"Mulai sekarang kulkasku akan aku isi penuh dengan strawberry chessecake." Ia tersenyum hangat kepadaku, dan perlahan namun pasti tubuhku mulai merasa panas saat mendengar kata-katanya yang manis itu.

"Jangan membuat janji yang tidak bisa kau tepati." Sindirku, kemudian aku berjalan kearahnya, melompat naik ke atas meja dapur, dan menggoyang-goyang kakiku yang tergantung sambil memandangnya. Ya Tuhan dia adalah sebuah pemandangan yang sangat indah untuk dilihat. Aku suka melihat rambutnya yang jatuh tergerai itu dan tentu saja aku ingin melihat tatonya dengan lebih jelas.

Aku penasaran, apa dia masih punya tato yang lain?

Aku menjilat bibirku saat membayangkan tubuhnya yang seksi, menikmati tubuhnya di bawah cahaya lampu. Ya, aku tahu dengan pasti di mana aku akan tidur malam ini, dan itu jelas bukan di kamar cadangan.

"Itu adalah janji yang bisa aku tepati sayang. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi meninggalkanku seperti saat terakhir kali kita bersama." Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya dan menyilangkan lengannya di dadanya. "Bicara mengenai hal itu, kenapa kau meninggalkanku saat itu?"

 _Oh ini dia, kami akan membicarakannya sekarang._

"Aku tidak bisa menghadapi pagi berikutnya yang penuh dengan penyesalan."

"Maksudmu?"

"Saat itu kau bilang padaku kau ingin berbicara padaku keesokan harinya, tentu saja waktu itu aku berpikir bahwa kau akan mengatakan hal-hal seperti 'ini adalah karena kesepakatan bersama dan hanya akan terjadi satu kali saja', dan jujur, saat itu aku berpikir aku telah menyelamatkan kita berdua dari sebuah pembicaraan yang sangat tidak menyenangkan." Aku menggigit bibir dan memejamkan mataku, rasa malu kembali menyerangku.

"Bukan itu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, Baekhyunie."

Mataku menatap matanya, tanganku mencengkram pinggiran meja dapur. "Bukan itu?"

"Bukan." Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya dan kemudian menyumpah sebelum melanjutkan "Ketika aku bangun dan kau sudah tidak ada, itu membuatku sangat marah. Kau bahkan tak mau bicara kepadaku selama berhari-hari. Ketika kau mengajak aku keluar bersama teman-temanmu itu, aku kira kita akan menikmati waktu yang menyenangkan, tapi ternyata tidak seperti itu. Kau kembali bersikap profesional dan dingin. Aku tahu kau telah mengirimkan sinyal kepadaku yang memiliki sebuah arti bahwa kau tidak tertarik, tapi aku tak bisa berada jauh dari dirimu."

"Chanyeol, aku sangat menyukai pekerjaanku. Aku telah bekerja keras untuk mendapatkannya. Aku juga sangat menikmati bekerja bersama denganmu. Kau sangat hebat dalam melakukan pekerjaanmu, dan aku belajar banyak darimu. Aku tidak bisa membahayakan karirku hanya karena bosku adalah seorang pria yang menggairahkan dan aku tertarik kepada dia."

Chanyeol tersenyum seperti orang bodoh dan dengan frustasi ia menggaruk kepalanya. "Jika kita bertemu di luar jam kantor, itu bukan urusan siapapun."

"Tapi jika ada orang yang melihat kita, itu bisa berakibat fatal bagi kita berdua."

"Aku punya pengacara yang handal, Baekhyun."

Aku menggelengkan kepala dan menunduk melihat kakiku yang berayun di bawah. Aku menginginkan dia, dan merupakan sebuah keajaiban karena ternyata Chanyeol menginginkan diriku juga. Bisakah kami berdua memperjuangkan ini, melakukan apapun, dan tetap menjaga agar hubungan pribadi kami tidak tercampur dengan urusan pekerjaan?

"Hey." Dia berbisik, melangkah dari tempat dia berdiri dan menuju ke hadapanku dan kemudian menempatkan dirinya di antara kedua pahaku. Chanyeol memelukku dan menyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya. Dia sangat tinggi, walaupun aku sedang duduk di meja ini, aku hanya lebih tinggi darinya beberapa inci. "Jangan terlalu khawatir akan hal ini, sayang. Ini pasti akan berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang kita harapkan."

Aku menatapnya dalam-dalam, lalu membelai rambut hitamnya yang lembut. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah delapan bulan ini aku merasa telah melakukan hal yang benar. Aku ingin melihat bagaimana kelanjutan dari semua ini.

Aku menginginkannya.

Aku mencondongkan tubuhku dan menggesekan bibirku di bibirnya, dengan lembut menggigit tepian mulutnya mengecup bibirnya. Aku membungkuk lebih jauh dan membenamkan hidungku di lehernya dan bernapas sambil menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang bersih dan maskulin, menyingkirkan teoriku yang mengatakan bahwa karir adalah hal yang terpenting di dalam hidupku, dan aku menyerah.

"Aku akan tidur bersamamu malam ini." Aku berbisik.

"Terima kasih Tuhan." Dia berbisik untuk membalas kalimatku.

ooOoo

Chanyeol menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, memegang kedua pantatku dengan kedua tangannya dan mengangkatku dengan kedua lengannya. Kuangkat kedua kakiku untuk melingkar di pinggangnya, kedua lenganku merangkul lehernya dan berpegangan dengan erat di sana.

"Aku menginginkan dirimu. Sekarang!" Ini bukan sebuah permintaan. Bibirnya menjelajahi mulutku, mencari-cari, membuatku semakin merasa hangat. Kubenamkam jari-jariku ke dalam rambutnya yang indah saat dia membawaku menyusuri apartemennya dan masuk ke dalam kamar tidurnya.

"Nyalakan lampunya," Aku bergumam di dekat telinganya dan dia menyeringai.

"Tentu saja," Dia menekan saklar di dinding. Sekarang aku bisa melihat kamar tidurnya dengan jelas, sederhana namun tampak luar biasa. Dinding kamarnya berwarna kecoklatan, sprei linen putih, dan perabotan rumah berwarna putih. Terkesan maskulin, bersih dan elegan.

Semua mencerminkan Chanyeol.

Dia merangkak ke atas tempat tidur dengan tetap menahanku di dalam pelukannya. Aku suka melihat betapa kuatnya Chanyeol. Aku menyandarkan tanganku di lengannya, terhanyut oleh otot-ototnya yang bergerak lentur ketika dia membaringkanku di sprei linen yang terasa dingin. Chanyeol berada di atas tubuhku dan menghimpit diriku, kedua tangannya berada di kedua sisi bahuku untuk menahan tubuhnya, pinggulnya bergerak untuk membuaiku sementara mulutnya yang hebat itu bermain-main di bibirku.

 _Sialan dia begitu lihai mencium!_

Tanganku bergerak menelusuri punggungnya dan menarik ke atas kaos yang dia kenakan. Aku menginginkan dia telanjang. Sekarang. Dia duduk tegak dan melepas kaos itu melewati kepalanya. Aku terengah-engah ketika duduk dan bersandar pada satu siku. Gambar tato yang ada pada lengan kanannya tidak hanya berhenti di bahunya tapi melintang sampai bagian dada kanannya.

Dengan jari gemetar aku menelusuri gambar tato dengan desain tribal itu mulai dari dadanya, berputar pada putingnya, naik ke atas bahunya dan turun menuju lengannya.

"Cantik sekali," bisikku seraya menatap mata kecoklatannya yang membuatku meleleh. Dia menatapku dengan perlahan, sambil tersenyum tipis, ketika jariku menjelajahi tato yang ada pada dirinya.

Aku akan menjelajahinya dengan mulutku sebelum malam ini berakhir.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke bagian kiri tubuhnya, meninggalkan tato yang ada di bagian kanan tadi dan mendapati tato tribal lain yang ada di bagian kirinya, turun menuju tulang rusuknya dan terus hingga menghilang di balik celananya.

"Lepaskan celanamu," Aku berbisik seraya menatap kembali matanya.

"Aku lebih ingin melihatmu telanjang," Dia menyelipkan rambutku ke balik telingaku.

"Oh, percayalah padaku. Kau akan segera melihatnya. Tapi untuk saat ini aku sedang berburu harta karun. Ini lebih menyenangkan sekarang karena lampu dinyalakan," Aku meneruskan kegiatanku menelusuri tatonya yang indah dengan ujung jariku. Dia menciumku dengan cepat, bergairah, sebelum kemudian berdiri dan melepas celana boxer-nya, dan seketika itu pula aku mendapati spesimen lelaki terbaik yang pernah ada dihadapanku.

Aku merasa takjub ketika aku memandangi secara keseluruhan tubuhnya yang begitu sempurna. Seluruh kulitnya berwarna kecoklatann karena sinar matahari dan ototnya begitu kencang, dan saat ini nafasnya begitu cepat. Tato yang ada pada bagian kirinya turun ke arah pinggulnya dan berhenti di paha bagian atas. Ini terlihat begitu seksi karena aku belum pernah melihat tato seperti itu sebelumnya dan jari tanganku gatal untuk menelusuri tato itu.

Dan kemudian mataku terfokus pada ereksinya yang mengesankan –as _taga, apa yang telah dia lakukan padaku_ – dan aku terkesiap saat melihat palang logam perak yang ada pada ujung kejantanannya. Itu terlihat lebih besar daripada yang seharusnya, aku bahkan tidak ingin memikirkan bagaimana proses yang dilakukan hingga benda itu bisa berada disana.

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa terlalu banyak mengenakan pakaian, aku bangkit untuk duduk lalu melepas kaosku keluar dari kepalaku dan melemparkannya ke lantai. Chanyeol hanya berdiri disana, di sisi tempat tidur dan menatapku dengan penuh gairah. Aku berbaring kembali, menarik keluar celana jeans yang kukenakan dan menendangnya ke lantai bersama dengan baju kami. Aku berbaring di tempat tidur dengan hanya mengenakan bra dan celana dalam berwarna pink, aku tersenyum dan menggodanya dengan gerakan "datanglah kemari" dengan jari telunjukku.

"Ya Tuhan, Baekhyunie, kau sangat cantik," Suaranya terdengar serak dipenuhi oleh gairah. Aku sudah ratusan kali mendengar pujian seperti itu dari laki-laki lain, teman, fotografer, tapi kata-kata mereka itu tidak lagi bisa memberikan pengaruh apapun pada diriku lagi. "Jadi, apa kau akan bergabung denganku atau tidak?"

"Kau adalah seorang yang suka menuntut ya? Aku harus melakukan sesuatu mengenai yang satu itu," Dia tersenyum nakal sambil merangkak naik ke atas tempat tidur, tubuhnya berada diatas tubuhku dan mulai menciumku dengan perlahan dan lembut. Dia tidak sekedar menciumku saja, tapi dia bercinta denganku dengan menggunakan mulutnya. Dan...Oh Tuhan, ciumannya itu menyebabkan munculnya aliran listrik di seluruh tubuhku.

Aku mengangkat kaki kiriku melingkari pinggangnya dan dia meraih pantatku ketika kejantanannya menyentuh bagian kewanitaanku yang masih tertutup oleh celana dalam, sentuhan itu seperti mengirimkan percikan api hingga menembus tulang belakangku.

"Ya Tuhan Chanyeol," Aku berbisik, mengelus punggungnya dengan jariku. Pinggul kami saling bergerak dengan irama yang indah diantara deru napas kami yang memburu.

"Sayang, aku bisa merasakan seberapa basahnya dirimu dari luar celana dalammu," Dia mencium rahangku, bergerak ke arah leherku dan akhirnya berhenti untuk menghisap daun telingaku.

"Aku menginginkanmu," bisikku padanya.

"Oh Tuhan, aku juga menginginkanmu." Dia menarik tali pengikat bra milikku dan melepaskannya, membuat payudaraku terbebas. Mulutnya terasa nikmat mengulum lembut salah satu payudaraku dan jari tangannya bermain-main dengan payudara yang satunya lagi. Kejantanannya berulangkali menggosok klitorisku dari luar celana dalamku yang masih kukenakan. Aku merasa tidak dapat lagi mengendalikan diriku.

"Brengsek Chanyeol, Kau akan membuatku datang."

"Itu yang kuharapkan. Datanglah untukku, Cantik," Dia menggoyangkan pinggulnya lagi, dan bibirnya melumat putingku yang lain, dan aku merasa dorongan yang begitu luar biasa yang bisa membuat diriku hancur, menjerit keras saat tubuhku mulai terasa bergetar.

Saat nafasku mulai tenang, dan aku bisa membuka mataku lagi, aku melihat Chanyeol masih berada di atasku, sikunya bersandar di ranjang di dekat kepalaku. Dia mengembalikan rambut yang menutupi wajahku ke tempat yang seharusnya, sinar matanya hangat dan kelihatan bahagia.

"Apa kau memakai alat pengontrol kehamilan?" Dia bertanya.

 _Oh, ini bisa saja membuat perasaan yang ada saat ini lenyap._

"Ya." Bisikku.

"Aku tidak ingin menggunakan kondom saat bersama denganmu, Sayang. Aku tahu ini terdengar tidak bertanggung jawab, tapi aku bersumpah belum pernah ada seorangpun wanita setelah aku bersama denganmu untuk terakhir kalinya itu."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku ingin bersama dia. Hanya dengan dirinya. Dan aku mempercayainya dia sepenuhnya, ini adalah sesuatu yang baru, tapi kami sudah saling mengenal cukup lama dan aku sangat menghormatinya. "Aku juga tidak."

"Benarkah?" matanya terbelalak seakan tidak percaya.

"Tidak, tidak ada satupun pria. Apa kau berpikir ada pria lain?"

"Aku hanya menyimpulkan...Kau begitu menakjubkan...Syukurlah."

Aku mendorongnya sehingga terbaring di tempat tidur dan duduk diatasnya. Dia meraih kebawah dan merobek-dalam arti sebenarnya-celana dalamku menjadi dua dan melemparkannya ke lantai.

"Apa kau tidak menyukainya?" Aku bertanya sambil tersenyum.

"Mereka menghalangi jalanku." Jawabnya sambil menyeringai.

Aku mengangkat pinggulku dan berpegangan pada dirinya sambil perlahan-lahan membimbing kejantanannya masuk ke dalam diriku.

 _Oh Tuhan._

Aku perlu mencium siapapun yang telah menciptakan Apadravya. Rasanya begitu luar biasa, merasakan kedua bola kecil itu memijat dinding kewanitaan milikku.

"Brengsek, kau begitu sempit." Rahang Chanyeol menggertak, tangannya menangkup pantatku dan aku bersandar padanya, menciumnya, mendekatkan keningku ke bahunya.

Perlahan aku mulai bergerak naik dan turun, dan sensasi yang muncul terasa...begitu nikmat.

"Oh, Chanyeol," aku berbisik di dekat mulutnya.

"Ya, sayang." dia membalas bisikanku, dan aku mulai menaikinya dengan tempo yang lebih cepat. Dia menaikkan pinggulnya dengan irama yang berlawanan, mengangkatku naik turun dan membuatku hanyut bersamanya. Aku mengangkat kepalaku, merasa melayang ke surga saat merasakan Chanyeol yang ada didalam diriku, dan aku merasakan tubuhku mulai menegang, kakiku mulai gemetar, dan Chanyeol tiba-tiba duduk dan mengalungkan lengannya pada pinggangku, mulutnya berada di sekitar putingku, dan akhirnya membuatku lepas kendali.

Dia mencengkeram erat pinggulku, menarikku mendekat kepadanya, keras, dan akhirnya sambil meneriakkan namaku, dia mendapatkan kepuasannya sendiri di dalam diriku.

Nafas kami terdengar memburu saat aku beristirahat di pangkuannya, dia masih berada di dalam diriku. Aku membelai lembut rambutnya, tersenyum dan bersandar pada dirinya.

"Well, tadi itu...wow."

Dia terkekeh sambil membelai punggungku, membelai dari tengkuk hingga pantatku. "Itu tadi benar-benar wow. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hmmm."

"Apa itu berarti ya?"

"Hmmmm."

Dia tertawa dan menurunkan aku kemudian membaringkanku di tempat tidur. Dia mematikan salah satu lampu yang ada di kamar itu, menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh kami dan memeluk erat diriku. Aku berbaring dengan kepalaku bersandar di dadanya dan jari-jari tanganku mulai menelusuri tatonya sekali lagi.

"Kau sama sekali tak memiliki tato?"

"Tidak, aku alergi dengan jarum."

"Hah?" Dia mendorongku ke belakang agar bisa melihat wajahku dan aku nyengir menatapnya.

"Aku takut setengah mati dengan jarum. Luhan harus membuatku mabuk terlebih dulu hanya untuk menindik telingaku saat kami masih kuliah. Jadi jika kau lebih suka pada gadis dengan tato, aku jelas tak masuk kriteria itu."

Dia tergelak dan mencium keningku. "Kau gadis pilihanku, dengan atau tanpa tato."

"Tatomu sangat cantik." bisikku.

"Terima kasih. Apa kau ingin lampunya dimatikan agar bisa tidur nyenyak?"

"Aku suka jika lampunya tetap menyala, dan aku bisa memandangimu," aku menjawab malu-malu.

"Tidurlah, sayang." Dia memeluk diriku dengan erat dan aku menutup mataku dan berusaha untuk tidur.

.

ooOoo

.

 **TBC**

.

ooOoo

.

.

.

 **Thanks to:**

 **exindira - Yuliani446 - chenma - baekhyeol** (iya, novel terjemahan. Konflik akan muncul beberapa^^ yang jelas happy ending kkk) **\- akhoirullisa** (iya^^) **\- BaekQiu - TKsit - istiqomahpark01** (iya^^) **\- JonginDO - mrsbunnybyun** (dulu aku sering main ke portal novel, tapi sekrang blognya udah di hapus :( aku dapet cerita ini sejak 2014san kkk) **\- yayas - Rly. C. JaeKyu** (iya^^) **\- keziaf - flamebaek - baelight - ChanBMine** (baek dari sononya emang nakal xD)

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n**

Maaf untuk typo parah kemarin, ternyata yang aku publish kemarin doc yang belum aku edit #deepbow Maaf jika Chapter ini masih ada typo nya lagi kkk

Btw, ini bukan sequel Come away with me, lebih tepatnya semua cerita yang sedang dalam project ku itu seri novel. Jadi masing-masing novel memang saling berhubungan dan setiap novel menonjolkan tokoh utama berbeda-beda. Tokoh novel a, tokoh novel b dan seterusnya memang berhubungan karena series novel ini memang bercerita dalam sebuah keluarga Kim dan sekitarnya, cerita mulai dari Luhan sebagai anak angkat keluarga Kim karena keluarganya telah tiada, lalu cerita Kim Joonmyeon sebagai kakak pertama, dan ini seri ketiga bercerita tentang anak perempuan satu-satunya keluarga Kim, Kim Baekhyun.

Sedikit bocoran, setelah remake ini selesai, lanjut kisah kakak kedua keluarga Kim dan project remake terakhir bercerita tentang kakak perempuan Sehun, Kyungsoo.

Sebenarnya ada seri yang lain, tapi aku g nemuin full terjemahannya :')

Si pengarang asli mungkin memang sengaja membuat tokoh utama berseling-seling perempuan-laki-perempuan-laki-dst^^ maaf jika aku salah menjelaskan, karena aku juga tidak sempat mencari biografi atau latar belakang cerita si pembuat novel asli ini.

 **Nb.**

Bos tidak selalu seorang CEO yang mempunyai jabatan tertinggi dan Chanyeol disini bukan CEO yang mempunyai perusahaan dimana ia bekerja. Bisa dibilang pekerjaan Chanyeol saat ini sebagai Kepala Devisi. Jadi peraturan bukan dia yang mengaturnya^^

Untuk chapter selanjutnya, akan aku publish 5 hari sekali. Hari kamis ya~

Terima kasih untuk semua dukungannya

Love u all~^^

PM terbuka untuk siapa saja~

.

 **Nb. Nb.**

Beberapa jam dari aku publish ff ini, aku akan publish ff ku sendiri dengan tema SD vs SMA. Yang berminat silakan mampir^^


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **Fight With Me**

.

 **Pengarang: Kristen Proby**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Park Chanyeol

Kim (Byun) Baekhyun

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ini_ ** _BUKAN_** _karya Cactus93, Cactus93 hanya ingin me-remake dan berbagi cerita yang Cactus93 sukai. Cactus93 hanya mengganti nama pemeran, mungkin dialog yang sesuai dengan keadaan. Setting cerita ini tidak di Korea._

 **.**

 _ **Please read a/n**_

 _ **.**_

 _Hope u will enjoy this remake^^_

 _Sorry for typos_

 _Happy reading!_

 _._

 _._

 **Previous chapter:**

 _"Kau sama sekali tak memiliki tato?"_ _  
_ _"Tidak, aku alergi dengan jarum."_ _  
_ _"Hah?" Dia mendorongku ke belakang agar bisa melihat wajahku dan aku nyengir menatapnya._ _  
_ _"Aku takut setengah mati dengan jarum. Luhan harus membuatku mabuk terlebih dulu hanya untuk menindik telingaku saat kami masih kuliah. Jadi jika kau lebih suka pada gadis dengan tato, aku jelas tak masuk kriteria itu."_ _  
_ _Dia tergelak dan mencium keningku. "Kau gadis pilihanku, dengan atau tanpa tato."_ _  
_ _"Tatomu sangat cantik." bisikku._ _  
_ _"Terima kasih. Apa kau ingin lampunya dimatikan agar bisa tidur nyenyak?"_ _  
_ _"Aku suka jika lampunya tetap menyala, dan aku bisa memandangimu," aku menjawab malu-malu._ _  
_ _"Tidurlah, sayang." Dia memeluk diriku dengan erat dan aku menutup mataku dan berusaha untuk tidur._

.

ooOoo

.

Aku tidak bisa tidur. Ini sudah pukul 2 pagi dan aku masih terjaga. Chanyeol tidur dengan damai menghadap ke samping. Lampu di sudut kamar masih menyala dan aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak memperhatikan dia. Wajahnya terlihat begitu santai, bulu matanya yang indah. Dia begitu tampan.

Dan aku begitu gelisah sehingga tidak bisa tidur.

Aku turun dari tempat tidur, keluar dari kamar tidur dan menuju ke kamar cadangan dimana aku meninggalkan tas dan koperku disana. Aku mengambil piyama, meraih iPad dan iPhone dari dalam tas kecil milikku dan pergi menuju ke dapur.

Aku memakan sepotong strawberry cheesecake dan kemudian memeriksa iPhone milikku. Tak ada pesan. Bagus. Aku menyalakan iPad dan duduk di kursi dapur sambil menikmati hal ternikmat kedua di dunia ini, yang berada di peringkat satu tentu saja adalah Chanyeol yang seksi.

Tiba-tiba iPhone-ku berbunyi, sebuah pesan dari Luhan. Jam 2 dini hari?

 _Tak bisa tidur. Sangat tidak nyaman! Apa kau terjaga?_

Aku tersenyum dan menelponnya. Aku sangat merindukan dia sejak dia pergi dari rumah kami dan pindah ke rumah Sehun untuk tinggal disana, rumah yang tidak terlalu jauh jaraknya dari rumah kami. Sejak saat itu, aku sudah jarang sekali bertemu dengannya.

"Jadi kau masih belum tidur?" dia bertanya dengan suara serak.

"Ya, tak bisa tidur. Kau sendiri?" Aku menggigit kue itu sekali lagi.

"Aku merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Bayi ini membuatku susah bernafas akhir-akhir ini. Dan dia pikir kandung kemihku ini seperti sebuah trampoline." Aku bisa mendengar ada nada gembira dalam suaranya dan aku tergelak.

"Aku tak sabar untuk bisa melihat dia, Luhanie."

"Aku juga. Kurang beberapa minggu lagi, apa kau bisa mempercayai itu?"

"Tidak, waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Apa kau bersemangat untuk acara baby shower yang diadakan minggu depan?" tanyaku.

"Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan seluruh anggota keluarga, tapi kau tahu aku tak suka ketika kalian semua harus mengeluarkan uang untukku, Baekhyun. Kami tidak perlu hadiah apapun, kau tahu itu."

Aku memutar mataku. Aku tak akan pernah menang jika berargumen dengannya. Dia bisa membuatku gila. "Kami mencintaimu, Sehun dan bayi perempuan kalian yang berharga itu. Kami ingin memanjakannya. Jadi diam sajalah dan cukup ucapkan terima kasih."

"Jangan pura-pura baik," jawabnya, membuatku tertawa. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tapi aku mau mengakui sesuatu." Aku merasa harus bercerita padanya. Dia sahabatku.

"Apa?"

"Aku berada di apartemen Chanyeol."

"Apa?" dia menjerit.

Aku menjelaskan mengenai email dari Chanyeol siang ini dan makan malam di kantornya dan bagaimana kami bisa berakhir disini. Hanya ada keheningan di telepon dan aku rasa sambungan kami terputus.

"Luhanie?"

"Aku masih di sini. Sialan, Baekhyun, apa kau tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Aku tahu itu tapi aku menyukainya, Luhanie. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, tapi jujur, aku lelah berpura-pura tidak tertarik kepada dia. Ini pasti akan berhasil." Aku menggigit bibir dan mendorong menjauh kue yang masih tersisa.

"Aku harap itu berjalan sesuai harapanmu, sayang. Hanya saja, berhati-hatilah. Ini akan menjadi sebuah bencana apabila tidak berhasil."

"Percayalah kepadaku," Aku merespon, "Aku juga menyadari itu."

Kudengar suara Sehun di latar belakang telepon dan Luhan merespon suara Sehun tadi, "Aku baik-baik saja, Cintaku, hanya tak bisa tidur. Baekhyun, kutelepon kau akhir pekan ini. Sehun sudah bangun."

"Bagus, aku juga tidak ingin mendengar suara kalian berdua sedang bermesraan dari teleponku." Aku memutar mataku dan menghembuskan nafas. "Aku menyayangimu, Luhanie."

"Aku juga menyayangimu. Selamat malam."

Aku menaruh iPhone-ku dan meletakkan kepalaku di tanganku untuk beristirahat. Aku sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya, aku memang sudah lelah berpura-pura. Aku bukanlah seorang yang hebat. Tapi aku akan terus bersikap seakan tak terjadi apa-apa diantara Chanyeol dan aku di tempat kerja kami. Bisakah aku melakukan hal itu?

Apa aku punya pilihan?

"Baekhyunie! Brengsek, Baekhyunie!"

Jantungku seakan melompat keluar melalui tenggorokanku saat aku mendengar teriakan panik Chanyeol dari kamar tidurnya. Aku mendengarnya melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan kemudian terjatuh saat dia berlari menuju ke ruangan utama. Dia mendadak berhenti ketika melihatku beranjak dari kursi yang aku duduki tadi, matanya menatap nyalang dengan napas terengah-engah dan masih dalam keadaan telanjang bulat.

Dia meletakkan tangannya pada pinggulnya yang telanjang dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aku pikir kau pergi," gumamnya.

Sialan.

"Aku disini, aku hanya tidak bisa tidur." Aku mendekat padanya, memeluknya erat, menautkan jari-jariku di balik punggungnya dan menyandarkan pipiku ke dadanya. "Aku pikir tidak akan menjadi masalah besar jika aku bangun sebentar." Kurasakan bibirnya mencium rambutku dan kudengar ia berbisik, "Kau tidak mengetahuinya kan?" tapi ketika aku bersandar kembali dan menatap kedalam mata kecoklatannya, dia terlihat tenang.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku makan cheesecake dan ngobrol sebentar dengan Luhan, dia bercerita kalau bayinya sangat aktif seakan-akan mau mencoba membunuhnya." Tanganku bergerak naik turun disepanjang lengannya yang kekar, berusaha menenangkannya. "Uhm, mencoba membunuhnya hah?" dia mengangkat alisnya keatas dan aku lega saat melihat selera humor yang ada di matanya.

"Dia sekarang sedang hamil empat puluh tujuh bulan. Dia susah bernafas, susah berbaring dan harus buang air kecil setiap tiga menit. Dia tadi mengirim sms dan bertanya apakah aku belum tidur, karena itulah aku menelponnya." Aku bersandar dan mencium tulang dadanya dan dia mencium puncak kepalaku. Situasi ini, saat berada bersama dirinya seperti ini, terasa sangat indah.

"Empat puluh tujuh bulan?" Dia bertanya sambil mengangkat alisnya.  
"Dia merasa telah hamil selamanya," aku membela diri. "Aku merindukannya, Aku jarang bertemu dengannya akhir-akhir ini." Kataku sambil memandang dia.

"Kau akan bertemu dengannya akhir pekan nanti."  
"Ya, itu akan menyenangkan. Dan sepertinya minggu depan nanti aku harus siaga 24 jam sehari selama seminggu penuh hanya untuk menerima telepon." Aku tersenyum menatapnya.  
"Kenapa?" Dia memiringkan kepalanya kesamping sambil merapikan rambutku ke belakang telingaku.

"Karena aku harus ada saat bayinya lahir. Seseorang harus ada disana untuk menenangkan Sehun. Pria yang malang." Aku sedikit melompat dan bertepuk tangan, menyeringai. "Aku tidak sabar menunggu saat itu tiba."

"Bagaimana jika dia membutuhkan _Intravena Injection_.?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya Tuhan, kau jahat sekali. Padahal aku tidak pernah menganggap dirimu jahat."

Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak dan membuatku ikut tertawa bersamanya. "Aku akan meninggalkan ruang kerjaku apabila aku memang seperti itu, gadis pintar. Jadi ini adalah pemberitahuan resmi dari diriku, mengenai pekerjaan, aku mungkin akan meninggalkan pekerjaanku dengan memberikan pemberitahuan singkat kalau aku mendapatkan 'panggilan seperti itu'."

"Tidak jadi masalah, jika aku tak ada di tempat, cukup kau beritahu Jenny supaya dia bisa menyampaikan pesanmu kepadaku."

"Oke, terima kasih," Aku mencium kembali tulang dadanya, melingkarkan lenganku pada pinggangnya yang ramping dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kau bos yang benar-benar baik."

"Aku suka kau menganggapku seperti itu," katanya dengan suara datar, membuatku tersenyum.

"Apa kau kedinginan?" tanyaku, sembari menyentuh dadanya dengan hidungku.

"Tidak terlalu, tapi tempat tidurku terasa dingin saat aku bangun tadi dan kau tidak berada di sisiku." Dia menyisir rambutku dengan jari-jarinya. _Rasanya begitu nikmat._

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak ingin membangunkanmu. Aku tidak bisa tidur jadi aku turun dari tempat tidur. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi, Chanyeol." Aku menatap matanya yang indah, melihat wajah tampan dengan rambut yang terlihat berantakan usai bercinta, janggutnya yang yang mulai tumbuh menutupi dagunya.

 _Brengsek, dia begitu tampan._

"Oke terima kasih." Dia membungkuk, menangkup wajahku dengan kedua tangannya yang besar, membelai wajahku dan menciumku dengan lembut. Dia menggigit sudut bibirku sebelum menerobos masuk dan menciumku dengan perlahan, mendalam dan lama, seakan hidupnya hanya bergantung pada diriku, seolah-olah dia tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya lagi setelah ini. "Ayo kita kembali ke tempat tidur, sayang, aku ingin bercinta sekali lagi denganmu."

Dia mengangkatku tanpa usaha yang keras dan berjalan menyeberangi ruangan dan menuju ke dalam kamar tidurnya, sembari terus menciumku dengan lembut. Dia membaringkan diriku di atas tempat tidur dan menutupi tubuhku dengannya tubuhnya dan melakukan gerakan perlahan, membawaku bercinta dengannya sekali lagi dan membuatku terhanyut bersama dirinya.

ooOoo

.

Aku mencium aroma kopi. Dan juga bacon. Apa Luhan sedang memasak? Apakah ini sebuah kejutan untukku? Aku berguling ke samping dan meregangkan diri. Kemudian aku membuka mataku dan mengerutkan dahiku.

Ini bukan kamar tidurku.

Lalu aku ingat. Email, makan malam, datang ke apartemen Chanyeol, cheesecake, seks... _Oh, seks itu._

Aku beranjak turun dari tempat tidurku dan sedikit meringis kesakitan. bagian bawahku sedikit nyeri, tapi itulah yang memang akan terjadi. Hampir setahun ini aku tidak pernah melakukan hubungan seks, dan Chanyeol... oh, Chanyeol. Aku tersenyum sendiri saat membayangkannya. Aku memakai piyama yang kupakai kemarin malam, dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Aku mendapati Chanyeol sedang memasak dan aku berhenti sejenak untuk menikmati pemandangan yang ada di depanku. Dia mengenakan celana piyama yang tergantung di bawah pinggulnya dan bertelanjang dada, rambut berantakannya . Tatonya adalah sebuah pengalih perhatian, memberikan kesan bad boy yang tak pernah kusangka sebelumnya. Siapa yang pernah mengira dibalik setelan bergaya konservatif yang biasa dia kenakan ternyata aku bisa mendapati sosok seorang pria bertato, seorang petarung yang bertindik?

Brengsek, dia terlihat begitu seksi.

Dia bergerak di dapurnya yang seksi itu dengan penuh percaya diri. Aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ada seseorang yang memasak untukku, selain mamaku saat aku masih kecil, atau Sehun saat dia dan Luhan diundang untuk makan malam sebulan yang lalu.

Tapi itu tak bisa masuk hitungan, mereka adalah keluargaku.

Dari peralatan musik milik Chanyeol aku bisa mendengar Daughtry menyanyi, suaranya serak-serak basah dan sangat seksi, dan lagu itu begitu cocok dengan sosok seorang pria seksi yang sedang memasak di dapurnya.

Aku masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, mendekap pinggangnya dari belakang dan menenggelamkan hidungku di punggungnya. _Ya Tuhan, aromanya begitu nikmat._ Aroma sabun mandi dan seks dan Chanyeol. Itu benar-benar kombinasi yang mematikan.

"Selamat pagi, Cantik." Dia berbalik dan memelukku, meraih wajahku dengan tangannya dan menciumku dengan cara yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Chanyeol.

"Selamat pagi, cowok seksi." Aku menyeringai padanya dan menyusuri wajahnya dengan jari-jariku.

"Kopi?" tanyanya.

"Ya. Tolong." Dia tertawa dan menuangkan secangkir kopi untukku, menambahkan krimer dan gula, membuatku mengernyit keheranan. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu selera kopiku?"

"Aku memperhatikanmu." Dia mengangkat bahu, mengulurkan cangkir kopi itu kepadaku dan kembali memasak.

 _Apalagi yang dia tahu?_

"Bolehkah aku membantumu?" tanyaku sambil menyesap kopi itu. Mmmm... sempurna. Aku pasti bisa membiasakan diri dengan ini.

"Sudah hampir selesai. Apa kau bisa makan omelet putih telur?" tanyanya.

"Sempurna. Nanti kau akan membakar lemak di gym saat aku menendang pantatmu disana." Aku tertawa dengan licik, bersandar di meja dapur, menyesap kopiku sekali lagi.

"Aku menantikannya, Sayang." Dia menyeringai dan mengedipkan mata kepadaku. Kami duduk di meja makan dan menikmati sarapan.

"Mmm... enak," Aku bergumam sambil mengunyah makananku.

Dia menyeringai padaku dan mulai melahap makanannya. Kami makan dalam keheningan, kemudian aku segera berdiri untuk membereskan piring kotor, dan memasukkannya ke dalam mesin pencuci piring. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Chanyeol sedang mengawasiku, dia menatapku sambil bertopang dagu.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Aku bisa melakukann itu."

"Kau sudah memasak. dan aku tidak keberatan." Aku mengangkat bahu dan bersandar pada wastafel.

"Kau terlihat santai di dapurku."

"Ini dapur yang seksi." Jawabku, menyeringai padanya.

"Begitulah yang kudengar akhir-akhir ini dari seorang wanita yang sangat seksi."

 _Oh, Chanyeol si penggoda yang menyenangkan!_

"Benarkah? Apakah aku mengenal dia?"

"Mungkin. Dia adalah seorang wanita cantik yang memiliki rambut pirang yang panjang, mata yang berwarna hitam paling sempurna yang pernah kulihat, dan tubuh yang sangat seksi." Matanya menatapku dengan lembut saat dia kemudian melanjutkannya, "Dan dia begitu pandai, sangat humoris dan teman yang sangat setia. Oh, dan etika kerjanya itu benar-benar membuat ku frustasi."

 _Wow_...Apa yang harus kukatakan untuk menanggapinya? Aku berkedip dan membuka mulutku, kemudian menutupnya lagi. Aku menyilangkan tanganku di depan dadaku dan menatap ke lantai.

"Pandanglah aku", pintanya dan aku menaikkan alisku menatapnya.  
"Entah kau percaya atau tidak, Baekhyunie. Kau adalah wanita yang sangat spesial dan aku bersyukur kau ada disini."

"Aku juga menganggapmu spesial." Kataku tersenyum padanya.

"Ayo," dia turun dari tempat duduknya dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku untuk ikut dengannya. "Mari kita pergi ke gym sebelum aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menelanjangi kita berdua disini dan kita hanya akan menghabiskan waktu seharian di tempat tidur."

ooOoo

.

"Apa kau punya jaket kulit?" Chanyeol bertanya padaku saat kami berada di elevator yang menuju ke garasi.

"Tidak," jawabku.

"Mungkin nanti kita akan mencari satu untukmu." Elevator berhenti dan kami melangkah keluar. Kenapa? Aku memakai celana yoga hitam, bra sport dan atasan tank top ketat yang berwarna hitam, dan karena ini musim semi dan masih sejuk di Seattle, aku mengenakan sebuah jaket denim. Chanyeol memakai celana training, kaos tanpa lengan dan jaket kulit warna hitam. Dia mengenakan sebuah bandana hitam yang di kepalanya, membuat rambutnya tetap rapi dan tidak menutupi wajahnya. Aku melihat Mercedes hitam miliknya yang mengkilap dan Lexus merah kecil milikku.

"Apa kau ingin memakai mobilmu atau mobilku?" tanyaku.

"Tidak keduanya." jawabnya sambil terus berjalan. Dia berhenti di depan sebuah sepeda motor hitam yang bersih. Panjang dan ramping, dengan ban dan stang motor yang berwarna chrome.

"Ini milikmu?" tanyaku, mataku melebar.

"Ya," Dia menyeringai seperti seekor serigala. "Kau akan membutuhkan jaket kulit agar kita bisa sering-sering mengendarainya."

"Ini bahkan belum musim panas." Jawabku sambil berjalan mundur satu langkah.

"Hari ini sepertinya tidak akan turun hujan. Kita akan baik-baik saja." dia menatapku dan melihat ketakutanku. "Jika kau tidak menyukainya, kita bisa pergi menggunakan mobil."

Dia tampak sangat berharap, bagaimana bisa aku menolaknya?

"Tidak, itu akan baik-baik saja. Aku hanya belum pernah naik sepeda motor sebelumnya."

"Well, aku lega karena aku yang pertama mengajakmu, Nona Kim." Dia mengayunkan kakinya diatas tempat duduk sepeda motor itu dan kemudian duduk di atasnya, lalu dia sedikit menarik sepeda motor itu dari posisi parkirnya supaya berdiri tegak dan menaikkan standar yang tadinya menahan sepeda motor itu agar tidak jatuh. Kemudian dia mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku.

"Bagaimana dengan tasku?" tanyaku.

"Oh, ini." dia membuka sebuah tas yang ada di sisi sepeda motor itu dan aku memasukkan dompetku di sana, lalu aku naik ke atas sepeda motor dan duduk di belakangnya. Kursinya terasa nyaman. Dia mengulurkan helm hitam dan membantuku memakainya sebelum dia mengenakan helmnya sendiri. "Berpegangan yang erat di pinggangku. Duduk manis dan nikmatilah pemandangannya nanti, Baekhyunie. Kau aman bersamaku." Dia menciumku singkat, dan aku mempererat pelukanku.

 _Brengsek, dia begitu seksi_. Sisi lain yang baru kulihat pada Chanyeol ini benar-benar menyenangkan dan seksi. Diluar apa yang pernah aku pikirkan selama ini!

Dia menyalakan sepeda motornya dan memutarnya keluar dari garasi. Dan kemudian kami melaju dengan kencang di sepanjang Sixth Avenue. Aku berteriak dan memperketat pelukanku padanya, tersenyum lebar menikmati adrenalinku yang berpacu. Aku merasakan gemuruh tawanya menyentuh pipiku saat aku mempererat pelukanku, melihat orang-orang di sepanjang jalan yang tampak seperti sedang terbang. Angin yang bertiup terasa sejuk membelai pipiku sepanjang perjalanan.

Chanyeol mendadak berbelok di sebuah tempat parkir yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari gedung apartemennya, dan aku merasa kecewa karena mengharapkan sedikit lebih lama lagi menikmati berkendara diatas sepeda motor. Dia memarkirkan sepeda motornya, aku turun dan tersenyum padanya.  
"Bagaimana rasanya tadi?" Dia bertanya sambil membuka helm-nya.

"Sangat menyenangkan!" jawabku sambil membuka helm dan memberikan padanya, lalu merapikan poni rambutku. "Minggu ini aku harus membeli jaket kulit."

Dia tertawa dan turun dari sepedanya, kemudian mengeluarkan tas tanganku dari dalam tasnya, sedikit membungkuk dan menciumku.

"Aku senang kau menyukainya. Ayolah, kalau tidak salah ingat, kau mengatakan bahwa kau akan menendang pantatku." Kemudian dia membawaku masuk ke sebuah bangunan. Bangunan itu kelihatannya cukup baru, tapi ada tidak ada papan nama disitu, dan orang orang yang lewat pasti menganggap bangunan ini sebagai sebuah gudang biasa.

"Kita berada dimana?" tanyaku.

"Di Gym-ku" Dia membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkanku masuk. Brengsek, ini berbeda dari gym yang biasa aku datangi. Sebuah ruangan yang luas dan sebuah loteng. Disana juga ada treadmill dan eliptical. Disisi dari ruang utama itu tersedia sebuah sansak yang tergantung di langit-langit, matras untuk melakukan sit up dan push up, barbel, bola untuk melakukan aerobik dan palang besi untuk melakukan pull up.

Di sisi lain, ada roda-roda berukuran sangat besar, dimana orang-orang melemparkannya, kemudian melompat di tengah roda itu dan kemudian melemparkannya lagi.

Sialan, ini bukan sekedar tempat untuk berlatih, ini benar-benar tempat untuk berolah raga.

Di tengah-tengah bangunan ini terdapat sebuah ring. Dan di dalam ring itu ada dua orang pria yang sedang mengenakan alat pelindung kepala dan tangan mereka dibalut oleh semacam isolasi berwarna putih. Mereka berdua terlihat sedang melakukan latih tanding.

"Ya Tuhan Chanyeol, aku tak pernah melihat sesuatu yang seperti ini."

"Inilah tempat dimana aku biasa melakukan latihan."

"Saat kau bertarung?" Aku bertanya, dia tersenyum nakal menatapku lalu mengedipkan mata.

"Ya, dan sampai sekarang aku masih berlatih disini."

"Seberapa sering?"

"Lima kali dalam seminggu jika memungkinkan." Dia menggandeng tanganku dan mengajakku masuk lebih dalam ke dalam bangunan itu dan aku baru menyadari kalau aku satu-satunya wanita yang ada disini.

"Well, lihat siapa ini yang datang! Hei, Nak!" Seorang pria tua yang bertubuh besar dan berotot berjalan menghampiri kami dan menarik Chanyeol kedalam pelukannya, menepuk punggungnya sebelum melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum lebar. Wajahnya tampan, hidungnya jelas terlihat pernah patah beberapa kali. Dia punya rambut berwarna gelap, dan ototnya yang terbentuk.

"Hei dad, Aku ingin kau bertemu dengan Baekhyunie."

 _Ayah? Apakah aku baru saja mendengar dia menyebut pria ini ayahnya?_

Ku pasang senyum terbaikku dan mengulurkan tanganku, "Senang bertemu dengan anda, tuan."

"Panggil aku Yunho, begitulah biasanya orang lain memanggilku." Dia mengedipkan matanya padaku, dan saat itulah aku melihat kesamaan antara Chanyeol dan Yunho.

"Tolong, panggil aku Baekhyun, begitulah biasanya orang memanggilku, kecuali putra anda yang keras kepala."

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi saat Chanyeol dan Yunho saling bertukar pandang, namun sesaat kemudian Yunho tersenyum kepada Chanyeol. "Dia telah memikatmu nak, apa yang akan kalian lakukan?"

"Aku akan menendang pantatnya." Aku menjawab sebelum Chanyeol sempat menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya, ayah dan anak itu menatapku dan nampak terkejut namun sesaat kemudian mereka berdua langsung tertawa.

"Aku rasa dia ingin menghajarku, dad."

"Semoga beruntung." Yunho mengedipkan mata kepadaku lalu pergi menuju ke ring dan berteriak memberikan instruksi kepada para petarung yang sedang berlatih di sana.

"Kau seharusnya memberi tahu aku sebelumnya jika aku akan bertemu dengan ayahmu," aku mengeluh pada Chanyeol saat Chanyeol mengambil tasku dan jaketku, kemudian dia menggangtungnya di gantungan yang terletak di dekat pintu masuk berserta jaketnya juga.

"Yup, tapi aku yakin kau pasti tidak akan mau ikut denganku jika aku mengatakannya." Chanyeol berbalik menghadap kepadaku, berkacak pinggang, siap untuk melakukan latihan. Dan tiba-tiba saja aku mendapatkan mood ku kembali.

Mungkin saja ini karena pengaruh testosteron yang ada di sekelilingku.

"Aku tidak suka dengan kebohongan Chanyeol."

"Oke, aku minta maaf, ayahku adalah pemilik tempat ini, dia adalah pelatih dan manajerku ketika aku masih menjadi petarung di UFC, dan aku ingin bersamamu hari ini, di tempat dimana aku biasa melakukan latihan. Ini pasti menyenangkan." Chanyeol menarik nafas, terlihat agak menyesal. Kemudian melemparkan pandangannya ke sekeliling Gym.

Sejenak aku mengamati sosoknya, menikmati pemandangan tubuhnya yang indah. "Dari mana kau akan memulai?"

"Kau masih ingin berlatih?"

"Yup, kita sudah di sini. Ayo kita mulai."

"Oke, kita pemanasan dulu dengan melakukan lompat tali dan kita lihat apa yang bisa kau lakukan." Chanyeol tersenyum menggoda, lalu membimbing ku matras yang terhampar di sana, kemudian dia memberikan tali untuk melakukan lompat tali.

Haruskah aku mengatakan padanya bahwa Yifan dulu selalu mengajakku berlatih bersamanya?

Tidak.

Chanyeol mengatur timernya untuk dua menit dan aku melompat dengan mudah, menggunakan teknik yang pernah diajarkan Yifan kepadaku. Chanyeol melihatku, dia juga melompat dengan mudah. Dua menit berlalu dan aku mulai kehabisan nafas namun aku merasa bangga pada diriku. Kupasang ekspresi bosan di wajahku.

"Selanjutnya?" aku bertanya.

"Kau pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya," Chanyeol bergumam.

Aku mengangkat bahu dan melemparkan tali ke matras "Selanjutnya apa,Yeol?"

"Bisakah kau melakukan pull-up?" Dia bertanya, alis matanya terangkat.

"Aku bisa melakukannya, mungkin satu atau dua kali." Aku tersenyum.

Aku harus menelpon Yifan dan berterima kasih padanya nanti, karena telah melatihku dengan keras. Karena dia aku jadi suka berolah raga, dan tentu saja bentuk tubuhku menjadi sempurna karena sering berolah raga. Aku suka berkeringat.

Chanyeol mengajakku ke tempat dimana ada palang besi yang tergantung di sana.

"Apa kau butuh pijakan?" Tanyanya.

Aku melihat palang besi yang ada di atasku. Tingginya sekitar dua meter. "Aku rasa aku bisa," aku menjawabnya.

"Wanita lebih dahulu." Dengan gerakan tangannya, dia mempersilahkan aku untuk melakuan pull-up terlebih dahulu. Aku menggosok telapak tanganku di pantatku, lalu mengangkat kedua tanganku, meraih palang besi yang ada di atasku. Aku menggenggam palang itu dengan erat, perlahan namun pasti aku mengangkat tubuhku ke atas hingga daguku melewati palang besi itu. Dengan berbekal tehnik yand pernah di ajarkan Yifan padaku, ketika tubuhku turun ke bawah, aku tarik palang besi dengan menggunakan berat badanku sehingga palang itu sedikit melengkung agar tubuhku lebih mudah naik ke atas pada tarikan berikutnya.

 _Oh Tuhan! ini rasanya luar biasa!_ Aku berhasil melakukan dua puluh kali pull-up sebelum tanganku mulai gemetar dan aku nyaris tidak bisa bernafas lagi, akhirnya aku menyerah dan menjatuhkan tubuhku ke lantai.

"Giliranmu." sambil berkacak pinggang aku melihat ke arah Chanyeol, Chanyeol sedang menatapku dengan kagum, lengkap dengan senyuman lebar yang tersungging di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Kenapa?" Aku bertanya padanya kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu.

Walaupun dalam hati aku tahu alasannya. Aku baru saja membuat Chanyeol terkejut setengah mati, begitu pula para pria di ruangan ini, mulut mereka ternganga melihat gadis seperti diriku bisa melakukan pull-up.

"Siapa yang melatihmu?"

"Kakakku." Jawabku sambil lalu, seolah-olah itu bukanlah sesuatu hal yang penting.

"Oke." Jawabnya, masih tersenyum padaku.

Chanyeol melompat dan meraih palang besi itu, dengan mudah Chanyeol menggerakkan badannya yang seksi itu naik turun bergelantungan pada palang besi itu. Ya Tuhan, tangan itu terlihat begitu indah saat otot tangannya bekerja, menyembul keluar, menegang dan mengendur secara teratur.

Sialan! andai saja dia membuka bajunya dan aku bisa melihat dadanya yang bidang. Dengan mudah Chanyeol melakukan empat puluh pull-up.

"Lumayan." Seringaiku. Lalu aku melompat meraih palang besi. Aku menyukai saat otot tangan, bahu dan punggungku bekerja, mulai naik turun, dan akhirnya menyelasaikan dua puluh pull-up lagi.

Tanpa berkata apapun dengan mudah Chanyeol melakukan empat puluh pulls-up.

"Sudah pemanasannya?" Chanyeol bertanya, nafasnya terengah-engah dan keringat mengucur di tubuhnya, membuatku ingin menjilati kulitnya.

"Yup."

"Aku menginginkanmu di Ring."

Dahiku berkerut seolah tak percaya, "Chanyeol, ada banyak orang di sini."

Chanyeol tertawa, meraih tanganku dan menarikku ke ring "Aku juga ingin yang itu, tapi untuk sekarang, aku ingin bertanding denganmu."

Yunho menemui kami di sisi ring, memberikan aku pelindung kepala,dan membantuku untuk memasangnya, sementara Chanyeol mengurus dirinya sendiri.

"Tubuh ini mempunyai kekuatan yang tidak bisa diremehkan nona." Yunho tersenyum padaku, aku bisa melihat ada pertanyaan yang tak terucap berkecamuk dalam kepalanya yang tampan itu.

"Kakakku bermain untuk Seahawk, dulu dia selalu mengajakku untuk berlatih bersamanya." aku tersenyum padanya saat dia membebat tanganku dengan plester putih.

"Tunggu dulu." Chanyeol menyela. "Kakakmu adalah Yifan Kim, pemain football itu?"

"Yup," Aku menyeringai, "Dia adalah partner yang hebat dalam berlatih, meskipun dia agak brutal"

"Aku tidak tahu itu." Chanyeol terkejut sampai dia berhenti memplester tangannya.

"Kau tidak tahu segalanya Yeol. Apakah kau hanya akan berdiri di sana sepanjang hari dengan mulut terbuka, atau kau akan bertindak seperti lelaki sejati, dan membiarkan diriku menendang pantatmu?"

Gemuruh tawa tiba-tiba memenuhi ruangan gym, termasuk Chanyeol. Dengan tidak terduga, Chanyeol meraih bahuku, menarik tubuhku agar lebih dekat dan mencium bibirku dengan kasar. Lalu dia mendorongku, kemudian melanjutkan memplester tangannya.

"Semoga berhasil, Nak. Buat aku bangga." Yunho tertawa, lalu keluar dari sisi ring dan melompat ke bawah. Siap untuk melihat pertarungan kami.

 _Terima kasih, kakak-kakakku, karena telah memaksaku mempelajari seni bela diri dan terima kasih juga karena selalu menghajarku ketika ibuku tidak ada di sekitar kami._ Dan sekarang, semua latihan itu akan berguna.

Kami berdua siaga, saling mengamati gerakan lawan, tatapannya tampak mengejekku. Dia berpikir bahwa dirinya akan mengalahkan diriku dengan mudah.

Tentu saja dia akan mengalahkanku, badannya lebih besar dan lebih kuat dariku, Chanyeol juga berlatih dengan baik, namun aku punya beberapa jurus pukulan dan aku yakin, aku pasti bisa mendaratkan beberapa pukulanku kepada dirinya sebelum akhirnya dia dapat merobohkanku.

Aku membiarkan Chanyeol maju terlebih dahulu, aku tahu bahwa dia tidak akan benar-benar memukulku.

Chanyeol mendekat mengayunkan tangannya kearahku, aku menangkis dan menarik tangannya, lalu aku menginjak kakinya, dan memukul perutnya menggunakan sikuku, kemudian mencoba mengunci dan menjatuhkannya, kami bedrua sama-sama terjatuh dengan posisiku berada di atasnya, dengan cepat aku berguling ke samping lalu berdiri.

Para pria yang mengelilingi Ring bersorak, dengan anggun Chanyeol bangkit dari lantai dan berdiri.

"Usaha yang bagus." Dengusnya.

"Terima kasih." Seringaiku.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu dan keadaan masih tetap sama. Aku menggunakan semua jurusku untuk melawannya. Kami tidak saling memukul, hanya saling mencengkram, bergulat untuk saling menjatuhkan dan itulah mengapa ini terasa sangat menyenangkan dan menggairahkan.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Chanyeol menangkap tubuhku, mengcengkramnya dengan kuat, lalu mengangkat tubuhku, dan mendorongku ke sudut ring. Matanya bersinar penuh gairah dan kesenangan, dan kalau aku tidak salah menyimpulkan, aku juga dapat melihat ada sorot kekaguman di sana, ya Chanyeol mengagumiku.

"Kau sangat menggairahkan." Dengan nafas terengah-engah dia berbisik pelan, sehingga hanya aku yang bisa mendengar apa yang dia ucapkan.

"Ayolah Park!" Teriak seorang pria berotot berkepala botak. "Berhenti bermain-main dengannya di sudut ring, dan biarkan dia menendang pantatmu yang jelek itu!"

Aku tertawa dan melingkarkan tangan dan kakiku di tubuh Chanyeol. "Yeah Park," bisikku.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol berputar, dan kamipun bergulat di lantai. Aku berusaha untuk melepaskan diriku darinya, namun Chanyeol mengunci tubuhku, mengangkat panggul dan kakiku ke atas dan aku tahu, aku telah kalah darinya.

"Sial." Aku berguman saat seseorang memasuki ring dan memukul lantai tanda bahwa aku telah kalah. Chanyeol lalu berguling kesamping dan membantuku berdiri, lalu membawa tubuhku dalam pelukannya dan mencium bibirku dengan lembut.

Yunho membantuku melepaskan pelindung kepalaku dan membuka plester di tanganku, "Tidak buruk, baby doll."

"Aku mempunyai empat saudara laki-laki. Aku harus belajar melawan mereka, karena ibuku tidak bisa selalu ada untuk menjadi wasit bagi kami." Aku tersenyum pada Yunho, aku menyukainya.

Suasana menjadi tenang kembali, para pria sudah kembali pada kesibukan mereka masing-masing. Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol menghampiri kami "Siap untuk pergi?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kembalilah kapanpun kau mau." Yunho memelukku – astaga dia memelukku – lalu dia tersenyum pada Chanyeol "Kau juga boleh datang, jika kau merasa perlu."

"Astaga, terima kasih dad."

ooOoo

Perjalanan kami kembali ke apartemen tidak kalah menyenangkan dari perjalanan kami menuju gym. Tubuhku masih terasa lelah karena latihan kami yang cukup berat hari ini. Mesin motor yang bergetar di sela-sela pahahku memberikan kenikmatan tersendiri di area sensitifku. Kupeluk Chanyeol dengan erat, payudaraku menempel di punggungnya dan kutekan pahanya dengan pahaku.

Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang dan mengumpat. Dan aku pun tersenyum "Untung saja ini perjalanan yang singkat."

Sepeda motor Chanyeol memasuki garasi menuju tempat parkir pribadinya. Di lantai basement ini keadaan cukup gelap, penerangan hanya datang dari lampu neon yang nampak terlantar menempel di langit-langit.

Aku turun dari sepeda motor, kami melepaskan helm kami. Dan sebelum Chanyeol sempat menurunkan standar motornya, aku naik kembali, dan berada di pangkuannya.

"Hei." Matanya terbelalak dan Dia meraih pantatku untuk menjaga agar aku tidak jatuh.

"Hei juga." Kusandarkan tubuhku padanya dan menciumnya, kedua tanganku memegang kedua sisi wajahnya, dan Chanyeol menarik tubuh agar lebih mendekat, mengegesek bagian sensitifku dengan kejantanannya yang sudah ereksi di balik celana olahraganya.

"Aku menginginkanmu." Desahku di sela-sela ciuman kami.

"Di sini?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Ya Tuhan kau tak pernah berhenti membuatku terkejut babe." Dengan kedua kakinya yang kekar, Chanyeol menopang berat sepeda motornya. Yeah dia memang belum sempat turun dari motor ketika aku menyergapnya tadi dan langsung melingkarkan kakiku di pangkuannya, dan dia juga menopang berat tubuhku. Dengan sekali tarik Chanyeol merobek celana yogaku tepat di area sensitifku. Dan celana dalamku adalah korban berikutnya, sebelum aku tersadar Chanyeol sudah menurunkan celananya dan mengisi rongga sensitifku dengan miliknya.

"Oh Tuhan yeahh." aku berbaring di atas tangki motornya,melebarkan kedua tanganku memegang stang motornya yang seksi. kulingkarkan kakiku di pinggulnya, kedua telapak tangannya yang menopang pantatku dari bawah membantuku untuk menggerakkan panggulku, naik-turun menelusuri kejantanannya yang memberikan kenikmatan luar bisa di rongga sensitifku.

"Sialan baby." Giginya bergemeretak. Dengan salah satu tangannya memberikan stimulus tambahan kepadaku, dengan ibu jarinya Chanyeol memanjakan titik sensitifku dan akhirnya aku pun meledak, cairan kenikmatanku mengalir, tidak lama kemudian Chanyeol meneriakkan namaku, tanda bahwa dia juga telah menemukan kenikmatannya sendiri.

Namaku bergema di tempat parkir, aku tersenyum puas dan menatap matanya yang menggairahkan.

"Aku tak pernah melakukan seks diatas motor sebelumnya." Aku bangkit, melingkarkan tanganku di lehernya dan menciumnya.

Kejantananya masih bersarang di rongga kewanitaanku,Tapi siapapun yang mungkin saja melihat kami, pasti akan berasumsi bahwa kami hanya bercumbu di atas motor.

"Aku juga." ia terkekeh di sela ciuman kami, dia mengangkat tubuhku dan mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam tubuhku lalu menarik celananya ke atas. Aku sudah berdiri di samping sepeda motornya, aku melepaskan jaketku, dan mengikat lengan jaketku di pinggangku untuk menutupi celana yogaku yang telah dirobek oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku harus belanja minggu ini, kau telah merobek semua pakaianku." Aku tertawa saat kami berjalan memasuki elevator. Chanyeol menarik tubuhku ke pelukannya, dan memelukku erat.

"Akan aku ganti." Chanyeol mengecup keningku.

"Tak perlu, aku tak keberatan."

"Apa kau membawa gaun?"

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu keluar malam ini." Chanyeol mengelus punggungku, membuatku merasa mengantuk.

"Okay."

"Bagus, ayo kita mandi."

ooOoo

.

Aku tersenyum puas saat memandang diriku di cermin. Aku telah menataa rambut pirangku menjadi sebuah sanggul longgar yang terbentuk indah di belakang telinga kiriku. Aku merias mataku dengan model _smoky eyes_ yang seksi, dan itu membuat warna mataku yang berwarna hitam menjadi lebih menonjol. Dan yang terakhir, aku mengenakan lip gloss berwarna pink yang membuatku bibirku terlihat lebih lembut dan menyempurnakan penampilanku.

Mungkin saja lip gloss ini akan segera terhapus saat Chanyeol menciumku, bahkan mungkin saja hal itu akan terjadi sebelum kami sempat meninggalkan apartemennya.

Gaunku berwarna abu-abu muda yang tidak bertali bahu dengan potongan leher berbentuk hati di bagian depan. Potongan leher tersebut terbentuk indah di antara kedua payudaraku. Gaun ini juga memiliki kerutan-kerutan halus yang jatuh hingga ke bagian pahaku. Dua anting-anting berlian berwarna merah muda di kedua telingaku, anting-anting ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun dari Luhan untukku tahun lalu. Aku juga mengenakan sebuah gelang berwarna merah muda di pergelangan tangan kananku dan sepatu high heels louboutin yang juga berwarna merah muda.

Aku mengambil tas tanganku yang juga berwarna senada dengan gaunku, lalu memasukkan telepon genggamku, lip gloss, uang, kartu debit, dan SIM-ku ke dalam tas itu.

Saatnya memberi kejutan untuk Chanyeol.

Terdengar suara Coldplay sedang melantunkan lagu _The Scientist_. Chanyeol tidak ada di ruang utama, maupun di dapur. Dan aku tahu kalau Chanyeol juga tidak ada di kamar tidur utama dan kamar mandi utama, sebab aku tadi berada disana sebelum aku keluar untuk mencarinya.

Huh. _Di mana dia?_

Aku kembali berjalan menyusuri lorong dan kemudian melihat ada cahaya lampu yang berasal dari ruang kerjanya. Aku berdiri dan bersandar di ambang pintu ruang kerjanya, memandangi Chanyeol yang sedang bekeja. Aku suka melihat ekspresi wajahnya ketika dia sedang bekerja. Matanya yang terfokus pada layar komputer, dan jari-jarinya yang menari-nari di atas keyboard, kelihatannya dia sedang mengirim sebuah email.

Dia terlihat begitu menggiurkan dengan celana jeans warna hitam dan kemeja lengan panjang warna biru yang ukurannya benar-benar pas dengan tubuhnya, dan dia telah menarik lengan bajunya keatas hingga berada di sikunya. Aku sangat menyukai tato yang ada di lengan kanannya itu. Rambutnya masih acak, karena pada saat kami mandi bersama tadi, aku memintanya untuk menata rambutnya agar tak menutupi dahi. Mandi yang membutuhkan waktu empat kali lebih lama dari waktu yang seharusnya, karena kami tidak tidak bisa berhenti menyentuh satu sama lain.

Saat melihat Chanyeol telanjang, aku seperti mendapatkan hadiah ulang tahun dan Natal secara bersamaan, dan nampaknya Chanyeol juga merasakan hal yang sama saat melihatku telanjang.

"Apakah selama akhir pekan ini aku membuatmu begitu sibuk sehingga kau tidak sempat menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu?" Aku bertanya dan tersenyum padanya. Chanyeol langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearahku, dan matanya itu melebar ketika ia melihat penampilanku dari ujung kepala hingga ke ujung kaki.

"Tidak, ini bukanlah sesuatu yang penting." Chanyeol bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kearahku, matanya yang hangat masih menatapku. "Kau sangat mempesona."

"Terimakasih, kau juga terlihat mengagumkan." Aku membenamkan jari-jariku di rambutnya dan mencoba menyisir rambut itu, aku tidak peduli jika diriku sekarang sedang nyengir seperti orang bodoh. "Aku menyukai rambutmu yang tertata kebelakang."

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya dan mencium leherku, tepat di bawah telingaku. "Kau membuatku tidak bisa bernafas, Baekhyunie."

"Aku lega kalau memang seperti itu." Aku mengecup dagunya dan merapikan salah satu kancing yang ada di kemejanya. "Kita akan pergi kemana malam ini?"

"Ada restoran Seafood yang masakannya begitu lezat di dekat waterfront."

"Kedengarannya menyenangkan." Chanyeol menciumku, menyapukan bibirnya ke bibirku, dan kemudian menyandarkan keningnya di keningku sejenak.

"Ayo pergi."

ooOoo

.

 **TBC**

.

ooOoo

.

.

.

 **Thanks to:**

 **salsabilaramdhania - AGNESA201 – chenma - vichi. vhan** (dasar mesum wkkk) **\- ChanHunBaek -VenusPark61** (makasih dukungannya^^) **\- ChanBMine** (jangan dibayangin yang aneh-aneh ya) **\- exindira** (sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat, pasti akan jatuh juga kkk) **\- JonginDO - TKsit**

.

.

 **a/n:**

Sesuai janji chapter kemarin, hari kamis aku publish^^

Tapi maaf sebelumnya, sepertinya aku g jadi update 5 hari sekali. Aku akan update 4 hari sekali tetapi **setelah** bulan Ramadhan usai. Jadi selama sebulan ini, remake ff ini akan hiatus dulu. Kalian tahu sendiri ff ini penuh adegan maksiat #plak

Aku g mau nambah dosaku yang udah begitu banyaknya dan mengganggu ibadah kalian

Mohon pengertiannya ya ^/\^)

Maaf mengecewakan #deepbow


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **Fight With Me**

.

 **Pengarang: Kristen Proby**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Park Chanyeol

Kim (Byun) Baekhyun

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ini_ _ **BUKAN**_ _karya Cactus93, Cactus93 hanya ingin me-remake dan berbagi cerita yang Cactus93 sukai. Cactus93 hanya mengganti nama pemeran, mungkin dialog yang sesuai dengan keadaan. Setting cerita ini tidak di Korea._

 **.**

 _ **Please read a/n**_

 _ **.**_

 _Hope u will enjoy this remake^^_

 _Sorry for typos_

 _Happy reading!_

 _._

 _._

 **Previous chapter:**

 _"Terimakasih, kau juga terlihat mengagumkan." Aku membenamkan jari-jariku di rambutnya dan mencoba menyisir rambut itu, aku tidak peduli jika diriku sekarang sedang nyengir seperti orang bodoh. "Aku menyukai rambutmu yang tertata kebelakang."_ _  
_ _"Benarkah?" Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya dan mencium leherku, tepat di bawah telingaku. "Kau membuatku tidak bisa bernafas, Baekhyunie."_ _  
_ _"Aku lega kalau memang seperti itu." Aku mengecup dagunya dan merapikan salah satu kancing yang ada di kemejanya. "Kita akan pergi kemana malam ini?"_ _  
_ _"Ada restoran Seafood yang masakannya begitu lezat di dekat waterfront."_ _  
_ _"Kedengarannya menyenangkan." Chanyeol menciumku, menyapukan bibirnya ke bibirku, dan kemudian menyandarkan keningnya di keningku sejenak._ _  
_ _"Ayo pergi."_

.

.

Makan malam kami sangat menyenangkan dan makanannya benar-benar nikmat. Kami mengobrol seperti teman lama, dan sekarang aku lebih mengenal dirinya. Chanyeol menceritakan padaku tentang masa kecilnya, dia adalah seorang anak tunggal dan tumbuh besar hanya bersama ayahnya. Sepanjang malam Kami berusaha untuk tidak membicarakan tentang pekerjaan, namun pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membuka topik tersebut.

"Jadi, apa yang akan terjadi pada hari senin nanti?" Tanyaku sambil menyesap anggurku, masih menunggu hidangan penutup kami.

"Aku rasa kita akan tetap berangkat ke kantor." Jawabnya singkat dan dan menatapku dengan tidak nyaman.

"Kau tahu apa yang kumaksud."

"Well, aku mau bertanya kepadamu," Chanyeol meraih tanganku, melihatnya seolah baru pertama kali ini dia melihatnya, lalu mengecup jari tanganku dengan penuh perasaan. "Apakah ini seperti satu kali akhir pekan untukmu? Apakah setelah malam ini, kau ingin kita kembali hanya menjalin hubungan kerja yang profesional?"

Tidak!

Apakah itu yang dia inginkan? Pikiran itu membuatku muak. Aku telah belajar banyak hal mengenai dirinya selama empat puluh dua jam terakhir, dan melihat betapa mengagumkannya sisi lain dari dirinya yang belum pernah aku ketahui sebelumnya. Aku memang menikmati sisi dirinya yang konsevatif pada saat kerja, namun aku juga tidak akan pernah merasa puas akan sisi liarnya yang telah ku lihat hari ini.

"Tidak," jawab ku lemah, "Bukan itu yang aku inginkan."

Chanyeol menarik nafas lega dan mengecup jariku sekali lagi, bukti kelegaan terpancar dengan jelas di wajahnya. "Begitu juga aku."

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Kita akan bersikap profesional saat berada di kantor, dan apapun yang terjadi di luar kantor, itu adalah urusan kita." Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan santai, seolah itu adalah hal yang mudah untuk di lakukan.

"Aku bukan aktris yang baik."

"Oh, aku tidak tahu itu, tapi selama delapan bulan terakhir ini kau telah melakukannya dengan sangat baik." Chanyeol bersandar kembali di tempat duduknya, menyesap anggurnya, namun dia tidak melepaskan tanganku.

Tidak ada pilihan lain. Jika sedikit saja kami menunjukkan keintiman di tempat kerja kami, kami berdua pasti akan dipecat.

Jika kami memutuskan untuk berpisah, aku akan hancur dan patah hati. Kedua pilihan yang ada ini bukanlah pilihan yang mudah.

"Oke, bisnis seperti biasanya."

"Permisi," pelayan kami mendekati meja kami dan aku tersenyum padanya. "Apakah benar anda Kim Baekhyun dari majalah Playboy?"

Wajahku pucat. Belum pernah ada orang yang mengenali diriku sebelumnya, sama sekali belum pernah. Sudah lima tahun berlalu sejak terakhir kali aku menjadi model di majalah itu, dan kenapa sekarang, saat aku sedang bersama Chanyeol, seorang remaja mengingat telah melihatku di majalah itu, mungkin saja majalah itu dia temukan di bawah tempat tidur ayahnya.

Aku pura–pura tersenyum dan mengedipkan mata padanya "Ya, itu aku."

Chanyeol melepaskan tanganku dari genggamannya dan aku merasa rendah diri di hadapannya.

"Wow!" Wajah pelayan itu merona dan tersenyum padaku. "Saya pikir saya mengenali anda, saya tidak ingin mengganggu anda, saya tadi hanya penasaran saja. Makanan penutup akan diantar sebentar lagi."

"Terima kasih Derrick," aku membaca tanda pengenal di dadanya dan menjawab dengan pelan. Dengan canggung dia mengangguk dan meninggalkan kami, dan aku menarik nafas panjang dan mengalihkan pandanganku untuk bertemu dengan mata Chanyeol yang sedang menatapku dari seberang meja.

"Aku rasa seharusnya aku mengatakan padamu bahwa aku pernah berpose untuk majalah Playboy." gumamku.

"Aku rasa kau harus," dia merespon, suaranya terdengar dingin dan aku merasa semakin tidak nyaman.

"Itu bukanlah hal yang membuatku malu, namun hal seperti barusan tadi jarang terjadi. Lagi pula itu adalah masa lalu-ku." Aku mencoba tetap tenang dan melihat bahwa ekspresinya sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" dia bertanya.

"Well, dulu Luhan sering mengambil fotoku. Sampai sekarang pun dia masih melakukannya. Bagian terpenting dari pekerjaannya adalah memotret pasangan. Dia mendalami profesinya itu pada saat masih kuliah, dan untuk berlatih, dia menjadikan diriku sebagai modelnya."

"Teruskan," Ucapnya setelah Derrick menyajikan makanan penutup kami di meja.

"Kemudian, pada suatu hari ada acara pencarian bakat di Seattle, aku pergi ke sana dengan membawa fotoku, hasil karya Luhan, untuk mengetahui apa pendapat mereka. Satu bulan setelah itu aku sudah berada di L.A. melakukan pemotretan untuk sebuah majalah." Aku mengangkat bahu dan menggerak-gerakan garpuku dengan gelisah. "Aku tidak mendapat bayaran yang cukup, tapi aku juga tidak membutuhkan uang pada saat itu. Waktu itu aku merasa berpose seperti itu membuat diriku merasa cantik dan seksi. Pada saat itu, hal itu sangat penting untukku karena aku selalu berada di lingkungan para pria. Lagipula itu sangat menyenangkan. Fotografernya sangat profesional, begitu pula dengan para kru yang ada. Aku pernah tinggal di Playboy Mansion beberapa kali dan bergaul dengan para model lainnya dan Heff, disana aku juga pernah bertemu dengan beberapa selebriti. Untuk seorang wanita yang berusia 21 tahun, hal seperti itu sangat glamor dan menyenangkan."

"Tetapi?" Chanyeol bertanya memaksaku untuk melanjutkan ceritaku.

"Tetapi, aku tidak suka pria kurang ajar yang selalu kutemui setiap kali aku pergi keluar bersama Luhan. Pernah pada suatu malam di sebuah bar, seorang pria memojokkan diriku di lorong, saat aku hendak pergi ke kamar mandi. Well anggap saja pria ini terlalu bodoh untuk bisa mengerti saat aku bilang tidak padanya." aku menelan ludah, tertunduk melihat tanganku yang terkepal. "Aku menghajarnya hingga menjadi bubur." Diatas meja itu aku melihat tangan Chanyeol juga mengepal hingga menjadi sebuah tinju yang keras dan aku melihat kearah dirinya. "Secara harafiah. Aku benar-benar mengirimnya ke Rumah Sakit."

"Bagus." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aku memutuskan bahwa beberapa kali berpose untuk majalah itu sudah cukup untukku, hal itu akan selalu ada di dalam hidupku, namun bukan sesuatu yang aku perlukan. Aku terkejut ketika anak itu mengenaliku tadi." Aku menggelengkan kepala dan menutup mataku, dan berharap Chanyeol bisa memberikan petunjuk padaku tentang apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

"Please, katakan sesuatu," aku berbisik lemah ketika beberapa menit berlalu dan Chanyeol masih terdiam.

"Aku tidak menyukainya." Jawabnya singkat dan dingin, perutku mengejang diselimuti rasa takut.

"Itu bisa di mengerti," aku tertunduk lesu. Memfokuskan mataku untuk melihat taplak meja dan memainkannya dengan jari-jariku, mempersiapkan diriku untuk kemungkinan terburuk, dia kecewa padaku. Dia pasti berpikir bahwa aku adalah wanita murahan.

Hal yang sudah pernah kudengar sebelumnya.

"Aku merasa bahwa kau sangat mengagumkan."

 _Apa?_

Aku mengangkat wajahku, melihat kearahnya, mencoba mengerti apa yang baru saja dia ucapkan dan mulutku terbuka karena begitu terkejut.

"Apa?"

"Kau mendengarnya."

"Kau tidak menganggpku wanita murahan? Benarkah?"

Matanya sedingin kutub utara. "Jangan pernah kau mengatakan hal itu lagi."

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya..."

"Kau hanya apa?" dengan cepat dia memotong ucapanku.

"Aku hanya pernah mendengar hal itu sebelumnya," Aku berbisik dan kembali memandang ke bawah.

"Lihat aku," suaranya terdengar lebih lembut dan lebih tenang, dan aku kembali menatap wajahnya. "Kau adalah wanita yang pintar dan cantik Baekhyunie. Kau memang memiliki sisi liar pada saat kuliah, dan aku bisa mengerti itu." Alis matanya terangkat dan sebuah senyuman terselip di bibirnya.

"Yang menjadi masalah bagiku adalah," dia melanjutkan "ada pria lain yang melihat tubuhmu yang indah."

"Aku sudah tidak perawan saat kita bertemu," Aku mengingatkannya.

"Tidak, kau salah, aku bisa menghadapi kalau masalahnya itu, meskipun itu juga membuatku hampir gila. Namun saat mengetahui ada pria lain yang melihat tubuhmu dan berfantasi mengenai dirimu, itu membuatku ingin menghajar mereka dan mengirim mereka ke Rumah Sakit, mungkin bisa dimulai dengan pelayan muda kita itu."

 _Oh_. Aku tidak tahu kenapa hal itu begitu menyentuhku, dan aku merasa air mata mulai menggenang di ketua mataku. Aku berkedip cepat agar menemukan keseimbangan pada diriku, berharap aku bisa menahan air mataku agar tidak jatuh. Chanyeol selalu membuatku terpesona.

"Jadi," Aku menelan ludah dan menggenggam tangannya. "Kau masih ingin bersamaku?"

"Tentu saja," Dahinya berkerut, seolah aku telah menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal.

Aku mengangguk dan melihat kearah cake coklat yang ada di atas meja. "Bisakah kita membawa pulang ini?"

"Ide yang bagus." Chanyeol memberi sinyal kepada pelayan agar membungkus makanan penutup kami yang terlihat begitu lezat ke dalam sebuah kotak, agar kami bisa membawanya pulang.

Saat perjalanan pulang, Chanyeol menjadi sangat pendiam, namun tangannya tidak pernah beranjak dari pangkuanku. Aku bernafas lega saat mengetahui dia tidak menjauhkan tangannya dari tubuhku.

 _Dia masih menginginkan diriku!_

Aku menyeringai ketika melihat sepeda motornya yang seksi, tepat pada saat aku keluar dari mobil. Mengingat kembali apa yang telah kami lakukan sore tadi. Seolah memikirkan hal yang sama denganku, Chanyeol tersenyum dan mencium tanganku, "Aku tak sabar ingin melakukannya lagi," godanya.

Oh aku juga!

"Apa kau ingin makanan penutupnya sekarang?" Dia bertanya sesaat setelah kami masuk ke dalam apartemen.

"Ya." Jawabku sambil tersenyum, aku bermain-main dengan rambutnya yang lembut dan hitam itu dengan menggunakan jari-jariku.

"Aku akan menyiapkannya di piring." Chanyeol berbalik, hendak menuju ke arah dapur. Namun aku menarik pakaiannya, meraih tubuhnya agar mendekat padaku.

"Bukan itu maksudku." Aku berbisik. Dia berbalik dan menghadap ke arahku, mata kecoklatannya yang indah itu nampak gelap, dan menatap kearah bibirku saat aku menggigit bibirku.

"Bukan?" Dia berbisik padaku dan membelai lembut pipiku. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan mengambil kotak yang berisi makanan penutup kami itu dari tangannya. Lalu aku berjalan kearah lemari es, suara sepatuku berdetak di atas lantai kayu, gaunku melambai-lambai di sekitar pahaku, memberikan sensansi pada kulitku.

Aku memasukan kotak makanan itu kedalam lemari es dan berbalik, ternyata Chanyeol sudah berdiri di belakangku.

"Oh!" aku terkejut.

"Makanan penutup harus dimakan di dapur," ucapnya pelan, kedua tangannya berada di kedua sisi wajahku, menggigit bibirku, dan mendorong tubuhku ke lemari es.

"Apa harus seperti itu?"

"Ya, tidak boleh membawa makanan ke dalam kamar tidur." Aku tersenyum, dan memiringkan kepalaku, memberi akses pada bibirnya yang indah saat dia mencium telingaku lalu meluncur turun ke leherku. Aku melingkarkan tanganku di tubuhnya, mengelus punggungnya lalu menarik keluar bajunya dari dalam celananya, agar tanganku bisa leluasa masuk ke dalam dan membelai kulit punggungnya yang hangat dan lembut.

"Kau terasa menyenangkan." Bisikku.

Chanyeol mengerang, lalu mengangkat tubuhku, membawaku ke arah meja dapur, lalu mendudukkan diriku disana, kemudian dia memposisikan dirinya dengan berdiri diantara kedua kakiku. Tanganku meremas rambutnya, dan aku menatap wajahnya. "Kau sangat tampan." ucapku sambil tersenyum padanya.

Wajahnya merona dan dia mengelengkan kepalanya, lalu dengan lembut menggigit bahuku yang terbuka.

"Hmmm." Oh rasanya begitu nikmat, tangan Chanyeol masuk dari bagian bawah gaunku lalu mengangkat gaunku ke atas hingga berada di pinggulku.

"Kau tidak mengenakan celana dalam?" Matanya melebar saat melihat kewanitaanku, namun senyuman nakal terselip di bibirnya.

"Aku berpikir itu tidak ada gunanya? Pada akhirnya kau pasti akan merobeknya lagi." jawabku sambil tertawa, Chanyeol berlutut lalu melingkarkan kedua kakiku di bahunya.

 _Whoa!_

Dia menarik tubuhku hingga ke tepi meja, tak ada lagi tempat bertumpu untuk tubuhku, tanganku harus meraih pinggiran meja agar aku tidak terjatuh.

"Aku akan jatuh." Aku mengeluh.

"Tidak akan baby." Dia menaikkan bagian bawah gaunku keatas, bagian bawahku terbuka, "Ya Tuhan, lihat dirimu."

"Chanyeol," tubuhku menggeliat, kepalanya mendongak keatas dan aku melihat dia tersenyum kepadaku.

"Aku rasa kau adalah makanan penutupku, Baekhyunie."

Dan dengan pernyataan itu dia mulai memainkan lidahnya, menjilat keatas melalui bibir kewanitaanku menuju daging kecil yang terselip disana, lalu lidahnya bergerak lagi semakin kedalam menjelajah bagian sensitifku, mengecupnya dalam-dalam, bibirnya yang berbakat itu memanjakan bibir kewanitaanku. Lidahnya bekerja keluar-masuk dengan ritme yang sempurna. Aku berpegangan pada kepalanya dan mencengkram rambutnya dengan jariku. Tubuhku menggelinjang dan aku menghentakkan kepalaku kebelakang menikmati apa yang dilakukan oleh mulut Chanyeol pada kewanitaanku itu.

 _Ya Tuhan, aku merindukan apa yang dia lakukan padaku saat ini, padahal dia baru sekali melakukan hal seperti ini pada diriku!_

Saat ibu jarinya merangsang daging kecil di bagian organ sensitifku, aku seperti tersengat aliran listrik yang mengalir di tubuhku mulai dari ujung kaki hingga ke tulang belakangku. Aku tidak sanggup lagi mengendalikan tubuhku, aku mendorong tulang panggulku semakin menempel di mulutnya.

"Oh Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menghisap bibir kemaluanku dan menekan lebih keras daging kecil yang ada di sana. Aku seperti benar-benar dibawa ke surga saat ini. Chanyeol menghujani bagian sensitifku dengan ciuman yang lembut. Kemudian dia mendudukkan diriku dan berdiri di hadapanku, celananya sudah terbuka, kejantanannya yang indah itu telah mengeras dan siap untukku. Tanganku meluncur turun meraih dan membelai lembut ujung kepala dari kejantanannya, merasakan dua buah bola besi yang ada disana dengan jari tanganku, aku semakin menyukai, bahkan sangat menyukai kedua bola besi itu.

Sangat-sangat menyukainya!

Napasnya tersengal, rahangnya mengeras, aku mendorong tubuhnya kesamping agar aku bisa meloncat turun dari atas meja, dia masih berbusana lengkap.

Aku mendorongnya ke lemari es, dan aku berlutut. Aku membungkus kejantanannya dengan tanganku, lalu aku menggerakan tanganku naik-turun menyusuri daging panjang yang keras seperti batu namun di lapisi kulit yang lembut itu.

"Ya Tuhan, kau tidak perlu melakukan ini Baekhyun." Aku mendongak ke atas menatap mata kecoklatannya dan mengerutkan dahiku.

"Kau baru saja memanggilku Baekhyun." Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum sombong, dan aku menyeringai pada dia.

Aku kembali memberikan pijatan pada kejantanannya yang luar biasa itu, lidahku menjilat ujung kejantanannya, kurasakan cairan pelicin yang muncul disana. Aku menyukai cara 'apa' itu saat melewati lidahku.

Aku menatap kearah Chanyeol dan melihat bahwa matanya terbakar oleh gairah, kemudian kembali menjilati batang kemaluannya dan memasukkannya ke mulutku.

"Ya ampun."

Butuh waktu bagi diriku untuk terbiasa dengan tindikan itu, namun akhirnya aku menemukan irama-ku, naik-turun, mendorong kejantanannya ke dalam mulutku, gigiku berada di sekitar kejantanannya.

Aku menekan lebih dalam, hingga aku bisa merasakan dua buah bola besi itu berada dibelakang kerongkonganku, untung saja aku tidak tersedak karenanya. Aku menariknya keluar, lalu memutar lidahku di sekeliling batang yang keras itu, melewati kepalanya, lalu membawanya masuk ke dalam mulutku lagi, aku melakukannya berulang-ulang, Nafas Chanyeol mulai terengah-engah dan aku merasa itu sangat seksi.

Akhirnya, aku merasakan dia mulai menegang dan aku bergerak dengan lebih cepat.

"Baby hentikan. Aku akan keluar."

 _Masa bodoh._

"Demi Tuhan Baekhyun, hentikan." Dia menarikku ke atas, ke dalam pelukannya, lalu menciumku dengan liar. Aku bisa merasakan diriku dan dirinya menyatu di bibir kami, aku mengerang.

"Di dalamku sekarang." Chanyeol bertukar tempat denganku, sekarang punggungku berada didepan lemari es, kedua telapak tangannya memegang pantatku, lalu mengangkat tubuhku dan dengan cepat kejantanannya memasuki bagian sensitifku.

"Oh baby." Wajahnya tenggelam di leherku, dan aku melingkarkan tanganku di bahunya.

"Ya," aku berbisik.

Chanyeol keluar-masuk bergerak dengan ritme yang cepat, dan aku tahu ini tidak akan berlangsung lama. Otot kewanitaanku menegang dan menjepit kejantanannya yang ada di dalam diriku, kakiku lebih kuat mencengkram dirinya dan aku berpegangan pada bahunya saat tubuhku lemas, setelah aku mendapat orgasmeku yang kedua.

Setelah melakukan beberapa hentakan keras, Chanyeol menyusul, meledak di dalam diriku.

"Sialan." Chanyeol berbisik dan menyandarkan kepalanya padaku.

"Wow." aku menjawab.

"Tuhan, kau memiliki mulut yang luar biasa," Nafasnya masih terengah dan aku membelai rambutnya, menatapnya dengan senyum bahagia.

"Begitu juga dirimuYeol, kau membuatku gila." 

ooOoo

"Apa kau yakin akan pulang malam ini?" Chanyeol bertanya padaku, tubuhnya bersandar di pintu yang menuju ke kamar tidur cadangan, melihat diriku yang sedang membereskan barang-barang milikku. Aku membungkus sepatu Louboutin merah muda milikku dengan tisu, kemudian memasukkannya kedalam koperku.

"Yeah, aku yakin. Aku punya banyak pakaian kotor yang harus segera dicuci, aku juga harus bersiap-siap untuk bekerja besok pagi." Aku tersenyum kepadanya, melihat betapa mengagumkan dirinya. Aku mulai terbiasa melihat Chanyeol dengan pakaian kasualnya.

Chanyeol mengenakan kaos berwarna kecoklatan muda, menonjolkan otot lengan dan dadanya yang bidang. Ya Tuhan, aku menyukai tato di lengan kanannya itu. Celana jeans yang warnanya sudah mulai memudar itu menggantung sempurna di kakinya yang panjang, dia tidak memakai alas kaki, dan rambutnya tergerai.

Saat mata kami bertemu, sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya yang seksi dan sensual itu, seakan dia mengerti bahwa aku menghargai pemandangan yang ada di depanku.

Tentu saja aku menghargainya.

"Kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi?" Dia bertanya.

"Uhm, sekitar dua belas jam lagiYeol." Aku menyeringai, lalu memasukkan barang terakhir ke dalam koper dan menutupnya.

"Kau tahu apa yang ku maksud, sok pintar."

"Bagaimana kalau makan malam besok?" tanyaku.

"Besok malam aku ada pertemuan bisnis." Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Apa kau punya rencana untuk ulang tahun mu?"

Aku terkejut dan menatap kearahnya dengan mata agak tebelalak, "Bagaimana kau tahu kapan hari ulang tahunku?"

"Baekhyun, kita bekerja di kantor yang sama. Sebuah kartu ulang tahun muncul di profilmu minggu lalu, tidak perlu disebutkan juga bahwa aku mempunyai akses ke data pribadi milikmu."

"Well...itu menakutkan."

"Menurutmu Kartu ulang tahun itu menakutkan?" Dia menatap geli ke arahku dan aku pun tidak kuasa menawan tawaku.

"Bukan, kau membaca data pribadiku, itu yang menakutkan."

"Aku suka tawamu."

"Jangan mencoba mengucapkan kata-kata manis padaku, kau keterlaluan Yeol." Aku berkacak pinggang, mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk terlihat galak. Chanyeol menjauh dari pintu tempat dia bersandar dan berjalan kearahku. Dia memegang wajahku dengan tangannya yang besar, dan dengan lembut mengecup keningku.

"Aku hanya ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentang dirimu, Baekhyunie."

 _Oh._

"Jadi, apakah kau mempunyai rencana di hari ulang tahunmu?"

"Tidak."

"Bagus. Aku sangat ingin kita bisa bersama di hari ulang tahunmu nanti." Aku meletakkan tanganku di pinggangnya, dan kusandarkan kepalaku di dadanya.

Dengan lembut tangannya membelai pipi dan rambutku, kami hanya berdiri terdiam untuk beberapa saat, tidak satupun dari kami menginginkan kepergianku.

"Aku akan menikmatinya. Terima kasih."

Aku merasakan senyumannya di atas kepalaku, dan aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk memandang dia. "Maukah kau datang ke tempatku pada hari Selasa malam untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunku? Hanya tinggal di rumah, menonton film atau melakukan kegiatan yang lain."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya dan kemudian menyapu bibirku dengan ibu jarinya, mengirimkan getaran listrik padaku, "Kau hanya ingin tinggal di rumah?"

"Ya, aku hanya ingin mengahabiskan waktu berdua denganmu, aku tidak menginginkan yang lain."

Chanyeol membungkuk dan mencium lembut bibirku, lalu dia menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepalaku. "Jika itu yang kau inginkan, baby, itu tidak jadi masalah untukku, aku akan datang dan membawa makan malam untuk kita."

Aku tersenyum kearahnya. "Oke."

"Apa kau yakin harus pergi?" Dia bertanya sekali lagi sambil merapikan rambutku yang berantakan.

"Aku yakin. Tapi besok pagi kita akan bertemu lagi." Wajahnya Nampak sedih dan melihat kearah bibirku lalu menatap mataku. Chanyeol terlihat sangat rapuh. "Ada apa?"

"Keadaan di kantor akan berbeda. Terima kasih telah memberiku akhir pekan yang sangat menyenangkan, Baekhyunie. Aku sudah menginginkan ini begitu lama, dan aku rasa aku tak ingin ini berakhir." Aku membelai pipinya yang di tumbuhi rambut halus.

"Terima kasih untuk segalanya Chanyeol, aku juga mengalami waktu yang menyenangkan."

Aku melangkah lebih dekat padanya, melingkarkan tanganku di tubuhnya dan menyandarkan perutku di panggulnya, aku harus mendongak keatas agar bisa melihat wajahnya.

Dia masih memegang kepalaku dengan tangannya yang kekar, jemarinya bermain di rambutku. Dia menatap mataku untuk waktu yang lama. Sebuah kesedihan tersirat di wajahnya, dan aku terpesona olehnya.

Akhirnya, aku bersandar dan mencium dadanya lagi, memeluknya erat. Dia melingkarkan tangannya di bahuku dan memeluk erat tubuhku, mencium ujung kepalaku dan bernafas di atasnya.

"Hati-hati saat mengemudi dalam perjalanan pulang," ucapnya lirih, membuat diriku tersenyum.

"Akan aku lakukan." Aku melepaskan diri dari pelukannya dan melangkah menjauh hendak mengambil koperku, namun Chanyeol menyingkirkan tanganku dan mengangkat koperku dengan satu tangan dan tangannya yang satu lagi menggandeng tanganku. Kami berjalan keluar dari apartemennya, turun menuju tempat parkir di mana mobilku berada. Chanyeol menempatkan koperku di kursi belakang lalu menciumku.

"Telpon aku begitu kau tiba di rumah nanti."

"Okay, sampai bertemu besok, Chanyeol." Aku tersenyum genit padanya, menyalakan mobil kecilku dan melambaikan tangan padanya saat mobilku berjalan.

Lalu lintas tidak begitu padat pada hari Minggu malam sehingga tidak memerlukan waktu lama bagiku untuk tiba di rumah. Aku segera membongkar isi koperku, dan mulai memasukkan pakaian kotor ke dalam mesin cuci lalu Taoeluarkan HP-ku dari dalam tas tanganku.

Ada pesan menunggu di sana.

 _Akhir pekanku sungguh menyenangkan._

Aku tersenyum dan menjawab.

 _Aku juga._

Setelah beberapa saat, Chanyeol menjawab.

 _Apakah kau sudah sampai di rumah?_

 _Ya. Sampai di rumah dengan selamat. Baju kotor sudah di masukkan mesin cuci. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?_  
 _  
_Aku berjalan menuju dapur, mengambil sebuah apel dan sebotol air mineral, lalu duduk di sofa, menyalakan TV untuk melihat salah satu acara reality show kesukaanku.

 _Hanya mengerjakan sedikit pekerjaan._

Aku tersenyum membayangkan Chanyeol sedang duduk di meja kerjanya dan terlihat seksi dengan kaos dan celana jeansnya. Aku sangat senang ketika bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pekerjaannya. Ya, itu adalah daftar yang harus aku lakukan pada saat berikutnya dan aku yakin tidak akan menunggu lama untuk bisa melakukannya.

 _Kau terlalu banyak bekerja._

Aku mengirimkan pesan dan menonton dengan serius pertengkaran antara dua orang ibu rumah tangga yang sangat menjengkelkan di layar televisi. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku suka sekali menonton acara ini. Aku tidak akan mengakui hal ini pada siapapun, hanya Luhan yang mengetahui tentang kecanduanku pada acara ini, itu juga karena dia yang pertama kali mengajakku menonton acara ini.

 _Kami akan membawa rahasia kami hingga ke liang kubur._

Teleponku berbunyi lagi.

 _Aku tidak akan bekerja jika kau masih ada di sini._

Aku menyeringai.

 _Tidak? Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku ada di sana?_

Dia menjawab sangat cepat.

 _Menciumi setiap inchi tubuhmu yang luar biasa itu._

Ya Tuhan. Wajahku nyaris terbelah menjadi dua bagian oleh senyumku yang lebar dan aku menekuk kakiku di bawah tubuhku mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk melakukan _sexting_ dengan kekasihku.

 _Hanya jika kau mengijinkan diriku melakukan hal yang sama padamu. Aku akan menelusuri tatomu dengan mulutku._

 _Aku suka menelusuri kewanitaanmu dengan mulutku._

Sialan!

 _Mmm...kau sangat ahli dengan mulutmu, Yeol._

Dua orang ibu rumah tangga itu masih saling berteriak di televisi. Sehingga pada akhirnya aku harus mengecilkan suara TV ku. Teleponku kembali berbunyi.

 _Kembalilah kemari, dan akan aku tunjukan betapa mahirnya aku dengan mulutku._

Oh aku sangat-sangat tergoda.

 _Kupikir kau mempunyai pekerjaan yang harus kau selesaikan._

 _Kau selalu lebih penting dari pekerjaanku, baby._

Sialan, dia bisa menjadi sangat romantis.

Aku tidak ingin tidur tanpa dirinya di sisiku, dengan atau tanpa hubungan seks. Tetapi aku membutuhkan sedikit jarak. Ini adalah hal yang benar-benar baru untukku, dan aku tidak ingin gairah yang ada pada kami membakar diriku. Aku harus menjernihkan kepalaku agar aku bisa bekerja besok pagi.

 _Kau juga sangat berarti bagiku Chanyeol._

 _Aku ingin tidur lebih awal untuk bermimpi tentang dirimu dan juga untuk memulihkan diriku dari hubungan seks yang luar biasa selama akhir pekan ini, sampai bertemu besok pagi._

 _Selamat malam cantik, Tidur yang nyenyak._

Tapi aku tidak bisa tidur, semalaman aku gelisah dan memikirkan dirinya, berharap saat ini aku bisa bersama dengan Chanyeol.

Sialan, aku sangat menginginkannya. 

ooOoo

.

Hari Senin pagi. Walaupun pagi tadi sebelum aku berangkat bekerja aku sudah berlari sejauh sejauh lima mil, namun aku masih belum mampu menenangkan sarafku saat aku berangkat ke kantorku, setelah melewati akhir pekan yang luar biasa bersama Chanyeol.

Aku langsung menyalakan komputerku begitu tiba di mejaku. Sambil menunggu mesin itu menyala, aku meninggalkan ruanganku untuk mendapatkan segelas kopi, berharap untuk bisa menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang masih menghantui diriku.

Aku berjalan menuju ruang istirahat untuk para karyawan. Di sana aku melihat seorang pria berdiri di depan mesin pembuat kopi, menuangkan kopi ke cangkirnya. Pria itu tidak lain adalah Chanyeol.

Seketika tubuhku terasa seperti tebakar. Aku merasa sangat terkejut ketika melihat dirinya yang sedang membelakangi diriku. Tubuhnya di balut dengan setelan jas yang rapi, dengan rambut di sisir kebelakang, terlihat begitu profesional dan… menggairahkan.

Aku bersyukur dia saat ini sedang membelakangiku, sehingga dia tidak perlu melihat wajahku yang terkejut saat melihatnya tadi, kemudian aku berjalan kearahnya, seperti yang selama tujuh puluh dua jam yang lalu biasa kulakukan.

"Selamat pagi." sapaku. Aku puas pada diriku sendiri karena mampu mempertahankan nada suaraku agar tetap terdengar normal.

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat ke arahku, untuk beberapa saat aku melihat kehangatan di mata kecoklatannya, namun setelah itu tatapannya berubah dingin.

Dia mengaduk kopinya dengan sebuah sedotan kecil berwarna merah dan putih, lalu membuangnya setelah selesai mengaduk, kemudian dia menganggukkan kepalanya kearahku tanpa melihat mataku.

"Baekhyunie."

Hanya seperti itu, lalu dia pergi menuju ke ruang kerjanya.

Aku menatap kearah mesin kopiku, aku membelakangi dirinya, kemudian memejamkan mataku dengan erat. Oke itu tadi sangat menyakitkan.

Aku tahu aku harus terbiasa dengan hal ini. Tidak ada yang berubah di antara kami. Tetapi ketika melihat tatapannya yang dingin dan mengetahui aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya... ah itu sangat menyakitkan.

Aku menuangkan kopi kemudian kembali ke ruanganku, ada sebuah email dari Chanyeol yang menungguku disana, memintaku untuk mengumpulkan beberapa data untuk sebuah laporan dan mengirimkan kepadanya dengan segera.

Lalu aku mengambil HP dari dalam tas tanganku untuk memeriksa apakah ada pesan yang masuk, dan disana aku melihat sebuah pesan dari Chanyeol, yang masuk sekitar dua menit yang lalu.

 _Selamat pagi. Kau terlihat mempesona dengan busana berwarna hitam itu. Tadi aku ingin bercinta denganmu di ruang istirahat, tapi aku berpikir itu pasti akan lebih menyenangkan jika kita melakukannya nanti._

Ya Tuhanku! Aku tertawa geli, dan rasa sakit hatiku langsung menghilang.

 _Kau terlihat menggiurkan pagi ini. Aku hampir lupa bahwa kau begitu menggairahkan dengan setelan jas. Tentu saja kau juga menggiurkan meskipun tanpa setelan jas, Yeol._

 _Semalam aku sangat merindukanmu._

Aku mendesah.

 _Aku juga merindukanmu. Apa tidurmu nyenyak semalam?_

Aku membuka internet di komputerku untuk melakukan tugas yang diberikan Chanyeol tadi, kemudian HP-ku berbunyi lagi.

 _Tidak._

Oh.

 _Aku menyesal mendengarnya. Apakah kau kau punya waktu luang saat makan siang nanti? Aku ingin menanyakannya pada nyonya Glover, tapi itu akan terlihat tidak profesional._

Aku tenggelam di dalam penelitianku, dan kemudian menyadari bahwa waktu sudah berlalu lebih dari sepuluh menit dan dia masih belum menjawab pesanku. Aku mengerutkan dahiku, berpikir kapan dia akan membalas pesanku, namun tidak lama kemudian HP-ku berbunyi.

 _Jadwalku kosong sekitar pukul 12:30, kita mempunyai waktu selama tiga puluh menit. Akan kukatakan pada Jenny untuk mengatur pertemuan denganmu pada saat makan siang._

Kemudian telepon di mejaku berdering.

"Baekhyun Kim."

"Ini Nyonya Glover, Baekhyun. Tuan Park meminta anda datang ke ruangannya pada pukul dua belas lewat tiga puluh menit untuk melakukan rapat." Suaranya terdengar mantap dan sopan.

"Terima kasih Nyonya Glover, aku akan berada disana nanti siang."

Aku menutup telepon di mejaku dan mengambil HP-ku.

Ini adalah saatnya bagiku untuk melakukan aksiku. 

ooOoo

.

Bisakah pagi sialan ini berlalu dengan lebih lambat lagi? Setiap menit terasa begitu menyakitkan saat aku duduk bekerja dan sekali-kali melihat jam, aku berharap waktu lebih cepat belalu. Akhirnya, jam dua belas lebih tiga puluh menit. Aku langsung mematikan komputerku dan mengunci laci mejaku, mengambil ipad dan berjalan menuju ke ruang kerja Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa langsung masuk Baekhyun." Nyonya Glover tersenyum padaku dan aku langsung menuju ke ruang kerja Chanyeol. Aku bersyukur kantor Chanyeol tidak memiliki jendela yang mengarah ke area resepsionis, aku masuk ke dalam kantornya kemudian menutup pintu dan menguncinya dari dalam dengan perlahan-lahan.

"Jadi," Aku tersenyum padanya, menikmati pemandangan yang ada di depanku. Matanya begitu hangat menatapku saat aku melangkah mendekati meja kerjanya.

"Jadi," Dia menjawab.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan, bahwa saat ini kau bukanlah bos-ku"

"Oke."

Aku berjalan memutari mejanya, Chanyeol memundurkan kursinya agar dia bisa berhadapan denganku. Senyuman nakal terselip di bibirnya membuatku tak bisa menolak dirinya. Aku membungkuk, meletakkan tanganku di bahunya, lalu menciumnya, mendorong lidahku masuk di sela bibirnya, menggodanya, lalu berhenti memainkan lidahku.

Namun tiba-tiba dia melingkarkan tangannya di tubuhku dan menarik tubuhku untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

Dengan satu tangan mengapit pinggangku, dan tangannya yang lain meremas rambutku, dia mendekap erat tubuhku dan mengambil kendali atas ciuman kami.

Aku hanya bisa melingkarkan tanganku di lehernya.

Dia menciumku seakan dia sangat membutuhkannya, seakan dia begitu menderita karena kehausan dan aku adalah air minum yang pertama kali dia temukan untuk diminum.

Sebuah ciuman yang memabukkan dan menggetarkan hatiku.

Setelah beberapa saat berada di dalam pelukannya, aku teringat akan rencanaku.

Aku berdiri dan melepaskan diri dari pangkuannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Dia menarik tanganku, namun aku menjauh dari jangkauan tangannya, dan berjongkok di lantai di sela-sela kedua kakinya.

"Tidak Jauh."

Matanya membesar "Baekhyunie..."

"Shh," aku menekan bibirnya dengan jariku, "Duduk yang manis dan nikmati saja babe. Tidak ada yang bisa mencerahkan hari Seninku selain menikmati kejantananmu dengan mulutku."

Aku membuka celananya dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang besar dan keras dari dalam celana boxernya. Pinggulnya terangkat dari kursi saat aku menggoda 'apa'-nya dengan ujung lidahku.

"Ya ampun babe!" Dia berpegangan pada kepalaku dan mencengkeram rambutku, saat aku mengapit kejantanannya dengan bibirku, menghisap bagian batang yang keras itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam hingga aku bisa merasakan logam itu berada di belakang tenggorokanku, menggerakkannya maju-mundur.

Aku mengerang diantara kejantanannya dan mengurut batang panjang itu dengan satu tangan sementara tanganku yang lain bermain di kedua bolanya yang menggantung di sana.

Aku tidak pernah merasa seseksi ini, berkuasa, dan memegang kontrol atas dirinya. Membuat Chanyeol gila akan gairahnya padaku adalah perasaan yang menyenangkan untukku.

"Oh Tuhan, yeah Baekhyun.. hisap lebih keras...oh nikmati itu baby." Kata-kata kotor yang keluar dari mulutnya membuatku semakin liar, dan akupun mulai bergerak lebih cepat, menghisap lebih keras, sampai akhirnya dia berdiri, meraih bahuku dan menarik tubuhku untuk berdiri.

Dia membungkukkan tubuhku dengan posisi membelakanginya dan entah apa yang dia lakukan karena begitu cepat dan sekarang kejantanannya sudah mengisi rongga sensitifku.

Dia mencengkram rambutku dengan satu tangan, dan tangannya yang lain mendekap erat pinggangku. Dengan ritme yang cepat dia mendorong tubuhnya ke dalam diriku, hingga aku bisa merasakan kejantannya menghantam dinding kewanitaanku yang paling dalam, hingga akhirnya dia mengerang karena mendapatkan puncak kepuasannya dan membawaku ikut serta merasakan kepuasan untuk diriku sendiri.

Aku merasakan cairan hangat turun di antara kakiku saat Chanyeol mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari tubuhku, dan melangkah mundur. Chanyeol berkata, "Itu adalah cara bercinta yang paling seksi, baby."

Aku menyeringai dan berdiri, memperbaiki posisi rok yang kukenakan, lalu mencium dagunya saat dia melangkah mundur dan menutup kembali celananya. "Bolehkah aku menggunakan kamar mandimu?"

"Tentu saja, kau bebas menggunakannya." Chanyeol lalu menunjukkan sebuah pintu yang menuju ke kamar mandi pribadinya, aku masuk kedalam kamar mandi tersebut dan membersihkan diriku.

"Well, nampaknya waktu yang tersisa untuk rapat tinggal sepuluh menit lagi, tuan Park." Aku berjalan kembali ke dalam kantornya dan mendapati Chanyeol sedang berdiri di dekat jendela, menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dadanya, dan memandang keluar jendela, di luar jendela tampak pemandangan sungai Sound dan Space needle. Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan mememeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dan mencium punggungnya.

Dia meletakkan tangannya di atas tanganku, dan kami hanya berdiri di sana untuk waktu yang lama, sampai akhirnya aku bertanya, "Ada masalah apa?"

"Tidak ada." Di berbalik untuk menghadap diriku dan mendaratkan kecupan lembut di pipiku. "Tadi itu adalah sebuah kejutan yang menyenangkan."

"Jika kau tetap melakukan sexting kepadaku seperti yang sudah kau lakukan tadi malam, aku akan memberikan kejutan yang menyenangkan kepadamu untuk setiap hari." Aku mengedipkan mataku kepada dia dan dia tersenyum lebar padaku.

"Sejauh ini, bagaimana harimu baby?"

"Hari yang panjang, bagaimana dengan harimu?"

"Sama, tapi sekarang jauh lebih baik." Chanyeol menciumku dan duduk kembali di kursinya, dan menarik tubuhku ke dalam pangkuannya. "Sepanjang hari ini aku akan disibukkan oleh beberapa pertemuan bisnis, jadi aku tidak akan bisa melihatmu sampai besok."

Aku melingkarkan tanganku di pundaknya dan menenggelamkan wajahku di lehernya, "Baiklah."

"Setelah pulang kerja datanglah ke rumahku. Kau bisa tinggal bersamaku malam ini." Dia memijat punggungku dengan gerakan memutar, membuatku merasa nyaman.

"Kau akan sibuk sampai malam, ingat?"

"Aku ingin kau ada di sana saat aku pulang."

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku dan melihat ada ketulusan di matanya. Aku tidak ingin mengatakan tidak padanya. Semalam tanpa dirinya di sisiku sungguh sangat mengerikan.

"Aku tidak ingin tidur tanpa dirimu." Chanyeol berbisik. Bagaimana aku bisa menolak dirinya?

"Baiklah." Jawabku lirih dan kembali menenggelamkan wajahku di lehernya, aku menikmati menit-menit terakhir kebersamaan kami sebelum kami mulai bekerja lagi.

"Aku akan datang." 

ooOoo

.

 **TBC**

.

ooOoo

.

.

.

 **Thanks to:**

 **Pinbaek - leeminoznurhayati - Rly. C. JaeKyu - Rly. C. JaeKyu - Guest - Cindynovieta94 - BunnyJoon - Guest - cookiebyun - HHSNeverDie - Nadiya Af - Nadiya Af -ChanBMine - ChanHunBaek - zoldyk - B - exindira - BaekQiu - BaekQiu - JonginDO - chenma - mrsbunnybyun - mrsbunnybyun** (chapter ff ini sekitar beelasan^^ jangan bosan ya~) **\- AGNESA201**

 **.**

 **a/n**

Terima kasih buat pengertiannya dan setia menunggu ff remake ini update^^

Abaikan sejenak ff yang berlumur dosa ini dan sebagai pemilik akun **cactus93** yang berlumuran dosa ini aku mengucapkan:

" **Selamat Hari Raya 'Idul Fitri 1 Syawal 1437'. Semoga Allah menerima ibadah kita.** _ **Taqabbalallah Minna Wa minkum Minal Aidzin al faidzin**_ **Mohon maaf lahir dan batin."**

 **^/\^**

Next update hari sabtu ya~


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

 **Fight With Me**

.

 **Pengarang: Kristen Proby**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Park Chanyeol

Kim (Byun) Baekhyun

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ini_ _ **BUKAN**_ _karya Cactus93, Cactus93 hanya ingin me-remake dan berbagi cerita yang Cactus93 sukai. Cactus93 hanya mengganti nama pemeran, mungkin dialog yang sesuai dengan keadaan. Setting cerita ini tidak di Korea. Kim Baekhyun POV  
_

 **.**

 _ **Please read a/n**_

 _ **.**_

 _Hope u will enjoy this remake^^_

 _Sorry for typos_

 _Happy reading!_

 _._

 _._

 **Previous chapter:**

 _Aku melingkarkan tanganku di pundaknya dan menenggelamkan wajahku di lehernya, "Baiklah."_ _  
_ _"Setelah pulang kerja datanglah ke rumahku. Kau bisa tinggal bersamaku malam ini." Dia memijat punggungku dengan gerakan memutar, membuatku merasa nyaman._ _  
_ _"Kau akan sibuk sampai malam, ingat?"_ _  
_ _"Aku ingin kau ada di sana saat aku pulang."_ _  
_ _Aku menyandarkan tubuhku dan melihat ada ketulusan di matanya. Aku tidak ingin mengatakan tidak padanya. Semalam tanpa dirinya di sisiku sungguh sangat mengerikan._ _  
_ _"Aku tidak ingin tidur tanpa dirimu." Chanyeol berbisik. Bagaimana aku bisa menolak dirinya?_ _  
_ _"Baiklah." Jawabku lirih dan kembali menenggelamkan wajahku di lehernya, aku menikmati menit-menit terakhir kebersamaan kami sebelum kami mulai bekerja lagi._ _  
_ _"Aku akan datang."_

 **.**

* * *

.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku.

Aku menyalakan komputerku untuk melakukan pekerjaanku ketika aku mendengar suara ketukan di pintu ruang kerjaku.

"Masuklah," teriakku.

Nyonya Glover datang terengah-engah dengan membawa sebuah buket besar berisi bunga beraneka warna. "Ini baru datang untukmu, Baekhyun."

"Oh, terima kasih!" Dia menempatkannya di meja dan meninggalkan ruanganku setelah menutup pintunya. Aku bergegas menarik kartu putih kecil yang terselip di buket itu dan membukanya, berharap ini dari Chanyeol. Sayangnya bukan.

 _Selamat Ulang Tahun, Adik Perempuanku. Semoga Harimu Menyenangkan. Dengan Cinta, Yifan._

Buket bunga ini ternyata dari Yifan, kakakku yang begitu manis, dan dia hanya sedikit lebih tua dariku. Aku mengambil HP dan mengirimkan sebuah SMS kepada Yifan untuk mengucapkan terima kasih atas kiriman bunganya, lalu kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaanku.

Satu jam kemudian, terdengar ketukan lagi dan nyonya Glover datang kembali dengan membawa buket besar berisi mawar pink.

"Aku pikir sebaiknya kau membiarkan pintu ruang kerjamu terbuka hari ini, nona Kim." Nada suaranya terdengar datar namun penuh selera humor yang membuatku tertawa.

"Ide bagus." Aku membaca kartu ucapannya, dan mengetahui bahwa bunga ini ternyata dari Luhan. Dia memang selalu mengirimi aku mawar pink.

 _Selamat Ulang Tahun, Sahabatku. Kami Mencintaimu, Luhan, Sehun dan Bayi Kami._

Oh, ini membuatku menangis karena terharu. Aku juga mencintai mereka. Aku meletakkan buket bunga yang baru kudapatkan itu di jendela yang ada di belakangku.

Menjelang siang aku telah mendapatkan enam buket bunga lain, yang sekarang bertebaran di sekeliling ruanganku, begitu indah, dengan kartu ucapan yang manis yang berasal dari keluargaku.

Tapi tidak ada satupun yang datang dari Chanyeol.

 _Mungkin saja dia akan membawakan aku sesuatu malam nanti._ Aku mengangkat bahu. Kita baru benar-benar dekat selama empat hari ini. Dia tidak perlu membawakan aku sesuatu.

Pada pukul setengah satu, Chanyeol datang ke ruang kerjaku. Penampilannya terlihat seperti sosok seorang pengusaha muda yang sukses dalam balutan setelan jas hitam dan dasi merah. Aku tersenyum ketika menatapnya. Dan bisa kukatakan dia juga melakukan hal yang sama. "Apa kau punya waktu luang sebentar, nona Kim?"

"Tentu saja." Dia melangkah menutup pintu ruang kerjaku. Dan aku belum pernah merasa sangat bersyukur sebelum ini karena ruang kerjaku juga tidak memiliki jendela yang menghadap ke bagian utama dari bangunan kantor ini.

"Hai," dia menyapaku dan melihat ke sekeliling ruang kerjaku.

"Hai," jawabku seraya bangkit dari tempat duduk dan beranjak mendekatinya. Dia mendekapku dalam pelukannya dan menciumku, lalu menarik dirinya menjauh kemudian menelusuri pipiku dengan jari-jarinya.

"Bagaimana kabar gadis yang berulang tahun hari ini?" Dia bertanya.

"Aku baik. Sedikit merasa dimanjakan hari ini." Aku melangkah mundur dan menunjuk ke sekeliling buket bunga dan aku tersenyum saat melihat dia.

"Semua ini berasal dari para penggemarmu?" Dia mengangkat alisnya.

"Ya. Kakakku, orang tuaku, dan Luhanie adalah penggemar beratku." Aku tersenyum padanya dan dia menatapku serius sembari jari tangannya menyusuri bibir bawahku.

"Aku mengira bahwa aku sudah termasuk diantaranya," bisiknya padaku.

"Oh," jawabku, terpesona melihat tatapan matanya yang serius.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu," Dia melangkah mundur dan menarik sebuah amplop dari saku kemejanya.

Wow. Aku tersenyum dan menatap kedalam mata kecoklatannya.

Alisku naik melihatnya memberiku sebuah kejutan. "Mengapa?"

"Karena ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu, Baekhyunie." Dia menatapku seperti aku ini orang yang bodoh dan pipiku bersemu merah.

"Terima kasih."

"Kau bahkan belum membukanya." Dia mengulurkan amplopnya kepadaku dan aku langsung membukanya. Ada sebuah kartu ucapan didalamnya, tulisan tangannya sendiri dan aku tersenyum menatapnya.

 _Baekhyunie,_  
 _  
Aku sangat gembira mendapat kehormatan untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunmu bersama dirimu. Aku akan membebaskanmu dari semua pekerjaan di sisa hari ini. Dan memberikanmu sebuah akun untuk berbelanja di Neiman Marcus tanpa batasan. Pergilah berbelanja. Carilah pengganti baju yang kurusak sepanjang akhir pekan kemarin, dan pastikan kau juga membeli sebuah jaket kulit, bersama barang lainnya yang kau inginkan._  
 _  
Selamat Ulang Tahun, Cantik._  
 _  
Milikmu,_  
 _Chanyeol_

Wow.

Aku tersenyum senang dan menatap matanya.

"Ini giliranku untuk mengatakan bahwa kau seharusnya tidak perlu melakukannya." Aku menciumnya lembut dan menggosokkan hidungku pada hidungnya.

"Dan aku akan mengatakan padamu 'tapi aku ingin melakukannya.'" Dia menyeringai, tampak senang denganku, dan aku memeluknya erat. Dia berubah menjadi seseorang yang sangat berharga bagiku dalam waktu yang sangat singkat. Atau dia memang selalu berarti sebesar ini untukku. Dan aku hanya tidak bisa jujur pada diriku sendiri untuk mengakui hal ini?

"Terima kasih banyak." Bisikku lirih.

"Terima kasih kembali. Aku juga ingin mengirimimu bunga, tapi aku merasa itu rasanya kurang pantas jika dilakukan disini."

 _Oh, itu benar! Pantas saja._

"Aku mengerti. Ini adalah sebuah kado yang sangat dermawan." Aku menyenggol dadanya kemudian memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kau akan mendapatkan kado lainnya nanti malam," bisiknya sambil mencium rambutku.

"Apa?" Aku melepaskan diri dari pelukannya dan menatap ke atas dirinya. "Ini terlalu berlebihan, sayang."

"Cukup ucapkan terima kasih saja. Kalau ingatanku memang benar, kau tidak suka sifat Luhan yang seperti ini."

Oh. Sialan.

"Aku bukannya tidak berterimakasih. Aku...merasa ini semua benar-benar memanjakan diriku."

Dia tersenyum hangat dan menciumku sekali lagi. "Aku ada rapat sebentar lagi. Pergilah bersenang-senang. Aku serius, beli apapun yang kau inginkan."

Aku nyengir lalu melompat kegirangan. "Baiklah, jika kau meminta melakukan itu."

Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak, menciumku lagi sebelum beranjak keluar untuk kembali bekerja. _Sialan, jadi seperti inilah yang dirasakan Luhan saat Sehun mentraktir kami untuk berbelanja seharian saat merayakan ulang tahunnya._ Tidak, Luhan tidak menyukai itu.

Tapi aku akan menikmati semua ini.

ooOoo

.

Aku mendorong pintu depan rumahku agar tertutup kembali dengan menggunakan kakiku sementara kedua tanganku dipenuhi tas belanjaan dari Neiman. Aku menaiki tangga menuju kamar tidurku yang ada di atas, kemudian melemparkan tas belanjaanku ke atas tempat tidur.

Aku belanja dengan cukup bijaksana. Sekalipun Chanyeol sangat dermawan sekali hari ini.

Aku tidak belanja gila-gilaan. Aku hanya membeli beberapa pakaian dalam sebagai ganti pakaian dalamku karena dia telah merusakkannya. Pakaian-pakaian dalam ini begitu seksi dan sepertinya akan berakhir sama seperti milikku pada akhir pekan kemarin. Aku juga membeli beberapa gaun malam yang cantik. Dan yang terakhir adalah sebuah jaket kulit hitam yang seksi, sepatu dan tas tangan.

Oh, sepatu dan tas tangan.

Dua pasang sepatu Manolo Blahniks dan sepasang Jimmy Choo, jujur saja, aku sangat mengidamkan ini. Chanyeol juga membuatku membeli tas tangan dan dompet Gucci.

Dia sebenarnya tak perlu melakukan ini.

Aku tertawa saat mengeluarkan satu persatu belanjaanku dan menaruhnya ke dalam lemari kabinet. Kemudian aku mengambil sebuah kotak kecil yang diikat dengan pita merah dari dalam tas belanjaanku. Aku mendekapnya dalam pelukanku, sangat bersemangat memberikan hadiah ini kepada Chanyeol nanti.

Kado ini dibayar dengan uangku, tentu saja.

Aku mendengar bunyi bel dan aku segera berlari untuk menyambut priaku.

"Hai," Aku tersenyum menatap wajah tampannya. Dia memegang sebuah buket besar berisi mawar merah di satu tangan dan kantong plastik putih berisi makanan di tangan yang lain.

"Hai, cantik. Ini semua untukmu."

"Terima kasih." Aku membenamkan hidungku pada kelopak mawar yang lembut, menghirup aromanya yang segar dan tersenyum menatap Chanyeol. "Masuklah, anggap saja seperti rumahmu sendiri."

Aku melangkah mundur dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam rumah menuju ke dapur, sehingga aku bisa menataa mawar-mawar indahku ke dalam sebuah vas dan memberinya air.

"Piring?" dia bertanya. Aku menunjuk ke sebuah lemari yang berisi piring dan perangkat makan. Aku menyukai rumah ini. Aku juga berterima kasih kepada Luhan, setiap hari karena sudah mengijinkan aku untuk tetap tinggal disini, dengan gratis. Rumah indah dengan pemandangan yang luar biasa dari Puget Sound. Dapurnya adalah salah satu daya tarik dari rumah ini, sekalipun tidak seseksi dapur milik Chanyeol.

Aku menata bunga mawar merahku dan meletakkannya di tengah-tengah meja agar aku bisa mengaguminya.

"Ini semua begitu menakjubkan, terima kasih."

"Terima kasih kembali." Chanyeol membungkuk dan mencium pipiku. Dia mengisi piring kami dengan makanan Italia. Kami menikmati makan malam dan segelas anggur merah.

"Jadi, apa kau bersenang-senang hari ini?" Chanyeol mengaduk-aduk lasagna yang ada di piringnya.

"Sangat senang hingga rasanya seperti mau meledak, terima kasih sekali lagi."

Dia nyengir, terlihat sangat bangga akan dirinya sendiri. "Terima kasih kembali. Apa saja yang sudah kau dapatkan?"

"Oh, Kau tahu...pakaian dalam, sepatu, tas...barang-barang yang disukai oleh wanita." Aku mengatakan itu kemudian menyesap anggurku.

"Aku senang," Dia meraih tanganku dan menciumnya. "Aku ingin pergi denganmu lain kali. Kau bisa mencoba pakaian dalam dan menunjukkannya kepadaku dan aku akan menyerangmu di dalam ruang ganti." Matanya bersinar penuh humor dan gairah, membuat perutku sakit karena menahan tawa.

"Tentukan saja waktunya." Aku menghabiskan makananku dan mendorong jauh-jauh piringku. "Bagaimana harimu?"

"Tak ada sesuatu yang istimewa, namun mendatangkan keuntungan," dia berkedip padaku dan tersenyum. Aku yakin bahwa hal itu benar adanya. Dia sangat handal dalam pekerjaannya.

"Terdengar seperti hari yang menyenangkan."

"Jauh lebih baik karena aku berada disini sekarang."

"Gayamu seperti seorang perayu ulung," Aku berkedip padanya dan menyenggol kakinya di bawah meja, membuatnya tertawa.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Aku membereskan piring dan membawanya ke dapur. Lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil yang dari tadi kusembunyikan di dapur.

"Oh?"

"Ya, ini." Aku meletakkan sebuah kotak kecil diatas meja dan tersenyum. "Ini tidak dibeli dengan akun milikmu itu."

Dia merengut padaku lalu menatap pada kotak kecil itu. "Kau tak perlu membelikan aku sesuatu. Ini kan hari ulang tahunmu."

"Kau tak perlu harus merayakan sesuatu jikalau ingin memberikan sebuah hadiah," Aku memutar mataku padanya, "Aku ingin memberimu sesuatu."

Matanya melembut untuk sesaat dan kemudian terlihat sangat antusias. Aku bisa menebak dia sangat ingin tahu isi di dalam kotak itu.

"Bukalah."

"Oke." Dia menarik pita dan membuka kertas putih yang membungkus hadiah itu. Di dalamnya ada sebuah kotak perhiasan kecil berwarna hitam. Dia membukanya. Disana ada dua manset platinum dengan inisial namanya yang terukir di dalamnya.

Wajahnya benar-benar datar tanpa ekspresi. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa membaca apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Apakah dia tak menyukainya? Aku benar-benar tak tahu. Lalu wajahnya berubah menjadi sebuah seringai lebar yang meluluhkan hati. Dia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, menciumi leherku. "Terima kasih, baby. Aku menyukainya."

"Kau sudah membuatku khawatir tadi." Jari-jariku menyusuri rambutnya dan aku menikmati keberadaanku dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tidak terbiasa menerima hadiah."

"Sebaiknya kau membiasakan dirimu." Aku mencium hidungnya, dan kemudian menyapukan bibirku pada mulutnya, menciumnya dengan manis.

"Well, karena kita sudah saling memberi kado..." Dia bergeser dan mendorongku kembali duduk di pangkuannya. Dia mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna merah Cartier dari sakunya.

 _Sialan._

"Chanyeol, Kau telah menghabiskan banyak uang untukku hari ini."

"Hentikan." Dia menaruh jarinya di depan mulutku. "Aku sudah menunggu sekian lama untuk memberikanmu ini, Baekhyunie. Jangan merusak kesenanganku."

 _Oh, Dia sangat manis._

Aku membuka tutup kotak itu dan menemukan sepasang anting-anting dengan berlian berbentuk persegi. Sangat berkilau, memantulkan cahaya yang menyorot dari lampu gantung di dapur ini. Aku hanya bisa tercengang menatapnya.

Ini pasti sangat mahal harganya.

Aku tidak seharusnya menerima semua ini.

Tapi saat aku menatap kedua mata kecoklatannya itu, aku mendapati kecemasan dan mungkin sedikit rasa takut disana. Aku tahu aku tidak bisa mengatakan tidak kepadanya.

"Terima kasih," bisikku, mencoba mengontrol diriku. Air mata mulai menetes di pipiku dan aku tidak terlalu perduli untuk menghentikannya.

"Hei, apa yang salah, baby?" Dia menghapus air mataku dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku hanya..." Bukan karena hadiah mahal yang dia belikan, tapi karena aku telah jatuh cinta padanya. Bukan karena kado-kado mahal darinya. Tapi karena dia lembut, baik dan betapa dermawannya dia. Belum lagi betapa seksi dan pandainya dia. Tapi ini terlalu dini untuk mengatakan semua hal itu kepada dia.

"Aku hanya bersyukur, dan mungkin merasa sedikit kewalahan menerima kebaikan hatimu."

Dia mencium pipiku, kemudian meletakkan kepalaku dibawah dagunya. Aku meringkuk dalam pangkuannya, menikmati nuansa lengan kuat miliknya yang memelukku dengan erat.

"Biasakan dirimu dengan hal ini, Sayang."

"Oh!" Aku duduk dan mencium Chanyeol sekilas pada mulutnya kemudian melompat turun dari pangkuannya. "Aku punya sesuatu untuk ditunjukkan kepadamu. Tunggu di sini."

Aku bisa mendengar tawa Chanyeol saat aku berjalan menaiki tangga untuk kembali ke kamarku, sambil melepaskan bajuku satu persatu di sepanjang jalan. Aku melepas rok hitam yang kukenakan dan bersyukur karena hari ini aku memakai stocking hitam setinggi paha. Aku mengambil jaket kulit hitam yang mengkilat dan memakai stiletto Jimmy Choo lalu mematut diriku di depan cermin. Hmm… ada yang kurang pada rambutku.

Di kamar mandi aku menyisir rambutku dengan penuh semangat, membuatnya terkesan liar, berdandan dan menambahkan lipstik merah di bibirku. Aku terlihat seperti seorang rocker cewek dengan penampilan yang panas. Penampilan ini adalah hal baru bagiku dan ini membuatku terlihat berbeda.

Aku berjalan menuruni tangga dengan mengenakan stiletto, stocking hitam dan jaket kulit hitam yang kubiarkan terbuka ritsletingnya. Mendapati Chanyeol yang baru saja menghabiskan makanannya. Dia sedang memunggungiku, melepas jaketnya dan menggulung lengan kemeja putihnya - _yummy, tato itu_ \- dan kakinya terlihat sangat menakjubkan dalam balutan celana panjang warna hitam.

"Butuh bantuan?" Aku bertanya untuk menarik perhatiannya, dan aku tidak kecewa karena mendapati dia terpesona padaku saat berpaling dan menatapku. Matanya melebar dan semakin melebar, aku tersenyum puas, kedua tanganku berada di pinggulku.

"Kulihat kau sudah mendapatkan jaket kulit," dia bergumam sambil perlahan mendekat padaku.

"Aku diberi sebuah perintah." Aku mengangkat bahu. "Aku bagus dalam melakukan tugasku."

"Begitulah dirimu." Dia berhenti sekitar tiga langkah dariku dan menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh tubuhku. Dari ujung kaki hingga ke rambut pirangku, lalu berhenti dan memandangku, mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. "Sialan, kau cantik sekali."

Aku tidak sanggup bicara. Aku tidak bisa bergerak. Aku hanya bisa menatap kembali ke dalam matanya yang dipenuhi gairah, darahku berdesir, sesuatu terjadi di antara kedua pahaku. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, berjalan mendekat padanya, meraih kemejanya dalam genggamanku. Aku tak berhenti menatapnya saat dia berjalan mendekat sekali lagi hingga sekarang kami hanya terpisah dengan jarak hanya satu inchi saja. Tangannya masih diam dan mengepal di sisi tubuhnya, bibir kami hanya terpisah satu inchi dan aku tidak bisa berhenti memandangi dia.

"Chanyeol," gumamku menyebut namanya.

"Ya, Sayang."

"Jika Kau tidak juga menyentuhku, seperti yang telah kau lakukan selama tiga puluh detik terakhir ini, Aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab untuk apa yang akan kulakukan nanti."

Bibirnya membentuk senyuman tipis dan dia menghembuskan nafas, matanya bergerak turun ke bibirku. Jari-jarinya menyusuri pipiku, ibu jarinya berhenti di bibir bawahku dan aku menggigitnya, mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya, menjulurkan lidahku dan menghisapnya dengan lembut. Dia memejamkan matanya dan mengatupkan giginya. Hal berikutnya yang aku tahu adalah dia menciumku seperti orang gila dan mendorongku kembali ke ruang tamu.

"Astaga, kau sangat menggairahkan." Wajahnya terbenam di leherku, menjilati dan menggigitnya, tepat dibawah cuping telingaku dan ini menghantarkan rasa yang luar biasa nikmat mengalir sampai ke punggungku. Dia membuka jaketku, memperlihatkan kedua payudaraku, meremasnya dan membelai putingku berkali-kali, membuatnya mengeras dan aku melengkungkan punggungku.

Chanyeol membaringkanku di atas sofa dan badannya berada diatasku, meletakkan kaki kananku di pinggulnya, mendekatkan ereksinya yang masih tertutup celananya di antara kedua pahaku.

"Oh Tuhan." Tanganku membelai rambutnya dan aku memeluknya dengan erat. Merasakan kejantanannya, menikmati bibir dan giginya yang menjelajahi leherku dan memberiku rasa bahagia yang begitu murni. "Chanyeol."

"Ya, Sayang." Dia mendekapku semakin erat dan menciumku dengan mesra, dan aku mengerang karena gairah dan menggeliat di dalam dekapannya.

 _Sialan_.

Sebelum aku bisa pulih, Chanyeol telah membuka celananya dan aku bisa merasakan kejantanannya yang luar biasa itu. Aku menatap dua bola metal yang mengagumkan itu berada sangat dekat dengan lubang kewanitaanku, dan dia mendorong dirinya masuk, mengubur dirinya ke dalam tubuhku.

"Argh!" Aku menjerit, mengarahkan pinggulku semakin mendekat pada dirinya.

Dia masih berada di dalam diriku saat mengangkat kepalanya, menatapku dan kemudian bertanya "Apa aku menyakitimu?"

"Tidak. Ya Tuhan, jangan, kau jangan berhenti."

Dia menggeram dan menarik dirinya sedikit keluar sebelum kemudian mendorong masuk lagi, lagi dan lagi. Kurasakan tubuhku bergetar, dan aku mencoba bertahan, menginginkan ini hingga semuanya akhir.

"Kau sangat sempit," dia menggeram, mengatupkan rahangnya.

Rasa nikmatnya begitu memabukkan.

"Ayolah, Sayang, sudah saatnya."

"Tidak, belum." aku mendesah lirih.

Dia menggigit daun telingaku dan mulai mendesak masuk ke dalam diriku dengan lebih keras, mencengkeram pantatku dengan satu tangan dan mendorongku lebih mendekat kepada dirinya.

"Ya, sekarang. Lakukan sayang."

Dan aku tidak bisa berhenti. Gelombang kepuasan itu mengalir ke dalam tubuhku dengan intensitas yang mampu membuatku melayang. Aku mencengkeram pantatnya dengan tanganku, dia mengerang saat dia mendorong masuk ke dalam diriku pada saat terakhir sebelum aku merasakan ledakan kepuasannya di dalam diriku.

"Sialan, selamat ulang tahun untukku," Aku bergumam dan merasakan dia menyeringai ketika mencium leherku.

Dia menarik diri keluar dari tubuhku, berdiri disana dan menarikku hingga berada dalam dekapannya lalu menggendongku menaiki tangga.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanyaku sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jariku.

"Aku belum selesai. Kita akan pergi ke atas tempat tidur."

 _Sialan._

ooOoo

.

Ada banyak hal yang kusukai dari pekerjaanku. Membuatku berpikir, memberi tantangan, aku dikelilingi orang-orang yang luar biasa pandai. Di sisi lain, pekerjaan ini sangat kompetitif dan rekan kerjaku bisa bertindak brutal setiap waktu. Dari pengalamanku, rekan kerja wanita bisa bertindak sangat licik. Aku bekerja dengan lancar dan tanpa ada hambatan bila bekerja dengan rekan kerja pria dan aku bisa membatasi agar diriku tidak melibatkan perasaanku di dalam pekerjaanku. Tidak ada waktu untuk hal itu.

Tapi wanita adalah jenis yang berbeda. Ada apa dengan wanita dan drama?

Aku disini bukan untuk berteman, aku punya teman, tapi memiliki hubungan kerja yang biasa saja dengan rekan kerjaku akan terasa jauh lebih baik. Belum pernah ada yang menguji kesabaranku sejauh ini.

Sampai munculnya Carly Lennox.

Carly bergabung dengan perusahaan kami pada musim panas yang lalu, dan dia terlihat tidak menyukai diriku, dan itu kelihatan begitu jelas. Dia sangat ahli menampilkan senyum palsu di wajah cantiknya di depan atasannya, tapi tatapan matanya seperti sebuah pisau hendak memotong sesuatu. Dia bisa menjadi seorang perayu ulung hanya untuk menyingkirkan diriku. Aku mencoba mengabaikannya karena dia bekerja dengan tim kerja yang berbeda denganku, dan aku bersyukur untuk hal itu.

Dan kemudian datanglah hari dimana aku tak bisa menghindarinya lagi.

Aku masuk ke dalam toilet pada pukul lima sore. Ini hari Jum'at, menjelang akhir pekan. Aku dan Chanyeol sekali lagi berencana menghabiskan sebagian besar akhir pekan ini bersama-sama. Kami telah melewati setiap malam dengan bersama-sama, sejak hari Senin, bergantian antara tempatku dan tempatnya. Kami berkendara dengan mobil masing-masing ke tempat kerja, pulang kerja tidak dalam waktu yang bersamaan agar tidak menarik perhatian.

Berpura-pura bahwa Chanyeol hanyalah sekedar atasanku, dan bersikap profesional, semua hal itu mulai membuatku gugup. Aku tidak pernah menyadari sebelumnya betapa seringnya aku memandangi dia sepanjang hari. Melihatnya kembali setelah beberapa hari tidak mendapatinya di kantor bagaikan menyambut sebuah kabar penangguhan hukuman mati.

"Baekhyun," Carly menyapa dengan gaya mencemooh saat aku masuk ke ruang toilet.

"Carly," balasku, tersenyum manis. Ibuku selalu berkata, bunuh sikap menjengkelkan seseorang dengan kebaikan. Tampaknya ini cukup mempan pada Carly yang menyebalkan.

"Ada rencana untuk akhir pekan?" dia bertanya sambil mengoleskan lip-gloss merah muda pucat ke bibirnya yang cemberut. Dia benar-benar menakjubkan dengan rambut merah keriting alami, mata coklat besar dan kulit krim. Dia seorang kutilang darat, sangat kurus, tinggi, dengan dadanya yang rata.

Itulah yang pantas kau dapatkan ketika kau bersikap menyebalkan sepanjang waktu.

"Ya, aku ada beberapa kencan." Aku sengaja menjawab dengan samar-samar. "Kamu?"

"Oh, aku ada kencan." Dia menyeringai dan melihat sekeliling seolah-olah dia ingin mengatakan sebuah rahasia besar dan ingin memastikan hanya ada kami berdua. "Dengan Chanyeol."

 _Sialan._

Raut mukaku tidak berubah. Aku mengoleskan lipstik lalu meratakannya dan menyeringai padanya. "Semoga kau beruntung."

Aku melangkah keluar dari toilet, pikiranku berputar-putar. Sudah jelas dia berdusta. Aku tidak mempertanyakan apakah Chanyeol tidak menemuinya karena dia menghabiskan sepanjang waktunya denganku. Jadi, apa yang sedang dia mainkan sekarang ini?

Aku mengenyahkan Carly dari pikiranku dan melangkah menuju ruang kerja Chanyeol. Dia kembali meminta "Pertemuan setelah jam kerja", sehingga kita bisa memastikan rencana malam ini.

Dan agar dia bisa melihatku.

Ini benar-benar sangat konyol, mendapati bagaimana kita saling ketagihan satu sama lain. Tapi ini juga terasa sangat indah.

Aku berjalan terus hingga sampai di ambang pintu menuju ke ruang kerjanya, aku melihat nyonya Glover tidak ada di meja kerjanya jadi aku terus melangkah mendekati pintu kantornya, mengetuknya sekali dan langsung membukanya sebelum dia sempat menjawab.

"Maaf aku terlambat, tuan Park..." kata-kataku berhenti dan duniaku terasa berguncang dengan dahsyatnya.

Chanyeol duduk bersandar di kursinya, sedang memandang kepada wanita cantik berambut coklat yang duduk ditepian meja kerjanya. Memakai stiletto hitam, wanita itu menyilangkan kakinya yang jenjang. Dia berpakaian sederhana, pakaian terusan yang panjang dan bergaya santai. Chanyeol tampak cemberut menatapnya.

Jari tangan wanita itu menyusuri wajahnya.

Sialan, aku ingin mencakar hingga bola matanya keluar dari matanya itu. Pandangan Chanyeol beralih padaku saat dia melihatku masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan sepintas terlihat raut wajahnya yang terkejut, mungkin menyesal namun segera berubah santai, tenang dan tampak profesional.

Nyonya Glover menghampiriku dari belakangku.

"Maafkan aku tuan Park, tadi aku sedang tidak ada di mejaku sehingga tidak bisa meminta nona Kim untuk menunggu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Jenny, Audrey juga akan segera pergi." Dia bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan memutari mejanya. Wanita berambut coklat itu melompat turun dari meja dengan anggun. Tersenyum penuh tatapan memuja kepadanya, sementara Chanyeol hanya mengacuhkannya dan terpaku menatapku.

Aku membersihkan tenggorokanku dan bersyukur dalam hati karena aku tetap mempertahankan sikap yang wajar, bersikap profesional, sadar bahwa nyonya Glover juga terus mengawasi di belakangku. "Maaf, sudah mengganggu, aku akan pergi."

Aku berbalik untuk pergi tetapi Chanyeol menghentikanku. "Tunggu sebentar," Dia berbalik menatap Audrey dan berkata dengan tegas "Jawabannya adalah tidak. Dan akan selalu seperti itu, dan jangan pernah kembali kesini lagi."

Dia menghembuskan nafas frustrasi dan merengut seperti gadis manja yang tidak terbiasa menerima penolakan.

"Baiklah."

Dia melotot kepada Chanyeol dan mulai melangkah keluar dari ruangan. Sejenak berhenti menatapku dan tersenyum dingin kepadaku.

"Kita belum pernah bertemu." Dia mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku dan aku menyambutnya sebelum mendengar apa yang dia katakan, "Aku adalah istri Chanyeol, Park Audrey."

ooOoo

.

 **TBC**

.

ooOoo

.

.

.

 **Thanks to:**

 **Yuan** (ada orang ketiga tapi OC^^ karena member yang lain disini menjadi keluarga) **\- Lucky8894 - Dea** (aku kan updatenya sengaja malem kk) **\- BaekQiu** (ga usah dibayangin yang aneh-aneh lol) **\- exindira - Baby b** (lol cari lampu biar terang xD) **\- suci mariyam** (iya anggap aja THR xD) **\- BabyByunie** (iya ini dari novel terjemahan^^) **\- BunnyJoon - ChanBMine - Asmaul - Cindynovieta94 - JonginDO - JonginDO - zoldyk - AGNESA201 - mrsbunnybyun** (maaf nunggu lama xD konfliknya lumayan berat kk) **\- chenma - ChanHunBaek – sehunfans**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

Sebenarnya aku pengen jawab pertanyaan _seperti 'kapan baek ketahuan?' 'gimana dan apa jadinya hub mereka setelah ketahuan?_ ' _'orang ketiganya siapa?'_ dan lain-lain, tapi sebaiknya kalian membaca kelanjutannya saja, ya~ biar lebih seru kkk

Selain itu, jujur aku udah lupa sebagian alur novel ini LOL. Aku tuh orangnya pikuuuun banget, ini remake udah aku edit sejak sekitar dua bulan yang lalu + aku banyak baca ff lain juga. Cerita keaduk jadi satu. Harap maklumya, cactus93 udah tua :')

Terima kasih banget buat udah yang review^^ atas dukungannya, sebenarnya kalo soal remake aku sengaja g nyantumin ' _jangan lupa tinggalin jejak'_ seperti di ff ku sendiri. Tapi sambutan dari kalian di remake ini, review ampe panjang-panjang dan selalu buat aku tersenyum setiap bacanya, bikin aku semangaaat #peluksatusatu ditambah, baru 4 chapter aja views-nya hampiiir menyentuh 6ribu kkk

 **Nb.**

Maaf aku belom bisa update **Perhaps Love**. Beberapa hari ini sibuk keliling sanak saudara, tak bisa duduk jenak berkonsentrasi menulis :'( #deepbow

Akhir kata,

Next update Fight with Me hari rabu ya~


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

 **Fight With Me**

.

 **Pengarang: Kristen Proby**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Park Chanyeol

Kim (Byun) Baekhyun

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ini_ _ **BUKAN**_ _karya Cactus93, Cactus93 hanya ingin me-remake dan berbagi cerita yang Cactus93 sukai. Cactus93 hanya mengganti nama pemeran, mungkin dialog yang sesuai dengan keadaan. Setting cerita ini tidak di Korea._

 **.**

 _ **Please read a/n**_

 _ **.**_

 _Hope u will enjoy this remake^^_

 _Sorry for typos_

 _Happy reading!_

 _._

 _._

 **Previous chapter:**

 _Aku membersihkan tenggorokanku dan bersyukur dalam hati karena aku tetap mempertahankan sikap yang wajar, bersikap profesional, sadar bahwa nyonya Glover juga terus mengawasi di belakangku. "Maaf, sudah mengganggu, aku akan pergi."_

 _Aku berbalik untuk pergi tetapi Chanyeol menghentikanku. "Tunggu sebentar," Dia berbalik menatap Audrey dan berkata dengan tegas "Jawabannya adalah tidak. Dan akan selalu seperti itu, dan jangan pernah kembali kesini lagi."_

 _Dia menghembuskan nafas frustrasi dan merengut seperti gadis manja yang tidak terbiasa menerima penolakan._

 _"Baiklah."_

 _Dia melotot kepada Chanyeol dan mulai melangkah keluar dari ruangan. Sejenak berhenti menatapku dan tersenyum dingin kepadaku._

 _"Kita belum pernah bertemu." Dia mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku dan aku menyambutnya sebelum mendengar apa yang dia katakan, "Aku adalah istri Chanyeol, Park Audrey."_

 _._

* * *

 _._

Aku bisa merasakan wajahku mulai memucat, tetapi aku tetap berusaha untuk terlihat tenang. Ini adalah hal tersulit yang pernah aku lakukan.

"Halo," aku menyapa dan menjabat tangannya, lalu aku melangkah mundur untuk menghindari tatapan Chanyeol. Aku bisa merasakan Chanyeol sedang memandang diriku, dalam keheningan, dia memohon padaku untuk melihat kearah dirinya.

Persetan dengan dirinya.

"Bye babe." Audrey melambaikan tangan kepada Chanyeol kemudian melangkah keluar dari ruang kerja Chanyeol. Aku sendiri telah memutuskan untuk melarikan diri dari tempat ini secepatnya sementara nyonya Glover masih berdiri di sana dan menonton kami.

"Aku benar-benar harus pergi." Aku melangkah menuju ke pintu ruang kerja Chanyeol. "Sebaiknya kita menjadwalkan ulang pertemuan kita pada hari Senin nanti."

"Baekhyunie," samar-samar aku bisa mendengar Chanyeol memanggil namaku. Namun aku tidak menghiraukannya. Dengan semua harga diri yang masih bisa aku kumpulkan dalam diriku, aku melangkah keluar dari ruang kerjanya dengan dagu yang terangkat. Aku tahu dia tidak mungkin mengejarku sekarang, tidak dengan nyonya Glover dan semua orang yang masih ada di kantor yang akan melihat kami.

Aku menganggap ini sebagai keuntungan untukku, dengan cepat aku mengambil tas tanganku dan jaketku, kemudian berlari menuju ke arah elevator untuk meninggalkan kantor tempat aku bekerja.

 _Demi Tuhan, apa yang baru saja terjadi?_

 _Chanyeol sudah menikah? Menikah?_

 _Bagaimana mungkin hal itu terjadi?_

Adrenalin yang berpacu dalam tubuhku membuat tanganku gemetar, aku benar-benar harus pergi dari tempat terkutuk ini. Setelah aku berada di dalam mobilku, dengan cepat aku memacunya keluar dari area parkir bawah tanah dan bergelut dengan kemacetan kota. Air mataku mulai mengalir, dan itu membuatku semakin kesal pada diriku. Aku tidak pernah menangis sebelumnya, dan dalam minggu ini Chanyeol telah membuatku menangis sebanyak dua kali.

Aku mendengar suara iPhone milikku berdering di dalam tas tanganku, namun aku mengabaikannya. Saat ini aku tidak ingin berbicara dengan dia. Aku tidak ingin mendengar alasan apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Aku telah mempertaruhkan karirku demi dirinya. Tetapi yang lebih buruk lagi adalah aku juga telah mempertaruhkan hatiku untuknya.

 _Persetan dengannya._

HP milikku terus saja berdering. Dia menutup sambungan telepon dan kembali menghubungiku lagi setelahnya. Akhirnya, dengan kesal aku mengobrak-abrik isi tasku, mengeluarkan iPhone itu, lalu mematikannya.

Saat ini aku tidak ingin pulang ke rumah. Chanyeol pasti akan datang kesana dan aku tidak ingin melihat wajahnya, jadi aku memacu mobilku ke satu-satunya tempat yang bisa aku pikirkan untuk saat ini.

Aku membutuhkan Luhan.

Aku mengarahkan Lexus merah kecil milikku melewati gerbang rumah mereka dan memarkirnya disana, kemudian aku turun dari mobilku dan menuju ke rumah mereka yang cantik, rumah dengan cat warna putih dan arsitektur yang modern. Aku membunyikan bel, kemudian mengerutkan dahiku. Aku berharap aku tidak membangunkan Luhanie dari tidurnya, dia sedang hamil tua saat ini. Sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu Sehun telah menyuruhnya berhenti bekerja, dan Luhanie tampaknya tidak keberatan dengan hal itu.

Luhan membuka pintu. Melihat wajahku yang sembab karena menangis tadi dan kemudian dia melangkah mundur.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya sekarang," aku masuk ke dalam kemudian menutup pintu di belakangku, dan dia merentangkan kedua tangannya, menawari diriku sebuah pelukan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa melakukan manuver dengan perutmu itu?" Aku bertanya dan memeluknya melalui benjolan perutnya yang membesar.

"Dimana ada kemauan, disana ada jalan, percayalah padaku." Dia memeluk erat tubuhku dan membelai rambutku. "Apa yang terjadi sweetie?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala, melepaskan diri dari pelukannya dan kemudian mengelus perutnya. "Dia akan segera datang."

Senyum Luhan mengembang dan menutup tanganku yang ada di perutnya dengan tangannya. "Aku benar-benar sangat takut."

"Kau akan baik-baik saja. Sehun dan aku akan berada disana bersamamu. Aku akan menghajar si Dokter jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada salah satu dari antara kalian berdua."

"Itulah sebabnya aku senang karena memiliki dirimu. Kau adalah kekuatan terbesarku dalam menjalankan misi ini." Kami berdua tertawa dan aku mengikutinya melewati ruang utama dan berjalan menuju ke dapur.

Dari belakang kau tidak akan menyadari bahwa saat ini dia sedang hamil tua. Dia hampir tidak mengalami kenaikan berat badan, hal itu disebabkan karena morning sickness yang mengerikan yang telah dia alami di awal kehamilannya. Aku sudah pernah bertemu dengan banyak wanita cantik, namun Luhan adalah wanita tercantik yang pernah aku temui. Dia memiliki rambut panjang berwarna coklat chestnut, dengan sepasang bulu mata yang lentik indah serta bentuk tubuh dengan lekukan yang begitu menggiurkan.

Namun yang paling indah dari dirinya adalah hatinya. Dia adalah seorang yang memiliki pribadi begitu baik dan suka memberi. Dia berpikir kalau aku tidak tahu bahwa tahun lalu dia telah membantu orang tuaku dengan membayarkan tagihan hipotek rumah mereka. Namun tentu saja aku mengetahui hal tersebut.

"Mau teh?" Dia bertanya kepadaku sambil mengisi ketel dengan air dari wastafel yang ada di dapur.

"Boleh." Aku duduk di kursi yang ada di meja dapur dan meletakkan tanganku di atas meja untuk menyandarkan kepalaku, pikiranku kembali melayang mengingat Chanyeol.

"Hey Baekhyun," Sehun tersenyum padaku saat dia berjalan keluar dari ruang kerjanya menuju ke tempat kami. Dia mencium pipiku lalu berjalan menuju ke arah Luhan, melingkarkan lengannya ke tubuh Luhan, menciumnya dengan mesra. Sekarang tangannya sedang bermain-main di sekitar perut Luhan.

"Ya Tuhan, yang benar saja, aku baru saja tiba di sini."

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum menggoda ke arahku, sementara Luhan kembali membuat teh. Sehun benar-benar seorang bajingan yang sangat tampan dengan rambut pirangnya yang berantakan dan mata yang berwarna hitamnya. Dia memperlakukan Luhan bagai seorang dewi, jadi tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kulakukan selain menyayangi dirinya juga.

"Apa yang terjadi Baekhyun? Kau terlihat kacau." Sehun menyandarkan pinggangnya di pinggiran meja dapur, melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya dan menatap kearahku sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu, melemparkan pandanganku ke ruang utama dimana sudah tersedia perlengkapan bayi disana. "Warna pink mulai menguasai tempat ini."

Aku melihat kekhawatiran di wajah Luhan dan Sehun saat mereka bertukar pandang, lalu kemudian mereka berdua melihat ke arahku. Aku rasa aku tidak akan bisa keluar dari rumah ini tanpa mengatakan pada mereka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada diriku, tapi aku masih belum siap untuk mengatakannya sekarang. Mungkin jika aku tidak membicarakannya lagi, aku bisa lolos dari sini tanpa harus menceritakan apapun.

"Bayinya perempuan, Baekhyun." Luhan terseyum sambil mengelus perutnya, dan aku ikut tersenyum bersamanya.

"Aku tahu. Aku sendiri juga penggemar warna pink." Aku menyeringai, namun kemudian mataku melebar ketika aku melihat Luhan tersentak kaget. "Apa ada yang salah?"

"Bayinya menendang perutku."

"Oh, aku ingin merasakannya!" Aku berlari memutari meja dan berlutut di depan Luhan. Dia lalu menuntun tanganku ke arah di mana Luhanie merasakan tendangan bayinya tadi, dan aku menempelkan telingaku di perutnya untuk mendengarkan.

"Ini akan terlihat lebih menyenangkan jika kalian berdua telanjang," Sehun berkomentar, sebuah komentar yang mendapatkan hadiah sebuah pandangan tajam dari Luhanie.

"Tutup mulutmu, otak mesum," Aku bergumam dan melanjutkan untuk membelai perut Luhan sementara dia membelai rambut pirangku yang ikal. _Oh, aku sangat merindukan semua ini._ Tiba-tiba ingatan akan tragedi yang baru saja terjadi di ruangan kerja Chanyeol menghantamku sekali lagi, dan kerinduanku pada sahabatku yang begitu besar, itu semua membuatku tidak dapat menahan diri lagi dan air mata mulai mengalir melewati pipiku.

"Hey," Ucap Luhanie lirih dan melanjutkan menenangkan diriku, "Baekhyun ada apa? Kau tidak pernah menangis sebelumnya."

Aku kembali menggelengkan kepalaku dan merasakan tendangan bayi Luhan di tangan kananku. Oh aku tidak sabar ingin segera bertemu dengan bayi ini.

"Apa kau menginginkan aku untuk pergi dari sini?" Sehun bertanya dan mulai melangkah menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Tidak. Tetaplah disini." Desahku dan kembali berjongkok di depan Luhan namun masih berpegangan pada Luhan. Aku tahu mereka bingung dan perduli kepadaku, namun mereka hanya menatapku tanpa mengatakan apapun. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memberitahu mereka. "Dia sudah menikah." Ucapku lirih tanpa melihat ke arah mereka.

"Maaf?" Luhan menggenggam tanganku dan menarik tubuhku untuk berdiri. Mereka berdua mengerutkan dahi seakan tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja mereka dengarkan.

"Chanyeol sudah menikah." Aku memutar tubuhku dan berjalan ke arah tempat duduk yang ada di depan meja.

Mereka kembali saling berpandangan lalu melihat kembali ke arahku. "Apa yang terjadi?" Sehun bertanya, suaranya pelan, aku tahu dia sedang berusaha menjadi seorang kakak yang protektif.

Aku dikelilingi oleh para pria yang begitu melindungiku.

"Sore ini ketika aku pergi ke ruang kerja Chanyeol, aku melihat wanita itu. Seorang wanita dengan kaki yang panjang, begitu mempesona dan sempurna, duduk di atas meja kerja Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya yang sedang memegang pipi Chanyeol." Aku memejamkan mata, mengingat kembali kejadian yang terjadi pada saat itu.

"Apa yang Chanyeol lakukan saat dia melihatmu memasuki ruang kerjanya?" Luhanie bertanya.

"Tidak ada. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Wanita itu menghampiriku dan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai istri Chanyeol lalu kemudian pergi begitu saja. Sekertaris Chanyeol juga ada di ruangan itu, dan untuk menyelamatkan harga diriku, aku juga pergi dari sana dan datang kemari." Aku mengangkat bahu, dengan senang hati menerima tisu yang di berikan oleh Sehun.

"Apakah dia sudah mencoba menelponmu ?" Tanya Luhan.

"Yeah, dan aku mematikan iPhone milikku."

"Halo, de'javu."

"Tutup mulutmu. Sehun bukanlah pria yang sudah beristri yang harus ditangisi." Aku membantah.

Pria yang sedang kami bicarakan berdehem seakan hendak melegakan tenggorokannya. "Kalian tahu, aku ada di sini. Baekhyun, setidaknya dengarkan dulu apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Chanyeol, sebelum aku mematahkan rahangnya dan membuatnya tidak bisa berbicara lagi."

"Dia dulu adalah petarung di UFC. Tapi terima kasih untuk tawarannya," tukasku.

"Apa kau yakin wanita itu berkata bahwa dia adalah istri Chanyeol?" Luhan bertanya, otaknya mulai bekerja.

"Yeah, wanita itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Park Audrey." Aku mengangkat bahu dan menghirup teh yang disediakan Luhan untukku.

"Agak sulit bagiku untuk mempercayainya, kalian berdua telah menghabiskan waktu bersama, dan dia tidak pernah menyinggung tentang wanita itu. Kau bahkan telah tinggal di apartemennya, Baekhyun."

"Aku tahu ini tidak masuk akal. Percayalah padaku, tidak ada tanda bahwa ada seorang wanita yang pernah tinggal di sana, tempat itu murni adalah tempat tinggal seorang pria." Aku mengangkat bahu sekali lagi dan menggelengkan kepala. Aku tidak bisa mengerti.

"Mungkin mereka sudah berpisah?" Luhan mengerutkan dahinya sambil mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Selama tidak ada kata 'mantan' di depan kata 'istri', aku tidak perduli di mana wanita itu tinggal, lagi pula jika wanita itu memang 'mantan', Chanyeol seharusnya sudah mengatakannya kepadaku."

Tiba-tiba bel rumah berbunyi, kami kaget dan saling bertukar pandang.

"Kenapa aku bisa menebak siapa yang datang?" Aku bertanya.

Sehun berdehem membersihkan tenggorokannya lagi. "Uhm, Chanyeol menelpon sesaat sebelum aku meninggalkan ruang kerjaku, dia bertanya apakah kau ada di sini, aku jawab iya karena aku pikir aku memang mendengar suaramu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di antara kalian Baekhyun."

Aku memandang tajam ke arah Sehun, "Katakan pada dia untuk pergi dari sini."

"Tidak, jangan." Luhan berjalan kearahku lalu menggenggam tanganku. "Dengarkan dulu penjelasannya, jika kau tidak menyukainya maka biarkan Sehun menghajarnya."

Bel pintu berbunyi lagi. Sehun mengintip dari lubang pintu kemudian membukanya. Sehun berbicara dengan Chanyeol, aku tak bisa mendengar apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, Sehun membiarkan Chanyeol masuk. Chanyeol memandang sekeliling rumah dan menemukan diriku, dengan begitu cepat dia langsung bergerak dan tanpa kusadari dia sudah berdiri di hadapanku, tubuhku berada di antara kedua tangannya yang besandar di meja makan, namun dia sama sekali tidak menyentuhku.

"Kenapa kau lari?" Suaranya terdengar begitu dingin, sangat sesuai dengan mata kecoklatannya yang begitu tajam menatapku, nafasnya tersengal, dia kelihatan begitu marah.

"Well, mari kita lihat. Aku baru saja berkenalan dengan istri dari pacarku, setelah aku menemukan wanita itu sedang mengerayanginya di ruang kerjanya. Dan kenyataan bahwa aku memakai kata istri dan pacar dalam satu kalimat, itu benar-benar membuatku kesal." Aku bersikap sarkastik sambil menyandarkan tubuhku di meja.

"Wanita itu adalah mantan istriku, Baekhyunie."

 _Oh._

"Apakah kau benar-benar berpikir bahwa aku akan mengejarmu untuk menjalin hubungan seperti sekarang ini jika aku memang masih menikah dengan wanita lain? Apakah kau berpikir bahwa aku serendah itu? Ya Tuhan, kau mengenalku lebih baik dari itu."

Aku melemparkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan, namun tidak menemukan Luhan ataupun Sehun disana.

"Nampaknya aku tidak terlalu mengenalmu, kau bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan kepadaku bahwa kau sudah pernah menikah. Wanita itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai istrimu Chanyeol."

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Jenny ada di sana. Jika aku mencoba menjelaskannya hubungan kita, semua akan terbongkar."

"Kau tidak meralat apa yang dia katakan."

"Kau tidak memberikan kesempatan padaku!" Dengan marah dia menjauh dariku, melangkah ke tengah ruangan dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Dia melepaskan Jas yang dia kenakan dan melemparkannya ke sofa.

"Kami sudah bercerai tujuh tahun yang lalu. Kami hanya menikah selama dua tahun." Dia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan menatapku dengan penuh emosi.

"Apa kau mempunyai anak darinya?" tanyaku lirih.

"Tentu saja tidak." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, menunduk dan menatap ke bawah lalu mengangkatnya kembali, untuk memandang diriku. "Aku dulu seorang petarung, dan dia adalah wanita yang biasa kami sebut sebagai Ring bunny."

"Aku tahu apa itu Ring bunny." suaraku meninggi.

"Well, saat itu aku masih berusia dua puluh tahun dan bodoh, dia menginginkan seorang petarung untuk berada di sisinya. Aku bahkan jarang sekali berbicara dengan dia." Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya.

"Untuk apa hari ini dia datang ke kantor?" Aku bertanya.

"Dia datang pada saat dia membutuhkan uang."

"Kau membiayai kehidupannya?" Tanyaku dengan tidak percaya.

"Tidak. Tidak lagi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya melakukannya sebentar saja." Dahinya berkerut dan dia menunduk lagi, dia terlihat gelisah.

"Sudah berapa lama?" Apakah aku benar-benar ingin tahu jawabannya?

"Sampai aku bertemu denganmu." Matanya kembali menatapku, tatapannya melembut, di sanalah aku melihat kembali sosok pria yang kucintai.

"Kenapa?" Aku berbisik.

"Jika aku tetap memberikan uang kepada dia, dia tak akan pernah pergi, dan aku tidak ingin ada tengkorak dari masa laluku mengacaukan hubungan kita." Dia menarik nafas panjang dan menatapku dengan hati-hati.

"Well, nampaknya dia masih saja datang!" Aku berteriak.

"Aku mengatakan tidak padanya. Kau mendengar aku mengatakannya. Aku memiliki alasan kenapa aku mengucapkannya di hadapanmu dengan suara keras tadi."

"Apa kau juga masih tidur dengan dia sebelum kau bertemu denganku?"

"Kadang-kadang."

 _Sialan._

"Baby, sudah kukatakan saat aku bertemu denganmu bahwa aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri segala hubunganku dengan wanita manapun. Wanita yang membuatku tertarik hanyalah kau seorang."

"Dia memiliki nama belakangmu." Aku menumpahkah segala amarahku tanpa berpikir terlebih dulu. Ini bisa saja membunuhku.

"Dia tidak pernah mau menggantinya." Dia mengangkat bahunya lagi, terlihat tersesat. Sejenak aku terdiam, hanya memandangi sosok pria tampan, pintar dan seksi yang ada di depanku. Aku tidak ingin ada wanita lain yang memiliki nama belakangnya. Karena itu berarti Chanyeol adalah milik wanita itu dan itu merobek hatiku.

"Dengar," Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya lagi dan melihatku dengan seksama. "Aku menyesal kau mengenalnya dengan cara seperti ini. Aku tahu itu sangat menyebalkan. Tapi yang terjadi di kantor itu bukan apa-apa. Hubungan kami sudah berakhir, dan dia tidak berarti lagi untukku. Aku menolongnya karena aku merasa bertanggung jawab atas dirinya, dan aku tidur dengannya karena aku dulu merasa nyaman dengan dirinya. Aku tidak pernah merasakan sesuatu seperti yang aku rasakan saat bersamamu. Tidak pernah."

Saat memandang wajahnya dan menatap matanya, aku melihat kejujuran di sana, amarahku mulai mereda. Terima kasih Tuhan.

"Kalian berdua bisa keluar sekarang." Aku berteriak, kemudian Luhan dan Sehun muncul dari balik koridor dengan berjalan bergandengan tangan. Aku menyeringai pada mereka berdua.

"Hey, aku harus memastikan bahwa kau tidak membutuhkan aku untuk menghajar dia," Sehun berkata sambil tersenyum.

Chanyeol pun tertawa, "Kau boleh mencobanya."

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Luhan lirih, aku hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Jadi acara baby shower tetap akan diadakan besok sore di rumahku." Aku berdiri dan berjalan kearah Chanyeol, mencium pipinya dan mengulurkan jariku untuk menyentuh garis rahangnya, mencoba meyakinkan diriku bahwa semuanya sudah kembali normal.

"Apa kau membutuhkan bantuan?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tidak, aku sudah mengaturnya dengan profesional, aku sudah menyewa Event Organizer."

"Untuk acara baby shower?" Alisnya naik keatas hingga mencapai ujung rambutnya.

"Pekerjaanku banyak menyita waktuku, Luhanie. Dan acara ini harus sempurna, jadi ya, aku menyewa mereka." Aku tersenyum lebar padanya dan sedikit menari-nari karena begitu gembira. "Aku sangat senang."

"Aku rasa aku punya pekerjaan yang harus aku lakukan." Mata Sehun melebar dan dia menyisir rambutnya dengan menggunakan tangannya.

"Oh tidak. Kau harus datang." Aku menunjuk ke arah Sehun dan menatapnya dengan pandangan marah.

"Itu benar-benar urusan wanita." Chanyeol berkata.

"Siapa yang kau bela?" Aku bertanya padanya.

"Sehun," dia memberikan pernyataan dengan fakta tambahan. "Itu adalah pesta untuk para wanita."

"Dia adalah ayahnya." Aku berkacak pinggang dan menatap dengan tajam kearah dua pria keras kepala yang ada di hadapanku, sementara Luhan hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku kami. "Dia harus datang, lagi pula saudaraku dan para orang tua juga akan datang, bersama dengan keluarga mereka. Jadi ini adalah sebuah pesta keluarga."

"Apa di sana akan bernuansa pink?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Tentu saja pink, bayinya perempuan." Aku memandang Chanyeol seakan-akan dia telah menanyakan sesuatu yang menggelikan.

"Pesta untuk para wanita." Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Sebuah pesta para wanita yang juga akan kau hadiri." Sehun menyela.

Oh, tidak. Aku memandang dengan panik ke arah Luhan, dan dia hanya memberikan sebuah senyuman kecil kepadaku.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah itu ide yang bagus..." Aku melemparkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan dan bertemu dengan Chanyeol, dia merengut menatapku.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak yakin apakah aku siap memperkenalkanmu pada keluargaku," jawabku lirih.

"Kenapa?" Dia bertanya lagi.

Aku mengangkat bahuku. "Ini hanya terlalu cepat."

"Sepuluh menit yang lalu kau baru saja menyebutku sebagai kekasihmu."

"Aku hanya tidak tahu apa ada kata lain yang tepat untuk memanggilmu." Aku mengangkat bahu dan membalikkan tubuhku, tanpa kusadari aku sudah menemukan diriku berada di dalam dekapannya, tangannya meremas rambutku, dan tangannya yang lain berada di punggungku, menekan tubuhku agar lebih mendekat, dan mulutnya -oh mulut itu- sekarang sedang menciumku dengan penuh gairah. Lalu, secepat dia memulai, begitu cepat pula dia melepaskanku dan melangkah mundur ke belakang.

"Oh Tuhan," Luhan berdecak.

"Datanglah kesana jam dua," Sehun berkata kepada Chanyeol dengan senyuman kemenangan di wajahnya.

ooOoo

.

Selama makan malam aku tidak banyak berkata-kata. Pada waktu perjalanan pulang dari kediaman Luhanie dan Sehun, kami memesan pizza dan membawanya pulang kerumahku. Kami duduk di sofa sambil menonton film action dengan ditemani pizza yang lezat dengan toping keju serta beberapa kaleng bir.

Namun aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan kejadian yang terjadi tadi sore di ruang kerja Chanyeol. Dia tidak menceritakan padaku mengenai mantan istrinya, apa lagi yang dia sembunyikan dariku selama ini?

Sementara Chanyeol menonton film, aku membersihkan piring bekas makanan kami dan menyimpan sisa makanan yang ada ke dalam lemari es.

"Aku mau mandi dulu," ucapku sambil berjalan melewatinya untuk menuju ke kamar tidurku.

"Apa ada yang salah, Baekhyunie?" Dia meraih pergelangan tanganku dan menarikku untuk duduk kembali di sampingnya.

Aku mengangkat bahu dan mengelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Omong kosong. Kau masih marah atas kejadian hari ini." Dia mengernyit saat aku melepaskan tanganku darinya dan duduk agak menjauh darinya, aku memang memerlukan sedikit jarak dari dia untuk sementara waktu.

"Aku tidak sepenuhnya marah, hanya sedikit bingung dan kecewa. Kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakan kepadaku bahwa kau memiliki seorang mantan istri?" Aku memandangnya curiga dan dia meletakkan jari-jarinya di rambutnya yang indah dan mengumpat di bawah helaan nafasnya.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak pernah memikirkannya."

"Dengar, Aku mengerti wanita itu adalah masa lalumu, aku juga percaya kau tidak pernah tidur dengannya lagi sejak kau bertemu denganku, aku tidak menuduhmu melakukan semua itu Chanyeol. Namun melihat seorang wanita cantik menggerayangimu saat aku memasuki ruang kerjamu, itu bukanlah perasaan yang menyenangkan, tidak setelah apa yang kita lakukan bersama selama beberapa minggu ini. Jadi, ya, aku masih sedikit tidak yakin."

"Aku sudah menjelaskannya dan meminta maaf."

"Ya, kau sudah melakukannya. Apakah ada hal lain yang akan kau jelaskan nanti dan akan membuatmu menyesal sekali lagi, Chanyeol? Apa ada lagi rahasia kotor yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" Aku bangkit dari sofa, aku ingin mandi, aku membutuhkan beberapa menit untuk menjauh dari dirinya, tetapi dia kembali menarik tanganku.

"Jangan mencoba untuk lari dari diriku lagi. Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun darimu. Dia bukanlah sebuah rahasia, dia hanyalah bagian dari masa laluku."

Aku melunak saat aku melihat ke bawah, menatap mata kecoklatannya. Wajahnya menegang oleh rasa kuatir yang berlebihan.

Wajahnya cemberut ketika aku melepaskan tanganku dari genggamannya, dan dia sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun tertahan saat aku mengusap pipinya dengan ujung jariku, bergerak turun lalu memegang rahang wajahnya dengan tanganku, memandang wajahnya. Wajahku tidak sanggup menyembunyikan gejolak atas segala fakta dan emosi yang ada di dalam diriku. Akhirnya, Chanyeol meraih pergelangan tanganku, menggenggamnya, menempatkan sebuah ciuman di telapak tanganku, lalu mendongak keatas menatap diriku.

"Bicaralah padaku," Bisiknya.

Aku duduk menghadap ke arahnya dan meletakkan kedua pantatku di pangkuannya, tepat di atas kedua lututnya. Dia menautkan jariku dengan jarinya, kemudian menempatkannya di atas pangkuannya, diantara diriku dan dirinya.

"Hey," Bisiknya lagi, "Baekhyunie, bicaralah padaku."

Aku menatap matanya dan berbisik lirih, "Aku rasa hari ini aku baru menyadari, seberapa besar kau bisa melukai diriku."

"Oh Baby," Dia melingkarkan tangannya di tubuhku, menarik diriku kedalam dekapannya, dan aku menenggelamkan wajahku di lehernya, bernafas melalui aroma tubuhnya yang bersih dan seksi. "Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada diriku. Melihatmu pergi meninggalkan kantor, menyadari bahwa aku telah melukaimu, tidak mengetahui dimana kau berada...itu semua telah menghancurkan hatiku. Aku menyesal. Aku berjanji, tidak akan ada lagi rahasia diantara kita."

Dia mencium rambutku, dan aku mengecup lehernya, aroma tubuhnya yang memabukkan membuatku menyadari bahwa aku membutuhkannya, sekarang juga.

Aku mengecup telinganya. Tangannya berada di punggungku, kemudian perlahan meluncur turun ke arah tulang belakangku, membawa tubuhku lebih erat dalam dekapannya, aku bisa merasakan ereksi yang menyembul dari balik celananya yang menantang kewanitaanku.

"Aku membutuhkanmu." Bisikku di telinganya, saat dia mengerang sebagai respon atas ucapanku, tubuhku terasa terbakar. Aku melingkarkan tanganku di lehernya, menyusuri wajahnya dengan gigitan lembut dan ciuman ringan, hanya untuk menggodanya. Kemudian aku menatap matanya, mata biruku bertemu dengan mata kecoklatannya. Dia meletakkan tangannya di atas rambutku, kemudian memiringkan kepalaku dengan perlahan, dan mulai menciumku, ciuman yang begitu intens, dia melebarkan tangannya yang lain ke punggungku di bagian bawah dan menekan tubuhku semakin erat dengan tubuhnya.

Aku kembali menegakkan tubuhku, melepaskan pakaian yang kukenakan melewati kepalaku, dengan gerakan cepat Chanyeol membuka bra yang aku kenakan. Saat payudaraku terbebas, dia langsung menghisap payudaraku yang telah membengkak, mengulum puting payudaraku dan menariknya dengan lembut, kemudian dia juga memperlakukan hal yang sama dengan payudaraku yang lain. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menikmatinya, dan menggesekkan kewanitaanku pada kejantanannya.

Dia bangkit dari duduknya, membantuku berdiri di hadapannya, lalu melepaskan celana dan thong yang kukenakan, di saat bersamaan, aku juga membantunya dengan melepaskan pakaian kerjanya, tangannya menangkup pantatku dan mengangkat tubuhku. Aku melingkarkan kakiku di pinggangnya, sambil terus menciuminya dengan penuh hasrat. Aku memang tidak pernah merasa puas pada mulut pria ini, mulutnya seperti memiliki sihir yang terus menggodaku untuk merasakannya.

Chanyeol berjalan ke dinding sambil menggendong tubuhku, saat punggungku menyentuh permukaan dinding yang dingin, dia mengangkat tubuhku sedikit lebih tinggi, menempatkan kepala dari kejantanannya di bibir kewanitaanku.

"Kali ini aku tidak bisa bermain dengan lembut, baby. Aku begitu menginginkan dirimu."

Aku mengencangkan lilitan kakiku di panggulnya, membiarkan kejantanannya memasuki tubuhku. Dia terlihat senang menerima undangan yang kuberikan padanya. Chanyeol mendorong masuk lebih dalam, dengan keras, kombinasi antara alat vitalnya yang besar serta tindikannya yang luar biasa itu, hampir membuatku orgasme.

"Ya ampun, Chanyeol." Dia mencondongkan badannya kebelakang, hanya agar dia bisa menatap mataku dan tersenyum padaku. Dia mengeluarkan miliknya lalu menghatamkannya lagi kedalam, masih tetap menatap mataku, nafasku terengah, pipiku merona oleh gairah seksual yang begitu kuat. "Jika kau melakukan itu sekali lagi, aku akan datang." Bisikku.

Senyuman di wajahnya semakin melebar, dia lalu kembali menarik keluar batangnya yang keras itu, lalu dengan keras kembali meresak masuk memenuhi rongga sensitifku, menggerakkan pinggangnya dengan gerakan memutar, membuat tubuhku menegang dan gemetar, darahku mendidih, dan meneriakkan namanya.

"Itukah yang kau butuhkan?" Bisiknya, lalu menempatkan kecupan kecil yang manis di seluruh wajahku, melewati pipiku, turun ke dagu lalu kembali ke hidungku.

"Hmm." Jawabku.

"Buka matamu."

Pandanganku menemukan wajahnya, dia tersenyum lembut kepadaku, lalu menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi sebagian wajahku.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut. "Yeah, aku baik-baik saja."

"Bagus. Karena aku masih belum selesai."

Aku baru menyadari bahwa, bukan saja dia masih ada di dalam diriku untuk saat ini, namun dia juga masih belum mendapatkan kepuasannya sendiri. Batangnya masih keras di dalam diriku, bahkan terasa lebih keras dan besar daripada sebelumnya. Mataku melebar dan aku mengencangkan lilitan tangan dan kakiku di tubuhnya saat Chanyeol mulai menjauhi dinding, berjalan menyusuri anak tangga dengan tangan yang masih mengangkat kedua pantatku.

"Ya Tuhan, Kau kuat sekali." Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk menyusuri rambutnya, kagum akan kekuatannya yang mampu menggendong tubuhku dengan begitu mudah.

"Kau punya tubuh yang kecil sayang."

Chanyeol mengendongku menuju kamar tidur lalu ia menarik selimut. Masih menggendong tubuhku, dia naik ke atas tempat tidur, menempatkan tubuhku di atas seprai yang dingin, sedang tubuhnya berada di atasku.

"Kau menginginkan cara yang kasar, namun aku membutuhkan ini." Chanyeol menautkan jari-jari kami kemudian meletakkan tangan kami di atas kepalaku. Dia mulai bergerak masuk kedalam diriku, dengan perlahan, kemudian keluar sampai ke bibir kewanitaanku dan masuk sampai keujung dinding kewanitaanku sekali lagi dengan perlahan, ritme yang pelan.

Bibirnya membuatku gila, menggigit di sisi luar mulutku, tepat di bawah telingaku, mengirimkan percikan melalui tubuhku dan turun ke tulang ekorku.

"Lebih cepat," Bisikku, namun dia hanya tersenyum penuh cinta kearahku dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, hanya seperti ini."

Dengan tubuhnya dia memujaku, tanpa kata dia menunjukkan padaku betapa berartinya diriku untuknya, bahwa dia menyesal dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Aku menarik kakiku dari sisi tubuhnya dan Chanyeol menggeser sedikit tubuhnya agar aku bisa menyandarkan betis kakiku di pundaknya tanpa melepaskan tanganku, Chanyeol bersandar pada kakiku, mendorong lebih jauh kedalam diriku.

"Oh, Chanyeol."

"Ya, baby."

Gerakannya yang lambat ini bisa membunuhku setiap saat. Aku menjepit kejantanannya dengan mengencangkan otot kewanitaanku dan dia memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Disetiap gerakan, aku menjepitnya, sekencang yang aku bisa, sampai akhirnya dia mulai mempercepat gerakannya.

"Sangat sempit.." Tangan kami masih bertautan di atas kepalaku, kakiku di atas bahunya dan dia mempercepat gerakannya, mendorong lebih keras dan lebih cepat, keringat mulai terlihat di wajahnya. Aku merasakan tubuhnya menegang dan aku tahu bahwa dia akan segera mendapatkan kepuasannya yang sudah mulai mendesak di dekat pintu keluar.

"Lepaskan, sayang." Aku berbisik dan ia membuka matanya. Chanyeol menciumku dengan liar dan berteriak saat dia hendak mencapai puncaknya, mendorong panggulnya kearahku dan melepaskan gelombang kepuasannya di dalam tubuhku.

"Oh Tuhan, sayang." Chanyeol melepaskan tanganku, menurunkan kakiku ke bawah, dan mengubur jari-jarinya di dalam rambutku. Aku melingkarkan kakiku di pinggangnya dan menggunakan tanganku untuk menjelajahi punggungnya yang basah oleh keringat. Dengan lembut dia menciumku, perlahan nafas kami mulai kembali nomal. Chanyeol mundur sedikit agar dia bisa lebih fokus untuk menatap mataku dan berkata, "Hanya dirimu, Baekhyunnie. Hanya akan ada dirimu selamanya."

ooOoo

.

Chanyeol sedang berada di halaman belakang untuk mengawasi para pekerja yang sedang memasang tenda untuk pesta hari ini, dan itu membuatku terperangah.

Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Bagaimana bisa seorang pria kekar yang mengagumkan ini masuk kedalam hidupku dan mulai membantuku dalam menangani segala pekerjaanku?

Kenapa pula hal yang dia lakukan ini sama sekali tidak membuatku ketakutan?

Aku memoleskan sentuhan terakhir pada riasan wajahku, dan memutuskan untuk mengenakan celana panjang berwana kecoklatan muda, atasan putih dan ikat pinggang lebar berwarna hitam melingkar di pinggangku sebagai aksesoris pemanis. Aku memakai sepatu Jimmy choo berwana hitam, dengan tatanan rambut loose chignon, dan riasan wajah yang sederhana. Anting-anting berlian yang aku dapat dari hadiah ulang tahunku, berkilau indah di kedua telingaku.

Ya Tuhan, aku memang sangat mencintai fashion.

Seyuman mengembang di wajahku ketika aku turun ke bawah dan memeriksa dapur. Memang selalu ada makanan yang melimpah di setiap acara pesta yang diadakan oleh keluargaku, begitu pula hari ini, namun hari ini terasa berbeda karena seluruh area dapur dan ruang makan di dekorasi dengan nuansa warna kecoklatan dan pink yang lembut. Pom-pom yang terbuat dari kertas tisu tergantung di langit-langit ruangan, kain linen yang menutupi meja makan dan meja untuk sarapan menggunakan warna yang senada. Meja makan malamku dihiasi oleh pemandangan yang begitu cantik, Frosted cup cake yang berwarna pink di susun menjadi beberapa tingkatan yang cantik, dengan sebuah frosted cup cake pink mungil berukuran delapan inchi berhiaskan bunga-bunga kecil yang menggiurkan berada di puncaknya.

Aku terperangah ketika melangkah keluar menuju tenda yang sekarang menjadi tambahan ruangan dari bangunan utama. Oh, di luar sini terlihat begitu indah.

Pihak perencana pesta telah membawa penghangat ruangan untuk tenda ini. Sekarang memang sedang musim semi di Seattle. Karpet telah di bentangkan agar kami tidak perlu berjalan di atas rumput yang lembab. Telah di susun pula meja dan kursi untuk tambahan tempat duduk pada saat acara nanti, meja-meja yang ada dipasangi taplak meja berwarna pink dan kecoklatan yang bertebaran di dalam tenda. Terdapat lembaran kain panjang berwarna pink, kecoklatann dan putih tergantung di setiap sudut tenda, kemudian berkumpul ditengah atap tenda, dan banyak pom-pom dari kertas tisu dengan aneka warna lembut yang menggantung dengan indah di sana. Perencana pesta ini bahkan menambahkan rangkaian lampu putih yang dipakai pada saat Natal di balik kain-kain yang ada, sehingga memberikan kesan kilauan cahaya yang manis pada ruangan ini.

Alecia, perencana pestaku yang baru, ia akan mendapatkan bonus yang besar nanti.

"Apakah kau senang?" Chanyeol bertanya, ia memelukku dari belakang, melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku, dan mencium leherku.

"Ini begitu cantik. Luhan pasti akan menyukainya."

Chanyeol tersenyum di leherku. "Kau sangat cantik."

Aku membalikkan badan dan memandangnya, menjalankan jari-jari tanganku melewati rambut hitamnya yang lembut. Chanyeol mengenakan kemeja kecoklatann yang begitu pas di badannya dan celana panjang hitam. Lengan kemejanya digulung keatas, membuatku melirik tatonya yang seksi.

Aku ingin menjilati tatonya itu.

"Kau tahu, kau juga terlihat menawan." Aku tersenyum dan menggesekkan bibirku di bibirnya. "Keluargaku akan segera tiba, apa kau sudah siap untuk ini?"

Senyumannya memudar saat ia melihat ketakutan di mataku. "Ya."

"Mereka pasti akan menyukaimu, tentu saja setelah mereka menghajarmu terlebih dulu."

Ucapanku membawa senyumannya kembali dan ia tertawa. "Kenapa mereka ingin menghajarku?"

"Karena kau seorang pria yang telah menyentuhku, dan karena mereka mencintaiku. Aku pikir itu semua berkaitan dengan memiliki penis, sehingga membuat kalian, para pria, selalu ingin berkelahi satu sama lain. Aku bahkan ingin melakukan penelitian tentang hal itu." Aku mengangkat bahu, mencoba terlihat acuh, padahal di dalam hatiku aku sangat gugup.

Benar-benar gugup.

"Pernahkah mereka menghajar kekasihmu sebelumnya?"

"Aku tak pernah memberikan mereka kesempatan untuk itu." Aku mengangkat bahuku kembali. "Aku tidak pernah membawa pulang pria ke rumah untuk bertemu dengan keluargaku."

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol menjalankan buku jarinya di pipiku.

"Belum pernah ada pria yang pantas untuk bertemu dengan keluargaku sebelumnya."

Matanya berkilat dan pelukannya semakin erat. "Baekhyunie, ak..."

"Di sana kau rupanya!" Ibuku menyeruak masuk melalui pintu belakang rumah dan berjalan menuju ke dalam tenda, dengan tangan terbuka menyambutku.

Ibuku wanita mungil berambut pirang yang selalu tertawa. Dia selalu bahagia, baik hati dan aku selalu ingin menjadi seperti dirinya ketika aku beranjak dewasa nanti.

"Hai, Mom!" Aku melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan berlari memeluk ibuku.

"Aku dan ayahmu tiba hampir bersamaan dengan Yifan dan Jongdae. Mereka berkendara bersama." Ibuku melayangkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol dan tersenyum lebar.

"Mom, ini Chanyeol." Aku tersenyum kearah Chanyeol untuk memberinya dukungan, namun Chanyeol telah mengambil langkah awal dengan mencium tangan ibuku dan memikat ibuku dengan pesonanya.

Kenapa aku harus terkejut? Setiap hari pria ini telah menggunakan pesonanya untuk membuat orang mengeluarkan banyak uang dari kantong mereka. Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja berhadapan dengan keluargaku.

"Nyonya Kim, benar-benar suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan anda." Kata-katanya membuat ibuku meleleh, bahkan wajahnya terlihat konyol, membuatku tidak bisa menahan senyumku.

"Halo, Chanyeol. Tolong panggil saja aku Mom seperti panggilan Baekhyunnie."

"Kenapa di sini semuanya berwana pink?" Yifan melangkah masuk ke dalam tenda dengan berkacak pinggang, matanya menatapku dengan tajam.

"Dasar pria tolol, itu karena Luhan akan mempunyai bayi perempuan." Aku meninju lengannya lalu mencium pipinya. "Aku berhutang padamu." Aku berbisik padanya.

Yifan melihat ke arahku, dengan wajah bingung. "Huh?"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti. Aku ingin kau bertemu dengan seseorang, dan aku ingin kau bersikap baik padanya."

Sebenarnya Yifan bukanlah orang yang harus aku khawatirkan.

"Yifan, ini Park Chanyeol." Aku melangkah mundur dan menggigit bibirku. Postur kakakku lebih tinggi sekitar tiga inchi dari Chanyeol, dengan bahu yang lebar dan berotot dan juga memiliki tubuh yang kuat, itu semua karena dia adalah seorang pemain football.

Kami memiliki gen yang sama, jadi dia adalah pria yang seksi, walaupun dia adalah kakakku, dan agak menjijikkan bagi diriku untuk memikirkannya, namun seluruh wanita di Amerika ingin bercinta dengannya.

Hal itu memang sudah biasa terjadi di dalam keluargaku.

"Aku sangat menikmati pertandingan di musim lalu." Chanyeol berkata saat ia mengulurkan tangannya kepada Yifan.

Oh, tindakan yang bagus Chanyeol.

"Oh ya? Dan kenapa bisa begitu?" Tanya Yifan dan menyambut jabat tangan Chanyeol.

"Well, kita telah berhasil mengalahkan Green bay, kau tidak mengalami cedera, dan kau telah membantuku memenangkan banyak uang selama babak play off. Musim depan nampaknya juga cukup menjanjikan." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Dia boleh tinggal." Yifan menyerukan pendapatnya dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumah untuk mencari makanan.

Satu kakak laki-laki telah di taklukkan, masih ada tiga lagi.

Dan juga ayahku.

Aku rasa aku butuh minuman.

Chanyeol mengerlingkan matanya padaku, tangannya meluncur melingkar di pinggangku. "Berhentilah khawatir," bisiknya.

"Aku tidak khawatir." Aku berdusta.

Chanyeol tertawa dan aku mengajak semua orang masuk ke dalam agar aku bisa memutar musik.

Yifan sedang memakan semangkuk celupan saus bayam dengan keripik jagung sambil mengobrol dengan kakak kami, Jongdae.

Jongdae adalah kakakku yang paling santai, dan aku tahu dia pasti akan bersikap sopan pada Chanyeol.

Jongdae memberi isyarat kepada Chanyeol untuk bergabung bersama mereka, membuatku menghela napas lega saat aku mencolokkan iPod milikku ke peralatan musik yang ada dan memutar daftar lagu yang aku susun untuk acara hari ini.

Adele mulai bersenandung dengan lagunya _'Finding Someone Like You'_ , dan aku membalikkan badan saat Luhan dan Sehun berjalan memasuki ruangan.

Luhan berjalan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badannya.

"Aku sangat menyukai lagu ini," Luhan berkata sambil menyerahkahkan mantelnya pada Sehun lalu memelukku dengan erat. Dia terlihat mengagumkan dengan gaun hamil berwarna hitam dan sepatu flat hitam.

Aku mengelus perutnya dan tertawa. "Kau terlalu sering memainkan lagu Adele untuk bayi ini. Dia akan lahir dan tumbuh besar dengan sifat pemarah dan kasar pada pria. Setidaknya berilah gadis malang itu kesempatan untuk berjuang, Luhanie."

"Hey, Adele adalah penyanyi yang brilian."

"Aku setuju, tapi mulailah memberikan bayi itu sesuatu yang lebih optimis."

"Di sini sangat indah," Luhan mencium pipiku dan tersenyum.

"Aku tahu. Alecia, teman baikku yang baru, dia memang seorang yang jenius. Tunggu sampai kau melihat ruangan yang ada di luar." Sekilas aku memandang kearah Chanyeol, hanya untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang membunuhnya dan menyembunyikan mayatnya, namun dia terlihat santai dan begitu tenang, sedang bercanda sambil menikmati makanan bersama Jongdae, Yifan, dan ayahku serta Sehun yang sekarang juga sudah bergabung bersama mereka.

Mungkin tidak akan terjadi hal yang buruk.

"Sepertinya Chanyeol sangat menikmati dirinya."

"Sejauh ini semua berjalan lancar, tapi Hansol belum datang."

"Oh," Jawab Luhan.

Yeah. Oh.

"Ayo," aku menarik tangan Luhan dan mengajaknya keluar menuju tenda.

"Oh, Baekhyun, ini sangat..." Luhan berhenti dan masuk ke dalam ruangan pesta yang cantik dan menangis. "Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Luhanie, jangan menangis. Jangan menangis." Aku memeluknya dan mengelus perutnya.

"Aku tidak sedih, aku sedang di pengaruhi hormon kehamilan sialan, aku bahkan menangis saat menyaksikan iklan Doritos." Ia terisak dan mengusap air mata di pipinya. "Ini sangat mengagumkan. Aku rasa sekarang aku juga tertarik pada Alecia."

"Aku juga." Aku tertawa.

Kami berjalan kembali ke dalam dan aku melihat kakak pertamaku, Joonmyeon bersama dengan istrinya Yixing, serta keponakanku Anson. Aku langsung menggendong anak kecil yang manis itu dan mencium lehernya, membuatnya tertawa geli.

"Hey, Chanyeol!" Aku memanggil Chanyeol yang ada di ujung ruangan dan mengisyaratkan padanya agar bergabung bersamaku. Chanyeol lalu meminta diri pada para pria yang lain dan kemudian bergabung bersamaku, meletakkan tangannya di punggungku.

Joonmyeon mengerutkan dahinya dan memandang Chanyeol dengan seksama, mulai dari rambut hingga ujung kaki, membuatku memutar mataku.

"Chanyeol, aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada kakak pertamaku, Joonmyeon, dan istrinya Yixing, juga keponakanku yang cantik, Anson."

Anson langsung mengulurkan tangannya pada Chanyeol, meminta Chanyeol untuk menggendongnya, dan tanpa ragu Chanyeol langsung merespon, ia melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Anson, menempatkan tangan lainnya yang besar di punggung Anson untuk menjaga tubuhnya.

Oh Tuhan.

"Wow," Yixing berkata sambil tertawa, dan mengelus perutnya yang besar. Yixing akan melahirkan anaknya yang kedua dalam beberapa bulan lagi. "Ini pertama kalinya. Belakangan ini Anson tidak mudah akrab dengan orang asing. Biasanya Anson tidak mau berdekatan dengan orang yang belum dia kenal."

"Aku rasa aku memang mudah bergaul dengan anak-anak." Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum pada Anson. "Halo cantik." Anson memekik karena senang dan menampar pipi Chanyeol.

Apakah ada wanita di alam semesta ini yang kebal terhadap pesona Chanyeol?

Mungkin tidak ada.

"Dimana Victoria dan anaknya?" Aku bertanya pada Yixing. Sepupunya, Victoria, dan putri kembarnya yang masih berusia lima tahun baru saja pindah ke Seattle dari Chicago.

"Anak-anaknya terkena flu, jadi dia memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di rumah." Yixing menjawab.

Joonmyeon belum mengatakan apapun, dia hanya melihat Chanyeol dan putrinya, namun kemudian dia melihat kearahku dan mengangguk tanda setuju kepadaku.

Chanyeol telah lulus test dalam menghadapi tiga kakakku dan ayahku.

Mungkin saja Hansol tidak akan datang.

Orang tua Sehun datang bersama Kyungsoo, kakak Sehun.

Adik Sehun, Taeyong, sedang dalam perjalanan untuk memancing di daerah selatan sehingga dia tidak bisa datang.

Aku kembali mengenalkan Chanyeol kepada mereka, sementara Luhan mengobrol dengan para pria sambil menyantap makanan kecil.

Chanyeol menjabat tangan setiap orang sambil tetap menggendong Anson, yang sekarang telah menyandarkan kepala kecil pirangnya yang manis di bahu Chanyeol.

"Sangat menyenangkan bertemu denganmu Chanyeol." Ibu Sehun berkata dan mengedipkan matanya kepadaku.

"Benar-benar sangat menyenangkan bisa bertemu denganmu, Chanyeol." Kyungsoo menyetujui, dan tersenyum kearahku dengan mimik yang mengatakan -aku-sangat-ingin-mendengar-setiap-detilnya-.

"Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan kalian semua. Baekhyunie," Jawab Chanyeol lalu mencium pipi Anson sebelum menyerahkannya kembali pada Yixing. "Haruskah kita memindahkan pesta ini ke dalam tenda sekarang? Lebih banyak tempat duduk di luar sana."

"Ide yang bagus." Sekarang Chanyeol menjadi tuan rumah untuk pesta ini bersamaku.

 _Ya Tuhan, kami sekarang menjadi pasangan._

"Mari mengisi piring kalian dan kita akan menuju ke dalam tenda. Disana ada banyak tempat duduk dan sudah ada pemanas ruangan." Entah bagaimana caranya, dewi Alecia bisa mengatur agar suara dari peralatan musik bisa terhubung ke tenda, sehingga suara musik masih bisa terdengar keluar mengikuti kami.

Meja untuk tempat hadiah sudah terisi penuh dengan bungkusan kado dan tas serta bingkisan, Luhan menangkap pandangan mataku dan mengerutkan dahinya. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman manis lalu melihat kearah lain.

Aku memang memanjakan bayi ini, sialan!

"Baekhyunie," Yifan mengucapkan namaku dengan nada sarkastik yang mengganggu, "Maukah kau menolongku mengambilkan serbet?" Dia mengedipkan matanya kepadaku, membuatku ingin menghajarnya. Chanyeol hanya tertawa di sebelahku, dia sama sekali tidak merasa teganggu oleh kelakuan kakakku yang sedang menggodaku, "Baekhyunie," Raut wajah Jongdae benar-benar serius. "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Baik," Sahutku melalui gigi yang terkatup, dan semua kakakku tertawa.

"Jadi, Baek-hyun-nie," Joonmyeon meyebutkan namaku dengan penekanan pada setiap suku katanya, dan mendapat pukulan dari Yixing. Aku ingin membunuh mereka semua. Padahal mereka tahu aku sangat tidak suka saat orang memanggilku Baekhyunie.

Kecuali Chanyeol.

"Apa!" Cetusku. Di bawah meja, Chanyeol menautkan jarinya dengan jariku dan meremas tanganku, membuatku melihat ke arahnya. Matanya bersinar menatapku geli.

"Jangan terlalu ditanggapi." Bisik Chanyeol.

"Anak-anak, jangan ganggu adikmu." Ibuku memberi peringatan.

"Kami tidak melakukan apapun," Yifan menjawab dengan tidak senang, tawaku pun meledak seketika. Memangnya kami ini siapa, anak kecil berusia lima tahun?

Di seberang meja, Sehun mencondongkan badannya, membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Luhan, dan Luhan tersenyum lembut. Ya Tuhan, tingkah mereka sungguh menjijikkan di depan publik. Namun penuh cinta. Aku harus berhenti mengkhawatirkan tentang Chanyeol dan keluargaku. Pesta ini seharusnya untuk mereka.

"Hadiah!" Aku melompat berdiri dari tempat dudukku dan bertepuk tangan.

"Baekhyun," Luhan merengut dan menelan ludah. "Tidak bisakah aku hanya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak pada kalian semua dan membuka hadiahnya di rumah nanti?"

"Tidak bisa " aku merengek. "ini bagian yang menyenangkan."

"Itu bukan ide yang buruk," Sehun menengahi. "Ada banyak hadiah di sana. Kami akan membawanya pulang sore ini."

"Aku tidak keberatan," Yixing menyetujui, lalu semua orang di ruangan mengangguk dan menyetujui usul Sehun.

"Terserah." Aku merengut.  
"Baiklah, tapi bisakah kau membuka kado dariku? Karena aku ingin melihat ekspresi wajahmu saat membukanya."

"Baiklah," Luhan tersenyum dan aku bertepuk tangan lagi. Hadiah dariku tidak ada di atas meja bersama dengan hadiah yang lain, hadiahku terlalu besar untuk berada di atas meja.

"Aku akan kembali."

Aku berlari masuk kedalam rumah lalu keluar menuju garasi, aku bersyukur pada Tuhan karena aku memiliki tubuh bagian atas yang kuat, seperti yang pernah di katakan oleh ayahnya Chanyeol, karena hadiah ini memang berat sekali.

Aku berhasil masuk kembali ke dalam tenda, dan Chanyeol langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya ketika dia melihatku masuk sambil membawa hadiah itu.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa kau tidak memintaku untuk membantumu?"

"Aku bisa menanganinya sendiri."

"Ya Tuhan, Baekhyunie, kau akan melukai dirimu sendiri. Berikan itu padaku." Chanyeol berusaha mengambil papan kayu yang dari tanganku dan aku memperhatikan ada senyuman persetujuan di wajah keluargaku saat kami berjalan memutari meja menuju ke arah Luhan dan Sehun.

"Okay, putar benda itu."

Luhan terkesiap, tangannya langsung menutupi mulutnya saat ia membaca tulisan yang aku lukis di atas permukaan kayu yang kasar. Aku tahu Luhan sangat tergila-gila dengan pintu kayu tua antik dan ukiran huruf, jadi aku memutuskan untuk memberikan keduanya sebagai hadiah.

Hadiahku berupa pintu tua yang di potong dengan lebar tiga kaki dan panjang empat kaki, aku menaburkan butiran pasir di atasnya untuk memberikan efek gradasi warna, serta mengecat huruf-huruf yang terukir di sana dengan warna kecoklatann tua dan pink, warna yang juga Luhan pilih untuk kamar bayinya.

"Bacalah." Bisikku.

 _"Orang lain tidak akan mengetahui betapa besarnya kekuatan cintaku padamu. Terlepas dari semua itu, hanya dirimu yang mampu mendengar suara hati yang ada di dalam diriku."_

"Baekhyun, dari mana kau mendapatkan ini?" Sehun bertanya.

"Aku membuatnya." Aku mengangkat bahu dan menyeringai.

"Kau membuat ini?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan terkejut.

"Yeah, aku bisa menjadi seniman di saat aku sedang menginginkannya." Wajahku merona malu lalu tersenyum pada Luhan. "Apa kau menyukainya?"

Luhan mulai menangis lagi, dan aku harap itu adalah tanda yang baik.

"Oh, ini sempurna." Luhan mencoba berdiri secepat yang dia bisa, namun gerakannya sangat lambat, jadi aku berjalan memutar untuk membantunya. "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Hansol!" Aku memutar tubuhku saat mendengar suara teriakan gembira ibuku dan menemukan kakakku sedang menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan mata yang menyalang dari ambang pintu.

"Sialan, Siapa kau?"

ooOoo

.

 **TBC**

.

ooOoo

.

.

.

 **Thanks to:**

 **fwxing** (udah dijelasin di chap ini ya kkk) **\- chanbaekship** (iya, bakal lanjut terus kok, novel ini juga udah semua aku edit^^) **\- mrsbunnybyun** (kasian baby baek :')) **\- ChanBMine - DBSJYJ** (makasih^^) **\- leeminoznurhayati - JonginDO** (udah kejawab di chap ini ya^^) **\- yeollo - fakkpark - chenma** (anggap saja mereka saingan xD ... kayaknya blm ada member baru kkk) **\- BunnyJoon - azurradeva - BabyByunie - exindira - Della265 - byunchanbaek** (baek masih terbang kok :')) **\- parkyeolliecy61** (chap ini kejawab ya xD) **\- parkbaexh614 - HUN** (iya^^) **\- Baby niz 137 - yuliita - phantom. d'esprit - Real ParkHana - Lucky8894 - calldy** (yang sabar ya xD) **\- Yuan** (wkwkk iya, gpp) **\- Dea - ieznha. asmaulhaq - BaekQiu** (udah -pernah- laku xD) **-** parkobyunxo (iya, gapapa^^) **\- Baby B** (nyolong lampu dipinggir jalan aja hahaha chanbaek udah pacaran kok^^) **\- flyintochanbaek** ('emang suami orang itu lebih hot drpd suami sendiri' ngakak parah xD) **\- Cindynovieta94 - chan** (ga papa^^) **\- Asmaul - AGNESA201 - elisabethlaurenti12399**

 **.**

 **A/N**

Cie yang kemarin pada marah ama Chanyeol~ udah baikan apa belom? Wkwkwkk

Sekarang Chanyeol yang mendapat cobaan. Chanyeol direstuin apa g ya?

Untuk nama nama kakak Baekhyun 'Hansol', duluuu dari awal aku juga g sengaja kepikiran tuh nama -" dan sekarang aku bingung kok bisa-bisanya aku pake nama itu LOL

Karena udah dari jaman remake _Come Away with Me_ aku pake nama itu, maka aku g bisa edit lagi jadi nama lain. Lagi pula stok nama member exo udah habis kepake LOL

Semoga puas dengan chapter ini. Ini panjangnya 2x lipat dari chap kemaren. Mungkin bakal jadi chapter yang terpanjang xD

Cukup sekian… terima kasih dengan semua review kalian yang caps lock-nya pada jebol LOL semoga caps lock nya udah pada sembuh :')

Next update Fight with Me hari minggu ya~


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

 **Fight With Me**

.

 **Pengarang: Kristen Proby**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Park Chanyeol

Kim (Byun) Baekhyun

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ini_ _ **BUKAN**_ _karya Cactus93, Cactus93 hanya ingin me-remake dan berbagi cerita yang Cactus93 sukai. Cactus93 hanya mengganti nama pemeran, mungkin dialog yang sesuai dengan keadaan. Setting cerita ini tidak di Korea._

 **.**

 _ **Please read a/n**_

 _ **.**_

 _Hope u will enjoy this remake^^_

 _Sorry for typos_

 _Happy reading!_

 _._

 _._

 **Previous chapter:**

 _"Baekhyun, dari mana kau mendapatkan ini?" Sehun bertanya._ _  
_ _"Aku membuatnya." Aku mengangkat bahu dan menyeringai._ _  
_ _"Kau membuat ini?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan terkejut._ _  
_ _"Yeah, aku bisa menjadi seniman di saat aku sedang menginginkannya." Wajahku merona malu lalu tersenyum pada Luhan. "Apa kau menyukainya?"_ _  
_ _Luhan mulai menangis lagi, dan aku harap itu adalah tanda yang baik._ _  
_ _"Oh, ini sempurna." Luhan mencoba berdiri secepat yang dia bisa, namun gerakannya sangat lambat, jadi aku berjalan memutar untuk membantunya. "Terima kasih."_ _  
_ _"Sama-sama. Aku mencintaimu."_ _  
_ _"Aku juga mencintaimu."_ _  
_ _"Hansol!" Aku memutar tubuhku saat mendengar suara teriakan gembira ibuku dan menemukan kakakku sedang menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan mata yang menyalang dari ambang pintu._ _  
_ _"Sialan, Siapa kau?"_

 _._

* * *

 _._

"Hansol!" Aku berpaling dan menghampirinya, tapi Chanyeol menghentikanku, tangannya menahan bahuku. Matanya menatap Hansol dengan tajam, sedingin es namun wajahnya tetap tenang dan tanpa ekspresi.

Jika ekspresi inilah yang dia perlihatkan saat berhadapan dengan lawan tandingnya di ring, aku akan terkejut jika lawannya tidak langsung berbalik dan melarikan diri ke pelukan ibunya untuk menangis.

"Aku Park Chanyeol," Chanyeol melangkah maju dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Hansol tidak menyambut uluran tangannya, dia terus menatap Chanyeol.

Aku merasa panik, mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan untuk meminta bantuan, tapi semua orang hanya menonton mereka dan bertanya-tanya apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Kenapa tanganmu menempel pada adikku?" Hansol masih diam di tempat, ekspresi wajahnya juga tidak bisa ditebak.

 _Brengsek, aku takut ini akan terjadi._ Dari semua kakakku, Hansol yang bersikap paling protektif. Dia anggota marinir SEAL, dia mampu membunuh seseorang dan membuatnya nampak seperti kecelakaan murni. Dan aku berpikir jika kau mencari kata "testosteron" dalam kamus, kemungkinan besar yang muncul adalah foto pria tampan ini, karena pria tampan ini mampu mengartikan kata tersebut dengan sangat jelas, lebih jelas daripada definisi dalam kata-kata. Tinggi mereka hampir sama, dan mereka sama-sama berotot.

Hansol tampak begitu menakutkan.

Dan dia mencintaiku.

Bukan kombinasi yang bagus.

"Hansol," aku kembali mencoba, namun Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya menghentikan diriku dan aku menatapnya dengan pandangan marah.

"Aku sedang berkencan dengan Baekhyunie hari ini," Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan santai. Dia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya dengan sangat bagus, dan aku menyukainya. Namun sepertinya tidak demikian dengan Hansol.

"Aku rasa kita perlu menyelesaikan masalah ini di luar." Hansol beranjak keluar dan Chanyeol mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Dengan senang hati."

"Hentikan!" Aku menjerit dan kedua lelaki itu langsung berhenti dan berpaling padaku.

"Ini bukan tentang dirimu, Hansol. Berhenti berlagak seperti seorang jagoan yang menyebalkan." Dia menatapku marah dan mulai berteriak balik padaku, tapi aku mendekat padanya dan mencium pipinya seraya berbisik padanya, "Hentikan. Aku mencintainya. Dia lelaki yang baik. Jika dia memang berbuat kurang ajar, kau boleh membunuhnya."

Hansol menahan tubuhku dan menatap ke dalam mataku, lalu wajahnya tampak melembut dan menjewer telingaku. "Baiklah," Dia kembali menatap Chanyeol, lalu menatap pada kakak-kakakku yang tampaknya memberi isyarat jika aku belum pernah serius seperti saat ini, sejurus kemudian dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Chanyeol. "Hansol."

Chanyeol menyambutnya dan menjabat tangannya erat. "Dengan senang hati."

Hansol tertawa. "Baiklah. Maafkan aku karena terlambat datang, aku tadi sedang berkemas."

"Kau akan pergi kemana?" Luhan bertanya, air mata tampak menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Oh Tuhan, dia begitu emosional akhir-akhir ini. Apa ini pengaruh kehamilannya? Membuatmu bergerak lamban, mengaduk-aduk emosimu? Ugh.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu soal itu." Hansol tersenyum pada Luhan dan memeluknya erat, menggosokkan tangannya pada perut Luhan yang hamil. Dia dulu pernah naksir Luhan. "Aku takut tidak bisa berada disini saat kau melahirkan nanti."

"Oh." Luhan melihatku sejenak lalu kembali menatap Hansol. Aku tahu bagaimana dia mengkhawatirkan kami semua. Setelah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dengan tidak terduga beberapa tahun lalu, dia selalu khawatir.

"Tolong, berhati-hatilah. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatirkan diriku. Aku akan senang dan berjumpa dengan…sudahkah kau menyiapkan nama untuk dia?"

Luhan dan Sehun saling berpandangan lalu menyeringai. "Kami tidak bisa mengatakannya." Jawab Sehun.

"Sialan, aku tidak akan bisa berkomunikasi denganmu paling tidak selama tiga, jadi katakan padaku sekarang."

Chanyeol dan aku duduk di kursi, dia mencium leherku dan aku menggosok pahanya di bawah meja.

"Jaga mulutmu!" Ibuku berteriak dan Hansol memutar matanya untuk menatap ibuku.

Dia akan mendapatkannya.

"Ini kejutan." Hansol mengerutkan dahi kepada Luhanie dan kami semua tertawa.

"Tidak seorangpun boleh menggunakan teleponnya dan menelpon koran selebriti, mengerti?"

"Sudahlah, katakan saja sekarang." Yifan berteriak.

Luhan menatap Sehun, dia menyeringai dan mengangguk memberi persetujuan untuk memberitahu kami. "Namanya Ziyu. Aku mimilih nama china untuk mengenang ibuku." Dia menggosok perutnya dan tersenyum. Aku merasa air mataku mulai mengalir.

"Hei, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol bertanya padaku dan menghapus air mata dari pipiku.

"Yeah, hormon galau Luhan rupanya menular pada diriku," Aku tertawa sambil menyeka air mataku dengan serbet, berhati-hati agar tidak merusak riasan di wajahku. "Itu nama yang sangat indah, sayang."

ooOoo

"Jadi, Chanyeol," Ayahku yang duduk di seberang kami memulai percakapan, dan Chanyeol berputar di kursinya untuk memandang Ayahku secara langsung. "Apa pekerjaanmu?" Aku mulai merasa ngeri dalam hati.

Tentu saja pertanyaan ini akan datang. Luhan dan aku saling berpandangan sebelum aku kembali menatap Chanyeol yang tersenyum pada Ayahku.

"Aku bekerja dengan Baekhyunie."

"Apa yang kau kerjakan disana?" tanya Ayahku.

"Saya partner senior, Dad."

Ayahku mengangguk dan matanya melebar saat menatapku. "Jadi, kau adalah atasan anakku?"

"Ya," jawab Chanyeol, matanya tidak beranjak dari pandangan ayahku. Seluruh ruangan tiba-tiba senyap dan semua orang mendengarkan topik pembicaraan antara Ayahku dan Chanyeol. Ayahku tidak bersikap menjengkelkan, namun kita semua tahu inilah bentuk penyelidikan resminya.

Chanyeol menggenggam tanganku dan meremasnya lembut, untuk menenangkan diriku.

"Dan sebenarnya hubungan seperti apakah yang terjalin diantara kau dan anak gadisku, nak?"

Ayahku bersandar di kursinya dan melipat kedua lengannya di depan dadanya, ekspresi wajahnya tampak biasa saja namun matanya melebar.

Tanpa terlihat gugup, Chanyeol menjawab dengan nada yang mantap dan pasti, "Hubungan cinta yang saling mengasihi dan menghormati, Dad."

 _Wow._

"Sialan," Jongdae bergumam dan aku melihat pada semua orang, mendapati Ibuku dan Luhan tersenyum padaku sementara kakak-kakakku semua menatap Chanyeol dengan rasa hormat yang tampak jelas pada wajah mereka yang tampan. Aku tersenyum lebar saat melihat semua ini. Ayahku tidak berhenti menatap ke arah Chanyeol, memberi penilaian dan akhirnya mengangguk sambil meraih birnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Ayah mengedipkan matanya kepadaku dan aku membalas kedipan matanya. Kami semua kembali menikmati hidangan makan siang. Obrolan diantara kakak-kakakku kembali memecah kesunyian yang ada.

"Ini saatnya kami memberimu kejutan Baekhyun," Luhan tersenyum padaku seraya bergulat dengan perutnya yang besar untuk bangkit dari kursinya. Aku menatap semua orang di seluruh ruangan ini dan memasang tampang bingung. "Hah?"

"Oke, karena ulang tahunmu jatuhnya masih di minggu ini, dan kita tidak sempat membuat pesta perayaan, maka kita merayakannya sekarang."

Luhan tersenyum dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah, Sehun dan Yifan mengikuti di belakangnya. Aku melihat sekelilingku, mendapati setiap orang menyeringai padaku. "Kalian semua bersekongkol melakukan ini ya?" tanyaku.

"Sayang, apa kau pikir kami akan melewatkan hari ulang tahunmu begitu saja?" Ibuku menyeringai saat menatap diriku yang sedang merengut.

"Kalian semua sudah mengirimi aku bunga dan ucapan selamat ulang tahun."

"Itu bukanlah sebuah hadiah, nak, itu hanyalah sesuatu yang wajar untuk dilakukan saat merayakan sebuah hari ulang tahun seseorang." Yifan mengatakan itu sambil berjalan menuju kamar, kemudian keluar dari sanga dengan tangan yang dipenuhi kantong berisi hadiah. _Sialan._

"Ini adalah pesta Luhanie dan Sehun." Aku mengatakan itu dengan tegas sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Baekhyun, diamlah." Luhan menggerutu dan membungkuk untuk mencium pipiku saat dia kembali untuk duduk di kursinya.

Aku menatap Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum senang melihatku. "Apa kau juga tahu mengenai hal ini?"

Dia mengangkat bahu, "Tentu saja."

 _Persetan._

Yifan meletakkan hadiahnya di atas meja dan kembali duduk, "Bukalah itu nak."

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu." Aku mengomel setiap kali dia memanggilku seperti itu.

"Tidak." Jawabnya sambil menyeringai.

Aku merengut melihat banyaknya hadiah yang ditujukan kepadaku. Menatap kembali satu persatu anggota keluargaku dan mendapati semua orang sedang menatap diriku. Chanyeol tertawa melihatku dan mengulurkan salah satu hadiah yang ada kepadaku. "Bukalah hadiahnya, baby."

Aku membukanya satu persatu. Aku bersorak saat mendapatkan gelang perak cantik dari Sehun dan Luhan, syal cantik dari Joonmyeon dan Yixing, dan banyak hadiah lainnya dari seluruh anggota keluargaku.

Saat aku selesai membuka semua hadiah, air mata menggenang di pelupuk mataku dan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahku. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya, ini sangat menyenangkan dan diluar dugaan."

Aku mengalungkan syal merah yang cantik itu dan memasang gelang pada tanganku.

"Masih ada satu lagi," Luhan berkata sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Sehari penuh perawatan di spa, untukmu dan Luhan, sesudah sang bayi lahir." Sehun tersenyum.

"Itu sangat menyenangkan! Terima kasih, aku tidak akan menolak itu."

Aku menyeringai kepada Luhan, dan dia membalasku dengan sebuah senyuman. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengulurkan sebuah tas kecil ke hadapanku. Aku menatap mata kecoklatannnya yang menakjubkan dengan tatapan marah. "Kau sudah memberiku hadiah ulang tahun."

"Baekhyunie, semua orang memberimu hadiah hari ini. Apa kau pikir aku akan datang dengan tangan kosong?"

"Tapi..."

"Hentikan." Dia merengut dan menangkup kedua pipiku dengan tangannya, menatapku dalam-dalam.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang bahwa aku sangat senang memberimu hadiah. Bukalah."

Aku terpaku memandangnya sebelum melihat kedalam tas itu. Didalamnya terdapat kotak Cartier berwarna merah. "Chanyeol..."

"Bukalah," Aku membukanya dan menemukan sebuah gelang putih yang cantik dengan berlian pink yang sangat indah.

"Oh, my..." aku bergumam.

"Ya ampun, itu cantik sekali." Kyungsoo berseru saat melihatnya.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan gelang itu dari dalam kotak dan mengenakannya di tanganku kemudian menciumnya. Aku menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku dan menciumnya dengan lembut, dan tangannya mengelus punggungku turun ke pinggang.

"Jangan macam-macam dengan tanganmu, Park," Hansol memperingatkan dia, membuat kami semua tertawa mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih," jawabku pelan.

ooOoo

Well, tidak ada yang meninggal hari ini. Tidak ada juga yang cedera.

Para tamu sudah meninggalkan pesta ini, dan tiga buah mobil sudah diberangkatkan untuk membawa semua hadiah milik bayi Ziyu ke tempat kediaman Sehun dan Luhan.

Aku menutup dan mengunci pintu depan lalu pergi untuk mencari Chanyeol. Rumah tampak berantakan, persis seperti yang aku perkirakan. Dan itu adalah alasan lain yang membuatku lega karena telah menemukan Alecia. Besok dia akan membawa tim untuk membereskan semuanya. Aku menemukan Chanyeol di dapur, melemparkan piring kertas ke dalam tempat sampah dan memasukkan makanan yang belum habis ke dalam lemari es.

"Kita punya stok makanan yang cukup untuk seminggu," kataku saat masuk dan membantunya memasukkan makanan ke dalam kotak sebelum meletakkannya ke dalam lemari es.

"Apa kau senang hari ini?"

"Sesudah memperkenalkanmu pada semua anggota keluargaku? Jawabnya adalah ya." Chanyeol merangkulku dari belakang dan menciumi rambutku.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Aku tahu, hanya saja tadi rasanya sedikit menegangkan."

Kakak-kakakku sebenarnya adalah orang yang baik, hanya saja mereka bersikap terlalu melindungi adiknya. Aku bisa merasakan dia tersenyum namun dia terus mencium rambutku lalu bergerak turun menelusuri leherku, dan kemudian menciumnya.

"Mereka semua memang kakak yang baik, sayang."

"Maafkan aku mengenai Hansol."

Oh Tuhan, aku menyukainya saat dia mencium leherku seperti itu.

"Hansol bersikap seperti itu karena melindungimu, aku juga pasti akan berbuat hal yang sama seperti dirinya jika kau adalah adikku. Tidak akan ada yang cedera. Lagipula kami sudah membicarakan panjang lebar tadi sebelum dia pergi, dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Begitukah?" Aku berputar dalam pelukannya untuk melihat wajah tampannya. "Aku tidak menyadarinya."

"Kau sedang asyik di dapur tadi." Dia tersenyum dan mencium keningku.

"Terima kasih sudah mengundangku hari ini."

"Aku tidak punya pilihan kan?"

"Tentu saja kau harus mengundangku."

Dia merengut dan tiba-tiba terlihat agak khawatir.

"Jika kau tidak menginginkan aku untuk berada disini, seharusnya kau mengatakannya sejak awal."

"Bukan seperti itu." Aku menyentuh dadanya dan bahunya, menikmati setiap gerakan otot tubuhnya saat kusentuh dengan jemariku. "Aku hanya merasa gugup. Aku senang bahwa pada akhirnya kau bisa bertemu dengan seluruh anggota keluargaku."

"Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang dirimu, Baekhyunie." Dia menyusuri wajahku dengan jari-jarinya dan menatapku dengan lebih intens, "Aku ingin dekat denganmu untuk waktu yang lama."

"Oh." Apa lagi yang bisa kukatakan untuk menanggapi dia? Dia lebih dari sekedar apa yang pernah aku bayangkan selama ini.

Dia seorang pekerja yang terbiasa menguasai dirinya, selain itu dia juga seorang bad boy, yang suka bercanda dan dia tampak begitu manis.

Aku membenamkan jariku ke dalam rambutnya, dan menarik tubuhnya untuk mendekat, menciumnya dengan lembut. Tangannya membelai punggungku sebelum akhirnya berhenti di pantatku, meremasnya dan mendekapku dengan erat. Aku mengerang dan membawanya semakin mendekat, payudaraku menempel di dadanya, "Aku pikir kau layak untuk diberi penghargaan karena telah berprilaku dengan baik hari ini." Aku berbisik di depan mulutnya.

"Benarkah?" dia tersenyum girang dan bersandar untuk melihatku. "Aku suka mendengarnya."

"Oh, kau pasti akan menyukainya." Aku melepaskan diri dari pelukannya dan menggandeng tangannya, mengajaknya naik ke atas. Ketika kami sudah berada di dalam kamar tidurku, aku menyalakan lampu di samping tempat tidurku, kemudian berpaling menatap dia sambil perlahan-lahan mulai membuka bajuku. Aku melepaskan sabuk yang kupakai lalu melemparkannya ke samping, kemudian aku mulai melepaskan celana panjangku. Mata Chanyeol bersinar penuh gairah, kedua lengannya menyilang di depan dadanya. Ketika aku mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemejaku, Chanyeol bersiul dengan bibir bagian bawahnya yang ditarik ke depan oleh ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya. Setelah semua kancing terlepas, aku membiarkan bajuku tetap terpasang begitu saja ditubuhku dan memperlihatkan bra berwarna serupa kulitku.

Aku berjalan ke arahnya dan dia melepaskan lengannya yang menyilang di depan dadanya, namun tidak berusaha menyentuhku, baiklah.

Ini memang untuknya.

Aku menarik lepas kaos yang dia kenakan dari tubuhnya yang kuat, bahu yang bidang, dan membiarkannya jatuh di lantai.

Aku menyusuri tato yang ada di lengan kanannya hingga ke bahunya dengan jari tanganku, kemudian aku mendekat dan mencium tinta hitam yang ada di bagian dadanya, tersenyum saat dia menarik nafas dengan gemetar.

 _Aku baru akan memulai._

Tanganku bergerak dari sisi tubuhnya dan dengan cepat melucuti ikat pinggang dan celana boxernya. Melepaskan nya dari bagian bawah tubuhnya dan membiarkannya terjatuh ke lantai.

 _Sialan._

Aku melangkah mundur dan membiarkan mataku menikmati bentuk tubuhnya yang seksi. Rambutnya berantakan, mata kecoklatannnya tidak pernah lepas menatap ke arahku.

Nafasnya terdengar memburu, tangannya mengepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya dan aku melihat dia berusaha keras menahan dirinya agar tidak menyergapku. Sambil bersandar di tempat tidur, aku membuat gerakan mengundang "Datanglah kemari" dengan jariku yang menunjuk ke arah tempat tidur.

"Berbaringlah," Dia tersenyum lembut saat mendekatiku. Dia berhenti di depanku dan menangkup kedua pipiku dengan tangannya. Mengunci mataku sebelum mengusap bibir bawahku dengan ibu jarinya. Aku mencium lembut jarinya dan seketika itu juga dia mengerang.

"Bagaimana kau ingin aku berbaring?" dia bertanya dengan suara seraknya yang penuh dengan gairah.

"Berbaring terlentang."

Dia menyingkap selimut dan berbaring di tengah-tengah tempat tidur, bersandar pada sikunya sambil terus menatapku.

Aku membiarkan bajuku jatuh ke atas lantai, melepas bra dan celana thong yang kukenakan, lalu naik ke atas tempat tidur untuk menemuinya, lututku berada diantara kedua kakinya. Aku mencium perutnya lalu bibirnya, sedikit mundur saat dia mencoba menciumku lebih dalam. Lalu kembali bersandar kepadanya dan menggodanya dengan memainkan ujung lidahku.

"Kau membuatku gila, Sayang." Dia berbisik dan aku tersenyum.

"Kau belum melihat apapun, sayangku." Aku menggigit dagunya, membelai lehernya, mulut dan tanganku bergerilya menjelajahi tubuhnya, berhenti diantara kedua kakinya dan bertumpu pada tumitku. Kejantanannya sudah membesar dan mengeras. Aku memutari bagian ujungnya dengan jariku tepat di atas bola peraknya. "Aku suka ini." aku bergumam dan dia tergelak.

"Kau suka?"

"Hmmm"

"Aku lega."

Aku mengarahkan jariku untuk menyusuri sepanjang kejantanannya, lalu kembali ke ujungnya lagi.

"Ya Tuhan, sayangku...rasanya begitu nikmat."

Ujung bibirku bergerak mengikuti setiap gerakan jariku pada tubuhnya. Tempat tidur ikut bergerak ketika dia mulai menjatuhkan punggungnya ke ranjang sambil menggeram.

"Sialan, melihat bibir pink milikmu itu pada kejantananku rasanya begitu seksi."

Ini akan menjadi jauh melebihi kata-kata seksi. Aku memutar lidahku di sekitar ujung kejantanannya lalu mengulumnya, dan tiba-tiba dia memegang rambutku, mengarahkanku naik dan turun, menunjukkan kemana dia ingin kusentuh. Rasanya begitu panas.

Pinggulnya bergerak di bawah diriku, mendesakkan miliknya lebih jauh ke dalam mulutku dan saat kupikir dia akan meledak, dia merengkuh lenganku. Tiba-tiba aku sudah berbaring dengan Chanyeol diatas tubuhku. Dia membuka kedua kakiku dengan lebar, dan membenamkan kejantanannya ke dalam diriku dengan cepat.

"Oh, Tuhan!" Punggungku melengkung, bibirnya menempel pada puting payudaraku, lengannya merangkul pinggangku saat dia mendesakkan kejantanannya ke dalam diriku, keluar dan masuk berulang kali. Dia sedikit mengangkat tubuhku sehingga aku sekarang berada diatas tubuhnya. Tangannya kemudian menggapai pantatku, mengangkatnya lalu menurunkanku diatas tubuhnya. Dia terus memompa diriku sementara bibirnya masih menempel di payudaraku.

Aku melengkungkan tubuhku dan meremasnya dengan dinding kewanitaan milikku, merasakan bola perak yang bergerak di dalamnya. Gemetar dan bergetar.

"Sialan, yes," dia berteriak dan menarikku mendekat sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya dia melepaskan gelombang kepuasannya ke dalam diriku.

Aku kembali berbaring lalu menatap ke arah langit-langit kamar tidurku. Chanyeol berada di atas tubuhku, pipinya menempel di perutku dan lengannya memeluk pinggangku. Kami masih terengah-engah dan belum terlepas dari gelombang orgasme kami yang masih begitu liar.

"Tadi itu sangat menyenangkan,". Aku tersenyum dan membelai rambutnya dengan jari-jariku. "Ayo kita ulangi sekali lagi."

"Astaga Baekhyunie, beri aku kesempatan untuk bernafas,"

"Jangan jadi penakut." Aku tertawa saat dia menggigit perutku dan naik ke atas tubuhku, bertumpu pada lengannya di sebelah kanan tubuhku. Dia menyisir rambutku yang tergerai menutupi sebagian wajahku dan menciumku dengan manis sebelum kemudian menggigitnya. "Ow!"

"Kau punya mulut yang kotor."

"Aku cuma mengatakan apa yang aku lihat." Dia menggigit bibirku lagi, kali ini dengan lebih lembut dan aku mendesah lalu melumat mulutnya.

"Dan kau melihatku seperti seorang penakut?" dia bertanya lembut, menggoda.

"Hmm...mungkin tidak."

Dia sedikit mundur dan mengangkat alisnya. "Mungkin?"

"Mungkin tidak."

"Akan kutunjukkan padamu betapa penakutnya diriku, baby." Seketika itu juga aku merasakan dirinya sudah berada lagi di dalam diriku, dan aku terjebak di dalam dirinya dan... _Sialan._

ooOoo

.

Memasak bersama Chanyeol dalam seminggu terakhir ini terasa begitu menyenangkan. Kami membakar lemak sehabis makan tenderloin dengan bercinta di kamar mandi semalam. Tapi momen berkreasi bersamanya di dapur terasa sangat menyenangkan. Sampai dengan malam ini, kami selalu memilih antara makan diluar atau memasak bersama. Namun kali ini, aku ingin memasak untuk dirinya.

Jadi disinilah aku, memasak untuknya.

Ini adalah hari Minggu malam dan kami berdua berada di apartemen Chanyeol pada malam ini. Alecia dan teman-temannya sudah membersihkan rumahku dengan sangat baik. Tapi kami memutuskan untuk kembali ke kondominium Chanyeol agar dia bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Aku selalu suka memasak sambil mendengarkan musik. aku memasang iPod milikku ke dalam peralatan musiknya dan memutarnya. Ya, selera musikku bisa dibilang sedikit...ABG. Aku memilih mendengarkan musik pop dan dance saat berada di dapur.

Britney Spears.

Lady GaGa.

Mungkin si kecil Carly Rae dengan lagunya yang berjudul _Call Me Maybe._

Semua lagu yang membuat suasana hati menjadi riang. Dan sekarang alunan lagu Carly bergema di seluruh penjuru ruangan saat aku mulai bergoyang sambil memasak makan malam.

Hmm...aku bisa membayangkan penampilan Chanyeol akan seperti apa dengan celana jins yang robek-robek? Kerja bagus, Carly Rae.

Aku menuang segelas anggur putih kemudian menyesapnya. Aku menarik rambutku yang berantakan ke atas dan membuatnya menjadi sebuah simpul di atas kepalaku. Aku masih mengenakan celana yoga kecoklatann dan tank top hitam yang tadi kukenakan pada saat berada di gym. Ya Tuhan, aku sangat suka melihat Chanyeol berlatih. Di usia tiga puluh, tubuhnya masih tampak begitu luar biasa. Sialan. Bahkan tubuhnya tampak luar biasa jika dibandingkan dengan mereka yang masih berusia dua puluhan.

Aku masih belum bisa menang dari dirinya di atas ring pada hari ini. Tapi aku berhasil menendang pantatnya dua kali, dan itu bisa dikatakan sebuah kemenangan dalam kamusku.

Aku tersenyum puas. Seperempat kentang merah kecil kurendam di air dingin hingga aku siap untuk memasaknya. Aku langsung memasukkan ayam yang telah kurendam dengan lemon dan daun basil ke dalam oven untuk dipanggang, begitu aku mendengar bunyi yang menandakan bahwa suhu oven sudah cukup panas. Aku akan menyajikannya dengan asparagus panggang dan bawang putih.

Aku masih punya cukup waktu untuk mandi. jadi aku menjalankan timer di dapur untuk satu jam ke depan. Kuambil anggur yang kutuang tadi dan berjalan menuju ke dalam kamar utama, melewati ruang kerja Chanyeol. Pintunya terbuka dan dia duduk di depan meja kerjanya dengan telepon yang menempel diantara telinga dan bahunya sementara dia mengetik dengan tampang yang terlihat marah.

"Tidak mungkin. Sialan. mereka tidak akan bisa menerima tawaran itu." bentaknya. Tapi tatapan matanya seketika itu juga menjadi lembut begitu dia melihatku di ambang pintu.

"Makan malam masih beberapa jam lagi. Aku akan mandi sebentar." bisikku.

"Tunggu dulu. Parker." Dia menempelkan telepon di bahunya agar Parker tidak bisa mendengar ucapannya. "OK, baby. Suara berisik apa yang terdengar dari peralatan musikku di luar sana?"

"Memasak dan musik." Aku mengangkat bahu. Meniupkan sebuah ciuman ke arahnya dan kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Kulepaskan pakaianku sambil menyesuaikan suhu air di kamar mandi miliknya yang begitu indah. Kamar mandi ini cantik dan shower yang ada cukup besar untuk menjamu pesta orgasme kecil dengan shower yang menyala di atas, untuk memberi efek hujan besar. Rasanya pasti sangat luar biasa.

Untungnya peralatan musik milik Chanyeol terhubung ke seluruh kondominium, kecuali ke dalam ruang kerjanya. Aku menyanyikan lagu _Pocket Full Of Sunshine_ sambil menggoyangkan pinggulku bersamaan dengan kegiatan mencuci rambutku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku ke belakang dan membiarkan air panas dari shower membasahi tubuh dan membilas rambutku. Busa shampo mengalir turun ke punggung, payudara, dan kakiku. Aku masih merasa sedikit penat setelah melakukan latihan hari ini. Tanganku bergerak menyentuh, menekan dan bergerak memutar di sekitar payudaraku sampai kurasakan putting payudaraku mulai menegang.

Mmm...sayang sekali Chanyeol sedang banyak kerjaan malam ini. Andai saja dia bisa ikut menemaniku sekarang ini. Dia selalu punya kejutan saat kami mandi bersama-sama.

Lagu _My Body is Wonderland_ yang dinyanyikan oleh _John Mayer_ mulai mengalun dan tanganku mulai mengembara ke seluruh tubuhku, salah satu tanganku bergerak menuju ke daerah diantara kedua pahaku.

Aku mengangkat satu kakiku ke atas sebuah bangku keramik yang ada disana dan menggerakkan salah satu tanganku diantara kedua kakiku. Kudorong jariku masuk ke dalam area kewanitaanku dan membayangkan bahwa ini adalah jari-jari milik Chanyeol yang melakukannya, dan ini membuatku gila. Tanganku yang lain menarik-narik puting payudaraku. Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol sudah ada di belakangku. badannya menempel erat di tubuhku. Lengannya mendekap tubuhku dari belakang. Membuatku melompat karena terkejut. Aku begitu terlena dalam fantasi kecilku hingga tidak menyadari saat dia sudah bergabung denganku.

"Jangan berhenti." Dia berbisik di telingaku. "Teruskan melakukannya."

Aku menggelengkan kepala dan bersandar di dadanya. Tiba-tiba saja merasa malu.

Dia menggigit leherku dan meraih tanganku. Lalu menuntunnya bergerak ke bawah diantara kedua kakiku.

"Kau ingin aku membantumu?"

"Ya." aku menarik nafas dan melengkungkan punggungku saat dia mendorong jariku bergerak diantara kewanitaanku sekali lagi. Menggosoknya berulang kali keluar masuk dari labia menuju ke titik sensitifku.

"Oh Tuhan." aku mengerang. Rasanya begitu nikmat dan aku merasa seperti wanita yang nakal.

Aku mencoba menarik lepas tanganku dari tangannya. Hendak membiarkan dia bergerak dengan menggunakan tangannya sendiri. Tapi dia meraih tanganku kembali dan memegangnya dengan erat.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa berartinya bagiku untuk bisa melihatmu bersenang-senang seperti ini, Baekhyunie." Ucapannya terdengar lembut, menghipnotis dan begitu seksi.

Aku bisa merasakan kejantanannya yang mengeras di pantatku. Tangan kami terus menjelajahi kewanitaanku. Dia membawa dan menekan telapak tanganku untuk menyentuh titik sensitifku sambil menggigit leherku. Tepat di belakang telingaku.

Kurasakan tubuhku mulai gemetar. Aku mencapai puncak dengan gesekan yang dilakukan oleh kedua tangan kami. aku menggoyang dan mendorong tangan kami semakin ke dalam kewanitaanku, sambil meneriakkan namanya.

Chanyeol memutar tubuhku, mendorongku ke arah dinding yang dingin. Dia menekan tubuhnya ke arah tubuhku. Kejantanannya menekan perutku. Bibirnya menjelajahi tubuhku, merasakan seluruh tubuhku dengan lahap. Aku mengulurkan kedua tanganku ke sisi tubuhnya kemudian bergerak ke arah punggungnya, dengan perlahan bergerak turun ke pantatnya yang begitu indah. Aku meremas-remas kedua pantatnya.

"Aku ingin berada di dalam dirimu." Dia menggeram. Mencengkeram pantatku lalu mengangkatku.

"Lingkarkan kakimu padaku, _baby_." Aku menurutinya dan dia menggodaku dengan bergerak perlahan-lahan memasuki tubuhku. perlahan-lahan. Dahinya bersandar di dahiku. Mata kelabunya tampak dibakar oleh gairah dan kebutuhan.

Aku meremas rambut basahnya. Menariknya saat dia mulai bergerak masuk dan keluar ke dalam diriku. Lebih cepat dan semakin cepat. Napas kami berdua terdengar memburu.

Pandangannya tidak pernah lepas dari diriku saat dia mendesak masuk dan keluar. Semakin keras. semakin cepat. Aku merasakan kedua kakiku melingkar semakin erat pada tubuhnya, saat aku merasakan gelombang kepuasan lain mulai datang menghampiriku.

"Ayolah baby. Datanglah kepadaku." dia bergumam saat melumat bibirku. Dan ucapannya itu meruntuhkan pertahananku.

"Oh Tuhan. Chanyeol!" Denyut kepuasan mulai bergerak keluar dari dalam diriku. Aku bisa merasakan cairan milikku mengalir membasahi bola perak yang bergerak menakjubkan dalam kewanitaanku. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan aku bisa merasakan bahwa dia juga hampir mendapatkan kepuasannya saat dia mengatupkan giginya dengan erat. Pinggulnya menekan tubuhku saat dia meledak di dalam diriku. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram pantatku begitu erat hingga membuatku meringis karena menahan rasa sakit.

Dia memelukku dengan erat, bersandar di dinding dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Kami berdua saling berpandangan dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah. Aku menggerakkan jari tanganku untuk membelai rambutnya. Dia menciumku dengan lembut berulang kali.

"Kau sangat manis." bisiknya. "Kau milikku. kau tahu itu? Tidak peduli apapun yang akan terjadi, kau tetaplah milikku." Pandangan dan suaranya dipenuhi oleh emosi dan aku merasa air mata mulai menggenang di sudut mataku.

"Ya." Aku bergumam. "Aku milikmu. Chanyeol." _Dari manakah datangnya semua ini?_

Tubuhnya bergetar sekali lagi dan kemudian dia menarik dirinya keluar dari dalam tubuhku. Dia bergerak dengan lembut saat menurunkan aku hingga aku bisa berdiri lagi dengan kedua kakiku. Dia menangkup wajahku dengan kedua tangannya. Menyentuhkan hidungnya pada hidungku. Menciumku dengan sangat lembut sebelum menarik diri dan mematikan air shower. Dia membawaku keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengeringkan tubuhku.

"Sialan, apa judul lagu ini?" Dia bertanya dengan muka cemberut. _Fergie_ terdengar sedang menyanyikan _Glamorous_.

"Hei. Aku suka lagu ini." Aku memukul pantatnya saat berjalan ke kamarnya untuk mengambil bajuku dari dalam koper.

"Selera musikmu menyebalkan, baby." Dia memasukkan kaos hitamnya dari atas kepalanya kemudian mengenakan celana jins warna biru yang warnanya sudah memudar. Dia tidak mengenakan celana dalam.

"Aku suka mendengarkan musik yang riang saat aku memasak." Aku menjelaskan dengan tenang.

"Musik rock itu menggembirakan." Dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggulnya sambil terus memandang diriku yang sedang mengenakan celana jins dan atasan tunik berwarna biru.

"Begitu juga dengan ini." Aku mengangkat bahu. berjalan melewatinya untuk kembali ke dalam kamar mandi hendak mengeringkan rambutku.

"Kenapa kau terus memandangi aku?" tanyaku.

"Aku suka melihatmu." Jawabnya sambil bersandar pada pintu dengan kedua lengannya yang menyilang di dadanya.

"Apa kau sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanmu?" tanyaku.

"Belum. Aku masih harus melakukan beberapa panggilan."

"Apakah kau memerlukan bantuan?" Aku merasa bersalah. Aku yakin ada yang bisa kubantu. lagipula dia juga atasanku.

"Tidak. Aku bisa mengatasinya. Aku akan meninggalkan beberapa pekerjaan untukmu di kantor besok pagi."

"Baiklah." Puas dengan rambutku. Aku berbalik. menekan semua rasa gengsi yang ada pada diriku lalu menatapnya dan bertanya. "Apakah ini tidak aneh bagimu?"

Dia mengerutkan kening. Bingung. "Apa yang terasa aneh?"

"Kita berdua. Bekerja bersama sekaligus tinggal bersama." _Sialan. Sekarang dia akan mulai berpikir kalau aku ingin tinggal bersama dengannya._ "Maksudku, kita tidak benar-benar tinggal bersama tapi kita selalu bersama-sama sepanjang waktu."

"Bekerja bersama bukan hal yang aneh untukku. Kita hanya bertemu sebentar sepanjang hari ini." Dia mendorong pintu dan berjalan ke arahku. Tangannya merengkuh pinggulku. Sedikit menunduk agar mata kami sejajar saat kami saling berpandangan.

"Aku ingin bersamamu sesering mungkin diluar jam kerja. Ini adalah saat dimana kita bisa bersikap biasa saja tanpa harus berpura-pura. Apa ini terasa aneh bagimu?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Aku mengangkat bahu dan mengalihkan pandanganku pada dadanya. Tapi dia meraih daguku dan menahannya agar tidak menghidari tatapannya.

"Tatap mataku dan katakan yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak ingin kau merasa tidak nyaman. Baekhyunie. Tidak untuk hubungan kita ini."

"Aku bukan merasa tidak nyaman. Aku tidak akan ada disini jika aku sendiri tidak menginginkannya. Hanya saja, ada saat dimana aku merasa sangat aneh saat kita sedang bekerja. Aku tidak akan menyangkal hal itu." Tanganku membelai lengannya yang kuat dan bersandar pada dadanya yang berotot.

"Kau atasanku. Jika kau putuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita. Kau juga bisa mengakhiri karirku. Aku berada dalam posisi seperti itu."

Dia kembali menatapku dengan penuh amarah. Matanya menatapku dengan sangat serius. "Aku rasa kau harus percaya padaku. Baekhyunie. Aku juga harus percaya padamu. Kita harus saling percaya. Kau tahu itu."

Ini belum pernah terjadi padaku. Jika aku memilih untuk mengakhiri ini. Atau jika aku bersikap sinis. Mencemooh dia. Aku bisa mengacaukan karirnya seketika itu juga. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir untuk melakukan hal itu. Itu sama sekali bukan gayaku.

Kepercayaan harus ada pada kedua belah pihak. Seimbang.

Aku membelai pipinya dengan jariku. Dia memejamkan matanya sesaat, kemudian menatapku dalam-dalam dengan mata kelabunya yang indah.

Ya. Aku percaya padanya.

"Jangan cemas." gumamnya. "Aku sama sekali tidak bercanda saat aku mengatakan bahwa kau adalah milikku. Aku akan melindungimu dengan segala yang kumiliki. baby."

"Sama. Aku juga akan melakukannya seperti itu." jawabku lirih dan mendapati matanya melebar karena terkejut. Dia menarikku dan memelukku dengan erat. Seketika itu juga aku merasa begitu dicintai saat dia menekan kepalaku ke dadanya. Perasaan ini bukan sekedar hubungan seksual saja, aku merasa dihargai.

Akhirnya aku menarik diri dan tersenyum menatapnya, ingin menceriakan suasana hatinya. "Aku tidak ingin membuat ayam yang kumasak gosong. Kita sudah membuang-buang makanan begitu banyak minggu ini. Teruskan pekerjaanmu dan aku akan menyelesaikan masakanku..."

"Baiklah." Dia mencium hidungku dan membiarkan aku keluar.

ooOoo

.

"Aku tidak akan ada di kantor minggu ini." Chanyeol melangkah ke dapur dengan raut wajah tegang dan putus asa.

"Ada apa?" Aku bertanya sambil menataa piring-piring kami.

"Aku harus pergi ke New York. Parker merasa aku perlu hadir disana untuk menangani masalahnya secara langsung." Dia bergabung denganku di meja dan kami makan bersama-sama.

"Dia mungkin benar." aku menanggapi. Parker adalah rekan kerja kami untuk kantor cabang di New York, dan dia sangat tahu dengan detil permasalahannya. Kesepakatan yang mereka kerjakan selama dua minggu ini memang sebuah masalah yang rumit.

"Perjalanan bisnis tidak lagi memiliki daya tarik yang sama seperti dulu." Aku melihatnya sedang merengut menatap ke piringnya.

"Hei." Aku meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat. "Ini adalah bagian dari pekerjaan. Kau tidak bisa memiliki kekasih yang lebih mengerti mengenai hal ini selain diriku. Chanyeol. Aku sudah paham bahwa ini semua sudah menjadi bagian dari dirimu."

"Aku tidak bisa mengajakmu pergi denganku. Aku tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk pekerjaan ini dan ini akan menimbulkan kecurigaan di tempat kerja jika aku bersikeras untuk mengajak dirimu."

"Aku tahu itu." Aku mengengkat bahu dan terus menikmati makanan. Merasa bangga karena aku bisa menjaga ekspresi wajahku untuk tetap tenang saat menanggapi hal ini. "Kapan kau akan kembali?"

"Hari Kamis. Aku akan berangkat besok pagi."

"Baiklah. Apa kau mau aku mengantarmu ke bandara?"

"Terima kasih." Ya Tuhan. Dia begitu serius hari ini.

"Jangan khawatir." Aku menggodanya. Menendang kakinya dari bawah meja. "Aku akan ada disini saat kau pulang nanti."

ooOoo

.

Aku baru menyadari bahwa bekerja menjadi lebih mudah tanpa kehadiran Chanyeol. Padahal aku baru setengah hari berada di kantor, namun semuanya berjalan dengan lebih mudah sekarang ini. Aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan orang lain akan menyadari bahwa ada yang berbeda di antara kami berdua. Seperti senyuman nakal atau tampang genit yang muncul di wajah kami. Aku berdoa semoga saja tidak ada yang dapat membaca pikiranku, karena jika ada orang yang dapat melakukannya, dalam sekejap aku akan di kawal untuk keluar dari kantor ini bersama kotak yang berisi barang-barang pribadiku.

Chanyeol mengirimkan sebuah email yang berisi daftar pekerjaanku, dan aku harus mengirimkan laporanku via email dan mesin fax untuk bahan presentasinya besok. Hari ini dia berada di New york untuk menyiapkan segala sesuatunya.

Saat aku mengantar dia ke bandara, sikapnya sangat manis. Aku merasa sedikit berbunga-bunga karena mengetahui dia tidak ingin pergi dan akan merindukanku.

Aku juga akan merindukan dia.

Tidur sendirian dalam beberapa hari ke depan adalah hal yang sama sekali tidak aku inginkan. Aku beruntung bisa bersama dengan Chanyeol. Dia tidak pernah mendengkur atau tidur seperti babi, bahkan dia adalah orang yang sangat menyenangkan saat diajak untuk bermanja-manja.

Siapa yang akan mengira hal itu?

Tetapi di kantor, aku merasa lebih tenang tanpa kehadirannya.

Aku telah menyelesaikan sebuah email yang rapi dan profesional untuk priaku yang tampan. Aku sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang Chanyeol kirimkan padaku pagi ini, dan sekarang hanya menunggu dia membalas emailku untuk revisi serta menunggu daftar pekerjaanku berikutnya.

Sambil menunggu balasan email dari dia, aku mengambil iPhone milikku dan mengirimkan sebuah pesan seksi dan tidak profesional kepada dia.

 _Hey tampan, apa kau mendarat dengan selamat? Aku akan senang apabila bisa bergabung bersamamu di club Mile High hari ini._

Perhatianku kembali tertuju pada laporan yang sedang aku kerjakan, ketika handphoneku berbunyi.

 _Mendarat dengan selamat, baby. Aku juga berharap kau ada di sini. Kita akan berjalan-jalan secepatnya. Aku janji._

Aku senang mendengarnya.

 _Ini adalah sebuah kencan. Hati-hati, aku akan menghubungimu nanti malam. xo_

Dia merespon hanya dengan xo

Sejak kapan aku berubah menjadi orang yang menyedihkan? Aku sudah mulai merindukan dia sekarang.

Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu ruang kerjaku dan aku melihat Carly Lennox masuk ke dalam ruanganku, meninggalkan pintu ruanganku tetap terbuka di belakangnya, terima kasih Tuhan. Dia mengenakan setelan hitam dengan rok yang terlalu pendek dan kemeja putih dengan kancing yang terbuka, terlalu murahan untuk seleraku. Ini adalah kantor, bukan Club.

"Hai Baekhyun." Sapanya.

"Carly. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu?" _Apa yang diinginkan oleh wanita jalang ini?_

"Well, hari ini aku memerlukan sedikit bantuan untuk menyelesaikan beberapa berkas. Aku ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaanku secepatnya, karena aku tidak ingin bekerja hingga larut malam. Aku ada kencan hari ini. Lalu aku menyadari, sesama wanita kita harus saling membantu." Dia tersenyum manis namun aku bisa melihat kelicikan di matanya.

Aku tidak mempercayai wanita ini, namun aku penasaran dengan permainan yang sedang dia mainkan. Dia membenciku. Jadi aku putuskan untuk mengikuti permainannya.

"Kau ada kencan? itu bagus, apakah aku mengenalnya?" Kupasang senyuman yang kugunakan untuk menghadapi orang yang mengenali aku dari majalah, sebuah senyuman konyol yang manis, benar-benar senyuman palsu.

"Jangan kataan pada siapapun," Dia merendahkan volume suaranya hingga menjadi sebuah bisikan dan menunduk, berlagak seakan kami adalah sahabat akrab yang sedang berbagi sebuah rahasia. "Aku akan berkencan dengan Chanyeol, malam ini dia akan mengajakku berdansa dan makan malam."

Aku ingin tertawa. Aku benar-benar ingin tertawa. Tapi aku memberikannya pertunjukan yang bisa memenangkan piala Oscar, aku merengut, sebuah sikap kepedulian palsu.

"Oh Carly, pagi ini dia pasti lupa menghubungimu. Dia telah pergi ke New york untuk urusan kantor. Dia akan berada di sana untuk beberapa hari." Aku memasang ekspresi tidak mengerti di wajahku, tidak sabar untuk melihat reaksinya.

Aku tidak kecewa.

Selama beberapa detik wajahnya memerah dan senyuman di wajahnya memudar saat dia mencoba memproses informasi yang baru saja dia dapatkan dari diriku, namun kemudian senyuman palsunya muncul kembali. "Oh, pagi ini aku belum memeriksa pesanku." Handphonenya berbunyi dari dalam saku jasnya, dia mengeluarkan hanphonenya untuk membaca pesan yang masuk. "Oh ini dia! Sebuah perjalanan ke New york. Aku rasa aku akan bergabung bersamanya." Dia tersenyum manis. "Tidak usah dipikirkan, bye!"

Dia melambaikan tangannya, dengan terburu-buru keluar dari ruanganku, dan aku hanya terpaku seperti orang bodoh. Carly akan pergi ke New York? Dia bahkan tidak ada di dalam tim yang dipimpin Chanyeol. Jika Chanyeol membutuhkan bantuan, pasti aku yang seharusnya bergabung dengan dirinya di New york.

Mungkinkah Chanyeol meminta Carly, karena dia tahu bahwa aku harus berada di sini untuk berjaga-jaga jika saja Luhan melahirkan?

Dan apa yang ada di dalam kepala Carly, kenapa dia ingin aku berpikir dia berkencan dengan Chanyeol? Dia tidak mungkin mengetahui Chanyeol telah bersamaku, setiap hari, sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu. Carly mengetahui kebijakan perusahaan kami, tentang larangan untuk menjalin hubungan asmara di antara sesama rekan kerja, hal itu telah di tanamkan di kepala kami sejak masa orientasi. Kenapa pula dia mengatakan hal itu kepadaku, bahwa dia telah berkencan dengan seorang rekan kerja. Aku adalah salah satu orang yang dia benci, tidak sadarkah dia dengan informasi yang dia berikan padaku itu, aku bisa membuat dirinya dipecat?

Aku tahu dia tidak bodoh, dia pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

Aku meraih telepon di mejaku untuk menelepon Chanyeol dan menanyakan padanya tentang Carly. Namun belum sempat aku melakukan itu, iPhone milikku berdering. Dahiku berkerut saat melihat nama Sehun terpampang di layar.

"Hi Sehun."

"Air ketuban istriku pecah!" Dia berteriak di telepon.

 _Oh Tuhan._

"Maksudmu air ketuban istrimu pecah?"

"Itu yang tadi ingin aku katakan Baekhyun! Air ketubannya pecah!" Dia panik. Sehun yang malang. Aku mengambil dompetku dari dalam laci meja kerjaku, lalu mengunci kembali laci itu, meraih mantelku dan bergegas meninggalkan kantor. Aku akan menghubungi nyonya Glover nanti dari dalam mobil.

"Aku dalam perjalanan, aku akan menemuimu di Rumah Sakit."

"Oke. Oke. Apakah kau baik-baik saja, Baby?" Aku bisa mendengar suara Luhan yang tenang di belakang suaranya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, tenanglah."

"Aku tenang, aku tenang." Ya Tuhan, dia terus mengulangi perkataannya. Dia sama sekali tidak tenang.

"Sehun," Aku berkata dengan suara setenang mungkin yang aku miliki, "Luhan tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menemuimu di Rumah Sakit nanti."

Dia menarik nafas panjang, suaranya terdengar jauh lebih tenang saat mengatakan, "Baiklah, kami sedang dalam perjalanan."

Aku menutup telepon, menyambar mantel, HP, dompet, dan tas kerjaku, lalu berlari menuju elevator. Saat berada di dalam mobil, aku baru menyadari bahwa aku belum mengirimkan berkas terakhir kepada Chanyeol, dan aku juga lupa untuk mematikan komputerku. Dengan cepat aku menghubungi nyonya Glover, namun hanya terhubung ke kotak suaranya.

"Nyonya Glover, ini aku, Baekhyun. Aku harus segera pergi karena ada urusan keluarga yang penting, tapi aku tadi lupa untuk mengirimkan laporan kepada Chanyeol, laporan yang dia minta tadi pagi, kau juga bisa membacanya di email yang dia kirimkan kepada kita pagi ini. Bisakah kau membantuku mengirimkan email yang ada di meja kerjaku, lalu mengunci komputerku dan menghubungiku nanti saat kau sudah selesai melakukannya? Aku sangat menghargai bantuanmu."

Aku menutup teleponku, memasukkannya ke dalam tas kerjaku dan mulai berkonsentrasi untuk menemui sahabatku.

ooOoo

.

 **TBC**

.

ooOoo

.

.

.

 **Thanks to:**

 **Lucky8894** makasih^^ - **BabyByunie** sampe belasaan, mungkin ini masih setengah #eh lol sabar ya, yang menanti mereka ketahuan. Karena sepintar tupai melompat, akan jatuh juga^^ - **chenma** hayo salpok lol ini si perusuh muncul lagi kkk. Iya ada 4, betol. Konfliknya simple kok, g terlalu berat. Aku juga bingung mo ngedit gimana lol. Untuk nama anson aku udah jelasin di ff Sulay sebelum remake ini^^ **|azurradeva** hahaha lol **ieznha. asmaulhaq** chap ini chan udah di interogasi kkk **parkbaexh614 -** **Real ParkHana** cie yang dendam ma chanyeol xD **| HUN** **| fakkpark** **JonginDO** **| NopwillineKaiSoo** iya, gapapa^^ makasih dah ninggalin jejak... konflik ff ini cuma simple kok g terlalu berat^^ **Cindynovieta94** \- **mrsbunnybyun** awal aku baca ya guling-guling dan begadang buat nyeleseinnya kkk yang duda lebih berpengalaman kkk **elisabethlaurenti12399** amin kkk **| Asmaul |** **phantom. d'esprit |** **Byunkkaeb** read a/n - **rly** makasih udah komen di setiap chapter^^ **| exindira |** **ChanHunBaek** suudzon xD | **leeminoznurhayati** makasih udah nunggu kkk | **rly** | **Guest** **rly | Guest | ChanBMine** amin kkk **| Baby B** ramean di diskotik daripada di jalan xD read a/n **| 1106** ada chanyeol pov, tapi pas hampir ending kkk **| DBSJYJ** aku suka semua novel karya author ini, semua tokoh prianya idaman bgt :3 read a/n **| calldy | rushrainblue**

 **.**

 **a/n**

Banyak yang bertanya yang ada di remake ini Hansol yang mana. Duh maafkan aku g ngasih penjelasan. Karena aku juga g tahu karena nama Hansol itu ada banyak :(

Yang aku pake disini Hansol-nya SMrookies. Aku g tahu Hansol yang lain karena setelah aku fokus EXO, aku g ngapalin member boyband lain :(

Padahal sebelumnya aku fanatik banget sama Kpop, setiap ada yang baru selalu donlut video mereka dan mengadakan penelitian(?) hahaha mungkin masalah umur :') #malahcurcol

Karena aku SMstan, yang aku tahu cuma anak-anak mereka. Maafkan aku #bow

Awalnya aku milih Hansol karena wajah dia yang paling boros alias… lanjutin sendiri ya #ngumpet maafkan aku bagi fans-nya Hansol #deepbow =/\=

Setelah aku liat-liat member SMrookies/NCT yang lain aku malah nyesel milih Hansol. Terlanjuur. Seharusnya Jaehyun aja yang mirip Suho kan disini Suho jadi kakaknya. Apalah aku belum hapal member mereka sampe sekarang OTL

Maafkan aku author note malah penuh curhatan boyband.

Next update Fight with Me hari kamis ya~


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

 **Fight With Me**

.

 **Pengarang: Kristen Proby**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Park Chanyeol

Kim (Byun) Baekhyun

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ini_ _ **BUKAN**_ _karya Cactus93, Cactus93 hanya ingin me-remake dan berbagi cerita yang Cactus93 sukai. Cactus93 hanya mengganti nama pemeran, mungkin dialog yang sesuai dengan keadaan. Setting cerita ini tidak di Korea._

 **.**

 _ **Please read a/n**_

 _ **.**_

 _Hope u will enjoy this remake^^_

 _Sorry for typos_

 _Happy reading!_

 _._

 _._

 **Previous chapter:**

 _Aku menutup telepon, menyambar mantel, HP, dompet, dan tas kerjaku, lalu berlari menuju elevator. Saat berada di dalam mobil, aku baru menyadari bahwa aku belum mengirimkan berkas terakhir kepada Chanyeol, dan aku juga lupa untuk mematikan komputerku. Dengan cepat aku menghubungi nyonya Glover, namun hanya terhubung ke kotak suaranya._

 _"Nyonya Glover, ini aku, Baekhyun. Aku harus segera pergi karena ada urusan keluarga yang penting, tapi aku tadi lupa untuk mengirimkan laporan kepada Chanyeol, laporan yang dia minta tadi pagi, kau juga bisa membacanya di email yang dia kirimkan kepada kita pagi ini. Bisakah kau membantuku mengirimkan email yang ada di meja kerjaku, lalu mengunci komputerku dan menghubungiku nanti saat kau sudah selesai melakukannya? Aku sangat menghargai bantuanmu."_

 _Aku menutup teleponku, memasukkannya ke dalam tas kerjaku dan mulai berkonsentrasi untuk menemui sahabatku._

 _._

* * *

 _._

"Bernafaslah." Luhan menggenggam tanganku dengan kekuatan yang tidak pernah aku duga sebelumnya. Tuhanku! Dia ini pekerja bangunan atau apa? Dia hampir membuat tanganku terlepas dari pergelangan tanganku. "Bernafaslah sayang."

Melihatnya bernafas dalam rasa sakitnya membuatku ngeri. Akhirnya kontraksinya menjadi lebih keras dan cepat. Kami sudah berada di sini selama tujuh jam, dan kemajuan proses persalinannya sempat terhenti selama dua jam.

Sehun sedang berada di ruang tunggu, memberi tahu kondisi Luhanie kepada kedua orang tuanya dan orang tuaku, dan juga menghubungi semua saudara, memastikan mereka semua mendapatkan informasi terbaru tentang kondisi Luhan.

"Ok, kontraksinya berhenti." Dia berbisik dan menarik nafas panjang.

"Kau melakukannya dengan sangat bagus." Kataku, mencoba memberi dukungan yang terbaik yang bisa kulakukan. Aku juga takut setengah mati.

"Ini sangat menyakitkan Baekhyun, jangan pernah melakukan hal ini pada dirimu. Sungguh."

"Semuanya akan terbayar nanti saat Ziyu sudah ada disini." Dengan lembut aku menyingkirkan rambutnya yang gelap dari wajahnya dan mengelap keningnya dengan kain lap yang sudah dibasahi dengan air dingin. Wajahnya yang cantik dihiasi dengan senyuman yang lebar saat aku menyebutkan nama putrinya.

"Hari ini kita akan memeluknya." kepala kami menengok kearah monitor yang berfungsi untuk memonitor kontraksi yang dialami Luhan. Grafiknya mulai meningkat lagi, Luhan langsung meremas tanganku dan mulai bernafas.

"Oh Tuhan, Baekhyun."

"Bernafaslah sweetie." Aku mulai bernafas bersamanya dan dia tertawa.

"Kau akan kelebihan mengalami hiperventilasi."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan mengalami itu. Bernafaslah bersama diriku." _Dimana Sehun?_

"Hai, nyonya Oh. Namaku Ashlynn, dan aku akan menjadi perawat anda pada waktu senja hingga malam nanti. Mari kita lihat sejauh mana kemajuannya, oke?"

Kontraksi Luhan berkurang dan dia tersenyum kepada perawat yang cantik itu. "Oke."

Ashlynn memasukkan tangannya ke dalam sarung tangan karet, lalu memasukkan tangannya kedalam lubang kewanitaan Luhan. Tuhanku!

"Biasanya aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk mentraktirku makan malam dulu sebelum dia bisa melakukan hal itu pada diriku," Cetusku, mencoba membuat suasana hati Luhan menjadi lebih tenang.

Luhan tersenyum padaku. "Benarkah?"

"Well, pembukaan anda sudah tujuh sentimeter dan leher rahim anda sudah mulai meregang, jika kondisi anda berlanjut seperti ini terus, tidak lama lagi anda akan segera melahirkan. Saya rasa ini adalah waktunya bagi anda untuk mendapatkan epidural." Ashlynn tersenyum dan menepuk kaki Luhan. "Saya akan memberitahukan pada dokter, dan dia akan memanggil Anestesiologi."

"Terima kasih Tuhan," Luhan menyandarkan kembali kepalanya di ranjang. "Aku akan menggunakan bantuan obat. Maafkan aku, Baekhyun, aku tahu aku mengatakan kepadamu bahwa aku ingin melahirkan dengan cara yang alami, namun aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya."

"Sayang, lakukan saja apa yang terbaik menurutmu. Kontraksi ini begitu kuat, dan tanganku mungkin tidak akan selamat jika harus menghadapi beberapa kontraksi lagi. Apa pendapat Sehun mengenai hal ini?"

"Sehun bilang aku harus menggunakan obat jika aku memang membutuhkannya."

"Kalau begitu ini seperti sebuah rencana yang bagus." Aku mengusap keningnya dengan kain lap lagi kemudian datang seorang pria dengan jubah putih masuk melalui pintu.

"Saya dengar anda siap untuk sedikit pengobatan, nyonya Oh." Pria setengah baya itu memiliki tatapan mata yang menenangkan. Dan dia memegang sebuah jarum sialan di tangannya.

"Ini adalah saat di mana aku harus pergi." Aku berdiri, namun Luhan menarikku kembali.

"Kau tidak bisa meninggalkan aku sendirian disini!"

"Um, Luhanie, Dia memegang jarum. Aku akan mencari Sehun."

"Ini hanya membutuhkan beberapa menit," Sang dokter berkata dan Luhan menatapku dengan tatapan memohon dengan mata hijaunya yang besar.

Ya Tuhan.

Oke, aku bisa melakukan ini. Demi Luhan, aku bisa melakukannya.

"Duduklah di tepi ranjang, Nyonya Oh, dan peluk bantalmu, lekukkan badanmu sedikit menungging ke arahku."

Luhan melakukan seperti yang di perintahkan oleh dokter, dan aku berlutut di sampingnya, jarum itu terbebas dari pandanganku, dan tanganku mengelus naik turun di kaki Luhan.

"Terima kasih," Luhan berbisik, matanya terlihat sedikit ketakutan.

"Bukan masalah." Aku mengangkat bahu seakan itu sama sekali bukan masalah bagiku dan menarik nafas panjang. _Pria itu memiliki jarum sialan dan dia akan menusukkan jarum itu di punggung bagian bawah Luhan. Aku rasa aku akan pingsan._

Luhan meringis, aku berasumsi, dokter sekarang sedang menusukkan jarum setan yang besar, raksasa, super besar itu ke dalam daging Luhanie, namun semua itu berakhir dengan begitu cepat.

"Selesai," Dokter berkata kemudian membereskan perlengkapan untuk menyiksa itu. "Silahkan berbaring kembali. Sebentar lagi obatnya akan bereaksi dan anda tidak akan merasakan apapun dari bagian pinggang ke bawah."

"Terima kasih." Luhan adalah wanita hamil yang paling sopan yang pernah aku temui. Aku membantunya berbaring dan Sehun datang masuk melalui pintu.

"Hey, siapa pria tadi?" Tanya Sehun, dia duduk di samping Luhan dan menempatkan tangannya di perut Luhan.

"Dia adalah Anestesiologi. Aku menggunakan obat, baby. Maafkan aku."

"Berhentilah meminta maaf. Kita sudah membicarakan hal ini." Sehun mencium kening Luhan, kemudian mencium bibirnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan orang-orang diluar?" Tanyaku.

"Mereka senang dan gugup. Aku sebenarnya bisa kembali kemari lebih cepat, namun Joonmyeon dan Yixing muncul, kemudian kakak-kakakmu, Kyungsoo dan Taeyong, dan semuanya ingin mendengar keadaan Luhan langsung dari mulutku, padahal aku sudah menjelaskan kepada mereka di telepon." Sehun kembali duduk dan memandang ke monitor untuk memeriksa kontraksi. Jarum penunjuknya mulai naik kembali, tapi Luhan sama sekali tidak bergerak.

"Tidak terasa sakit lagi?" Tanyaku.

"Aku merasakan sedikit tekanan, tapi tidak sakit, rasa sakitnya menghilang."

"Bagus," Aku tersenyum pada mereka berdua, dan menyadari sepanjang hari aku belum memeriksa teleponku. Aku mengeluarkan handphoneku dari dalam tas kerjaku dan bangkit dari tempat duduk, dahiku berkerut saat aku melihat ada delapan panggilan tidak terjawab dan lima buah pesan yang masuk.

Aku membuka pesan yang masuk terlebih dahulu. Yang pertama dari nyonya Glover.

 _Emailnya sudah aku kirim. Aku harap keluargamu baik-baik saja._

Aku bernafas lega, mengetahui Chanyeol mendapatkan dokumen yang dia perlukan tepat pada waktunya, kemudian aku memeriksa sms yang datang dari dia.

 _Hey baby, sedang istirahat makan siang. Apa kau punya waktu untuk bicara?_

 _Aku akan menghadiri rapat, tidak akan bisa di hubungi sepanjang sore._

 _Apa kau baik-baik saja?_

 _Tolong hubungi aku._

Sialan. Dia khawatir. Sama sekali tidak terlintas dalam pikiranku untuk menghubungi dia sejak aku mendapat telepon mengenai Luhan. Aku seharusnya menghubungi dia tadi. Kemudian aku memeriksa kotak suaraku.

 _"Aku khawatir. Jenny bilang kau bergegas meninggalkan kantor pagi ini karena ada keadaan darurat, namun dia belum mendapat kabar darimu. Aku tidak bisa menghubungi ponsel maupun telepon rumahmu. Tolong pertimbangkan dan beri kabar padaku bahwa kau baik-baik saja. Aku tidak bisa pulang malam ini untuk memeriksa keadaanmu. Telepon aku."_

Aku menutup telepon dan menatap kearah handphone milikku. Aku tidak suka nada bicaranya.

"Hey, Aku akan keluar sebentar mencari tempat sepi untuk menelpon Chanyeol. Sepanjang hari dia berusaha menghubungiku. Jangan melahirkan tanpa diriku. Aku akan segera kembali." Aku mencium pipi Luhan dan berjalan keluar menyusuri lorong menuju ke ruang tunggu yang kecil dan sepi. Keluarga kami pasti menunggu di ruangan yang lebih besar yang terletak dekat pintu masuk rumah sakit.

Aku mencari nama Chanyeol di dalam HP milikku dan menekan tombol panggil.

"Baekhyunie," Dia terdengar lega dan marah pada saat bersamaan.

"Hey, bisakah kau bicara?"

"Ya, aku sedang berada di hotel. Kemana saja kau?"

"Jangan berteriak padaku, aku ada di Rumah Sakit."

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau terluka?" Mendadak suaranya berubah panik dan aku merasa bodoh.

"Tidak," Jawabku dengan tenang, mencoba untuk menenangkan dia. "Luhan akan melahirkan, Chanyeol. Maafkan aku karena tidak menghubungimu tadi. Sehun menghubungi aku pagi ini di kantor tepat setelah aku mengirimkan sms padamu, dan aku langsung bergegas ke rumah sakit untuk menemui mereka, dan sesampainya di sini aku menemani Luhan, sudah sepanjang hari kami berada disini, dan Luhan masih belum melahirkan sampai sekarang."

"Apa Luhan baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Yeah, dia melakukannya dengan hebat. Sehun juga, walaupun agak mengejutkan. Seharusnya tak lama lagi bayinya akan keluar."

"Kau seharusnya menghubungiku." Nada suaranya kembali dingin, dan aku merasa lelah, aku tak membutuhkan ini sekarang.

"Aku sudah meminta maaf."

"Aku khawatir. Lagipula, apa yang terjadi dengan laporan yang aku minta untuk kau kirimkan padaku?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku sudah menyelesaikannya dan meminta Jenny untuk mengirimkannya karena aku lupa menekan tombol send pada email sebelum aku pergi meninggalkan kantor. Jenny juga sudah mengirimkan pesan padaku bahwa dia sudah mengirimkannya padamu."

"Aku memang mendapatkannya, tapi laporan itu baru setengah jadi, dan itu tidak seperti dirimu."

"Laporan itu sempurna Chanyeol, aku bahkan tak mengerti apa yang sedang kau bicarakan." Dengan frustasi aku menyentuh rambutku dengan menggunakan jari tanganku.

"Ketika aku sedang berada di luar kantor seorang diri, aku harus bisa mengandalkanmu untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan kantor, Baekhyunie."

"Kau tidak sendirian. Minta saja Carly untuk memperbaiki laporan sialan itu, Chanyeol. Dia juga pasti sudah mendapatkan gajinya saat dia sedang bersamamu sekarang." Sekarang aku benar-benar marah.

Tidak terdengar suara dari ujung telepon, dan akhirnya, Chanyeol menjawab dengan nada suara yang dipaksakan merendah. "Apa maksudmu? Carly tidak berada di New York."

"Tapi kau memintanya datang."

"Untuk apa aku melakukannya?" Nada suaranya meninggi dan aku menarik nafas panjang.

"Jelas terjadi kesalahpahaman di sini," Ucapku setenang mungkin.

"Sudah pasti."

"Dengar, Chanyeol. Aku minta maaf. Aku harus kembali pada Luhan. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk sikap protektif, sok memerintah atau membutuhkan untuk saat ini."

"Itukah yang kau pikir aku lakukan padamu saat ini?" Tanyanya dan aku merasa ngeri saat mendengar dia terluka dari nada suaranya.

"Itulah yang kau lakukan."

"Tidak, Baekhyun, aku tidak bersikap sok memerintah atau sedang merongrongmu. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan wanita yang aku sayangi karena sepanjang hari ini aku tidak bisa menghubungimu." _Aku telah melukai perasaannya._

"Chanyeol," Aku mendesah dan mengosok keningku. "Mungkin kita harus membicarakan ini saat kau tiba di rumah nanti."

"Apa maksudmu?" Suaranya seperti bisikan dan terdengar gelisah.

"Aku harus menghadapi masalahku disini, dan kau harus fokus pada masalahmu di sana. Besok aku akan berada di kantor untuk membantumu dari sana, dan aku akan mencoba untuk memperbaiki kekacauan dari laporan sialan itu dan mengirimkan kepadamu secepatnya. Kita akan membicarakan sisanya setelah kau tiba di rumah nanti. Sekarang aku sedang tidak membutuhkan masalah hubungan omong kosong ini."

"Itukah yang kau pikirkan tentang hubungan kita, Baekhyunie? Sebuah omong kosong?"

 _Sialan. Tentu tidak! Semua yang aku katakan salah dan aku harus segera kembali menemani Luhan!_

"Aku harus pergi."

"Jika itu yang kau inginkan, baiklah, tapi kau harus tahu baby; Kau bisa lari dari masalah ini hanya karena aku berada sejauh tiga ribu mil darimu dan aku tidak bisa kembali kesana sekarang."

"Ya Tuhan, kau benar-benar pria yang kuno, Chanyeol."

"Kirimi aku pesan nanti dan beritahu aku jika kau sudah sampai di rumah dengan selamat. Aku akan bicara padamu besok malam."

"Aku kira kau akan berada di sana sampai hari kamis?"

"Aku berubah pikiran." Sambungan terputus dan aku menundukkan kepalaku. Seharusnya aku tidak bersikap kejam padanya.

Aku berjalan kembali ke ruangan Luhan dan menemukan keadaan yang sama kacaunya.

"Aku tadi hanya pergi selama lima menit. Apa yang terjadi?"

Kaki Luhan berada di pedal penyangga kaki dan dokter duduk di kursi di antara kedua kakinya. Ada dua orang perawat yang sibuk mondar-mandir, dan sebuah kereta bayi dengan lampu pemanas sudah disiapkan di dalam ruangan.

"Luhan sudah siap untuk mengejan," Sehun berkata, matanya terlihat depresi dengan ketakutan dan kekhawatiran.

"Wow, epidural itu sebuah keajaiban."

"Sialan, aku harus mengejan." Luhan gemetaran dan bergeliutan menahan sakit, dan jika saja aku bukan sahabatnya. Aku pasti akan mengatakan itu terlihat seperti sebuah adegan dalam film horror.

"Baiklah, kita sudah siap, Luhan. Jika kau merasakan kontraksi dan harus mengejan, lakukan saja."

"Di sini terlalu panas." Luhan menarik selimut yang menutupinya lalu membuangnya ke lantai, tidak memperdulikan dirinya yang bertelanjang di hadapan kami semua. Sebetulnya, dia mengenakan bra sport berwarna hitam, jadi hanya separuh dari tubuhnya saja yang terekspos.

Sekilas aku memandang ke bawah, dan terperangah. Itu bukan karena fakta bahwa who-ha miliknya yang sekarang terlihat dengan jelas, tetapi pada sesuatu yang ada tepat di bagian atasnya yang membuatku terkejut.

"Ya Tuhan, Luhan, kau juga memiliki tato di daerah kewanitaanmu!"

ooOoo

.

"2,98 kilogram!" Perawat Ashlynn mengumumkan dengan bangga berat badan bayi mungil Ziyu yang sedang menangis marah diatas timbangan bayi. Aku mengangkat kamera Luhan sejajar dengan wajahku untuk mengambil foto berat badan yang tertera di timbangan bayi Ziyu, untuk berjaga-jaga apabila ada yang melupakannya. Kemudian mengambil gambar dengan jari-jari tangan dan kaki bayi mungil Ziyu selama berkali-kali dari jarak yang cukup jauh, sebelum perawat datang dan menyelimuti bayi Ziyu dengan selimut rumah sakit yang berwarna pink dan biru.

Sehun berdiri di sisiku, menatap dengan pandangan penuh kasih sayang pada anak perempuannya yang berambut gelap. Saat si kecil sudah dilahirkan dan kemudian diletakkan diatas perut Luhan, Sehun dan Luhan, keduanya menangis tersedu-sedu, dan jika mau mengatakan yang sejujurnya, aku juga menangis pada saat itu.

"Terima kasih telah mengijinkan aku berada disini." Mata Sehun menatapku dan dia melingkarkan lengannya di bahuku, menarikku mendekat pada dirinya.

"Kami mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Sudah selayaknya kau berada disini."

Oh. Baiklah, ini akan membuat diriku menangis sekali lagi.

"Oh Tuhan, make-up yang aku gunakan mulai rusak karena menangis."  
Sehun menertawakanku dan meraih bayinya dari gendongan perawat, mencium dahi sang bayi kecil Ziyu dengan lembut.

"Dia sangat cantik." Bisik Sehun.

"Hei! Bisakah aku menggendongnya juga?" Luhan meminta dari dari atas tempat tidurnya, syukurlah, dia sudah mengenakan pakaiannya sekarang.

Aku tidak pernah hamil. Aku merasa tubuhku tidak akan sanggup melakukannya.

Sehun segera melintasi ruangan kemudian memberikan bayi kecil itu ke dalam lengan Luhan dan mencium bibir Luhan. Dia membelai pipi si bayi kecil dengan jarinya dan menatap Luhan dengan pandangan penuh cinta.

"Terima kasih, baby."

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Luhan.

"Tuhan tahu, aku juga mencintaimu Luhan."

Aku mengangkat kamera sejajar dengan wajahku lalu mengambil lebih banyak foto. Mengabadikan momen-momen terindah yang pernah aku saksikan. Aku berjalan menuju ke sisi tempat tidur, masih terus mengambil foto hingga Sehun dan Luhan melihat ke arahku dan tersenyum lebar. Keduanya tersenyum ceria meski tampak sedikit lelah, mereka terlihat sangat bangga atas apa yang telah mereka raih.

"Kalian adalah keluarga yang benar-benar memikat," Sehun memutar bola matanya saat mendengar pujian dariku.

"Aku akan pergi memberitahu yang lain agar mereka bisa masuk," kata Sehun. Dia mencium Luhan, penuh kasih sayang, aku yang melihat mereka hanya bisa memutar bola mataku. Sehun mencium pipi si kecil lalu keluar dari ruangan. "Baekhyun, apakah kau akan tetap berada disini untuk sementara waktu?"

"Ya, aku akan tetap bersama kedua wanitamu ini hingga kau kembali, dan kau bisa menikmati waktu bersama mereka berdua."

"Terima kasih." Dia berjalan menghampiriku kemudian lengannya memelukku dengan erat. Sehun seorang pria yang penuh kasih sayang, namun kali ini dia tampak berbeda. Tampak istimewa. "Terima kasih, gadis manis." Dia berbisik di telingaku kemudian berjalan keluar untuk berbicara dengan keluarga kami.

Well, sialan.

"Hei" Aku berjalan ke sisi tempat tidur rumah sakit yang ada dan kemudian mengambil beberapa foto Luhan dan Ziyu. Setelah selesai mengambil foto, aku meletakkan kamera itu di meja yang ada di samping tempat tidur. Aku duduk di atas tempat tidur, berada tepat di sisi Luhan dan bayinya. "Kau melakukannya dengan baik, teman."

"Terima kasih. Kau juga hebat. Terima kasih karena telah memperingati Sehun untuk mengambil nafas, kalau tidak dia pasti sudah pingsan saat itu."

Kami berdua tertawa dan aku tahu bahwa ini adalah salah satu momen yang tidak akan pernah kubiarkan bagi Sehun untuk melupakannya. "Itulah tujuanku berada disini." Aku menyelipkan helaian rambut Luhan yang menutupi wajahnya ke balik telinganya. Aku tersenyum menatap bayi Ziyu. "Dia sangat cantik, Luhan. Maksudku, tentu saja dia akan sangat cantik karena tampang kedua orang tuanya. Tapi ini serius, dia benar-benar cantik."

"Aku pikir juga seperti itu. Aku sekarang menjadi seorang Ibu, Baekhyun."

"Dan aku sekali lagi menjadi seorang tante! Oh Tuhan, ini keren sekali." Kami berdua sama-sama menyeringai dengan tampang yang bodoh.  
"Baiklah, jadi kapan kau mendapatkan tato di jay-jay mu itu?"

Luhan mengangkat bahu dan mengatur selimut yang membungkus bayi Ziyu.

"Sekitar 2 tahun lalu. Dan itu tidak berada di jay-jay milikku, dan aku yakin itu benar-benar tidak berada disana apabila aku membaca buku mengenai medis yang membahas mengenai anatomi tubuh manusia."

"Kau mau mengatakan apa arti dari tulisan itu?"

"Tidak."

"Apa suatu saat nanti kau akan mengatakan arti dari tulisan itu?"

"Mungkin."

"Baiklah." Cukup sudah pembicaraan mengenai tato ini. "Bolehkah aku menggendong dia sebelum aku pulang?"

"Tentu saja! Kemarilah." Dia mengulurkan bayi Ziyu yang terbungkus dalam selimut bayi. Lalu menggeser posisinya agar kami berdua bisa berada di atas tempat tidur bersama-sama.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanyaku.

"Nyeri, namun sudah lebih baik. Aku bahkan sudah tidak sabar menunggu untuk mengembalikan bentuk tubuhku seperti sedia kala."

"Kau bahkan sama sekali tak mendapatkan bekas apapun di kulitmu, sialan kau."

Dia tersenyum riang. "Rajin menggunakan shea butter dan yoga. Ingatlah itu."

"Rasanya aku tidak akan sanggup melahirkan." Aku menggeleng dengan tegas. tidak akan sanggup.  
"Benar, dan itu dikatakan oleh seorang wanita yang sedang menggendong bayi mungilku."  
"Aku bisa menggendong seorang bayi. Tapi mereka tidak harus keluar dari dalam tubuhku.." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sekali lagi dan tersenyum saat melihat bayi Ziyu membuat gerakan mengisap dengan menggunakan bibirnya.

"Dia mungkin lapar."  
"Aku juga lapar," jawab Luhanie. "Bisakah kau memanggil perawat? Aku ingin makan bubur kentang dan sausnya. Stat."  
"Berjuang penuh untuk mengembalikan bentuk tubuhmu seperti semula," Aku menyeringai dan menekan tombol darurat yang ada di samping tempat tidur.  
"Jangan bersikap menyebalkan. Aku baru saja melahirkan. Aku bisa memesan apapun yang aku inginkan."

ooOoo

.

Sehun kembali dengan kedua orang tua kami, sedangkan kakak-kakakku menunggu giliran mereka untuk masuk dan mereka memilih untuk tetap berada di ruang tunggu. Aku memutuskan bahwa ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menyelinap keluar. Aku tahu ibuku akan memastikan setiap orang tidak akan berlama-lama berada di dalam ruangan agar Sehun dan Luhanie bisa menikmati waktu mereka bersama dengan bayi mereka. dan juga agar Luhan bisa beristirahat.

Aku berjalan menuju ke sebuah ruang tunggu kecil yang kosong dan ini adalah tempat yang kugunakan saat menelpon Chanyeol tadi. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan diriku penuh dengan emosi. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan air mataku agar tidak mengalir di pipiku. Dan akhirnya, aku menangis tersedu-sedu hingga lututku terasa gemetar.

Aku terkulai di atas sebuah kursi yang ada disana dan menahan wajahku dengan menggunakan kedua tanganku, dengan kedua siku berada di atas lututku, dan aku membiarkan air mata itu mengalir.

"Hei, apa ada yang salah bean?" Aku terkejut dan memandang ke atas, ke arah sumber suara itu, dan menemukan kakakku berada di ambang pintu. Dia terbiasa memanggilku bean sejak masih kecil.

Aku tak bisa mengatakan ini pada dia. Melihat ketenangannya, dan wajahnya yang menunjukkan kesabaran, membuatku menangis lebih keras. dan sebelum aku menyadarinya, dia sudah berlutut di hadapanku dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya sambil membelai lembut punggungku untuk menenangkanku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Menangislah."

Aku bukan orang yang cengeng, Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mengatasi semua emosi baru yang sedang bergejolak di dalam diriku.

Akhirnya tangisanku berhenti dan Jongdae mengulurkan kotak berisi tisu yang ada di meja terdekat.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi tadi?" dia bertanya saat aku membersihkan hidungku. Dia duduk di kursi yang ada di disampingku.

"Aku begitu mengkhawatirkan Luhan dan bayinya sepanjang hari ini. Aku merasa lelah dan telah bersikap jahat pada Chanyeol di telepon. Aku begitu gembira melihat bayinya dan aku benci menangis."

Jongdae tergelak dan mengelus punggungku lagi. "Hei, tidak apa-apa. Proses melahirkan bayi memang sangat melelahkan, bahkan untuk mereka yang turut membantu. Luhan dan Ziyu baik-baik saja sekarang, dan Chanyeol pasti akan segera melupakan kejadian tadi. Sekarang yang kau perlukan adalah tidur."

"Yeah, kau benar." Aku kembali duduk dan menatap kakakku yang tampan. Diantara kami semua, hanya Jongdae yang memiliki rambut gelap. Tapi dia sama tingginya seperti kakak-kakakku yang lain. Dia seorang polisi yang bertugas di Seattle, jenis pria yang tenang dan dapat mengontrol keadaan di sekitarnya. Temperamennya berbeda jauh dari Hansol yang emosional atau Yifan yang arogan. Dia seorang yang pendiam. Tapi dia bisa memberimu pelajaran jika dia merasa itu memang diperlukan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyaku.

"Aku akan masuk sebentar untuk melihat bayi itu, memberi ucapan selamat kepada mereka lalu kembali ke tempat kerja."

"Shift malam?" tanyaku.

"Ya, aku mengambil shift ekstra." Dia berdiri dan kemudian membantuku berdiri. "Merasa jauh lebih baik?"

"Terima kasih. Aku akan segera pulang dan tidur agar mood yang aneh ini segera berlalu dari diriku."

"Oke, berhati-hatilah saat mengemudi, bean."

"Kau juga." Aku mencium pipi dan dahinya sebelum beranjak pulang.

ooOoo

Tempat tidurku terasa begitu nikmat. Dan kosong. Aku berbaring, siap untuk tidur lebih awal. Kuambil HP milikku. Apa sebaiknya aku menelpon Chanyeol dan meminta maaf, atau sekedar berkirim sms sekarang dan membicarakan semuanya esok hari?

Aku memilih mengirim sms dan memikirkan cara yang terbaik untuk meminta maaf ketika bertemu dengannya.

Aku sudah di rumah. Bayi dan Ibunya sehat.

Aku berbaring dan hampir tertidur saat handphone-ku berbunyi.

Ok

Ok? Cuma itu saja balasannya? Aku merengut. Ini bukan Chanyeol yang kukenal dan yang mulai mencintaiku. Dia marah padaku dan ketika aku mengingat kembali nada yang aku keluarkan saat aku berbicara padanya tadi, aku tidak berhak menyalahkannya. Padahal dia bersikap begitu karena dia begitu mencemaskan diriku.

Aku memutuskan untuk menelpon dia dan meminta maaf. Dia menjawab pada dering kedua.

"Halo, Baekhyun." Aku tak menyukai nada dingin pada suaranya saat dia menyapaku.

"Hai," sapaku.

"Hai."

"Chanyeol, maafkan aku soal tadi siang. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Aku bisa mendengar helaan napasnya. Dan ini membuatku semakin merasa bersalah. Aku tahu betapa besar tekanan kerja yang dia rasakan. Aku tahu telah membuatnya begitu khawatir hari ini dan aku bahkan telah menyakiti perasaannya. Dan aku mencintainya, aku tak ingin melukainya.

"Aku pikir kita perlu berdiskusi mengenai beberapa hal besok malam." Oh, rupanya permintaan maaf tidak diterima.

"Baiklah," jawabku lirih dan sekali lagi kudengar helaan napasnya. "Aku merindukanmu."

"Benarkah?"

Tuhan, aku benar-benar telah mengacaukan semuanya.

"Ya."

Hening.

"Tolong katakan sesuatu."

"Kau ingin aku mengatakan apa?" dia bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Aku merasa air mata mulai menggenang dan aku mencoba menutupinya agar tidak terdengar jelas dalam suaraku.. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau marah padaku."

"Aku tidak sedang marah. Aku kecewa dan terluka, Baekhyunie. Ini adalah kedua kalinya kau melukai perasaanku."

"Aku tidak pernah ingin menyakitimu, Chanyeol. Hari ini begitu berat dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana untuk melaluinya dengan baik."

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, kita perlu bicara mengenai beberapa hal besok. Aku lebih suka kita tidak membahasnya di telpon. Aku perlu mengatakannya secara langsung dan melihat wajahmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau hebat sekali dalam menyembunyikan apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan dengan pesona milikmu itu namun sorot matamu tidak pernah bisa berbohong."

Sialan.

"Aku tak berbohong pada dirimu, Chanyeol. Aku merindukanmu dan maaf jika hari ini aku berlaku seperti wanita jalang."

"Jangan pernah kau menyebut dirimu wanita jalang sekali lagi." Tuhan! Aku tidak bisa menyampaikan maksudku dengan cara yang benar!

"Aku akan melepaskanmu, jika menurutmu hubungan ini tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan baik. Apa kau ingin aku menjemputmu di bandara besok malam?"

"Tidak perlu."

"Apa kau akan datang ke tempatku?"

"Tidak, datanglah ke tempatku sepulang kerja."

"Aku tidak memiliki kunci."

"Ya, kau memilikinya."

Hah?

"Aku punya kuncinya?"

"Ya, coba liat gantungan kuncimu. Aku menempelkan kunciku disana pada akhir pekan kemarin." Nada suaranya terdengar lebih lembut sekarang dan ini membuatku terkejut.

"Oh."

"Aku akan menemuimu besok malam."

"Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam, Baekhyunie."

ooOoo

.

Hari ini terasa seperti di neraka. Aku terlambat datang ke tempat kerja pagi ini, setelah tidur seperti orang mati semalam dan melewatkan bunyi alarm. Nyonya Glover tampak kurang senang melihatku datang terlambat pagi ini, tapi ketika kujelaskan apa yang terjadi dan memperlihatkan foto bayi Ziyu di hp-ku pada dirinya, dia berubah menjadi lebih lembut dan berkata bisa memahami apa yang terjadi.

Syukurlah. Meskipun dia bukan atasanku, aku tidak ingin ribut dan bermusuhan dengan dia.

Chanyeol masih terus berkomunikasi denganku sepanjang hari, mengirim email untuk permintaan dokumen atau penelitian, namun tidak ada email yang bersifat pribadi. Setibanya di kantor pagi ini, aku langsung membuka dokumen yang kemarin kukirimkan kepada Chanyeol via email dengan bantuan Jenny. Dan langsung tertegun setelah melihat bahwa apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol adalah benar. Dokumen itu baru selesai sebagian dan penuh dengan kesalahan. Itu bukanlah draft final yang telah aku selesaikan. Bukan draft yang aku simpan dan bukan yang seharusnya aku kirimkan via email kepada dia. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi aku berharap pekerjaan tambahan yang aku kerjakan pagi ini bisa memperbaiki kekacauan yang telah terjadi.

Aku merasa jahat karena telah membuat Chanyeol berpikir bahwa hubungan ini tidak ada artiya untukku. Tentu saja hubungan ini sangat berarti. Tapi ada saat-saat tertentu dimana dia begitu... bossy. Aku tahu dia tangguh, pandai, dia peduli dan ingin melindungiku. Aku terbiasa untuk hidup mandiri hingga aku sering melupakan jika kini aku tak lagi sekedar "aku" tetapi sudah berganti menjadi "kami".

Aku perlu menjelaskan hal ini pada dirinya. Tapi bagaimana caranya?

Aku merenungkan hal ini saat ada email masuk dari Chanyeol.

 _Rabu, 15 Mei, 2013 14:28_ _  
_ _Dari: Park Chanyeol_ _  
_ _Kepada: Kim Baekhyun_ _  
_ _Subyek: Berangkat_

 _Baekhyun,_ _  
_ _Aku akan naik pesawat kembali ke Seattle. Saat kau sudah menyelesaikan laporan mengenai emailku sebelumnya, kau boleh pulang lebih awal._ _  
_ _Chanyeol_ _  
_  
Dia masih begitu dingin meskipun aku tahu saat berkirim email masalah pekerjaan, dia tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain melakukannya seperti ini. Tapi dia bisa saja mengirimkan pesan lain yang lebih personal dan fakta bahwa dia tidak melakukannya benar-benar telah membuatku gugup.

Apa kemarin aku benar-benar membuat kacau segala sesuatunya sehingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini?

 _Rabu, 15 Mei, 2013 14:35_ _  
_ _Dari: Kim Baekhyun_ _  
_ _Kepada: Park Chanyeol_ _  
_ _Subyek: Re: Berangkat_

 _Chanyeol,_ _  
_ _Berhati-hatilah di perjalanan. Sampai jumpa besok di kantor._ _  
_ _Baekhyun_ _  
_  
Tapi aku tidak bisa mengusirnya dari dalam pikiranku. Kukeluarkan handphone dan aku mengirimkan sms kepada dia.

Berhati-hatilah dalam perjalanan. Aku tak sabar berjumpa denganmu malam ini.

Tak ada balasan.

Sialan.

ooOoo

Aku datang ke apartemen lebih larut daripada apa yang telah aku rencanakan. Aku harus mampir dulu ke RS untuk melihat Luhan, Sehun dan Ziyu. Aku tidak bisa datang dengan tangan kosong, jadi aku berhenti untuk berbelanja dalam perjalananku kesana. Akhirnya aku membawa sebuah boneka besar berbentuk Jerapah yang sangat lembut dan sebuah pakaian terusan kecil berwarna pink yang ada tulisannya, " _Birth: Nailed It."_ _  
_Aku tidak berpikir bahwa Chanyeol mungkin sudah ada di rumah karena aku tidak mendengar kabar apapun dari dirinya. Kupikir aku akan segera mengetahuinya begitu aku tiba disana.

Aku memarkirkan mobilku di tempat biasanya, meninggalkan tasku di dalam mobil hanya untuk berjaga-jaga apabila aku tidak disambut untuk tinggal disana bersama dia malam ini. Saat elevator mulai bergerak naik menuju lantainya, begitu juga dengan rasa cemas yang kurasakan juga ikut naik.

Melihat kembali apa yang telah terjadi sepanjang 24 jam terakhir, aku bisa menebak-nebak apa yang akan terjadi pada hubungan kami. Memikirkan hal itu saja sudah membuatku terluka.

Aku melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen Chanyeol dan segera merasa kesepian.

Dia belum sampai di rumah.

Saat merasakan udara yang dingin, aku menyalakan penghangat ruangan lalu menyalakan lampu di ruang tamu dan dapur.

Mungkin aku sebaiknya memasak untuknya? Mungkin saja dia belum makan.

Aku berdiri di tengah-tengah dapur Chanyeol yang seksi, membayangkan apa yang akan kulakukan saat pintu depan terbuka dan dia melangkah masuk menarik koper hitam kecil di belakangnya. Dia memakai setelan berwarna gelap dengan rambut yang tertata ke belakang. Dia masih bergaya eksekutif.

"Aku akan segera kembali," dia bergumam sambil berjalan terus melewati ruang tamu menuju kamar tidurnya tanpa melirikku sama sekali.

Mungkin sebaiknya aku pergi dan menghindari masalah yang terjadi sekarang, saat aku merasakan sebuah tanda bahwa dia ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini. Aku tahu dia marah dan aku tidak berharap melewati sebuah adegan lambat dari sepasang kekasih yang akan berpisah seperti yang terjadi dalam sebuah film. Baru kemarin kami berkomunikasi meskipun untuk urusan kantor dengan Pete, tetapi aku berharap sambutan dari dia barusan lebih hangat daripada apa yang terjadi.

Stiletto-ku berbunyi di atas lantai kayunya saat aku hendak berjalan keluar. Aku ambil dompetku di sofa lalu melangkah ke pintu depan. Tanganku mencapai gagang pintu saat kudengar suaranya berteriak dari ruang seberang.

"Demi Tuhan, Baekhyunie jika kau berjalan keluar dari pintu itu, aku akan mengikatmu di atas tempat tidurku."

Aku menundukkan kepala dan menghela nafas. Aku begitu bingung. Dia menginginkanku untuk tinggal?

"Pandang aku." Itu bukan permintaan.

Aku berbalik dan menghadapi dirinya. Dia telah mengganti pakaiannya, kaos kecoklatann dan celana jeans hitam dengan rambut yang berantakan. Dia telah melepaskan setelan kerjanya dan berdiri di hadapanku.

Seorang lelaki yang sedang dipenuhi amarah.

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" Dia bertanya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Pulang."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak terlihat senang berjumpa denganku." Aku lega bisa menjaga nada suaraku padahal sebenarnya air mataku sudah ingin menyeruak keluar.

Tuhan, aku benar-benar seorang yang cengeng.

Penyesalan tampak melintas di matanya. Dia menyisir rambut dengan tangannya sambil menatapku dengan penuh amarah. Dia diam untuk beberapa saat dan aku dapat menyimpulkan bahwa dugaanku benar. Aku menutup mataku dan menggelengkan kepala, mempersiapkan diriku untuk menghadapi sebuah perpisahan.

"Sudahlah, Chanyeol. Aku mengerti. Aku akan pergi." Aku berputar dan membuka pintu. Dan sebelum aku memahami apa yang sedang terjadi, Chanyeol menarik tubuhku dan mencengkeram lenganku dengan tangannya yang kuat. Berdiri di hadapanku, matanya liar menatap ke dalam mataku. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, dan dia terlihat begitu marah.

"Kau tidak akan lari lagi."

"Aku tidak akan pernah tinggal di tempat dimana aku sudah tidak diinginkan lagi."

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak mendengar kabar darimu sejak kemarin malam. Kau tidak mau berbicara padaku. Sikapmu dingin dan terasa begitu jauh. Aku bukan seorang idiot, Chanyeol. Aku tahu saat seseorang ingin mengakhiri sebuah hubungan."

Dia mengatupkan giginya dan menutup matanya. Lalu melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan yang membutuhkan dan ini membuat lututku bergetar.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menata perasaanku untuk saat ini. Aku merasa kalut saat aku tidak bisa menghubungimu kemarin. Tidak seorangpun di kantor yang tahu kemana kau pergi dan kau juga tidak mengangkat telponku. Ketika kau akhirnya menelponku, kau menyemburku dengan mengatakan aku bertindak konyol. Dan hubungan yang kita jalin sekedar omong kosong."

"Itu bukan yang aku..."

"Itu yang kau katakan," dia menginterupsi dan mencengkeram bahuku lebih erat. "Tidak seorangpun yang menyakitiku, Baekhyunie. Tidak seorangpun. Aku tidak perduli apa yang orang pikirkan tentang aku. Itulah yang membuatku bisa melalui perjuangan dan membawaku sampai ke posisi sekarang. Saat kau datang ke dalam hidupku, kau mengejutkan hidupku. Aku begitu membutuhkanmu. Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Dan kau mengatakan aku orang kuno karena sikapku yang ingin melindungimu. Kau berpikir bahwa hubungan kita ini konyol."

Air mata mengalir di pipiku saat melihat dia nampak jatuh dan putus asa. Tuhanku, aku tidak pernah memikirkan bahwa perasaanya padaku begitu kuat. Perasaan yang dia miliki untukku ternyata sama seperti perasaan yang kurasakan untuknya.

Aku tidak pernah merasa begitu lega dan putus asa pada saat bersamaan. Bagaimana aku bisa memperbaiki semuanya sekarang ini?

"Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana aku mengatasi semua ini, Chanyeol." Aku menangkup wajahnya dengan tanganku... "Tadinya aku begitu yakin kau akan mengakhirinya karena aku membuatmu sangat kesal. Aku bahkan tidak yakin bisa memperbaikinya. Aku tidak pernah menganggap hubungan ini sebagai omong kosong. Sungguh." Aku meyakinkannya dan menatapnya lurus ke dalam matanya. Dia masih memandangiku, mendengarkan, dan aku melanjutkan ceritaku.

"Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat kemarin. Aku begitu kacau dan aku tidak pernah kacau seperti itu sebelumnya. Kau sedang pergi, Carly membual di tempat kerja. Bercerita bahwa kalian akan bercinta di New York," Chanyeol terlihat pucat pasi tapi aku tetap berbicara, tidak membiarkan dia memotong ucapanku. "Kemudian telepon dari Sehun yang panik karena air ketuban Luhanie telah pecah. Aku langsung pergi menuju rumah sakit, melupakan semua hal lainnya." Aku menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan menghapus air mata yang masih terus mengalir membasahi pipiku.

"Saat Luhan akhirnya setuju untuk melakukan operasi, aku baru melihat handphone. Aku baru tahu kalau kau sudah menghubungi aku berkali-kali. Dan aku langsung menelponmu kembali. Aku bersumpah, aku sama sekali tak pernah bermaksud menyakitimu. Tapi aku terusik saat kau mendesakku saat itu. Aku sedang banyak pikiran. Aku mengatakan hal yang salah dan sekali lagi aku minta maaf."

"Baekhyun, aku juga yakin seharusnya bisa mengatasi hal ini dengan lebih baik, hanya saja aku..." Dia menelan ludah dan menundukkan kepalanya, seperti sedang memilih kata-kata. "Aku hanya benci pada fakta bahwa aku memiliki kebutuhan dasar dalam diriku untuk selalu melindungimu. Aku tidak pernah merasakan ini pada orang lain sebelumnya dan kau bahkan tidak merasa membutuhkan aku. Aku begitu bangga padamu yang mandiri, percaya diri, pandai, tapi kau seperti tidak membutuhkan aku. Aku ingin menjagamu, lebih dari yang bisa kau bayangkan."

Dia melepaskan pelukanku dan tangannya menyusuri lenganku lalu mengaitkan jemari tangannya padaku. Anggapannya begitu salah. Aku memang membutuhkannya.

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berpikir sejenak sebelum berkata-kata lagi. Aku memegang tangannya, menautkan jari tanganku dengannya dan menyadari kita masih berdiri di depan pintu. Aku tidak ingin merusak momen ini dengan menyarankan agar kita duduk, jadi aku kembali melihat ke dalam matanya sekali lagi and menelanjangi jiwanya.

"Kau begitu salah menilai diriku," aku bergumam.  
Dia mengerutkan dahinya dan kembali terlihat gelisah, "Kau pernah bilang padaku kalau aku melihat kehidupanmu selama beberapa tahun terakhir, akulah satu-satunya wanita yang bisa menarik perhatianmu." Aku menelan ludah dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah dadanya.

"Tataplah aku," dia berbisik dan aku menurutinya, melihat ada harapan yang melintas di mata kecoklatannnya yang menawan itu.

"Baiklah, jika kau sudah benar-benar memperhatikan, Chanyeol, kau seharurnya sudah bisa melihat bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta padamu jauh sebelum kita bercinta di dalam apartemen ini." Matanya melebar penasaran dan perutku terasa teraduk-aduk. Aku tahu bahwa inilah yang akan terjadi. "Aku membutuhkanmu. Aku benci berjauhan dengan dirimu kemarin. Aku ingin datang ke apartemen milikmu semalam, bercerita tentang bayi dan proses persalinannya. Aku membutuhkan dirimu untuk menguatkan aku. Ya, aku cukup tegar, tapi ada saatnya dimana aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk mendukungku juga. Dan aku tidak menyadarinya sampai aku berjumpa denganmu. Ini bukan sesuatu yang membuatku lemah, namun ini berarti aku telah menemukan pasanganku."

"Baekhyunie," suaranya serak dipenuhi emosi dan dia menyandarkan dahinya pada dahiku, melingkarkan lengannya padaku dan memelukku erat. "Katakan sekali lagi."

"Bagian yang mana?" Aku bertanya sambil tertawa.

"Bagian yang bagus," bisiknya.

"Aku membutuhkanmu."

"Bagian bagus yang lain."

Aku membelai pipinya dan menggosokkan bibirku ke bibirnya, mendesah lirih.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Oh, sayang, aku mencintaimu juga." Chanyeol mendekapku dan menggendongku menuju kamarnya, menyalakan lampu yang ada di sisi tempat tidur kemudian menurunkan aku dengan lembut. Dia menarik lepas rambutku dari ikatannya, memegang wajahku dan menelusurinya dengan jari-jarinya.

"Aku menyukai rambutmu yang halus." Dia melepaskan gaunku yang sederhana, membiarkannya jatuh melewati lenganku dan membiarkannya di lantai. Bra dan celana dalamku menyusul kemudian jatuh jatuh ke lantai. Dia melangkah mundur, menikmati pemandangan di hadapanku.

"Apa kau menyukai apa yang kau lihat?" Aku bertanya dan tersenyum.

"Ya Tuhan, kau begitu menggairahkan."

Oh. Saat dia mengucapkannya, aku menjadi sangat basah dan aku hanya ingin menjilati dirinya.

"Aku menginginkan dirimu telanjang, Chanyeol." Aku berjalan ke arahnya dan menarik keluar kaosnya melalui kepalanya. Dia mengangkat lengannya dan melepaskan kaosnya, membuatnya lebih mudah untukku. Aku melepaskan celana jeansnya bersama celana boxernya.

Chanyeol menggendongku dan membaringkanku di atas tempat tidur. Dia mencium perutku, payudaraku dan tulang selangka milikku. Kemudian merangkak naik ke atas tubuhku, mendekatkan tubuhnya hingga aku bisa merasakan kejantanannya yang membesar dan menekan kewanitaanku. Aku menggerakkan tanganku di sepanjang punggungnya menuju ke pantatnya. Aku tersenyum menatap ke dalam mata kecoklatannnya yang bersinar penuh gairah.

Dia menciumku dengan sangat lembut, menyapu bibirku dengan keahlian yang hanya dimiliki Chanyeol. Aku mengangkat kakiku dan melingkarkannya pada pinggulnya. Saat melakukan ini aku bisa merasakan 'APA'-nya menggesek titik sensitifku, membuatku terkesiap.

Chanyeol tersenyum saat menciumku. "Kau menyukainya?" tanyanya.

"Oh Tuhan, ya."

"Jika kau tidak menyukainya, aku akan melepaskannya." Mataku membelalak menatapnya dan kutangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu untukku."

"Aku akan melakukan apa saja untukmu."

Dan air mataku mengalir sekali lagi. Tuhan, kapan air mata ini akan berhenti mengalir?

"Baekhyunie, aku akan melakukan apa saja yang bisa membuatmu bahagia." Dia membelai rambut yang menutupi dahiku dan menatapku dengan penuh cinta, membuatku menahan nafas.

"Kau sudah membuatku bahagia. Biarkan saja "apa" itu disana. Aku menyukainya."

Aku menyeringai dan memiringkan pinggulku, bergerak mendesak lebih erat padanya. Mengerang lagi. "Aku lebih dari sekedar menyukainya, aku menikmatinya."

Chanyeol tertawa dan mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya sedikit lebih cepat, bola perak kecil ikut bergeser masuk dalam kewanitaanku, mengikuti setiap gerakannya.

"Ya Tuhan, jangan berhenti melakukan itu." Aku menarik rambut hitamnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, menciumnya penuh gairah bersamaan dengan efek bola kecil perak yang bergerak intens di dalam tubuhku. "Oh, sayang, sialan..."

"Ya, baby, lepaskanlah." Dia mendesak sekali, dua kali, dan menggigit lembut bibirku yang bawah dan aku merasakan gelombang kepuasan mengalir dari dalam diriku. Dia meraih kedalam celah di antara kami, meraih kejantanannya untuk kembali masuk ke dalam diriku, dengan perlahan merenggangkan kedua kakiku, dan karena kewanitaanku yang sudah begitu sensitif, dinding kewanitaanku menjepit erat kejantanannya saat dia bergerak masuk.

"Sial, jangan melakukan itu. Aku akan datang terlalu cepat."

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi, kau terasa begitu nikmat."

Dia menangkup payudaraku dengan tangannya dan membelai putingku saat dia bergerak masuk dan keluar dari dalam tubuhku dengan gerakan pelan, tempo yang mudah, menatap wajahku, tersenyum lembut padaku. "Kau begitu menakjubkan. Aku senang memandang wajah cantikmu ketika aku berada dalam dirimu."

Tuhan, aku suka saat dia berkata seperti ini.

"Lebih cepat, sayang," aku berbisik padanya. Dia menyeringai lebar dan tetap bergerak dengan kecepatan yang sama.

"Tidak, kali ini kita akan bergerak lambat namun mantap, baby." Mulutnya bertemu dengan mulutku sekali lagi, lidahnya menggodaku, mulutnya perlahan menjelajah tubuhku, seluruh tubuhnya bergerak dengan rasa cinta, oh begitu perlahan dan lembut.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu." Aku berkata lirih di bibirnya.

"Aku tidak suka berada sangat jauh dari dirimu." Pinggulnya mulai bergerak sedikit lebih cepat dan aku menelusurkan jari ku di punggung lalu turun ke pantatnya, berhenti disana. "Tuhan, kau membuatku mabuk kepayang."

"Bagus." Kurasakan tubuhku bergetar, orgasme yang lain akan segera menghampiriku. Aku berpegangan erat pada dirinya, tubuhku membungkus tubuhnya erat-erat. Tubuhku bergetar merasakan orgasme dan Chanyeol mengatupkan rahangnya. Menempelkan keningnya di keningku dan menyerah pada gelombang kepuasannya sendiri, sambil membisikkan namaku.

.

 **TBC**

.

ooOoo

.

.

.

 **Thanks to:**

 **BabyByunie | parkobyunxo** yg pasti ffnya ada di akun ku xD **| NoTime to MilkTea** bikin imajinasi sendiri hayo xD ... maaf aku kilap, baru sadar keberadaan Jaehyun hiks **| Lucky8894 | exindira | nad** jangansehari sekali laaah... ini bukan sinetron anak jalanan #plak wkwk **| kimdos26** ternyata bukan~ tebakan anda kurang beruntung kkk **| Cindynovieta94 | Guest** yaampun masak harus sampe 50chap xD kalo word nya aku bikin 2k+ perchap mungkin bisa jd 50chapter wkwk tapi aku tak setega itu xD **| taolinna6824** gapapa~ makasih udah ninggal jejak^^ dan maaf tebakan anda salah wkwkwk **| DBSJYJ** hansol mirip kris ya? /cari foto Hansol/ eh bisa jadi xD baru sadar~ orang ketiga itu bikin greget lho~ lol **| fakkpark** ada pov cy, tapi pas ending xD **| JonginDO** siap~ **| ChanBMine** maaf tebakan anda juga salah xD **| ChristyLeyla** chanyeol yang harus menjawab :3 **| mrsbunnybyun** yang jelas remake ini bakal happy ending :3 ini udah jalan setengah kok~ **| flyintochanbaek** tebakan anda sayangnya salah juga xD ini sudah jalan setengan :') **| realvina** ini apdetnya udah dimajuin :') hayo kenapa? lol #malahtnya **| AGNESA201** /hug/ kita senasib. Terserah panggil apa aja xD **| elisabethlaurenti12399** luhan udah cemungut banget xD **| SEHUNHAN794** pihak ketiga itu greget :3 **| Asmaul** chanbaek nikahnya kamingsun~ wkwk **| chenma** salpok ke enceh wkwk dan ini encehnya seimplit, semoga g salpok xD novel karangan Kristen Proby emang kebanyakan fluff~ maafkan kalo ngebosenin :') tp ini g sepanjang sinetron kok :') /hug/ masa skripsi emang masa pubertasi kesekian yang selalu bikin degdegan #plak dan setelah berjaya dengan skripsi... muncullah ff-ff diakunku ini wkwk #curcol. Ini kagak incest xD kita senasib /hug/ **| Real ParkHana** aku juga lupa xD tenggelem #plak /alesan/ wkwwk **| azurradeva** greget ama pihak ketiga cie~ xD **| BunnyJoon** tebakan anda salah~ xD silakan coba tebak yang laen kkk **| zoldyk | phantom.d'esprit**

 **.**

 **a/n**

Ada yang seneng g apdetnya aku cepetin sehari?

Tapi aku berasa berdosa karena chap kemaren bilang mo apdet hari kamis malah apdet rabu. Kan berarti aku ingkar #plak /sok polos/ salahin kak Dee yang nyuruh aku ikut apdet berjamaah /digorok kak dee/

Hari ini pertama kalinya aku ikut apdet berjamaah bersama author senior yang lain **Pupuputri, Princepink, Baekbychuu, Redapplee, Ichativa, Oh Yuri, Kang Seulla, Railash61, Flameshine, Sayaka Dini, Uchanbaek, Sebut Saja B, dan Jongtakgu88**. Pastikan baca ff ketceh mereka~ :*

Karena apdet ff ini maju… sesuai jadwal,

next update Fight with Me hari minggu ya~

Nb.

Insyaallah wkwkwk


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

 **Fight With Me**

.

 **Pengarang: Kristen Proby**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Park Chanyeol

Kim (Byun) Baekhyun

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ini_ _ **BUKAN**_ _karya Cactus93, Cactus93 hanya ingin me-remake dan berbagi cerita yang Cactus93 sukai. Cactus93 hanya mengganti nama pemeran, mungkin dialog yang sesuai dengan keadaan. Setting cerita ini tidak di Korea._

 **.**

 _ **Please read a/n**_

 _ **.**_

 _Hope u will enjoy this remake^^_

 _Sorry for typos_

 _Happy reading!_

 _._

 _._

 **Previous chapter:**

 _"Aku sangat merindukanmu." Aku berkata lirih di bibirnya._ _  
_ _"Aku tidak suka berada sangat jauh dari dirimu." Pinggulnya mulai bergerak sedikit lebih cepat dan aku menelusurkan jari ku di punggung lalu turun ke pantatnya, berhenti disana. "Tuhan, kau membuatku mabuk kepayang."_ _  
_ _"Bagus." Kurasakan tubuhku bergetar, orgasme yang lain akan segera menghampiriku. Aku berpegangan erat pada dirinya, tubuhku membungkus tubuhnya erat-erat. Tubuhku bergetar merasakan orgasme dan Chanyeol mengatupkan rahangnya. Menempelkan keningnya di keningku dan menyerah pada gelombang kepuasannya sendiri, sambil membisikkan namaku._

 _._

* * *

 _._

"Bagaimana bisa kau memiliki strawberry cheesecake yang masih fresh di dalam lemari es, padahal kau tidak berada disini?" Kami sedang duduk di meja untuk makan pagi, aku mengenakan kaus kecoklatann milik Chanyeol dan celana dalam saja, sedangkan dia hanya mengenakan celana jeans hitamnya, dengan kancing yang terbuka.

Dia terlihat begitu menggiurkan, sama seperti cake ini.

"Penjaga rumahku yang membawanya." Dia tersenyum, menawarkan sepotong cake dari piringnya, dengan senang hati aku menerimanya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau memiliki penjaga rumah, aku belum pernah melihat wanita itu sebelumnya."

"Dia hanya datang seminggu sekali dan selalu datang pada saat aku sedang bekerja, aku tidak membutuhkan pekerja full time." Aku meletakkan kakiku di pangkuannya, dan dia mulai memijat telapak kakiku.

"Baiklah, aku adalah wanita yang sedang berada di surga sekarang, coklat dan pijatan kaki. Kalian para pria selalu berpikir bahwa wanita adalah makhluk yang rumit dan susah di mengerti, padahal hal sederhana seperti ini saja sudah membuat kami sangat senang." Aku memejamkan mataku, menikmati pijatannya yang bergerak naik turun di telapak kakiku.

"Sudah dicatat." Dia terkekeh dan membereskan piring kami. "Ayo."

Aku menyambut uluran tangannya, dia membimbingku berjalan menuju sofa. Dia duduk di tengah sofa lalu memintaku untuk duduk di ujung sofa. Kemudian dia menarik kakiku yang tidak memakai alas kaki, meletakkan kakiku di pangkuannya. Aku sedikit memutar tubuhku sehingga punggungku bisa bersandar di lengan sofa, kemudian dia melanjutkan memijat kakiku.

Oh, aku sangat mencintainya.

"Jadi... ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi kemarin." Aku mendesah dalam kepuasan, tersenyum pada priaku yang begitu seksi. "Bayinya sangat menakjubkan, untuk kelahiran anak pertama, proses persalinannya berjalan cukup cepat, Luhanie melakukannya dengan hebat. Sehun hampir pingsan saat dia melihat kepala Ziyu keluar dari dalam kewanitaan Luhanie, namun aku bicara pada Sehun untuk menenangkannya."

Mengingat kembali kejadian itu membuatku tertawa.

"Luhan benar-benar luar biasa. Dia begitu kuat, aku tidak pernah melihat hal seperti itu sebelumnya, itu adalah persalinan terbaik yang pernah aku lihat. Mulai sekarang aku akan menggandakan pil pencegah kehamilan yang kuminum. Aku tidak peduli jika nanti aku berubah menjadi mutan karena kelebihan hormon."

"Sayang, kau adalah wanita yang kuat, melahirkan seorang bayi tidak akan melukaimu."

Mengapa dia duduk di sini, dengan tenang berbicara seolah-olah aku akan memiliki bayi?

"Tidak akan." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan keras, "Tidak akan ada bayi yang keluar dari tubuh ini."

Dia memandang ke arahku, menatapku dengan pandangan penuh spekulasi, "Apakah kau mengatakan bahwa kau tidak ingin mempunyai anak?"

Aku terdiam, dia melihat masalah ini dengan serius. "Aku tidak tahu." Aku mengerutkan dahi, memandangi tangan kekarnya yang sedang memijat kakiku. "Aku tidak pernah memikirkannya."

"Pikirkanlah tentang itu." Sarannya.

"Suatu hari nanti." Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Setelah pulang kerja besok, aku ingin menjenguk mereka." Dia kembali mengarahkan pembicaraan kami pada Luhan dan mulai memijat kakiku yang lain, aku mengerang.

"Mereka akan menyukainya."

"Kau akan ikut denganku." Mata kecoklatannnya menemukanku dan dia tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Baiklah."

Tangannya berjalan naik-turun di kakiku, matanya mengikuti pergerakan tangannya. "Kau memiliki kulit yang bagus sayang."

"Luhan memiliki tato di vajay-jay-nya." Aku kelepasan bicara.

"Apa?" Chanyeol terperangah memandangku, mulutnya menganga karena terkejut.

"Aku tidak mengerti, tapi aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, Luhan memiliki tato tepat di sini." Aku menunjuk ke bawah, kearah celana dalam yang menutupi pubisku yang baru saja di wax.

"Aku tidak tahu, apakah aku harus mengetahui hal ini? Tetapi jika Sehun mengetahui hal seperti itu tentang dirimu, aku akan menghajar dia."

"Aku harus mengatakan hal ini pada seseorang, dan hanya kaulah orang yang bisa kuberi tahu mengenai hal ini." Aku tertawa dan menautkan jari tanganku pada dirinya.

"Tato apa itu?" Tanyanya.

"Itu seperti tulisan dari bahasa asing. Semua tatonya seperti itu, dan dia tidak mau mengatakan apa arti dari tatonya itu kepadaku." Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Semua tatonya? Berapa banyak yang dia miliki? Aku tidak pernah melihat satupun tato."

"Aku tidak yakin ada berapa banyak yang dia miliki. Aku bahkan tidak yakin apakah aku sudah pernah melihat semua tatonya. Dia menempatkan tatonya di mana kau tidak akan bisa melihatnya saat dia masih mengenakan busana. Jariku menelusuri tato yang ada di lengannya. "Maksudku adalah, apa yang ada di pikiran kalian, membiarkan orang asing menempatkan jarum di alat vital kalian?"

"Aku pikir kau menyukainya." Dia memberikan seringai nakal pada diriku yang membuatku tertawa.

"Aku memang menyukainya, maksudku apa alasan pertama kali saat kau melakukan hal itu?"

"Saat itu aku adalah anak yang berusia dua puluh satu tahun dan ingin membuat gadis-gadis terkesan padaku."

"Kenapa selama ini kau masih memakai tindikan itu?"

"Karena aku harus melewati neraka untuk mendapatkannya, ini amat sangat menyakitkan."

"Bayi yang malang." Dengan kasar aku menepuk pipinya, dan aku terkekeh saat dia mengambil telapak tanganku dan menggigitnya.

"Baiklah, jika kita sudah selesai membicarakan tentang bayi dan jarum yang berada di tempat sensitif, aku ingin kau mengatakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya dikatakan oleh Carly kepada dirimu kemarin."Sekarang wajahnya benar-benar berubah menjadi serius, ada sedikit kemarahan pada tatapan matanya.

Aku tidak pernah bermaksud menyinggung hal ini.

"Bukan hal yang penting, sungguh, aku tahu wanita itu penuh dengan kebohongan." Aku menarik kakiku dari atas pangkuannya, namun dia memegang pergelangan kakiku dan menahannya disana.

"Apa yang dia katakan Baekhyunnie?"

Aku mendesah. "Dia telah dua kali mengatakan padaku bahwa dia sedang berkencan denganmu. Pertama pada saat mantan istrimu datang ke kantor, dan yang kedua adalah kemarin saat kau berada di New York. Aku tahu itu adalah kebohongan, jadi saat pertama kali dia mengatakan hal itu, aku tidak begitu menghiraukannya. Tetapi kemarin dia terlihat begitu meyakinkan, dia bahkan meminta aku untuk membantunya mengerjakan laporan agar dia bisa meninggalkan kantor lebih awal dan pergi berkencan denganmu."

Chanyeol terlihat marah dan rahangnya mengeras. "Lanjutkan."

"Dia kelihatan malu saat aku mengatakan padanya bahwa kau pergi keluar kota, tapi kemudian HP miliknya berbunyi saat sebuah pesan masuk, lalu kemudian dia membacanya, dan mengatakan bahwa pesan itu berasal dari dirimu yang meminta dia untuk melakukan perjalanan ke New york dan bergabung bersamamu. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Sejak hari pertama memulai pekerjaan ini, dia memang sudah seperti penyihir yang licik, tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus mengarang cerita seperti itu." Aku memandang api yang menyala di dalam perapian, sambil menekan bibir bawahku dengan jariku.

"Apa maksudmu? Dia seperti seorang penyihir yang licik?" Chanyeol bertanya, nada suaranya tetap tenang.

"Oh... dia membenciku."

"Dalam setiap rapat kelihatannya dia selalu bersikap profesional."

"Sayang, tentu saja dia akan bersikap seperti itu. Cakarnya hanya keluar pada saat kami sedang berduaan."

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan hal ini padaku sebelumnya?"

"Apa yang harus aku katakan? 'Carly sangat meyebalkan dan aku tidak menyukainya.' Ini bukan masalah besar untukku. Seumur hidupku aku sudah sering berurusan dengan orang bodoh seperti dia," Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

Matanya menyipit, telapak tangannya menangkup pipiku "Dia hanya iri pada dirimu."

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus iri pada diriku," Aku mengecup telapak tangannya dan menyandarkan pipiku di sana. "Dia tidak mengetahui tentang hubungan kita, dan sudah jelas, aku dan dia memiliki pekerjaan yang sama."

"Kau sangat cantik dan pintar, dan dia tahu dia tidak akan mampu menyaingi dirimu. Karirmu di perusahaan akan naik lebih cepat daripada dia, dan dia menyadari semuanya itu." Dia menggesekkan ibu jarinya di sepanjang bagian bawah bibirku. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku dan menciumnya.

"Well... Ini akan menjadi sangat menarik untuk melihat berapa lama dia bisa menyimpan ceritanya."

"Baekhyunie, kau harus menceritakan padaku jika dia mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi kepadamu. Jika dia berniat untuk menyebarkan gosip di kantor, itu berarti akan ada penyelidikan terhadap diriku, meskipun aku yakin mereka tidak akan menemukan kesalahan apapun pada diriku, namun tetap saja kita tidak membutuhkan drama yang tidak penting."

"Aku ingin menendang pantatnya yang merah itu."

"Nah kalau yang itu, aku ingin melihatnya." Chanyeol tertawa dan aku memukul bahunya.

"Dasar pria mesum."

"Aku adalah seorang pria, sayang."

"Jadi," Aku duduk di atas pangkuannya, menghadap ke arahnya, mengacak-acak rambutnya yang lembut dan lebat itu dengan jari-jari tanganku. Tangannya menyusup dibawah kakiku untuk meraih pantatku. "Kau ingin melihat wanita lain tanpa busana huh?"

"Aku tidak berkata seperti itu. Aku tadi mengatakan bahwa aku ingin melihatmu menendang pantat Carly. Jika pada saat kau melakukan itu, kalian sedang tidak berbusana, memangnya aku bisa mengeluh untuk masalah itu?"

Aku tertawa di bibirnya, dan menggigit sisi mulutnya. Dia mencengkram pinggangku dan menarik panggulku agar menjadi lebih dekat dengan dirinya, aku bisa merasakan ereksi dari balik celana jensnya.

"Aku menginginkanmu." Bisikku. Chanyeol mengeram dan tiba-tiba saja aku sudah terbaring di sofa sementara tubuhnya melayang di atas tubuhku.

"Aku tidak pernah berhenti menginginkanmu," Responnya. Dia mengangkat tubuhku agar dia bisa melepaskan kaos miliknya yang kukenakan keluar melewati kepalaku dan mendaratkan kecupan basah dari leherku, bergerak menuju ke payudaraku.

Ya Tuhan, bibirnya itu seperti memiliki kekuatan magis.

Dia menghisap dan menarik puting payudaraku, menggunakan bibir dan tangannya, dan aku menggeliat di bawah dirinya. Aku menyisir rambutnya dengan jari tanganku dan berpegangan di sana saat dia meluncur turun, menggigit pusarku, merentangkan kedua kakiku dengan lengannya. Kemudian dia merobek celana dalamku dan melemparkannya ke lantai.

Oh Tuhanku.

"Kau memiliki kewanitaan dengan warna pink yang sangat indah sayang." Dia menjilat bagian sensitif milikku, mulai dari anus hingga ke titik sensitifku yang berada di luar, dan membuat punggungku melengkung naik dari atas sofa.

"Ya ampun!"

"Tenanglah." Dia menangkap pantatku dan memiringkan panggulku kearah wajahnya yang tampan. Dia lalu menempatkan ciumannya kembali di bagian sensitif milikku dan melakukannya lagi pada labiaku, kemudian dia mulai mencium lebih dalam, memutar-mutar lidahnya di dalam diriku, dengan lembut menghisap seluruh bagian yang ada di dalam kewanitaanku.

Ini adalah hal ternikmat yang pernah aku rasakan.

"Oh, tuhan, Chanyeol." Aku masih memegangi rambutnya. Dia memindahkan mulutnya kembali ke titik sensitifku yang berada di luar, dan menekannya dengan lidahnya yang datar, sambil memasukkan dua jari kedalam rongga sensitifku dan mendorongnya dengan lembut. "ya Tuhan."

Aku merasa dia sedang menertawakanku sekarang, dan aku benar-benar hanyut di dalam sensasi yang terjadi pada diriku, diantara kedua kakiku. Tubuhku di selimuti oleh keringat, dan mengejang saat gelombang kepuasan datang menghampiriku, membuatku tidak berdaya.  
Dengan mudah Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhku hingga aku berbaring diatas perutku dia lalu menarik panggulku, mengangkat pantatku ke udara. Dia menamparku dengan lembut, saat dia membimbing batangnya yang menegang dan keras itu untuk masuk kedalam diriku, dan itu membuatku berteriak karena terkejut.

Dia baru saja menampar pantatku!

Aku harap dia akan melakukannya lagi.

Dia memegang panggulku dengan erat saat dengan keras menghatamkan kejantanannya kedalam diriku berulang kali.

"Ya tuhan, aku menyukai betapa sempitnya dirimu," Dia mengeram dan melanjutkan irama tusukannya dengan ritme yang menghukum. Dia tenggelam di dalam tubuhku, miliknya menekan tepat di bagian yang paling sensitif di dalam diriku, membuatku menyadari bahwa tidak lama lagi aku akan dikuasai oleh gelombang kepuasanku yang lain.

"Oh baby," Otot-otot kewanitaanku menegang di sekeliling kejantanannya. Dia mengangkat tubuhku, tangannya berada di payudaraku dan mengubur wajahnya di leherku, menciumku.

"Naiki aku sayang," Aku bergerak naik turun, panggulku bergerak melawan gerakannya, dan itu membuatku melayang. Aku jatuh terkulai di atas tubuhnya kewalahan karena klimaks yang begitu intens, dan dia pun berteriak saat tubuhnya menegang dan mendapatkan kenikmatannya sendiri.

"Apakah aku melukaimu?" Dia menarik keluar kejantanannya dari dalam tubuhku, membawa tubuhku kedalam pelukannya, menggendong tubuhku di pangkuannya, dan merapikan rambut yang menutupi wajahku.

"Tidak, kenapa?" Kami berdua masih terengah-engah.

"Aku memukulmu." Mata kecoklatannnya membesar penuh penyesalan, dan jika saja aku belum jatuh cinta padanya, aku akan jatuh cinta padanya hanya dengan melihatnya seperti ini.

"Kau menamparku sayang. Itu berbeda."

"Maafkan aku, aku tadi terbawa suasana. Aku tahu aku pria yang kuat, aku bisa saja melukai dirimu."

"Hey." Aku memegang wajahnya lalu menciumnya, mencoba untuk menenangkan dia. "Kau tidak melukaiku. Itu tadi sangat panas."

"Benarkah?"

"Oh yeah, tampar aku kapan saja, sayang."

"Sungguhkah?"

"Ya, aku memohon." Aku menggigit bibirnya dan tersenyum padanya, menyukai cara dia menggerakkan tangannya naik turun di punggungku.

Dia menempatkan sebuah ciuman di dahiku dan kemudian menarik nafas panjang. "Aku mencintaimu Baekhyunie."

ooOoo

"Kau membelikan Ziyu sepasang sepatu _Christian Louboutine_?" Tanya Luhan dengan tidak percaya. Sekarang hari Jumat malam, aku dan Chanyeol sedang berada di rumah Sehun dan Luhan untuk makan malam. Sepanjang minggu ini kami disibukkan oleh berbagai macam pekerjaan di kantor sehingga tidak sempat berkunjung ke Rumah Sakit, jadi Sehun menelepon dan mengundang kami untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya malam ini.

Chanyeol dan Sehun sekarang sedang berada di dapur, memasak sesuatu yang beraroma sangat menggiurkan. Sementara aku dan Luhan sedang duduk di sofa bersama sang bayi, menonton kegiatan para pria kami.

"Tentu saja," Aku mengangkat bahu seolah mengatakan padanya itu bukanlah sebuah masalah yang besar, namun aku tidak bisa berhenti menghilangkan senyuman lebar yang menghiasi wajahku saat aku melihat sepatu mungil dengan sol warna merah dan motif macan tutul itu. "Beberapa bulan lagi sepatu itu pasti sudah pas di kakinya."

"Yeah, dan hanya untuk satu minggu. Baekhyun, sepatu itu terlalu mahal karena dia hanya akan memakainya untuk waktu yang sangat singkat."

"Tetapi kau tidak akan bisa berpaling saat kau melihat sepatu itu bukan? Luhan, dengan kau sebagai ibunya dan aku sebagai tantenya, bayi kecil ini juga pasti akan menyukai sepatu."

"Tuhan, bantulah aku." Cetus Sehun dari dapur dan itu membuatku tertawa.

"Kau hanya bisa pasrah, _man_." Chanyeol bergumam kepada Sehun dan aku terpesona saat melihat dua lelaki yang super seksi itu berkerja di dapur tanpa sedikitpun memperlihatkan rasa canggung.

"Pria yang sedang memasak memang terlihat sangat seksi." Aku berbisik pada Luhan dan dia nyengir.

"Aku tahu."

"Baiklah, sekarang giliranku bersama dengan bayimu." Luhan menyerahkan Ziyu kepadaku dan aku menggendongnya di pelukanku, lalu mencium rambutnya yang gelap. "Halo makhluk mungil yang manis. Apakah kau merindukan aku?" Aku mencium pipinya dan membelai rambutnya yang lembut.

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya," Luhan bergumam dan memandang aku dengan matanya yang terlihat bahagia. Walaupun belum ada satu minggu sejak dia melahirkan, namun dia sudah terlihat sangat menawan. Rambutnya di angkat keatas membentuk sanggul yang berantakan, dia mengenakan celana jeans dan kaos. Dia sudah tidak perlu memakai pakaian hamil lagi. Mungkin itu semua karena Yoga yang selalu dia lakukan.

"Tidak pernah. Sebagai wanita, kita semua harus selalu saling mendukung, bukankah begitu Ziyu? Oh tuhan kau sungguh cantik." Bayi ini begitu cantik. Tentu saja, Luhan adalah wanita yang begitu mempesona sedangkan Sehun adalah bintang film yang sangat tampan, perpaduan mereka berdua membuat kolam genetika di ruangan ini menjadi begitu fantastik. "Bolehkah aku berjalan-jalan sebentar dengan dia?"

"Tentu saja."

Aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju kearah jendela, dengan lembut aku menimang Ziyu, bergerak kedepan dan kebelakang, aku benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada bayi yang ada di dalam buaian tanganku ini.

"Kau begitu mengagumkan," Aku berbisik kepadanya. "Dan kau begitu pintar dan kuat, juga sangat berarti. Aku akan mengatakannya kepadamu setiap hari, agar kau tidak akan pernah melupakan hal tersebut."

"Makan malam sudah siap." Chanyeol berbisik di belakangku. Aku membalikkan badanku dan mencari-cari darimana asal suara itu, dan aku menyadari bahwa dia tadi mendengar apa yang aku katakan pada Ziyu. Namun dia tidak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya tersenyum padaku, lalu menatap sang bayi dan wajahnya sedikit melembut.

"Ini." Aku menempatkan bayi mungil itu di lengannya, lalu menempatkan sebuah ciuman di kepala Ziyu.

"Sialan, dia begitu kecil."

"Jangan menyumpah di depan bayi." Aku menegurnya.

Chanyeol tertawa dan kami berjalan bersama menuju ruang makan yang terletak di dekat dapur. "Benar, nanti aku juga akan mengingatkanmu akan hal itu, _dirty mouth_."

Luhan mengambil bayinya dari tangan Chanyeol dan menempatkannya ke tempat duduk khusus untuk bayi yang ada di ujung meja makan.

"Jadi, apakah kau mempunyai rencana untuk akhir pekan nanti?" Luhan bertanya.

"Tidak." Responku. Bersamaan dengan itu Chanyeol menjawab, "Iya."

"Kita punya rencana?" Dengan terkejut aku memandang ke arah Chanyeol dan dia tersenyum puas ke arahku.

"Kita punya."

"Apa itu?" Tanyaku. Luhan memberikan ikan salmon yang dimasak bersama bawang putih dan cilantro sour cream sauce, kentang yang di panggang, serta salad sayuran kepadaku.

Para pria kami memang pandai memasak.

"Itu adalah sebuah kejutan." Chanyeol menjawab dan menyuapi aku sepotong ikan salmon yang berasal dari atas piringnya.

"Aku tidak suka dengan kejutan."

"Yeah, kau menyukainya."

Baiklah, aku menyukai kejutan.

Di seberang meja, Luhan menertawakan diriku dan aku memelototi dia. "Apa yang sedang kau tertawakan?"

"Dirimu."

"Kenapa?"

"Sungguh menyenangkan melihat dirimu seperti itu." Dia menyesap anggurnya dan mengedipkan matanya kepadaku dan aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak tersenyum kepada dia. Aku mengerti maksudnya. Dia memang belum pernah melihatku bersama seorang pria sebelumnya.

"Sehun," Dengan lugas Chanyeol mengganti topik pembicaran. "Kapankah film yang di bintangi Hugh Jackman akan ditayangkan di layar lebar?"

"Sekitar dua minggu lagi." Sehun menjawab dan menyeringai. "Ini akan menjadi film yang bagus. Ada banyak aksi laga di dalamnya."

"Pergi ke Bioskop!" Aku merasa sangat bersemangat hingga melompat berdiri dari tempat dudukku. Kami selalu pergi ke setiap acara malam perdana pemutaran film Sehun. Sehun bukan lagi seorang aktor, namun dia masih bekerja di industri perfilman sebagai seorang produser, bekerja dari belakang layar untuk memimpin para aktor dan sutradara. Dia sangat hebat dalam melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Aku tidak yakin apakah kali ini kita bisa pergi," Sehun berkata dengan ragu dan melihat kearah Ziyu yang sedang tidur nyenyak di dalam buaian kursi bayi-nya.

"Oh, dia akan baik-baik saja. Kita bisa membawanya pergi bersama kita. Dia pasti akan tidur sepanjang filmnya berlangsung." Aku meyakinkan dirinya dan Luhan mengangguk menandakan persetujuannya.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, dia adalah bayi yang suka tidur." Luhan ikut mendukungku. "Atau kita bisa meminta ibumu untuk menjaganya selama beberapa jam. Dia pasti akan senang karena bisa bersama dia. Kita akan mencari cara untuk tetap bisa melakukannya."

"Baiklah, kita akan pergi." Sehun tersenyum seperti seorang anak kecil.

Aku memandang Chanyeol dan mengelus pahanya dengan tanganku di bawah meja. "Apakah itu terdengar seperti rencana yang bagus untukmu?"

"Itu adalah sebuah kencan."

"Bagus. Sekarang," Aku kembali melihat ke arah Sehun dan memberikan senyuman manis padanya, senyuman yang aku gunakan saat aku menginginkan sesuatu. "Kapan kau akan membuat film yang romantis?"

"Uh, itu bukan gayaku Baekhyun."

"Aku menginginkan film yang romantis." Aku cemberut. "Sesuatu dengan Zac Efron. Apakah kau sudah melihat filmnya yang terakhir?" Aku melihat kearah Chanyeol dan dia cemberut padaku.

"Kenapa aku menanyakan itu padamu?" Aku lalu melemparkan pandanganku kearah Luhan. "Sudahkah kau melihat filmnya yang terakhir?"

"Dia sangat mempesona saat bermain di The Lucky One." Luhan mendesah dan aku mengangguk setuju. Kami menonton bersama film itu di tempatku akhir bulan yang lalu.

"Kami menginginkan Zac Efron." Aku kembali menatap Sehun dan tersenyum.

"Kau benar-benar akan mendapat sebuah pukulan saat kita sudah berada di rumah nanti." Chanyeol berbisik lirih sambil menatap kearah piringnya, dan kata-katanya itu membuat pahaku menegang.

Ya ampun.

Mata Luhan menyipit memandang Chanyeol, aku menggelengkan kepalaku pada Luhan, memberi isyarat bahwa itu bukanlah hal yang serius.

"Kau tidak suka hal yang berbau romantis." Sehun berkata dan meringis kepadaku.

"Aku tidak suka melihat kau melakukan omong kosong romantis kepada sahabatku, bung. Itu menjijikan. Ini," Aku mengacungkan jari lalu menunjuk ke seluruh ruangan. "Bukanlah sebuah film. Namun aku menyukai Zac Efron, Channing Tatum dan sederet aktor seksi lainnya yang melakukan adegan romantis di film yang mereka bintangi. Aku seorang yang memiliki vagina."

"Aku menyadarinya." Jawab Sehun dan mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Chanyeol. "Walaupun aku belum pernah melihatnya." Tambahnya dengan cepat.

"Jadi," Aku melanjutkan. "Jika kau bisa mengusahakannya, aku akan sangat menghargainya."

"Akan kulihat apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk hal yang satu ini." Sehun menyeringai dan menyesap anggurnya, dan Luhan mengedipkan matanya kepadaku. Tiba-tiba Ziyu merengek, dan secara reflek aku bangkit dan menempatkan dot mainan miliknya kembali ke dalam mulutnya yang mungil.

"Ini untuk bayi mungil yang cantik."

Luhan menyeringai dan aku memandangnya. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak mau mempunyai bayi huh?" Luhan bergumam dan mereka bertiga memandang ke arahku, Chanyeol memandangku dengan tatapan mata yang hangat.

"Jangan bertingkah menyebalkan Luhanie."

"Hanya mengklarifikasi saja."

ooOoo

.

Pada saat datang ke tempat kediaman Luhan dan Sehun tadi, kami langsung berangkat tepat setelah jam kantor usai, jadi kami mengendarai mobil kami masing-masing. Sekarang Mobil kami berjalan beriringan menuju ke tempat kediaman Chanyeol. Walaupun aku mengusulkan untuk tinggal di tempatku malam ini karena memang jarak rumahku lebih dekat dari tempat kediaman Luhanie dan Sehun, namun Chanyeol memaksa agar aku menginap di tempatnya, jadi tadi kami mampir sebentar kerumahku agar aku bisa mengambil beberapa pakaian bersih, kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan kami ke apartemen milik Chanyeol.

Aku memarkirkan mobilku di tempat parkir yang sudah tersedia, dan menunggu dia hingga dia selesai memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di sebelah mobilku. Dia mengambil koper dari tanganku, dan aku menggandeng tangannya yang satu lagi, menautkan jari-jari kami, pada saat kami berjalan bersama-sama menuju ke arah elevator.

"Apakah kau senang?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu saja, berkumpul bersama Luhan dan Sehun selalu membuatku senang. Bagaimana denganmu?" Saat pintu elevator tertutup Chanyeol menarik tubuhku kedalam pelukannya lalu menangkup wajahku dengan tangannya, mengarahkan bibirku ke dalam ciumannya.

"Aku selalu senang menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka, namun aku lebih senang saat aku bisa memiliki dirimu hanya untuk diriku seorang."

"Oh yeah? Apa yang akan kau lakukan kepadaku?" Tanyaku di sela-sela ciuman kami.

"Aku akan mengajakmu mandi bersama, lalu aku akan mengikatmu diranjang dan bercinta denganmu."

Astaga.

"Kau akan mengikatku?" Bisikku, memandang kearah matanya kecoklatannnya yang bersinar, mencengkram lengan atasnya dengan tanganku. Saat di rumah Luhan tadi, Chanyeol sudah melepaskan Jas kerja serta dasinya dan sekarang dia hanya mengenakan kemeja putih yang kancing pada bagian atasnya sudah dibuka sehingga memperlihatkan puncak tulang dadanya, Chanyeol juga menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga ke sikunya.

Dia sangat seksi.

"Yeah." Dia menggigit ujung bibirku, mengirimkan sebuah getaran yang langsung menuju ke pusat tubuhku dan membuatku mendesah. "Aku akan mengikatmu dan menjelajahi tubuhmu, menciumi setiap inchinya. Kau." _dia menciumku_ "Adalah" _dan menciumku lagi_ "Milikku."

Dengan nafas yang gemetar aku melepaskan ikatan rambutnya, menjalankan jari-jari tanganku disana, "Aku menyukai saat kau berbicara pada diriku seperti itu."

"Benarkah?" Tanyanya dan saat pintu elevator terbuka dia membimbingku, melewati lorong menuju ke pintu apartemennya.

"Kau tahu bahwa aku memang menyukainya."

"Aku menyadari kau sangat seksi dan itu membuatku selalu ingin bercinta denganmu. Aku juga menyadari bahwa aku sangat terpesona dengan kepandaianmu. Aku juga tahu bahwa aku tidak akan pernah bisa menduga apa yang akan keluar dari mulutmu yang sangat ahli dalam menikmati kejantananku itu." Chanyeol menutup pintu setelah kami masuk kedalam lalu mengunci pintunya. Kemudian dia meletakkan koperku di lantai, lalu menggiring tubuhku melewati ruang utama, langsung menuju ke kamar tidurnya.

Sambil berjalan mundur aku melepaskan kancing kemejanya lalu melepaskan kemeja itu dari tubuhnya dan membiarkan kemeja itu terjatuh di lantai. Chanyeol membuka ritsleting rokku dan membiarkan rokku meluncur turun. Saat kami melewati ambang pintu kamar utama, tubuh kami berdua sudah telanjang, meninggalkan jejak pakaian kami yang berserakkan di lantai di belakang kami.

"Ikat rambutmu keatas." gumamnya tepat di bibirku, dia lalu membalikkan badannya untuk menyalakan air di dalam shower. Aku mengambil ikat rambut dari dalam laci dan memilin rambutku keatas dan mengikatnya disana agar tidak terkena air. Chanyeol keluar dari dalam shower dan meraih tanganku, membawaku untuk bergabung bersamanya.

Dia menuangkan shower gel di telapak tangannya, lalu dia menggosok-gosokan kedua telapak tangannya hingga berbusa dan mulai menyabuni bagian depan tubuhku, mulai dari payudara, perut dan meluncur turun di antara kedua kakiku, dia melakukannya dengan cepat lalu kembali naik keatas, ke bagian sisi tubuhku, tepat di bawah lengan. Aku menempatkan kedua tanganku di pinggangnya, memandang ke arah wajahnya yang tampan, matanya mengikuti gerakan tangannya yang menjelajahi tubuhku yang telanjang.

"Ini menyenangkan." Ucapku lirih.

"Mmm," gumamnya menyetujui. "Tolong berbaliklah."

Aku membalikkan badanku dan mendengar dia menuangkan lagi shower gel di telapak tangannya. Dia lalu menggosok punggung, bahu dan leherku, dan memijat diriku dari arah belakang. "Oh sayang, rasanya begitu nikmat."

Dia tertawa kecil di belakangku. "Badanmu terlihat sedikit tegang, sayang."

"Pekerjaanku membuatku stress. Bosku adalah bos yang kejam."

Dengan tangan yang berbusa Chanyeol menampar pantatku, membuatku terkejut lalu aku tertawa. "Baiklah, bosku seksi namun dia kejam."

Chanyeol mulai memijat bagian bawah punggung dan aku menyandarkan kedua tanganku ke dinding untuk menahan tubuhku. Ya Tuhan dia sangat terampil dalam menggunakan tangannya.

Dengan gerakan memutar dia memijat pantatku, lalu menyelipkan salah satu jarinya di antara belahan pantatku dan masuk ke area kewanitaan milikku.

"Ya ampun sayang, kau sudah sangat basah."

"Biarkan aku membilas tubuhmu." Chanyeol menarik kembali tangannya dan aku membalikkan tubuhku, saat air membilas tubuhku, aku menyabuni tubuhnya dan memberikan pijatan padanya. Aku memulai dari bagian belakang tubuhnya terlebih dahulu.

Saat dia membalikkan tubuhnya, aku menyabuni dadanya yang kekar dan perutnya yang berotot, kemudian aku bergerak ke sisi kiri tubuhnya, menelusuri tato yang ada di dada bagian kirinya, kemudian bergerak turun menuju pinggangnya yang ramping dan terus bergerak ke bawah ke pangkal pahanya. Tato di lengan kanannya juga mendapat perhatian khusus dariku, aku menyusurinya hingga ke bahunya lalu bergerak ke dada bagian kanan, berhenti di sekitar putingnya.

Kemudian tanganku meluncur turun menuju kea rah kejantanannya, menikmati batang itu tanganku yang licin dan tanganku bergerak naik turun di sana, aku memandang ke arah bola silver seksi yang menempel di ujung batangnya saat kejantannya membesar di dalam genggaman tanganku.

"Cukup," Suaranya rendah dan terengah-engah. Dengan cepat Chanyeol membilas tubuhnya di bawah kucuran air hangat, mematikan shower, lalu membimbingku keluar dari kamar mandi, mengeringkan tubuh kami berdua. Malam ini dia sangat perhatian padaku, mulai dari memandikan aku hingga mengeringkan tubuhku, seakan-akan dia tidak mau berhenti menyentuh tubuhku.

Kumohon jangan pernah berhenti menyentuhku!

"Ayo." Chanyeol meraih tanganku, dia juga menarik tali pengikat jubah mandi dari salah satu jubah mandi yang tergantung di balik pintu kamar mandi, dan mengajakku ke sisi tempat tidur dimana terdapat tiang penyangga tempat tidur disana, dan aku tahu kalau dia benar-benar akan mengikatku.

"Aku belum pernah diikat sebelumnya." bisikku.

"Lihat aku," Chanyeol mengangkat daguku ke atas agar dia bisa melihat mataku dengan lebih mendalam.  
"Ini juga hal baru bagiku sayang. Mari kita mencobanya bersama-sama. Jika kau tidak menyukainya, katakan saja, dan aku akan melepas ikatanmu. Aku berjanji, aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

"Kau tidak pernah menyakiti aku," Aku berjinjit di atas jempol kakiku agar aku bisa menciumnya dengan lembut. "Di mana kau ingin aku berada?"

ooOoo

Chanyeol melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar bahuku dan menarikku mendekat ke arahnya, tubuh kami yang telanjang saling bersentuhan, kemudian dengan perlahan, dia mulai menciumi diriku. Bibirnya begitu lembut, menggesek bibirku, dan kemudian dia bergerak masuk ke dalam mulutku, menyerang lidahku dengan menggunakan lidahnya. Aku melingkarkan lenganku di sekitar pinggangnya dan memeluknya disana, sambil menikmati kehangatan tubuhnya, dan merasakan kejantanannya yang mengeras di perutku.

Aku sangat suka apabila aku bisa membuat dia terangsang seperti ini.

Tangannya bergerak turun dari punggungku menuju ke arah pantatku, kemudian dia mengangkat tubuhku dengan begitu mudah ke atas pinggulnya. Secara refleks, aku melingkarkan kakiku pada dirinya saat dia mulai berjalan menuju ke arah tempat tidur, satu lengannya berada di bagian bawah tubuhku untuk menahan diriku dan dengan menggunakan tangannya yang lain dia merangkak naik ke atas tempat tidur.

"Aku sangat suka melihat betapa kuatnya dirimu," aku berbisik tepat di depan mulutnya.

"Kadang kala kekuatan ini cukup berguna kan?"

"Hmmm," Aku menyetujuinya.

"Itu sangat membantuku karena dirimu begitu mungil." Dia bergumam.

Dia membaringkan tubuhku di atas selimut yang dingin dan kemudian dia meraih kedua telapak tanganku ke dalam tangannya, mengaitkan jari-jari kami dan menarik kedua tanganku ke atas kepalaku. Aku membuka mataku dan menemukan bahwa dia sedang memandang diriku, matanya yang berwarna kecoklatan itu terbakar oleh gairah, poni rambut indahnya yang berwarna gelap menutupi sebagian dari wajahnya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Dia bertanya.

Aku mengangguk dan dia tersenyum kepadaku, memberikan ciuman yang tulus ke arah bibirku, dan kemudian sambil menahan kedua tanganku tetap berada di atas kepalaku, salah satu tangannya mencari-cari tali pengikat jubah mandi yang tadi dia ikat di pinggangku.

"Ingatlah, kalau kau tidak menyukai ini, katakan saja."

"Apa kita memerlukan _safe-word_?" Aku bertanya, sengaja dengan sarkastik.

"Tidak, baby, tidak untuk malam ini." Oh. Apa maksudnya kami akan memerlukan safe-word di kemudian hari?

Sebelum aku bisa menanyakan hal tersebut, Chanyeol sudah mengikatkan tali itu di salah satu pergelangan tanganku, cukup erat sehingga aku tidak bisa menarik tanganku, tapi juga cukup kendur sehingga aku bisa menggerakkan tanganku. Dia menarik ujung tali yang lainnya melewati sisi tempat tidur dan kembali ke arahku untuk mengikat pergelangan tanganku yang lain dengan cara yang sama. Dia memastikan bahwa aku tidak bisa menarik tanganku melewati ujung kepalaku.

"Ya Tuhan, kau begitu cantik," Dia menggumamkan kata-kata itu sambil berjongkok di antara kedua kakiku. Aku merasa benar-benar merasa terekspos, dan sedikit merasa rentan. Ini semua adalah hal yang baru bagi diriku, dan aku tidak begitu yakin bisa mempertahankan tanganku untuk tidak bergerak, namun pandangan penuh gairah yang dipancarkan oleh Chanyeol kepada diriku membuat diriku terpaku di tempatku berada saat ini.

Dia memindahkan tangannya dari lenganku dan bergerak untuk menyentuh pipiku dan menggosokkan ibu jarinya ke bibir bagian bawahku. Aku menggigit ibu jarinya, dan matanya menyipit dan gelap karena gairahnya.

"Kau mau dengan cara kasar, baby?" Dia bertanya.

"Aku pikir itulah yang sedang kita lakukan sekarang." Aku merespon dia sambil menyeringai.

"Oh, kita akan ke bagian yang itu nanti. Namun sekarang, aku akan menikmati waktuku bersama dirimu. Aku ingin untuk menyentuh setiap inchi bagian tubuhmu, baby."

Dia menahan dirinya dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya di sisi tubuhku, dan tubuhnya sama sekali tidak menyentuhku, dengan gerakan seperti push up, dia bergerak turun ke bawah untuk menghisap kedua puting payudaraku. Otot-otot di kedua bahu dan lengannya mengeras saat dia melakukan gerakan push up ini, dan aku terpesona oleh keindahan tubuhnya. Dia tetap bertahan pada posisi seperti itu, yang tampak begitu mudah bagi dia, dan terus mencium dan menghisap kedua payudaraku. Yang bisa kulakukan saat ini hanyalah melengkungkan punggungku di atas tempat tidur, berusaha membuat payudaraku semakin dekat dengan mulutnya, tapi pada saat aku melakukan hal itu, dia bergerak mundur dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak baby, aku yang menyentuhmu."

"Aku juga ingin menyentuhmu," Aku berbisik.

"Tidak untuk malam ini."

"Sama sekali tidak?" Aku mendengar rasa frustrasi dalam suaraku, tapi aku tidak memperdulikannya.

"Tidak sampai aku puas akan dirimu, jadi tetaplah diam untuk saat ini."

Tuhan, aku suka sekali saat dia yang mengendalikan semuanya. Aku tidak pernah menduga ini bisa begitu seksi. Dan sejujurnya, aku tidak berpikir orang lain bisa melakukan hal yang sama seksinya seperti dia saat ini. Hanya dia yang bisa.

Dia mengalihkan mulut dan lidahnya yang luar biasa itu ke arah perutku, lidahnya masuk ke dalam pusarku, kemudian bergerak ke arah tulang rusukku dan memberikan ciuman basah yang begitu manis disana, aku hanya bisa menggeliat-geliatkan tubuhku saat dia melakukan semuanya itu.

Kedua tangannya bergerak ke arah pinggangku, membuatku tidak bisa menggerakkan pinggangku lagi, saat mulutnya bergerak terus ke arah bawah. Dua ciuman yang benar-benar tulus dia berikan dua kali ke arah pubisku, kemudian dengan tangannya dia melebarkan kedua pahaku. Aku menduga ia akan mulai menjilati bagian kewanitaanku, tapi ternyata dia tidak melakukannya. Lidahnya berada di pangkal pahaku, hanya sejauh itu, dan itu membuatku semakin terbakar oleh gairahku. Tuhan, aku ingin mulutnya berada di area sensitifku.

"Chanyeol," Aku mengerang.

"Ya, baby," Dia berbisik.

"Aku menginginkan dirimu."

"Aku ada disini sayang." Tangannya memijat pahaku, lidahnya melakukan hal yang luar biasa di balik paha kananku, tepat di atas lututku -sialan, itu adalah titik sensitif milikku yang bahkan aku sendiri belum mengetahuinya!- dan lidahnya bergerak lagi menuju ke arah telapak kakiku. Dia kembali berjongkok dan menekuk kakiku di bagian lutut, kemudian meletakkan telapak kakiku di bibirnya. Dengan menggunakan mulutnya, dia mencium seluruh jari kakiku, kemudian telapak kakiku dan terus bergerak menuju ke tumitku.

Dia mengulangi semua proses itu sekali lagi pada kakiku yang lain, dimulai dari telapak kakiku, menjilat dan mencium dan memijat, bergerak naik hingga ke pangkal pahaku, lalu kembali ke bagian rusukku lagi dan melakukan ciuman basah disana, ini semua membuatku gila.

Aku merasa tubuhku benar-benar terbakar oleh gairah. Aku merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa. Aliran listrik bergerak melalui seluruh pembuluh darah dalam diriku tanpa pernah berakhir dan aku tidak pernah merasa...sangat hidup seperti saat ini.

"Baby, aku memerlukan dirimu berada di dalam diriku," Aku memohon pada dia dan aku bisa merasakan dia menyeringai di pinggangku, saat dia hendak kembali ke bagian tubuhku yang ada di atas.

"Belum selesai, cintaku."

"Kumohon," Tanpa ragu aku kembali memohon. Aku benar-benar membutuhkan-nya.

Aku membutuhkan dia.

"Tidak, baby, aku belum selesai. Aku akan membalikkan tubuhmu sekarang." Kemudian dia memutar tubuhku, membuat tali pengikat tanganku yang ada di atas kepalaku menyilang, sambil menduduki kedua kakiku agar aku tetap berada di tempatku saat ini. Aku benar-benar berada dalam genggamannya.

Ya, aku suka dirinya yang begitu kuat. Aku juga suka saat dia bisa memindahkan tubuhku kemana saja saat dia menginginkannya. Itu benar-benar seksi.

Dia menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang tadinya terlepas dari ikatanku, kemudian mulai menjelajahi tubuhku dari puncak kepalaku, bergerak di sepanjang tulang punggungku dan berhenti di celah di antara kedua pantatku.

"Punggungmu benar-benar luar biasa, Baekhyunie. Aku sangat menyukai warna kulitmu, aku juga suka melihat otot-otot punggungmu saat tanganmu berada di atas kepalamu seperti saat ini." Tangannya bergerak menyusuri kedua sisi tulang punggungku ke atas dan ke bawah. Aku mengerang karena merasakan kenikmatan yang kurasakan saat ini.

"Ya Tuhan, kau sangat ahli menggunakan kedua tanganmu." Suaraku sedikit serak, dan aku merasakan kulitku begitu rileks berada di bawah tangannya yang ahli.

"Aku menyukai pantatmu yang indah ini." Dia mencium kedua pantatku sambil menggigit dan menghisapnya, dan aku mengangkat pantatku ke atas. Dengan tangannya dia menahan pinggangku agar tidak bergerak. "Bertahanlah. Tetaplah diam." Suaranya terdengar sedikit keras dan aku langsung menurutinya.

 _Jeez_.

Seperti yang dia lakukan sebelumnya, dia menjilat dan menciumi kedua kakiku, memberikan perhatian khusus di daerah belakang lututku, membuatku mengerang karena kenikmatan yang kuperoleh. Akhirnya, dia kembali naik ke atas sambil tetap menciumi diriku. Aku tidak bisa menunggu untuk menikmati hal lain yang akan kudapatkan setelah ini.

Dengan begitu tiba-tiba, dengan dirinya yang masih berada di atas kakiku, dia mendorong kedua pahaku secara bersamaan sehingga kedua pantatku terbuka lebar dan memperlihatkan celah yang ada dan juga lubang kewanitaanku, dan kemudian wajahnya menyerangku, dimulai dengan menjilat lipatan yang ada diluar, kemudian dengan menggunakan lidahnya dia bergerak masuk untuk menjelajahi bagian dalam kewanitaan milikku.

Aku mencoba mendorong pantatku sekali lagi, tapi dia menahan diriku agar tidak bisa bergerak, tangannya tetap menahan agar kedua pantatku terbuka lebar, wajahnya berada di lipatan kewanitaanku, dan lidahnya berada di dalam. Gelombang kepuasan menerpa diriku dengan kuat dan begitu cepat, saat mendapatkan gelombang tersebut, aku meneriakkan namanya.

Tanganku meraih tali yang mengikat tanganku, dan mencoba untuk menariknya melewati kepalaku, namun ikatan itu tetap bertahan di tempat semula. Akhirnya aku hanya bisa membenamkan wajahku di dalam bantal pada saat aku mendapatkan gelombang kepuasanku.

Dengan tiba-tiba dia menghentikan gerakannya di bagian kewanitaanku dan kemudian mengangkat tubuhku sedikit ke atas, masih tetap menjaga agar kedua pantatku dan kedua pahaku terbuka lebar dengan menggunakan tangannya.  
Dengan perlahan dia membimbing masuk kejantanannya yang menawan, keras dan besar itu ke dalam diriku.

"Oh, sialan, Baekhyunie, aku sangat suka pada milikmu yang sempit ini." Aku merasakan diriku menegang saat mendengarkan suara seksinya itu, dan dia mulai bergerak, benar-benar bergerak, keluar dan masuk dari dalam diriku, menekan dengan keras dalam setiap gerakan pinggangnya, menahan dirinya dengan berpegangan pada pantatku dan dengan jarinya dia menerobos masuk ke dalam celah di antara kedua pantatku, sakit, tapi itu sakit dalam arti yang nikmat. Sialan, aku tidak mungkin memintanya untuk berhenti melakukan hal itu.

Tusukan Chanyeol semakin lama semakin keras dan cepat, dan aku merasa hampir mendapatkan kepuasan sekali lagi. Aku melengkungkan punggungku, mengepalkan kedua telapak tanganku dan setiap otot di tubuhku mengendur saat dia mengatakan, "Ya baby, datanglah bersama-sama dengan diriku."

Kata-katanya itu mendorong diriku melewati batas pertahananku dan aku meledak karena kepuasan yang kudapatkan, saat dia mengetahui bahwa aku sudah melepaskan gelombang kepuasanku, sambil meneriakkan namaku dia juga melepaskan gelombang kepuasannya di dalam tubuhku.

Tubuh Chanyeol jatuh terkulai dan bersandar dengan menggunakan sikunya di kedua sisi tubuhku, ia menarik miliknya keluar dari dalam tubuhku dan membungkukkan tubuhnya, akhirnya dia menyentuhku dengan menggunakan dadanya di pantatku, dan mencium tulang punggungku tepat di antara kedua tulang belikatku sebelum meletakkan pipinya disana, berbaring sepenuhnya di atas tubuhku.

Setelah nafas kami kembali normal dan tubuh kami sudah kembali rileks, Chanyeol kembali bangkit dan kemudian dia melepaskan ikatan yang ada di pergelangan tanganku. Dia membalikkan tubuhku dan merapikan rambut menutupi wajahku, kemudian dia menciumku dengan sangat lembut dan begitu manis.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Dia bertanya, sambil merebahkan dirinya di sisiku dan memeluk diriku dengan menggunakan lengannya. Dia menarik selimut untuk menutupi kami berdua.

"Hmm..." Jawabku.

"Aku memerlukan kata-kata dalam arti yang sebenarnya, baby," Dia terkekeh. "Aku perlu tahu bahwa kau baik-baik saja."

"Aku baik-baik saja." Aku membuka mataku dan memandang ke arah wajahnya yang tampan. Tanganku bergerak menyusuri tato yang ada di lengannya, bergerak ke bahunya, dan kemudian menyentuh pipinya dengan ujung jariku. "Lebih tepatnya, keadaanku sekarang luar biasa." Tambahku.

"Kau tadi tidak memintaku untuk berhenti," Dia bergumam.

"Aku mungkin akan membunuhmu kalau kau menghentikan semuanya."

"Apa aku tidak melukai dirimu?" Dia bertanya, mata kecoklatann miliknya tampak khawatir dan mencari-cari jawaban dari dalam diriku.

"Berhentilah khawatir bahwa kau akan melukai diriku,Yeol. Aku ini bukan sesuatu yang terbuat dari kaca. Kau tidak akan pernah melukai aku." Aku menciumnya perlahan, kemudian menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya dan kemudian mengelusnya dengan menggunakan lidahku. "Aku rasa aku menikmati sesuatu yang benar-benar baru, saat melakukannya dengan diikat seperti tadi." Aku tersenyum malu pada dirinya dan dia tertawa.

"Aku pikir aku merasakan kenikmatan baru saat mengikat dirimu," Dia merespon dengan seringai lebar di wajahnya.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan pada akhir minggu ini?" Aku bertanya padanya sambil menguap.

"Itu adalah sebuah kejutan."

"Apa aku tidak bisa mendapatkan sebuah petunjuk saja?" Sialan, dia benar-benar membuatku kelelahan. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menahan mataku untuk tetap terbuka.

"Kita tidak akan berada disini," dia menjawab dan kemudian menarik diriku semakin dekat dengan dirinya.

"Kita akan pergi kemana?" Aku berbisik.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya besok. Sekarang tidurlah sayang." Dia mencium dahiku dan aku terhanyut dalam tidurku yang benar-benar sangat nyenyak.

.

ooOoo

.

 **TBC**

.

ooOoo

.

.

.

 **Thanks to:**

 **pcybbhosh** udah diapdet^^ **| BaekQiu** wkwkwk jangan tahan napas terlalu lama xD ... lebih hot chap ini apa chap kemaren? hayo~ **| taolinna6824** udah nontoooon mereka unyu bgt~ dari vid itu keliatan jelas mana uke mana seme kkk.. apalagi moment semalem uluulu~ berharap nanti dan seterusnya makin banyak~ **| parkbaexh614 | rly** jangan ampe putus :') **| flowerbaek94** iya^^ masama **| danactebh| exindira | Yunna Park** iya gpp^^ eh aku ada typo soal mata ya? :( sebenarnya biru, tapi aku edit jadi item /bow/ maafkan atas keteledoran saia **| Asmaul** diatas tempat tidur biar anget kkk jangan maksa~ lol **| BaekQiu** tanya audrey sana wkwkwk **| 1106** aduh jangan terlalu dibayangi~ entar jadi omes wkwkwk **| rdavika** sabar menunggu ya :') /hug **/ | devie. chaniago. 9** ini aku cuma mengedit^^ karena ini remake... baek hamil kamingsun~ **| chanailu06 | sehunshit94 | BunnyJoon** jangan tiap hari~ jatohnya kayak sinetron indonesia, anggap aja ini kayak pilem korea yang tayang seminggu dua kali lol **| ChanBMine** ya ampun kamu pengen banget chanbeak berantem ya hahaha **| JonginDO** semua seri novel ini emang banyak enaenanua :') semoga g bosen ya~ baek hamilnya kamingsun~ **| chenma** untung kamu g jadi baek #plak xD seinget aku di awal chapter baek pake alat pengangan di dalem tubuhnya karena cy g doyan pake kondom /males baca ulang/ #ngumpet ditunggu ya~ bentar lagi konflik utama kkk **| seluhaenbiased** iya^^~ **| mrsbunnybyun** sabar~ itu bener kok, saat itu cy kaget kok bisa-bisanya ia dituduh seperti itu kkk **| ChristyLeyla** baek pake pengaman^^ baek hamil g ya? ditunggu aja kkk **| NoTime to MilkTea** iyaiya yg bawa HAM xD kamingsuuun~ ditunggu ya~ itu cy beneraaaan tuh kamu kebanyakan imajinasi jadinya begono lol **| potatochanbaek** uwow~ pas banget kkk terlalu mengkhayati~ **| kenz** chanbaek akan selalu bersama~ chapternya g banyak-banyak ah... kasian ntar bosen xD apdetnya sesuai jadwal aja xD **| Real ParkHana** ya ampun malah di-cie-in xD **| SehunbigdickUkemendesah** uname kamu wow xD

.

 **a/n:**

aku g mau ngasih note banyak karena yang ada aku bakal curcol panjang lebar tentang chanbaek kemaren malem, tapi aku mo tanya^^

Kalian terganggu apa g jika aku bales review di setiap chapter seperti diatas? Aku ingin membalas komentar kalian di PM tapi ada beberapa yg guest :')

Aku seneng setiap bales komentar dari kalian, karena itu bisa dihitung sebagai timbal balik karena kalian udah ninggalin jejak disetiap chapter. Aku g keberatan kok kalian bertanya tentang apapun. Tapi apakah balasan review ini mengganggu?

Cukup sekian^^

next update Fight with Me hari kamis ya~


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

 **Fight With Me**

.

 **Pengarang: Kristen Proby**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Park Chanyeol

Kim (Byun) Baekhyun

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ini_ _ **BUKAN**_ _karya Cactus93, Cactus93 hanya ingin me-remake dan berbagi cerita yang Cactus93 sukai. Cactus93 hanya mengganti nama pemeran, mungkin dialog yang sesuai dengan keadaan. Setting cerita ini tidak di Korea._

 **.**

 _ **Please read a/n**_

 _ **.**_

 _Hope u will enjoy this remake^^_

 _Sorry for typos_

 _Happy reading!_

 _._

 _._

 **Previous chapter:**

 _"Aku pikir aku merasakan kenikmatan baru saat mengikat dirimu," Dia merespon dengan seringai lebar di wajahnya._ _  
_ _"Apa yang akan kita lakukan pada akhir minggu ini?" Aku bertanya padanya sambil menguap._ _  
_ _"Itu adalah sebuah kejutan."_ _  
_ _"Apa aku tidak bisa mendapatkan sebuah petunjuk saja?" Sialan, dia benar-benar membuatku kelelahan. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menahan mataku untuk tetap terbuka._ _  
_ _"Kita tidak akan berada disini," dia menjawab dan kemudian menarik diriku semakin dekat dengan dirinya._ _  
_ _"Kita akan pergi kemana?" Aku berbisik._ _  
_ _"Kau akan mengetahuinya besok. Sekarang tidurlah sayang." Dia mencium dahiku dan aku terhanyut dalam tidurku yang benar-benar sangat nyenyak._

.

* * *

.

"Kau tidak perlu membawa semua ini." Chanyeol dan aku berdiri di dalam kamar tidurnya dengan koperku yang terbuka di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Apa kau mau mengatakan kepadaku kemana kita akan pergi?" Aku bertanya, tanganku berada di pinggangku.

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu aku akan membawa semua barang ini." Aku memandang tajam ke arahnya, namun dalam hati aku gembira dan menikmati pemandangan yang ada. Dia sudah merapikan rambutnya ke belakang, menggunakan kaos warna putih yang dipadukan dengan sweater warna hitam. Di bagian bawah, dia mengenakan celana jins warna biru gelap. Kedua lengannya sedang menyilang di depan dadanya, membuat otot bisepnya ikut bergerak.

Yum.

"Baekhyunie, aku akan menggunakan sepeda motor."

"Okay, katakan saja padaku kemana kita akan pergi dan aku akan mengurangi barang bawaanku."

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan padamu kemana kita akan pergi."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana aku bisa tahu apa yang akan kuperlukan disana nanti? Lebih baik kita menggunakan mobil saja. Ini yang disebut sebagai kompromi,Yeol."

Dia mendesah, menggosok wajahnya dengan menggunakan telapak tangannya karena jengkel, kemudian memandang kepadaku lagi saat dia melihat diriku tersenyum.  
"Kenapa kau tersenyum?"

"Karena kau tampak seksi saat kau frustasi menghadapi aku."

Chanyeol terkekeh dan menggoyangkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, bawa semua barangmu itu. Kita akan naik Mercedes."

"Lihat kan? Itu tidak begitu sulit." Aku menepuk pipinya dengan main-main saat aku berjalan melewati dia ke kamar mandi untuk mengambil barang-barang yang dipelukan di kamar mandi.

"Tunggu, masih ada lagi yang harus dibawa?"

"Yep," Aku menjawab melewati bahuku sambil menoleh ke belakang.

"Ya Tuhan," Dia bergumam dan aku tertawa.

"Okay," Aku memasukkan semua barang bawaanku ke dalam tas koperku dan menutupnya. "Aku sudah siap."

Chanyeol mengambil tas untuk menginap miliknya, yang ukurannya jauh lebih kecil dan lebih ringan dari tas koperku, kemudian dia menarik tas koperku dengan tangannya yang lain, dan membimbingku keluar dari kamar tidurnya.

"Ayo kita pergi."

ooOoo

Chanyeol membawa mobil Mercedes SUV hitam mengkilat miliknya memasuki tempat parkir gedung olahraga milik ayahnya, kemudian memarkir mobilnya di sana.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini?" Aku bertanya.

"Aku harus bertemu dengan ayahku sebentar, apakah kau mau menunggu disini?"

"Baiklah."

Dia mencondongkan badannya ke arahku dan menciumku sesaat, kemudian keluar dari mobilnya dan meninggalkanku berada di dalam mobil dengan mesin yang masih menyala.

Aku memandangi bentuk tubuh Chanyeol yang indah saat dia bergerak dengan cepat melewati pintu depan bangunan itu, kemudian aku duduk bersandar untuk menunggunya.

Kemana dia akan membawaku?

Jelas kami tidak akan pergi jauh karena kami memakai mobil dan kami harus kembali bekerja pada hari Senin. Apakah mungkin dia akan membawaku ke Portland untuk menikmati akhir pekan? Berkendara kesana hanya membutuhkan waktu tiga jam. Atau mungkin kami akan ke Leavenworth, sebuah kota resort yang kecil? Atau mungkin ke pulau San Juan?

Terlalu banyak kemungkinan, itu bisa dimana saja.

Aku mengambil HP-ku dan mengirimkan sms kepada Luhan, memberitahu dia bahwa kami akan pergi ke suatu tempat di luar kota, hanya untuk berjaga-jaga apabila dia mencoba menghubungi aku dan aku tidak mendapat sinyal telepon di sana nanti.

Sesaat setelah aku selesai mengirimkan sms itu, Chanyeol sudah naik ke dalam mobil.

"Baiklah, apa kau sudah siap?"

"Tentu saja, apakah semua baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku.

"Yep, aku hanya perlu untuk menemui ayahku sebentar." Chanyeol tersenyum padaku lalu mengemudikan mobilnya keluar dari tempat parkir menuju ke jalan tol.

"Baiklah, apakah kau akan mengatakan kepadaku kemana kita akan pergi?" Aku meraih tangannya dan menempatkannya di pangkuanku dan menautkan jari tangan kami.

"Pantai."

"Benarkah?" Aku merasa wajahku terbelah menjadi dua karena senyuman di wajahku yang begitu lebar. "Aku sangat menyukai pantai."

"Bagus." Chanyeol mencium tanganku dan menempatkannya kembali di atas pangkuanku. "Aku memiliki rumah pantai di kota kecil baru bernama Seabrook. Letaknya hanya setengah jam perjalanan ke utara dari Ocean Shores."

"Kau memiliki rumah disana?"

"Yeah rumah itu adalah milikku dan ayahku. Kadang dia juga tinggal di sana."

"Aku menyukai ayahmu." Aku memang benar-benar menyukainya. Ayah Chanyeol selalu bersikap manis padaku sejak Chanyeol pertama kali mengajakku bertemu dengannya di Gym milik mereka.

"Dia juga menyukai dirimu."

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Aku menggigit bibir bawahku karena gugup saat hendak menanyakan hal ini. Chanyeol memandang sekilas kearahku, lalu kembali fokus ke arah jalan. Pagi ini arus kendaraan tidak begitu ramai saat kami berada di jalan tol Interstate 5 bagian selatan.

"Tentu saja, kau bisa menanyakan apapun padaku."

"Dimanakah ibumu?"

Chanyeol memberi tanda lalu memindahkan jalur mobilnya. "Ibuku meninggal dunia saat aku berusia tujuh tahun."

"Maafkan aku." Ucapku lirih.

"Tidak perlu." Chanyeol meremas tanganku dan tersenyum untuk meyakinkan diriku bahwa dia tidak apa-apa. "Itu sudah lama berlalu. Ibuku menderita kanker payudara. Sejak saat itu hanya ada aku dan ayahku."

"Ayahmu tidak pernah menikah kembali?"

"Tidak." Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku tahu dia pernah mengencani beberapa wanita, namun dia tidak pernah membawa mereka dan memperkenalkan mereka kepada diriku. Aku dulu mengira dia akan menikah lagi setelah aku sudah dewasa dan meninggalkan rumahnya, namun nampaknya ayahku lebih suka mengurus gym miliknya, dan berkencan tanpa ikatan."  
"Siapa nama ibumu?" Tanyaku berbisik.

"Jaejoong," Jawabnya lembut.

"Nama yang indah."

"Sejujurnya sayang, aku pikir namamu itu juga sangat cantik, sangat cocok dengan dirimu." Chanyeol mencium punggung tanganku, membuatku meleleh.

Sialan, kadang-kadang dia bisa mengucapkan kata-kata yang sangat manis.

"Apakah kau mencoba membuatku terharu, Yeol?" Tanyaku, mencoba untuk mencerahkan suasana.

"Tidak pernah. Aku adalah seorang pria."

Aku tertawa dan meremas tangannya. "Kau adalah priaku."

"Dan hanya milikmu, baby."

ooOoo

.

"Ini luar biasa!" Aku keluar dari mobil dan berdiri menghadap sebuah rumah cantik yang di cat dengan warna biru. Rumah ini terdiri atas dua lantai dengan banyak jendela besar dan memiliki beranda di sekelilingnya. Pepohonan hijau menjulang tinggi mengelilingi rumah, dan aku bisa mendengar suara deburan ombak yang menghantam pantai di kejauhan.

"Tadinya aku berpikir bahwa kau memiliki sebuah rumah pantai yang kecil." Aku berbalik kearah Chanyeol dan menyeringai saat dia mengeluarkan tas kami dari belakang SUV miliknya.

"Aku tahu rumah ini mungkin terlalu besar untukku, namun tahun lalu aku menemukannya untuk dijual, jadi aku langsung menyambarnya. Ini lingkungan baru, dan sebuah rumah adalah investasi yang sangat menjanjikan disini." Aku mengikuti dia berjalan menuju ke tangga yang ada di depan pintu masuk. Di teras terdapat perabotan khusus untuk luar ruangan yang sangat indah, ada sebuah pintu besar dari kayu pinus dengan jendela kaca buram berukir pemandangan pantai yang berbentuk oval.

"Aku juga bekerja sama dengan perusahaan jasa sewa rumah, agar mereka bisa menyewakan rumah ini pada siapapun yang ingin menyewanya, anggap saja seperti aku menyumbangkan waktuku untuk lelang amal."

Chanyeol membuka kunci pintu depan, kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah dan aku mengikutinya dari belakang. "Buatlah dirimu seperti sedang berada di rumahmu sendiri."

"Wow." Ruangan ini begitu luas dan terbuka, memiliki dekorasi dengan tema pantai, namun dengan cara yang profesional, bukan dekorasi yang norak. Perabotan dan karya seni yang ada di dalam rumah ini bernuansa putih, biru, dan kecoklatann. Terdapat perapian megah dari batu di tengah ruangan dengan kayu yang sudah disediakan dan siap untuk dinyalakan.

Dapur dan ruang makan terletak di belakang rumah, dengan pemandangan ke laut yang indah. Hari ini langit tertutup awan jadi agak mendung, sehingga air laut terlihat berwarna abu-abu kebiruan, menghantam tepian pantai. Aku tidak sabar ingin keluar dan berjalan-jalan di pantai.

"Ayo, aku akan membawamu berkeliling rumah ini."

"Ada apa denganmu dan dapur yang seksi?" Aku bertanya, sambil menunjuk ke arah dapur yang memang benar-benar seksi. Dapurnya terlihat menawan dengan semua lemari putih dan tempat penyimpanan berwarna putih menghiasi dapur tersebut. Disana juga terdapat sebuah meja panjang yang terbuat dari granit berwarna hitam, yang bagian atasnya di lengkapi oleh sentuhan stainless steel. Ruang dapur ini cukup besar dengan beberapa meja untuk memasak. Di ruang makan terdapat meja makan panjang berwarna hitam dengan sepuluh tempat duduk.

"Aku memerlukan dapur yang nyaman untuk memasak." Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya dan aku menyeringai padanya. "Ayo, mari kita naik ke atas."

Di lantai atas terdapat tiga buah kamar tidur berukuran besar lengkap dengan kamar mandi di setiap ruangannya, dan masih ada ruangan besar lainnya, yang dilengkapi dengan meja billyard, dan sebuah kamar tidur utama yang langsung membuatku jatuh cinta sesaat begitu aku melihatnya.

"Oh ini sangat spektakuler." Aku berjalan menuju sebuah pintu besar menuju ke balkon yang dihiasi dengan banyak jendela kaca yang terbuka. Dan aku berjalan keluar menuju ke balkon, menghirup aroma asin dari udara laut serta memandang ke laut. Dari tempatku berdiri, sejauh mataku memandang, aku bisa melihat pemandangan lautan dan pantai. "Ini, disinilah tempat favoritku."

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat dan berdiri di belakangku, melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangku dan mengecup leherku, "Ini juga merupakan salah satu alasan kenapa aku membelinya. Sebenarnya ada kaca yang menutupi balkon ini, namun aku lebih suka mendengar suara deburan ombak dan desiran angin."

"Oh, jangan ditutup. Ini sempurna." Dia tersenyum dan membalikkan tubuhku untuk memeluk erat dirinya. "Aku mencintainya"

"Aku mencintaimu," Chanyeol merespon dan mengangkat daguku keatas untuk menatap mataku.  
"Aku mencintaimu." Dia mengulangi perkataannya, suaranya serak dan matanya menatapku dengan intens, dan aku merasa air mata menyeruak keluar dari ujung mataku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Chanyeol menciumku, dengan lembut dia menggerakkan bibirnya, perlahan masuk dan menghisap lidahku, kemudian menggigit tepian mulutku. Akhirnya dia melepaskan ciumannya dan mencium hidung, kemudian dahiku.

"Aku akan menunjukkan padamu kamar tidur utama sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan mengajakmu bercinta di balkon ini."

"Nanti?" Tanyaku, perutku menegang hanya dengan memikirkan tentang bercinta dengan Chanyeol di atas balkon yang mengagumkan ini.

"Kita akan mengetahui apa yang dapat kita lakukan nanti." Chanyeol tersenyum dan meraih tanganku, membawaku kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

Kamar tidur utama ini begitu indah, dengan sebuah tempat tidur berukuran besar yang berwarna abu-abu dan biru, mengikuti nuansa warna yang ada di seluruh rumah ini.

Kamar mandi utama benar-benar membuatku terpesona.

"Oh, aku akan pindah kemari." Aku bergumam kemudian melanjutkan berkeliling, tidak memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Chanyeol yang terkejut saat mendengar aku mengatakan itu.

"Aku jatuh cinta dengan kamar mandi ini."

Ruangan ini dilapisi keramik berwana abu-abu dan biru, dan bathtub yang ada disini begitu besar, cukup untuk dua orang, berwana putih dengan ukuran satu setengah meter, dan dilapisi dengan logam yang berkilau.

Di kamar mandi ini juga terdapat dua buah wastafel berwarna putih dengan kaca berbentuk oval yang tergantung tepat diatasnya.

Bathtub yang ada terletak di dalam sebuah ruangan kaca, dengan pemandangan yang sama dengan pemandangan yang ada di balkon tadi.

"Aku sangat menyukai pemandangan yang ada disini, begitu juga dengan dekorasi rumah ini." Aku berkomentar, lalu membalikkan badan dan menemukan Chanyeol bersandar di dinding dan sedang memandangku.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi saat kau masuk ke sini?" Wajahnya serius, dia menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya.

"Uhm, aku jatuh cinta pada kamar mandi ini?" Aku benar-benar bingung.

"Sebelum itu."

"Aku tidak tahu." Aku menggelengkan kepala dan mengerutkan dahiku, namun kemudian aku teringat apa yang kukatakan tadi dan pipiku terasa terbakar. "Oh."

"Apa yang tadi kau katakan?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Aku mengatakan aku akan pindah kesini." Aku tersenyum malu-malu dan mengerutkan dahiku. "Itu hanya sebuah reaksi gadis bodoh saat melihat kamar mandi ini, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian menunduk dan memejamkan matanya. Apa yang terjadi?

"Hey, aku minta maaf jika ada yang salah dengan perkataanku." Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku.

"Kau tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang salah." Chanyeol menelan ludah dan melingkarkan tangannya di tubuhku, menarik tubuhku untuk bersandar di tubuhnya, sementara ia menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding.

"Ada masalah apa?"

"Pindahlah bersamaku."

"Ke sini?" Suaraku sedikit meninggi karena terkejut, dan aku tahu mataku juga melebar.

"Bukan, ke sini tapi ke apartemen. Kerumahku."

"Chanyeol.." Aku menunduk menatap dadanya, mencoba untuk mengumpulkan akal sehatku. Aku merasa takut dan gugup, dan mendadak aku merasa tidak bisa bernafas.

Ini terlalu cepat.

"Lihat aku," Chanyeol berbisik dan aku menatapnya.

"Ini terlalu cepat, apa menurutmu tidak seperti itu?"

"Aku tak perduli akan hal itu."

"Mari kita nikmati saja akhir pekan ini, dan membicarakan masalah ini begitu kita kembali nanti." Aku perlu waktu untuk memikir ini semua, dan aku tahu bahwa aku telah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah saat melihat wajah Chanyeol yang kelihatan kecewa dan tatapan matanya berubah menjadi dingin.

"Maafkan aku karena telah membahas masalah ini." Chanyeol mulai mendorong tubuhku dari pelukannya, namun aku memeluknya dengan erat.

"Hentikan ini." Aku berteriak, mengejutkan kami berdua. "Aku tidak mengatakan bahwa aku tidak mau melakukannya, Chanyeol. Aku hanya mengatakan bahwa kita akan membicarakan masalah ini saat kita kembali nanti. Aku ingin bersamamu. Saat ini, mari kita nikmati rumahmu yang indah ini dan bersantai, hanya kita berdua, tanpa harus mengkhawatirkan hal lain, untuk tiga puluh enam jam kedepan."

Wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikit ceria lalu tersenyum dan memelukku, menempatkan tubuhku di bawah dagunya. "Jangan khawatir baby, aku akan membuatmu berubah pikiran."

Aku hanya tertawa dan mendekap tubuhnya lebih erat. "Ayo kita berlari di pantai."

"Berlari?" Chanyeol bertanya dan melepaskan pelukannya. Kemudian berjalan menuju kamar tidur untuk membuka koperku.

"Yeah, aku tidak sempat berolah raga sepanjang minggu ini." Aku tahu Chanyeol selalu pergi ke gym setiap pagi sebelum kami pergi ke kantor bersama-sama dengan menggunakan mobil terpisah. "Aku butuh lari."

"Oke." Kami lalu mengeluarkan pakaian olah raga dari dalam koper, sepatu olah raga dan _hodie_ , kemudian turun ke bawah dan menuju ke serambi belakang rumah.

"Wow." Ternyata serambi itu memang benar-benar melingkar mengelilingi seluruh rumah, bukan hanya itu saja, namun juga terus menuju jauh ke arah belakang, melewati jalan setapak dan menuju ke hamparan pasir yang ada di bawahnya. Di belakang rumah ini ternyata ada sebuah ruangan lagi yang berfungsi sebagai dapur, lengkap dengan perabotannya. Pagarnya terbuat dari kayu yang kuat, nampaknya kayu itu berasal dari daerah di sekitar sini, dan urutan anak tangga yang panjang hingga mencapai pantai.

Setengah perjalanan menuju kebawah, tangga terhenti pada sebuah gazebo besar yang juga di lengkapi perabotan mewah dan juga perapian. Tempat ini sangat cocok untuk menghabiskan waktu di sore hari sambil melihat matahari terbenam, dengan ditemani oleh segelas wine dan marshmallow panggang.

Chanyeol membimbingku turun kebawah hingga mencapai pantai. "Well, menaiki tangga itu akan benar-benar menghabiskan tenaga saat kita kembali nanti." Cetusku.

Chanyeol tertawa geli. "Itulah sebabnya kenapa ada gazebo di situ, aku tidak ingin ada orang yang mengalami serangan jantung di area propertiku."

Kami berjalan turun menuju bibir pantai, dimana terhampar butiran pasir basah dan mulai berlari kecil dengan kecepatan yang konstan, kami berlari dalam keheningan, dan menikmati suara deburan ombak, burung yang berterbangan serta suara langkah kaki kami yang teratur menginjak pasir.

Kami berlari melintasi pepohonan, melewati kerang-kerang, bahkan melewati tempat dimana terdapat bangkai singa laut yang kemungkinan besar terdampar disini pada saat air laut pasang.

"Jika kau ingin berlari di depanku, tidak apa-apa." Ucapku memecah keheningan. "Aku tahu kakimu lebih panjang dariku."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Aku melirik kearahnya, kemudian dia menarik lenganku dan menarik tubuhku kearahnya.

"Awas." Chanyeol mengarahkan diriku untuk menghindari batang kayu yang terdampar di sana.

"Terima kasih."

Setelah dua puluh menit berlalu, kami memutuskan untuk kembali.

Kami telah berlari menyusuri pantai, dan itu berarti kami harus menempuh jarak yang cukup jauh untuk kembali.

Aku mulai mengurangi kecepatan dan berjalan saat aku melewati bangkai singa laut.

"Baekhyunie?" Nafas Chanyeol terengah-engah.

"Aku baik-baik saja, saatnya untuk berjalan." Nafasku juga terengah-engah, dan kami berjalan bersama-sama kembali menuju ke rumah.

"Aku senang berada di sini." Chanyeol memandangi deburan ombak yang menghampiri kami. "Saat aku berada di sini, semuanya terasa tidak berarti lagi."

Aku juga menyukai pantai, jadi aku tahu persis apa maksud dari perkataannya.

"Saat aku berada di pantai aku hanya fokus pada diriku sendiri, dan tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal lain." Aku mengerutkan dahiku sambil memandangi lautan dan mencoba mencari kata untuk mengungkapkan apa yang kupikirkan. "Aku rasa pantai merupakan happy place-ku."

"Kau adalah happy place-ku, baby."

Aku langsung menoleh kearahnya saat dia mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan lembut dan mataku bertemu dengan matanya. Ia hanya tersenyum dan meraih tanganku, kemudian kami kembali berjalan menyusuri pantai untuk kembali ke rumah.

"Ayo, mari kita makan siang."

ooOoo

"Ini nikmat sekali."

Jari-jari Chanyeol menelusuri rambutku. Kami berdua duduk di sofa lembut yang berwarna hijau, yang ada di ruang tamu. Chanyeol sudah menyalakan api di perapian batu yang indah itu, membuat suasana di ruangan ini menjadi hangat dan nyaman. Setelah kami berlari di pantai tadi, aku segera mandi sementara dia langsung menyiapkan makan siang, kemudian baru bergabung bersama diriku.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan sehingga dapurmu memiliki persediaan seperti itu?" Aku bertanya sambil memejamkan mata, menikmati sentuhan jari-jarinya di rambutku.

"Aku melakukan beberapa panggilan telepon," gumamnya.

"Pasti enak sekali jika mempunyai _minions –_ anak buah-."  
Dia tergelak dan dengan main-main menarik rambutku. "Aku tidak memiliki minions. Aku memiliki _millions -_ jutaan-."

Aku mendengar nada bercanda dalam suaranya, namun aku tetap memejamkan mata. Aku tidak ingin mengetahui berapa banyak uang yang dia miliki. Aku tahu dia sangat hebat dalam pekerjaannya, dan sudah pasti kalau dia adalah orang yang sangat kaya.

"Itu bukan urusanku sama sekali," gumamku.

"Kalau begitu jangan tidur denganku."

"Kau menyukainya ketika aku tidur denganmu." Hmm... dia masih terus bermain-main dengan rambutku dan api yang ada di perapian membuat suasana tetap hangat.

"Aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kalinya aku bisa sesantai ini. Kita harus sering-sering datang ke sini."

"Kita bisa datang ke sini kapanpun kau menginginkannya, sayang."

Chanyeol menyalakan radio satelit pada saat dia menyiapkan makan siang, dan musik mulai mengalir ke seluruh rumah melalui peralatan musik yang ada. _I Won't Give Up oleh Jason Mraz_ diputar, membuatku tersenyum.

"Aku suka lagu ini."

"Benarkah?" Aku bisa merasakan kalau dia meraih remote dan menaikkan volume peralatan musik yang ada. Aku membuka mataku dan melihat kearahnya. Bagaimana aku bisa seberuntung ini?

"Kau memanjakanku, kau tahu."

"Aku harap begitu. Itu memang tujuanku." Dia mengusapkan ibu jarinya di pipiku.

"Kau tidak perlu seperti itu. Aku senang meski itu cuma dirimu saja."

"Inilah aku, sayang."

Aku duduk dan menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku. Rambutnya masih rapi, dan jari-jariku gatal untuk menjelajahi rambut itu.

"Bolehkah aku mengacak rambutmu?" Aku bertanya. Matanya tetap mengamatiku.

"Kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan."

Aku menjalankan jari-jariku di atas rambutnya yang lembut dan tebal serta sehitam tinta itu.

"Untuk saat ini jangan memotongnya."

"Oke."

Lengannya membungkus tubuhku, dan matanya menelusuri seluruh wajahku, dengan sabar dia memperhatikan aku saat aku menyentuh rambutnya, wajahnya, dan bahunya.

"Kau begitu tampan," bisikku.

Chanyeol membungkuk dan meletakkan bibirnya di atas bibirku, hanya menempelkannya di sana, menghirupku. Aku tidak pernah tahu sentuhan ringan seperti ini bisa begitu intim. Akhirnya, dia menciumku dengan manis dan menarik bibirnya dari bibirku.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Dia berbisik dan aku nyengir.

"Sudah waktunya,Yeol." Dengan cepat aku naik ke atas pinggulnya dan menempatkan pusatku di atas kejantanannya. "Pagi ini terasa seperti beberapa hari yang lalu."

Chanyeol tertawa ke arahku sambil menangkupkan tangannya di kedua pantatku dan kemudian menarikku lebih dekat.

"Well, sebenarnya bukan itu yang kumaksud, tapi aku suka cara berpikirmu, baby."

"Oh," aku mencium pipinya kemudian menggigit telinganya. "Apa yang kau punya untukku?" Aku berbisik.

"Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi," dia membungkuskan lengannya di sekeliling tubuhku dan sebelum aku tahu, aku sudah berbaring di atas sofa, terselip di bawahnya. "Ini adalah ide yang bagus."

"Aku punya ide yang bagus, kan?" Tanyaku dengan senyum centil dan dia menyeringai gembira ke arahku, mata abu-abunya bersinar dipenuhi kebahagiaan.

"Oh, baby, idemu sangat bagus." Dia menggoreskan giginya di sepanjang garis rahangku, tangannya berada di rambutku, sambil menahanku agar tetap diam, dia melancarkan ciuman yang sangat mendalam yang membuatku pusing. Tanganku menyelinap masuk ke balik celana jins dan celana boxernya, dan aku meraih pantat mulusnya itu dan mencengkeramnya.

"Chanyeol," bisikku di antara bibirnya.

"Ya, cantik."

"Masuki." _Kiss_. "Aku." _Kiss_. "Sekarang."

Dia mendorong dirinya sedikit ke belakang agar bisa melihatku, matanya terbakar oleh gairah, dan mataku juga seperti itu. Aku mencoba meraih celananya. Jari tanganku terasa kaku, dan aku perlu beberapa kali mencobanya, sebelum akhirnya aku bisa menurunkan ritsletingnya, membuka celananya dan mendorongnya turun ke bawah, cukup jauh untuk melepaskan kejantanan indah miliknya yang sudah mengeras. Aku mulai menjalankan ibu jariku di atas ujung kejantanannya, bergerak maju mundur di atasmiliknya.

"Sialan," Dia menggeram. Dia merobek celana yoga yang kukenakan setelah mandi tadi tepat di bagian selangkangan, daripada harus menghabiskan waktu untuk menarik celana itu kebawah. Kemudian dengan dua jari miliknya, dia masuk ke dalam kewanitaanku.

"Ya Tuhan, baby, kau sudah begitu basah."

"Sekarang. Aku membutuhkanmu sekarang. "

"Ini mungkin akan menjadi cepat, Baekhyun."

"Ya, cepat." Aku membimbingnya melalui bibir kewanitaanku yang sudah terbuka, dan dia meluncur masuk ke dalam, seluruh kejantanannya berada didalam. Miliknya begitu dalam, begitu besar, dan aku tahu ini tidak akan bertahan lama, bagi kami berdua.  
Ya Tuhan, padahal dua menit yang lalu aku hendak tertidur di atas pangkuannya!

"Cantik sekali." Pinggulnya bergerak cepat, menghempas ke dalam diriku dengan keras, dan dia menaikkan kakiku ke atas bahunya, agar dia bisa memasukkan kejantanannya lebih dalam ke dalam kewanitaanku.

"Sialan, babe." Aku mencengkeram lengannya sekuat tenagaku saat dia melakukan tusukannya dengan lebih cepat dan lebih keras, dan oh.. lebih dalam. Tangannya mencengkram rambutku dan dia menyandarkan dahinya di dahiku saat aku merasakan gelombang kepuasan melanda dirinya.

"Bersamaku," bisiknya, dan itu mendorongku ke tepi, dan aku juga ikut hancur bersama dirinya karena gelombang kepuasan yang melanda diriku.

"Wow," bisikku dan mencium hidungnya.

"Ya Tuhan, Baekhyunie, aku tidak pernah berhenti menginginkanmu."

Dia menarik keluar kejantanannya dari dalam diriku dan membalikkan posisi kami sehingga aku sekarang berbaring di atas tubuhnya, kepalaku berada di dadanya. Celananya masih tertarik ke bawah, dan celanaku robek di bagian selangkangan, tapi kami tidak memperdulikan hal tersebut.  
"Kau juga,Yeol. Kau begitu tampan, luar dan dalam. "

Aku meletakkan tanganku di dadanya dan tersenyum lembut. "Omong-omong, terima kasih."

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih untuk itu, sayang. Dengan senang hati aku akan melakukannya."

Aku tertawa dan menopang diriku dengan menggunakan tanganku sehingga aku bisa melihat ke wajahnya.

"Bukan itu, dasar sok pintar. Terima kasih untuk akhir pekan ini. Kita memang membutuhkannya."

Dia menyelipkan rambutku di belakang telingaku dan mendesah.

"Ya, kita memang membutuhkannya."

Aku menguap dan menempatkan kepalaku di dadanya lagi, mendengarkan detak jantungnya yang berdegup dengan irama stabil dan menikmati ritmenya yang naik turun di setiap napas yang dia hirup.

"Mari kita tidur," bisiknya dan mencium rambutku.

ooOoo

.

Aku terbangun sendirian. Batang kayu segar sudah dilemparkan ke dalam perapian, aku mencium sesuatu yang lezat yang datang dari arah dapur, dan radio masih menyala. Aku tidak mengenali lagu yang sedang dimainkan sekarang. Aku duduk dan meregangkan tubuhku. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Chanyeol, jadi aku berdiri dan berjalan ke lantai atas untuk membuang celana yoga milikku yang sudah rusak tadi dan menggantinya dengan celana jeans. Aku mengambil iPhone milikku dan menyalakannya saat aku menuruni tangga.

Hmm... Kemana perginya Chanyeol? Aku duduk kembali di sofa dan menggosokkan tanganku ke wajahku, mencoba untuk tetap terjaga. Tidur siang selalu membuat kepalaku pening. Teleponku berdering di atas bantal sofa yang ada di sebelahku. Aku tidak mengenali nomor tersebut.

"Halo?"

"Baekhyun?" Tanya seorang wanita.

"Ya."

"Hai, aku Marie Desmond dari majalah Playboy. Maaf sudah mengganggumu pada hari Sabtu."

"Tidak masalah, ada apa?" Aku mengerutkan dahi dan berdiri mondar-mandir di ruangan saat aku bicara. Apa yang mereka inginkan?

"Well, aku menelepon karena kami akan melakukan pemotretan anniversary untuk edisi Juli, dan kami ingin mengembalikan beberapa gadis kami yang paling populer. Apakah kau memiliki foto-foto dirimu yang terbaru yang kau ambil sendiri?"

"Ya, aku punya beberapa foto baru-baru ini, Marie, tapi tidak ada yang telanjang." Astaga!

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan senang bila kau mengirimkan beberapa foto kepadaku lewat email."

"Aku bahkan tidak yakin apakah aku akan tertarik melakukan pose lagi meski untuk sesuatu seperti anniversary." Aku berhenti mondar-mandir, dan berdiri di depan jendela yang lebar dan menonton gelombang air laut yang menabrak pasir di bawah sana.

"Well, pemotretan ini akan dibayar lima puluh ribu dolar, Baekhyun."

"Lima puluh ribu dolar? Gila, Marie, itu dua kali lipat dari apa yang aku dapatkan untuk sebulan selama aku berada di halaman tengah majalah itu. Kenapa bisa begitu banyak?"

"Kami sudah diberi kewenangan khusus untuk menawarkan itu pada kalian gadis-gadis yang berpengalaman untuk sesuatu yang khusus seperti ini. "

"Aku tidak tahu, Marie. Itu bagian dari hidupku yang sudah lama berlalu, dan aku tidak begitu yakin jantung ayahku bisa bertahan bila aku berpose telanjang sekali lagi," kataku sambil tertawa, dan aku mendengar tawa Marie di ujung yang lain.

"Aku mengerti. Pikirkanlah mengenai hal ini selama akhir pekan dan telepon aku pada hari Senin. "

"Oke. Terima kasih untuk kesempatannya, Marie."

"Terima kasih. Aku akan segera menghubungimu lagi."

Aku menutup telepon dan menyandarkan dahiku pada dinginnya kaca jendela. Sialan.

"Tentu saja tidak."

Aku membalikkan tubuhku ke arah suara marah Chanyeol dan menemukan dia sedang berdiri di samping sofa, menyandarkan pinggulnya di sofa, dan dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dadanya.

"Kurasa kau sudah mendengar semuanya?"

"Ini tidak mungkin, Baekhyunie."

"Aku tidak bilang aku akan melakukannya."

"Kau juga tidak bilang tidak."

Matanya dingin sekali, rahangnya terkatup rapat, dan dia terlihat sangat marah.

"Dia menawarkan lima puluh ribu. Itu dua kali lipat dari apa yang pernah kuperoleh saat berpose di halaman tengah. "

Ini sama sekali bukan tentang uang. Aku tidak membutuhkannya. Tapi ini seperti dorongan pada egoku karena mengetahui bahwa mereka masih menginginkanku!

"Aku akan menyimpan seratus ribu ke akun atas namamu ketika kita pulang nanti. Dan untuk yang ini, jawabannya adalah tidak. "

Suaranya begitu tenang, namun masih tetap memancarkan kemarahan, dan ini benar-benar membuatku kesal.

"Aku tidak meminta uang pada dirimu." Jawabku sambil cemberut.

"Baekhyunie..."

"Hentikan."

Aku mengangkat tanganku dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku bukan anakmu ataupun istrimu. Ini adalah keputusanku, Chanyeol. "

Aku melihat kedutan pada otot rahangnya dan matanya menyipit menatapku.

"Jadi, apa yang kau katakan adalah, ketika pacarku, yang kebetulan aku jatuh cinta padanya, diusulkan oleh majalah Playboy untuk berpose telanjang, aku tidak boleh berpendapat dalam hal itu?"

"Kau tidak memberikan pendapatmu. Kau meremehkan aku dan mengatakan bahwa aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku dua puluh enam tahun. Aku masih bisa melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan."

Aku menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dan memelototi dirinya...

"Tidak ada diskusi?" Tanya dia dengan tenang. Aku mendesah dalam-dalam dan melihat ke arah kaki telanjangku yang ada di bawah. Aku tahu aku keras kepala dan bodoh, tapi persetan, aku bukan miliknya!

"Chanyeol..." ia melintasi ruang dengan cepat dan mencengkeram lenganku dengan tangannya, menahanku tetap berada di tempat.

"Aku tidak tahan memikirkan hal itu, Baekhyunie. Tidak akan ada orang lain yang boleh melihatmu telanjang lagi, apa kau mengerti? "

Suaranya tegas, matanya memohon padaku, dan otakku baru saja berhenti.

"Chanyeol..." Aku mencoba lagi, tapi dia menyelaku sekali lagi.

"Tidak," ia menggeleng dalam penyangkalan.

"Aku ingin membangun kehidupan bersama denganmu. Ini bukan hanya sekedar hubungan singkat untukku. Dan kau mendapatkan panggilan dari seseorang yang tidak kau kenali yang menginginkanmu untuk berpose telanjang di sebuah majalah nasional, dan aku tidak punya andil dalam keputusanmu sama sekali? Bagaimana seharusnya perasaanku?"

Sialan. "Chanyeol."

Aku melangkah ke arahnya dan dia mengendurkan cengkeraman tangannya pada lenganku, tapi wajahnya tetap mengeras, matanya memohon padaku, dan aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan melingkarkan lenganku di pinggangnya, menekan pipiku di dadanya dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Hentikan, sayang."

Lengannya berada di atas bahuku dan dia memelukku disana. Aku membelai punggungnya untuk menenangkan dia, mencium dadanya dan kemudian bergerak mundur namun masih dalam dekapannya. Aku mendongak ke arah wajah lelahnya yang tidak menentu dan tersenyum, kemarahanku hilang. Dia mencintaiku. Dia ingin melindungiku.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menerima tawaran mereka, Chanyeol."

"Kenapa kau tidak menolaknya?" Tanyanya pelan.

"Dua alasan: Satu, karena terasa menyenangkan untuk mendapatkan tawaran itu, dan yang kedua, ironis, aku tidak menolaknya karena aku belum membicarakan hal ini denganmu. Kau tahu aku tidak tertarik pada hal seperti itu. Tapi itu benar-benar membuatku tersanjung bahwa mereka masih memperhitungkan aku, lebih daripada semua gadis lain yang bisa mereka pilih. "

Aku mengangkat bahu dan melihat dadanya..

"Aku berharap kau akan bangga pada diriku."

"Oh, sayang, aku sangat bangga padamu."

Dia mencium keningku dan aku merasa ketegangan merembes keluar dari dirinya.

"Aku sangat bangga pada dirimu. Tapi aku tidak bisa berurusan dengan pikiran bahwa kau akan berpose lagi. Tolong tolaklah mereka."

"Seperti yang aku katakan, aku tidak akan menerima tawaran tersebut. Tapi Chanyeol, aku tidak bisa hanya menuruti apa yang akan dan tidak akan aku lakukan. Aku bukan tipe gadis yang hanya akan menuruti perintahmu."

"Aku tahu, tapi sialan, yang ini membuatku kesal. "

"Aku akan mencatat itu."

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya?"

Dia bertanya dengan pelan, memiringkan kepalaku ke belakang dengan jari-jarinya di bawah daguku, memandangku dengan matanya yang berwarna abu-abu itu.

"Tidak."

Aku menelusuri pipinya dengan menggunakan jari-jariku. "Selain itu, kakak-kakak dan ayahku pasti juga akan panik."

"Mereka tidak sendirian."

Dia mencium dahiku sekali lagi dan keluar dari dekapan lenganku, meraih tanganku dan membimbingku menuju ke arah dapur.

"Ayo, aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

"Aku harap itu makanan, aku kelaparan." Dia tersenyum ke arahku.

"Kau akan melihatnya nanti."

"Begitu banyak kejutan pada akhir pekan ini, tuan Park."

"Aku suka membuatmu terkejut. Kita akan keluar. "

Aku menunduk menatap kakiku yang telanjang. "Haruskah aku mengambil sepatu dan jaket?"

"Tidak, kau akan cukup hangat. Sini."

Dia mengangkatku dengan mudah ke dalam pelukannya dan membuaiku di dadanya. Aku melingkarkan lenganku di lehernya dan mencium pipinya serta menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang bersih.

"Kau harum. Aku menyukainya ketika kau menggendongku. "

Dia tersenyum ke arahku, membuka pintu geser, dan berjalan keluar menuju dek rumahnya. Matahari mulai terbenam di atas permukaan air laut, merubah warna langit menjadi oranye, merah dan ungu. Ini sangat menakjubkan. Dia berjalan ke tangga yang menuju ke arah pantai dan mulai menuruni tangga tersebut.

"Kau tidak perlu menggendongku turun melewati semua tangga ini."

"Kau tidak akan apa-apa." Dia merespon dan dengan mudah bergerak menuruni tangga. Kami tiba di gazebo dan aku terkesiap.

"Kejutan."

Chanyeol sudah menurunkan diriku dan sekarang aku berdiri di depannya, tangannya bertumpu pada bahuku, terpaku disana. Gazebonya telah berubah menjadi sebuah tempat rileks yang indah dan romantis. Perapian yang berada di tengah ruangan bentuknya mirip dengan perapian yang ada di pedesaan, dan sekarang perapian itu sudah menyala dan apinya berkobar-kobar. Ada sebuah meja yang diatur di salah satu sisi yang ada di ruangan ini, diatas meja itu terdapat piring-piring yang ditutupi dengan kubah perak dan sebotol sampanye dingin ada disana, berada di dalam sebuah ember perak yang berisi es. Sebuah kursi panjang yang berbantal dan tanpa sandaran telah didorong sedemikian rupa hingga tepat menghadap salah satu sofa _loveseats_ untuk luar ruangan yang mewah, dan ada bantal besar warna-warni serta selimut di atasnya.

Lampu Natal putih berhamburan di seluruh ruangan, baik di sepanjang langit-langit maupun di pagar yang ada, menambahkan cahaya yang terkesan lembut.

Ditambah dengan warna oranye, merah dan ungu yang menakjubkan dari matahari yang terbenam di atas lautan yang berwarna biru, dan aku belum pernah melihat sesuatu yang begitu indah seperti ini dalam hidupku.

"Katakanlah sesuatu," Chanyeol berbisik.

"Wow," gumamku.

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhku sehingga aku sekarang berhadapan dengan dirinya, mata abu-abunya yang cantik menari-nari dengan senang. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kau sekarang berubah sepenuhnya menjadi lembut dan romantis pada diriku." Aku menyentuh pipinya dengan salah satu telapak tanganku.

"Sehun bisa saja memberikan kelembutan dan keromantisan di layar film, tapi tugasku adalah untuk memberikannya kepadamu dalam kehidupan yang nyata, baby. Terbiasalah dengan ini semua."

Dia membungkuk dan dengan lembut meletakkan bibirnya di bibirku, menciumku dengan cara yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Chanyeol, dan aku mendesah.

"Mari kita makan." Kami berjalan ke meja yang indah itu dan Chanyeol mengangkat tutup kubah perak yang tadinya menutupi piring-piring yang ada. Ada banyak makanan kecil yang begitu menakjubkan di atas piring-piring itu yang terlalu indah untuk dimakan.

"Oke," kata Chanyeol, menunjuk ke arah setiap hidangan yang ada. "Kita punya _chorizo_ isi kerang, salad _Caprese_ di atas _crostini_ seukuran gigitan," dia tersenyum ke arahku, "yang berarti keju, tomat dan basil pada roti panggang, kue kepiting dan steak yang dibungkus bacon."

"Sialan, ini semua terlihat lezat sekali."  
Chanyeol menyerahkan piring kosong kepadaku dan kami mulai menggali seluruh makanan yang ada, menumpuk aneka jenis makanan itu di atas piring kami. Dia menuangkan dua gelas sampanye untuk kami berdua, masing-masing satu gelas dan membawaku ke ruang duduk yang mewah. Kami duduk berdampingan, dengan gaya India, piring kami di pangkuan kami, dan kami duduk menghadap ke arah lautan.

"Cheers." Chanyeol mengangkat gelasnya tinggi-tinggi dan aku mengikutinya.

"Untukmu, Baekhyunie. Karena telah membuatku merasa hidup dan bahagia, tidak peduli di manapun kita berada. "

Aku tersenyum ke arah priaku, masih kewalahan dengan sikapnya yang luar biasa romantis. Aku belum pernah diperlakukan se-romantis ini sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih," bisikku. "Aku senang."

Kami mendentingkan gelas kami dan menyesap sampanye berwarna merah muda yang lezat itu, kemudian mulai menyantap makan malam kami.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan semua ini?" Tanyaku dengan gigitan steak dalam mulutku.

"Kaki tanganku," jawabnya dengan mengangkat bahu dan aku tertawa.

"Serius, kapan? Ini tidak ada disini saat kita berangkat untuk lari tadi."

"Aku melakukannya tadi sore saat kau tidur."

Aku menggigit _Caprese crostini_ -ku dan menatapnya, sementara aku terus mengunyah. Dia mengenakan t-shirt berwarna hitam, memamerkan tatonya yang indah, dan celana jins birunya begitu sempurna di kakinya. Chanyeol melirikku, dan matanya melembut saat memandangku. Dia mengusap remahan yang ada di sisi mulutku dan menjalankan jempolnya di atas bibir bawahku.

"Apa?" Tanyaku.

"Kau terlihat cantik dengan cahaya api yang menari-nari di kulitmu, dan mata biru indahmu itu terlihat gembira."

Oh, ya. Malam ini, dia sedang dalam mode romantis yang berlebihan.

"Terima kasih," bisikku, benar-benar terjebak dalam pesonanya. Aku menyesap sampanye lezat yang ada di gelasku dan menyelesaikan makanan yang ada di piringku.

"Ini lezat."

"Mmm..." jawabnya sambil memasukkan suapan terakhir dari piringnya juga.

Dia mengambil piring dan serbetku dan meletakkannya di samping bersama piring miliknya, kemudian dia kembali menghadap ke arahku, membuka lengannya. Aku meluncur dengan mudah ke celah yang ada di antara kedua kakinya, menyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya, dan tetap menikmati pemandangan yang ada.

"Benar-benar indah di sini,Yeol."

"Aku senang kau menyukainya."

Dia mencium rambutku dan melingkarkan lengannya di bahuku, memelukku.

"Jika kita tidak memiliki pekerjaan, aku tidak akan ingin pergi dari sini."

"Seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya, kita bisa datang ke sini kapanpun kau menginginkannya."

"Kita harus mencoba untuk datang sebulan sekali. Dan mungkin membawa Luhanie dan Sehun serta bayinya kemari. Mereka pasti akan menyukainya juga."

"Itu ide yang bagus."

Dia mencium rambutku lagi dan aku tersenyum. Dia begitu baik, dan aku senang dia juga menyukai teman-temanku. Matahari sudah tergelincir masuk di balik permukaan air laut sekarang, mengirimkan refleksi jeruk di permukaannya. Langit berwarna ungu tua, dan di kejauhan aku bisa melihat beberapa awan gelap mulai mengalir masuk.

"Kita mungkin beruntung dan mendapatkan badai salju malam ini."

Aku mengusap tangannya yang beristirahat di dadaku.

"Kau menyukai badai?" Tanyanya.

"Di pantai aku menyukainya. Itu mengagumkan."

"Apakah kau ingin beberapa makanan penutup?"

"Aku selalu menginginkannya, selalu memiliki ruang untuk pencuci mulut, babe."

Chanyeol terkekeh saat dia berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan menuju ke arah meja, kemudian kembali dengan dua _Strawberry Cheesecake_ kecil.

"Oh, my. Bahkan di sini juga kau tetap ingat untuk memberiku makan _strawberry cheesecake_."

"Tentu saja. Ini adalah makanan favoritmu. "

"Apa makanan favoritmu? " Aku bertanya dan menyantap makanan penutup yang sudah ada di depanku.  
"Oh Tuhan, ini lezat sekali."

"Kau." Dia menjawab, matanya terbakar oleh gairah saat dia menontonku menjilat krim dari bibirku.

"Kau romantis sekali malam ini." Aku menggigit bagian yang lain dan mengerang.  
"Apakah itu mengganggumu?" Tanyanya sambil menyeringai.

"Tidak. Itu menyenangkan. Jangan mengatakannya pada Luhan."

Chanyeol tertawa dan menawarkan aku sesuap cheesecake dari piringnya, yang dengan senang hati aku terima dan aku juga menawarkan kepadanya cheesecake milikku. Kami menyelesaikan makanan penutup kami dengan cara seperti ini, menyuapi satu sama lain, dan kemudian menempatkan diri di atas bantal yang ada, dan minum segelas sampanye.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu. Aku sudah berusaha untuk memberikannya kepadamu sepanjang hari ini, tapi kau terus menggangguku."

Dia tersenyum sedih padaku dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana jinsnya.

"Kau tidak perlu memberikan apa-apa, Chanyeol. Seluruh akhir pekan ini sudah luar biasa untukku."

"Nah, ini istimewa bagiku, dan aku ingin kau memilikinya. Itu sebabnya kita berhenti di tempat ayahku tadi pagi." Dia menarik tangannya dari dalam sakunya, namun ternyata dia menggenggam barang yang tadi berada di dalam sakunya itu sehingga aku tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Oke," bisikku, mendorongnya untuk terus berbicara.

"Aku pernah mengatakan bahwa ibuku meninggal ketika aku masih sangat muda. Aku tidak ingat banyak hal mengenai dirinya, hanya sebagian besar apa yang telah diceritakan oleh ayahku kepadaku, tapi aku ingat bahwa dia benar-benar sangat cantik, dan dia sangat penyayang."

"Aku yakin dia sangat cantik, Chanyeol. Ketika melihatmu, tidak akan ada yang akan meragukan hal itu." Dia tersenyum kepadaku dan menjalankan punggung jarinya di wajahku.

"Di tahun yang sama sebelum dia meninggal, aku memberikan benda ini sebagai hadiah untuk ulang tahunnya, dan tanggalnya sama persis dengan tanggal hari ini." Dia membuka tangannya yang tadi menggenggam sesuatu, dan di atas telapak tangannya terdapat rantai perak dengan liontin berbentuk hati yang sangat cantik.

Dia mendongak memandang kearahku, masih tersenyum. "Aku ingin memberikan ini kepadamu."

Aku merasa rahangku terbuka saat aku menyaksikan dia tetap memegang liontin berbentuk hati itu dengan salah satu tangannya, sedangkan tangannya yang lainnya bergerak untuk menyentuh tanganku. Dan kemudian dia meletakkan logam hangat itu di atas telapak tanganku.

"Chanyeol ..."

"Dia akan mencintaimu," ia melanjutkan. "Aku berharap dia bisa mengenalmu. Aku ingin kau memiliki ini. "

Mataku mencari-cari matanya, dan aku begitu tersentuh. Dia memberiku sesuatu yang pernah menjadi milik ibunya. Jika itu bukan meneriakkan komitmen, aku tidak tahu apa artinya.

"Baliklah liontin itu," bisiknya. Di bagian belakang liontin ini terukir sebuah tulisan yang berbunyi _'Love, Chanyeol'_.

Air mata menggenang di mataku saat aku mengusap-usap ukiran kata yang manis itu dengan jari-jariku. Aku diselimuti oleh berbagai macam emosi.

"Aku tahu itu bukan berlian, atau sesuatu yang sangat mahal ..."

Sebelum dia bisa menyelesaikan kata-kata, aku naik ke atas pangkuannya dan melingkarkan lenganku di bahunya, membenamkan wajahku di lehernya, dan memeluknya erat-erat, membiarkan air mataku mengalir.

"Hei, tidak apa-apa baby." Tangannya bergerak naik dan turun di punggungku, menenangkan dan membelaiku.

"Terima kasih banyak," aku berbisik di lehernya, tidak mampu menatap matanya dan membiarkan dia bisa melihat air mataku. "Ini adalah hadiah terindah yang pernah diberikan orang lain kepadaku."

"Hei." Dia mendorong bahuku, sehingga aku harus menatapnya dan dia tersenyum padaku saat dia menyeka air mata yang ada dipipiku dengan ibu jarinya. "Bolehkah aku memakaikannya padamu?"

"Ya, please." Aku memberikan senyum dalam tangisanku, menaikkan rambut yang menutupi leherku, dan menunggu dengan sabar saat dia mengaitkannya. Kalung itu jatuh beberapa inci di bawah tulang selangkaku, dan bersinar oleh sentuhan cahaya api yang lembut.

"Ini indah, Chanyeol, terima kasih."

"Sama-sama." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara petir di kejauhan, dan kami berdua melihat keluar ke arah permukaan air laut saat sambaran petir melalui awan gelap bergerak lebih dekat ke arah kami.

"Sepertinya kita akan mendapatkan badai itu," gumamku.

"Yah, meskipun aku begitu ingin bercinta denganmu di sini, namun sepertinya aku harus menjalankan rencana B."

Chanyeol berdiri dan memegang tanganku, membantuku berdiri. Kemudian Dia memberikan gelas sampanye kami dan botol sampanye yang ada kepadaku, lalu mengangkat diriku ke dalam pelukannya dan berjalan menuju ke arah rumah.

"Serius, Chanyeol, aku bisa berjalan kaki."

"Kau tidak mengenakan sepatu." Dia bahkan tidak terengah-engah waktu mengatakannya. Astaga.

"Bagaimana dengan makanan dan apinya?" Tanyaku.

"Perusahaan katering akan datang kemari beberapa jam lagi untuk membereskan semuanya."

"Oh."

Dia menurunkan aku di atas tangga menuju ke rumah dan mencium pipiku, mengambil gelas dan botol dari tanganku dan membimbingku masuk ke dalam rumah, langsung menuju ke kamar utama yang ada di lantai atas. Kami berjalan ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar itu. Chanyeol menyalakan air untuk mengisi bak mandi, menyalakan beberapa lilin yang ada di dalam kamar mandi yang luas itu, lalu kemudian mematikan lampu yang ada sehingga ruangan ini sekarang hanya bermandikan cahaya lilin yang lembut.

Dia menarik keluar remote dari saku belakangnya - _Aku tidak tahu kalau dia menyimpan benda itu disana!_ \- Dan menyalakan peralatan musiknya dan lagu Jason, _I Won't Give Up_ sekali lagi melantun melalui speaker yang ada.

"Apakah kau melakukannya dengan sengaja?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak, itu hanya kebetulan," gumamnya.

Dia menurunkan gelas dan sampanye kami ke lantai yang ada di samping bak mandi, dan ketika semuanya sudah siap, dia berbalik ke arahku, perlahan-lahan berjalan ke arahku. Bersamaan dengan lagu yang sedang dilantunkan oleh alat musik yang ada, Chanyeol mulai bernyanyi,  
 _"I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough, I've given you all my love, I'm still looking up…"_

Dia menarikku mendekat, salah satu lengannya melingkar di tubuhku, dan meraih tanganku ke dalam tangannya yang lain, dan kami mulai melenggang bersama dengan irama musik yang ada. Kami berdansa di kamar mandi luas yang indah dalam siraman cahaya lilin, sementara langit di luar meledak-ledak dengan petir yang menyambar-nyambar.

Dia menurunkan wajahnya sehingga tepat berada di sebelah wajahku, dan nyaris menyentuhku dengan pipinya, kemudian dia memutar wajahnya, dan mengusap pipiku dengan hidungnya, mengirimkan getaran ke tulang belakangku yang menjalar hingga ke lengan dan kakiku.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah pada hubungan kita," ia berbisik di telingaku dan aku merasakan air mata menggenang lagi di mataku.

Di mana aku menemukan pria ini? Dan bagaimana bisa aku menolak dia sebelumnya?

Ketika lagu itu selesai, Sade mulai bersenandung tentang hal ini bukan cinta biasa, dan Chanyeol menarik dirinya menjauh, memandangku dengan mata yang menyala oleh cinta, dan dengan lembut menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajahku.

"Aku mencintaimu, sayang."

"Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol."

.

ooOoo

.

 **TBC**

.

ooOoo

.

.

.

 **Thanks to:**

 **devie. chaniago. 9** maap baru apdet, ini baru lowong :( **| Abella |** BunnyJoon nungguinnya yg sabar ya :') **| astarizerida | Baek04** udah diatur dari sanaaaa, tak bisa aku ganti :') **| parkbaexh614 | NoTime to MilkTea kamu** salah masuk jurusan xD baek pake pengaman kok xD bukan kerena ceye g cespleng(?) wkwkwk untuk saat ini, sepertinya belom kkk **| exindira** ditunggu aja xD **| keenz** aku juga g terlalu suka ff yg bikin baper :'( si author pembuat ff yang bikin baper itu terlalu jago karena bisa mengaduk emosi pembaca :') apalah aku yang baperan... sekali baper g mood ngapa-ngapain lol #edisicurcol **| taolinna6824** semoga kamu a da kesempatan baca :') **| chanailu06** iyaah~ siap kkk **| ChanBMine** makasih atas responnya /hug/ chap ini manis kan? kkk **| chenma** iyah... bedeesem kkkk cuma selingan aja~ Iya~ diawal chapter udah dijelasin dan maaf aku g bisa ngasih tau chap berapa TAT ada waktu buat baca ulang #curcol belom konflik utama sayangnya xD masih konflik selingan #deepbow /hug/ makasih responnya **| BaekQiu** ya ampuuuun... kamu terlalu jahat membandingkan baek dengan kambiiing wkwkwk dibandingkan dengan puppy aja~ **| ChristyLeyla** nikahnya kamingsun xD **| seluhaenbiased** kamis sudah datang~ **| JonginDO** iyap **| Yunna Park** masih mabok kagak xD berharap momen besok lebih ihir~ **| potatochanbaek** ini bukan aku yang buat, sayang~ :') aku hanya remake. Semoga pujian kamu sampai di pembuat aslinya :') **| sa** jangan suudzon xD **| Real ParkHana** aku lupa dengan keseluruhan ff ini sumpah.. mengapa aku pikun sangat Q.Q aku lupa ending cerita ini dan aku tak sempat baca ulang kecuali saat mengedit ketika mau apdet TAT **| phantom. d'esprit | Asmaul** setiap pria pasti menginginkan seorang anak dari seseorang yang ia cintai #edisisokpuitis xD **|mrsbunnybyun** iyaaa semua karya author K.P emang keren-kereen makanya aku ngebet banget pengen remake :') /hug/ makasih responnya **| SehunbigdickUkemendesah** hahaha nama kamu juga sangat panas xD Ooo~ ternyata itu dirimu xD namanya kagak nyangka sekali. Bedanya jauuuh. aku bales disini aja ya :') semua review walaupun sedikit apapun bukan sampah kok :') review menjadi semangat untukku /hug/ **| zoldyk**

 **.**

 **A/N**

Walau apdet sore hari, ini masih hari kamis kan? Wkwk

Hari kamis jumat sabtu aku akan apdet ff teruuus~ karena hutang ff ku banyak -"

Yang baca ff terjemahanku ' _Omega Mungil di Seberang Lorong'_ akan apdet jumat dan ' _Perhaps Love'_ –mungkin- akan apdet sabtu… aku akan apdet setelah streaming EXO'rDIUM wkwkwk

Yang belom baca silakan mampir dan jangan lupa tinggalin ripyu ya~

next update Fight with Me hari senin ya^^~


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

 **Fight With Me**

.

 **Pengarang: Kristen Proby**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Park Chanyeol

Kim (Byun) Baekhyun

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ini_ _ **BUKAN**_ _karya Cactus93, Cactus93 hanya ingin me-remake dan berbagi cerita yang Cactus93 sukai. Cactus93 hanya mengganti nama pemeran, mungkin dialog yang sesuai dengan keadaan. Setting cerita ini tidak di Korea._

 **.**

 _ **Please read a/n**_

 _ **.**_

 _Hope u will enjoy this remake^^_

 _Sorry for typos_

 _Happy reading!_

 _._

 _._

 **Previous chapter:**

 _Di mana aku menemukan pria ini? Dan bagaimana bisa aku menolak dia sebelumnya?_ _  
_ _Ketika lagu itu selesai, Sade mulai bersenandung tentang hal ini bukan cinta biasa, dan Chanyeol menarik dirinya menjauh, memandangku dengan mata yang menyala oleh cinta, dan dengan lembut menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajahku._ _  
_ _"Aku mencintaimu, sayang."_ _  
_ _"Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol."_

 _._

* * *

 _._

Airnya hangat dan aromanya seperti bunga lavender. Chanyeol duduk bersandar di ujung bak mandi dan aku berada di antara kedua kakinya, bersandar di dadanya. Langit di luar masih dipenuhi kilat dan mulai berubah gelap, cahaya kilat memantul di atas air laut yang bergejolak di bawah sana. Aku menyukai bak mandinya yang terletak di dalam ruangan kaca sehingga kami bisa menonton pertunjukan yang ada di luar.

"Di mana kau belajar berdansa seperti itu?" Tanyaku.

Chanyeol menyemprotkan gel mandi di tangannya dan menggosok kedua tangannya bersamaan hingga dia merasa puas dengan busa yang dihasilkan.

"Sedikit membungkuk." Aku membungkuk dan dia mulai menggosok punggung dan bahuku, memijat otot-ototku, dan aku meleleh karena apa yang telah dia lakukan pada diriku.

"Ya Tuhan,Yeol, kau sangat hebat dalam menggunakan tanganmu."

Dia terkekeh di belakangku dan melanjutkan pijatannya yang nikmat itu.

"Aku tidak pernah belajar berdansa. Kukira seni bela diri yang juga memiliki irama yang telah mengajarkan semuanya itu kepadaku."

Tangannya masuk ke dalam air dan dia mulai menggosok pantatku dengan membentuk sebuah lingkaran dengan lambat dan santai..

"Mmm...Aku suka melihatmu berlatih," bisikku.

"Kau suka?" Aku mendengar senyum dalam suaranya.

"Mmm hmm...aku bisa menontonmu berlatih sepanjang hari."

Dia mencium leherku dan menarikku ke belakang lagi untuk bersandar pada dirinya, sekarang tangannya berputar-putar di payudaraku.

"Aku menyukai payudaramu," bisiknya.

"Aku berpikir untuk membesarkannya ketika aku masih muda dan berpose untuk majalah, tapi sekarang aku senang karena aku tidak melakukannya."

"Kau tidak perlu membuatnya lebih besar, baby. Keduanya sudah sempurna."

Dia mengusap ibu jarinya di putingku. Membuatnya menegang, dan aku mengencangkan peganganku di pahanya dan melengkungkan punggungku, mendorong payudaraku semakin melekat di tangannya. Tangan kirinya meluncur ke bagian bawah tubuhku, di antara kedua kakiku, dan jarinya menyapu ringan klitoris-ku.

"Oh Tuhan, babe."

"Sst, aku mendapatkanmu sayang," dia berbisik di telingaku dan menarik cuping telingaku dengan menggigitnya. Aku bisa merasakan kejantanannya yang mengeras di punggungku, tangannya mendatangkan malapetaka pada kulit sensitifku, dan airnya hangat dan harum.

Pohon-pohon di luar bergoyang karena tertiup angin, dan hujan sekarang mulai menghantam jendela yang ada di sini, memantulkan cahaya petir yang ditembakkan dari atas langit yang gelap karena badai. Aku berbalik ke dalam pelukan Chanyeol dan naik ke atas pinggulnya. Aku menciumnya, lembut pada awalnya, tanganku berada di rambutnya, dan kemudian memperdalam ciumanku, melilitkan lidah kami berdua. Tangannya mengangkat pantatku dan dia kembali menarik dirinya, matanya menatap mataku, mulutnya terbuka dan dia terengah-engah.

"Aku harus berada di dalam dirimu, baby."

Aku menggapai ke bawah, di antara celah yang ada di antara kami dan meletakkan tanganku di sekitar kemaluannya, menariknya ke atas dan ke bawah sesaat, kemudian membimbing ujung kemaluannya untuk masuk ke dalam kewanitaanku dan aku mulai menurunkan diriku perlahan-lahan.

"Sial, kau sangat sempit," geramnya.

"Sial, kau begitu besar," aku merespon dan tersenyum, dahiki bersandar di dahinya. Dia menyeringai licik dan mulai menaikkan dan menurunkanku di atasnya secara berulang-ulang, mengabaikan percikan air yang terjadi di sekitar kami, dan kami berdua sekarang berada di dalam pusaran gairah kami. Aku tidak akan pernah merasa cukup bersama dia. Kewanitaanku meremas kejantanannya, tindikannya menggosok sepanjang daerah sensitif milikku, dan aku merasakan otot-otot kewanitaanku semakin meremas erat kejantanannya.

"Aku akan datang," bisikku.

Dia mencengkeram pinggulku dan membawa diriku ke bawah, kejantanannya berada sepenuhnya di dalam diriku, mata abu-abunya yang penuh gairah itu menatap mataku, dan dia menggeram.  
"Lepaskan."

Dan aku melakukannya.

ooOoo

Aku bangun lebih awal dari Chanyeol, untuk mengenakan pakaianku. Tadinya kami berdua telanjang, bersembunyi di balik selimut putih yang lembut. Chanyeol tidur terlentang, satu tangan berada di atas kepalanya, selimut menutupi pinggang hingga ke bagian bawah tubuhnya, dan aku menyangga kepalaku dengan kedua sikuku, mengagumi pemandangan tato yang luar biasa indah pada tubuhnya, rambut panjangnya, dan janggut gelap yang ada di dagunya. Lengan, dada dan perut yang kencang dan menggiurkan, bahkan ketika dia sedang tidur.

Sialan, dia adalah sebuah kenikmatan untuk mata.

Aku duduk dan meregangkan diri, memandang ke luar. Badai telah berlalu, meninggalkan pantai yang sedikit berantakan dengan puing-puing yang terdampar disana. Aku bangkit untuk menjawab panggilan alam, memakai celana jins dan kaus, menarik ke atas rambutku menjadi sebuah simpul, mengambil sandal jepit dan menuju ke air laut yang sudah memanggilku.

Aku harus memberitahu Chanyeol kalau aku akan pergi ke luar, namun dia begitu lelap. Aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan dia dan memasak sarapan untuk dia saat aku kembali nanti.

Ketika sampai di gazebo, aku kagum karena menemukan bahwa pegawai katering ternyata memang datang kembali dan membersihkannya. Ruangan telah dikembalikan ke bentuk semula. Menakjubkan. Aku bahkan tidak mendengar mereka saat mereka melakukan pekerjaannya. Aku mencapai bagian bawah tangga dan melepas sandal jepit, merasakan jari-jari kakiku yang berada di atas pasir, dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

Udaranya terasa asin dan sedikit apek karena badai yang barusan terjadi. Burung camar beterbangan disana, menjelajahi pasir untuk mencari makanan dan air laut menerjang tepian pantai seperti awan putih, kemudian meninggalkan pantai menjadi sebuah hamparan butiran pasir yang basah dan berkilau seperti kaca. Aku tidak sabar untuk segera meletakkan kakiku di dalamnya. Aku berjalan ke tepi air dan berdiam diri, menunggu air untuk maju dan menelan kakiku serta pergelangannya.

Oh my, dingin sekali rasanya! Aku tertawa dan melakukan sedikit tarian dengan kakiku yang berada di dalam air, memercik-mercikkan air laut itu, membiasakan diriku pada dinginnya air tersebut, dan kemudian menatap jari-jari kakiku.

Aku perlu melakukan pedikur.

Mungkin aku akan menelepon Luhan dan melihat apakah dia juga ingin pergi denganku besok setelah aku pulang kerja.

Bekerja.

Aku belum siap untuk kembali bekerja.

"Di sana kau rupanya."

Aku mendengar Chanyeol memanggil dari belakangku dan aku membalikkan tubuhku untuk tersenyum padanya. Dia mengenakan celana jins dan kaus, tapi tidak tersenyum. Dia kelihatan marah.

Hebat.

"Ada apa?" aku bertanya dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kau sudah tidak ada ketika aku bangun."

"Eh, kau tidur, Chanyeol. Aku hanya ke pantai sebentar. Memangnya kemana lagi aku akan pergi?"

"Aku benci saat bangun tidur dan menemukanmu tidak ada disana. Kenangan yang buruk untukku." Dia memelukku dan mencium rambutku. "Maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa. Lain kali aku akan membangunkanmu dan memberitahu bahwa aku sudah bangun." Aku keluar dari pelukannya, tetapi tetap menautkan jari tanganku dengan jarinya. "Lepaslah sepatumu. Aku belum selesai berendam di dalam air."

"Itu dingin sekali." Dia mengerutkan dahinya ke arahku. "Aku tidak ingin kau sakit."

"Oh hentikan itu, aku tidak akan sakit. Ayolah, ini menyenangkan."

Chanyeol melepaskan sepatunya, menggulung celananya hingga mencapai lutut dan kami berdua berjalan melewati air hingga ke bawah garis pantai.

"Aku belum siap untuk kembali," gumamku dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam, mencium aroma udara yang asin.

"Kita tidak harus kembali sampai malam ini jika kau memang menginginkannya." Dia mencium buku-buku jariku dan tersenyum padaku.

"Aku tahu. Kurasa aku juga belum siap untuk kembali bekerja besok." Aku mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin bukan sesuatu yang harus kuakui pada bosku, aku tahu itu, tapi ada sesuatu yang belum kukatakan padamu."

"Apa yang tidak kau beritahukan pada diriku?" Tanyanya.

"Oh, bukan apa-apa," aku memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. "Tidak ada drama. Aku hanya bukan seorang aktris besar, dan kenyataan bahwa 'kau pacarku di rumah tetapi adalah bosku di tempat kerja' begitu membuatku lelah. Pada akhir minggu aku begitu lelah karena takut aku akan mengatakan atau melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pantas."

"Kau tahu, sayang, jika kau memutuskan bahwa kau tidak ingin melakukannya, kau tidak harus bekerja." Aku tertawa dan menendang air, memercikkannya.

"Benar. Tapi aku harus bekerja, Chanyeol. " Dia menarik kami berdua agar berhenti dan melihat ke arahku dengan mata yang serius.

"Tidak, kau tidak harus."

"Ya, aku harus." Aku menggeleng dan menggosok dahiku. "Aku suka pekerjaanku. Aku bagus dalam pekerjaanku. Dan ya, aku memang pandai dan aku sudah memiliki tabungan dengan jumlah yang bagus, dan juga sedikit warisan, tapi aku harus bekerja, sayang. "

"Aku bisa merawatmu," bisiknya. Oh, aku mencintainya.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu melakukannya, itulah masalahnya." Aku mulai berjalan lagi melalui air dan Chanyeol mengikutiku. "Selain itu, apa yang akan aku lakukan jika aku tidak bekerja? Aku akan gila. Aku tidak kreatif. Aku benci TV. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu."

"Kau terlalu kreatif. Bagaimana dengan membuat lebih banyak kerajinan tangan seperti yang kau berikan pada Luhan untuk ruangan bayinya?"

"Oh, tidak," aku tertawa kearahnya dan menggelengkan kepalaku. "Itu adalah sesuatu yang hanya dilakukan satu-kali-saja. Itu menyenangkan, tapi aku bukan seorang yang artistik."

"Kupikir itu hebat." Dia menendang air ke atas, memercikkannya ke arah kakiku, dan aku tertawa.

"Well, itu bukan karir."

"Bagaimana jika kau punya anak nanti?" Tanyanya dan aku segera menutup diriku. Aku tidak ingin melalui percakapan seperti ini. Aku belum siap.

"Jangan bicara ke arah itu."

"Itu pertanyaan yang pantas ditanyakan."

"Anak-anak bahkan tidak ada dalam radarku, Chanyeol."

"Apa yang ada di dalam radarmu, Baekhyunie?" Kami tidak menatap satu sama lain, kami hanya berjalan, bergandengan tangan, melewati air, menonton gelombang dan burung-burung yang berterbangan.

"Kau. Pekerjaan. Keluarga. " Aku mengangkat bahu. "Itu sudah cukup untuk saat ini."

"Selama aku ada di dalam daftar itu, baby."

"Kau berada paling atas dalam beberapa hari ini,Yeol." Aku tersenyum terus terang, dan mencoba untuk meringankan suasana hatiku.

"Namun faktanya, aku lebih suka kalau kau yang berada di atas." Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak, dan memercikkan air di kakiku lagi.

"Oke, kau gadis yang lucu."

ooOoo

.

 _Pedikur nanti malam setelah bekerja?_

Aku mengirimkan sms ke Luhan dan melanjutkan membaca laporan yang ada di mejaku. Aku punya begitu banyak pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan! Tiga laporan untuk ditulis, Chanyeol mengirimkan daftar item yang perlu diteliti, dan kami akan melakukan rapat beberapa menit lagi.

Ponselku bergetar dengan respon dari Luhan.

 _Tentu! Aku akan membawa Ziyu. Dia akan tidur._ _  
_  
 _Sempurna! Tidak sabar untuk melihat kalian berdua. Aku akan menelponmu saat aku sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menjemputmu nanti._

Aku tersenyum dan mengambil kopi serta mengumpulkan barang-barang yang akan aku perlukan untuk rapat sesaat lagi. Aku sangat bersemangat untuk melihat Luhanie dan bayinya. Itu saja yang aku butuhkan.

Kami semua berjalan menuju ke ruang rapat dan duduk di tempat kami yang biasanya. Kursi kami tidak ditentukan, tapi kami adalah orang-orang yang punya kebiasaan, dan selalu duduk di kursi yang sama. Kami semua berjumlah enam orang, Chanyeol dan aku, Nyonya Glover yang bertugas untuk mencatat, dan mitra kerja lainnya, tuan Luis dan anggota timnya, Carly dan Ben. Tuan Luis berusia pertengahan empat puluhan, sudah beruban dan perutnya besar. Dia adalah pebisnis yang cerdas, dan sama sekali tidak ramah di kantor. Dia hanya melakukan bisnis.

Ben kurang lebih sama. Dia kira-kira seumuran denganku, tidak jauh lebih tinggi dariku, kurus dan memakai kacamata. Dia tampan dan sangat cerdas. Dia tidak kasar, dia hanya fokus pada bisnis, dan itu membuatku hormat pada dia, bahkan aku mengaguminya.

Aku tidak tahu apakah kedua pria itu sudah menikah atau seperti apa kehidupan pribadi mereka dan itu bukan masalah untukku. Carly duduk di seberang tempat dudukku, mengenakan pakaian kerja yang berwarna hijau, rambut merahnya disanggul ke belakang. Dia melihat ke arahku dan menawarkan senyum palsu yang rapuh kepadaku.

Aku tidak membalas senyumannya.

Aku melirik santai ke arah Chanyeol dan dia menyaksikan apa yang barusan aku dan Carly lakukan, meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir bawahnya dan memikirkan sesuatu. Tanpa sadar jari tanganku menyentuh liontin perak berbentuk hati yang di leherku. Berlian hadiah ulang tahunku ada di kedua telingaku dan aku memakai gelang tenis yang juga merupakan hadiah ulang tahunku. Aku merasa kehilangan priaku, meskipun dia duduk tiga meter dariku, aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Ini terasa agak aneh.

Ketika semua orang sudah berada di tempatnya, tuan Luis memulai rapat, membawa kami semua mengetahui kondisi saat ini mengenai status akun, apa yang perlu dikerjakan dan apa yang tidak perlu dilakukan sama sekali, lalu bergantian dengan Chanyeol.

Dia membagikan laporan yang sudah aku kumpulkan pagi ini pada masing-masing dari kami. "Nona Kim mengumpulkan laporan-laporan ini tadi pagi. Aku ingin membahasnya sekarang, karena kalian semua sudah berada disini sekarang."

Saat dia membahas laporanku sesuai metodenya, aku menemukan diriku bisa fokus dan berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaan, dan itu membuat perutku sedikit tenang. Aku sangat khawatir hubungan kami akan diketahui karena perbuatan tolol yang kulakukan; dan itu adalah sebuah perjuangan yang keras, namun lega karena aku dapat menjawab segala bentuk pertanyaan dengan cara yang tepat dan profesional, dan tidak ada yang akan pernah mengira bahwa kami memiliki hubungan lain selain sebagai rekan kerja.

Saat kami semua mulai berbaris untuk berjalan keluar karena rapat sudah selesai, Chanyeol mengatakan sesuatu padaku, "Nona Kim, aku ingin kau menemuiku di kantorku sepuluh menit lagi."

Huh. "Aku akan menemuimu nanti." Aku mengangguk dan kembali ke dalam kantorku, menutup pintu, dan menghembuskan napas. Rapat lain berhasil diselesaikan tanpa ada kekacauan.

Berhasil.

ooOoo

.

"Kau bisa masuk, Nona Kim." Nyonya Glover tersenyum hangat saat aku berjalan melewati mejanya menuju ke kantor Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih." Aku mengetuk pintunya sekali dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kantornya.

"Kau ingin bertemu denganku?" Aku menutup pintu di belakangku dan tersenyum ke arah pacar eksekutif seksiku. Dia mengenakan salah satu setelan warna gelapnya dengan kemeja putih dan dasi abu-abu, rambutnya yang tertata rapi. Dia benar-benar seksi.

Dia melangkah keluar dari balik mejanya dan berjalan ke arahku, dan tiba-tiba aku sudah berada di dalam pelukannya. Dia beraroma fantastis, aroma pelembut pakaian dan kopi dan Chanyeol.

Dia meraih ke pintu yang ada di belakangku dan mengunci pintu itu dengan tenang. Aku menarik diriku untuk melihat ke dalam matanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya merindukanmu pagi ini."

"Aku berada tepat di ujung lorong." Aku tertawa dan mencium dagunya.

"Aku tahu, tapi itu tidak sama. Senin menyebalkan, untuk lebih dari satu alasan."

Aku tahu persis apa yang dia maksudkan. Kami punya seluruh akhir pekan untuk bersama-sama, sepanjang hari, dan sekarang kami sudah kembali di mana kami harus berpura-pura lagi.

"Hei, sebelum aku lupa, aku sudah membuat rencana dengan Luhan setelah bekerja nanti. Kami mau pedikur. Jadi aku tidak akan berada di tempatmu ketika kau ada di rumah nanti."

"Oke. Apakah kau akan datang ketika sudah selesai?" Tanyanya.

"Kupikir aku akan pulang saja, Chanyeol. Aku punya segunung pakaian kotor yang harus dicuci, dan aku hampir tidak berada di sana selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini. Satu malam terpisah tidak akan membunuh kita, kau tahu itu." Dia mengerutkan dahinya dan menjalankan ujung jarinya di wajahku.

"Aku akan ke tempatmu malam ini."

"Kau tidak harus melakukannya..."

"Aku tidak ingin tidur tanpamu, Baekhyunie." Oh. Oke.

"Oke, aku akan menemuimu di tempatku kalau begitu. Aku harus membuatkanmu kunci."

"Tidak perlu," dia menyeringai ke arahku. "Aku akan membujukmu untuk pindah ke kondominium denganku segera."

"Cukup yakin pada dirimu sendiri,Yeol?"

"Ya, aku cukup yakin," bisiknya dan menciumku dengan lembut.

Ya, aku juga cukup yakin.

ooOoo

.

"Oh, ini rasanya begitu nikmat."

Luhan dan aku berada di spa kuku favorit kami di dekat pantai Alki. Kami sudah sering datang kemari selama bertahun-tahun. Ziyu berada di dadaku, tertidur pulas, kakiku berada di dalam air panas, dan sahabatku ada di sebelah kananku. Hidup ini sangat indah.

"Kita harus kembali ke jadwal pedikur kita lagi," komentar Luhan dan mendesah saat dia memasukkan kakinya ke dalam air panas yang harum.

"Tentu saja." Aku mencium kepala Ziyu dan menepuk pantat kecilnya yang mengenakan popok.

"Dia begitu manis, Luhanie."

"Aku tahu," Luhan tersenyum pada kami berdua.

"Sini, berikan teleponmu, aku akan mengambil foto."

"Oh, bagus!" Aku menyerahkan teleponku dan tersenyum saat ia mengambil foto kami dan kemudian menyerahkan teleponnya kembali kepadaku.

"Oh, lihatlah kita, Ziyu. Kita cantik." Tanpa ragu-ragu aku mengirimkan foto itu melalui sms ke Chanyeol.

"Bisakah kita mengecat jari-jari kakinya, juga?" tanyaku pada Luhan dan dia cekikikan.

"Tentu. Ayo kita warnai kukunya dengan warna pink." Teknisi kuku menemukan sikat terkecil yang dia punya yang digunakan untuk mendesain lukisan-tangan pada kuku, dan mengecat masing-masing jari kaki mungil bayi Ziyu dengan warna pink. Dia tetap tidur nyenyak saat melalui semua itu.

"Menakjubkan." Teleponku bergetar dan aku memeriksa sms dari Chanyeol.

 _Gadis-gadis yang cantik. Cium dia untukku._

Aku menghela napas dan menunjukkan sms itu pada Luhan. "Dia sangat manis. Aku terkejut."

"Aku tahu. Dia bisa menjadi kasar, dengan sepeda motornya, dan perkelahian, dan tato. Aku tidak tahu. Tapi di tempat kerja dia justru sebaliknya, semuanya profesional dan seorang pebisnis yang kaya raya." Aku mencium kepala Ziyu dan menghirup aroma bayinya.

"Dan akhir pekan ini dia sangat romantis dan manis."

"Jadi, ada seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta." Luhan nyengir.

"Ya, aku tidak akan menyangkalnya."

"Aku ikut senang untukmu."

"Tapi semua begitu rumit, Luhanie." Dia mengerutkan dahinya dan mengangkat kepalanya dan aku meneruskan. "Kami tidak bisa memberitahu kepada siapa pun di tempat kerja. Tidak pernah bisa. Kami berdua akan kehilangan pekerjaan kami. Tidak mudah untuk terus berpura-pura."

"Jangan berpura-pura, jadilah dirimu sendiri saja. Kau selalu akur dan baik dengannya di tempat kerja, terus saja lakukan itu. "

"Mudah bagimu untuk mengatakannya. Kau bukan orang yang ingin menjilat dia setiap kali kau melihatnya."

"Well, tidak, Sehun akan memiliki masalah dengan itu." Kami tertawa, dan kemudian dia serius lagi. "Hanya saja, jadilah dirimu sendiri, Baekhyun. Nikmati dia. Nantinya pasti akan ada jalan keluar."

"Aku harap kau benar. " Teleponku bergetar lagi dan aku memeriksa sms.

 _Hey sayang, aku akan terlambat malam ini. Ada konferensi telepon yang tidak terduga._

Aku mengerutkan dahi namun kemudian mengangkat bahu.

 _Oke. Masih akan datang ketika kau sudah selesai?_

 _Aku akan ke sana._

 _Oke, sampai jumpa. xo_

"Chanyeol lembur," gumamku dan memasukkan teleponku kembali ke dalam tasku.

"Apa kita akan menonton film pada hari jumat malam?" Tanyaku, mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Ya. Bibi akan menjaga bayiku di tempat kami. Aku sedikit gugup meninggalkannya untuk yang pertama kali, tapi dia akan berada di tangan yang ahli."

"Aku sangat senang. Keluar malam adalah sesuatu yang sangat kita perlukan untuk saat ini. Ayo kita pergi ke bar baru yang ada di dekat teater, yang kebetulan ada live band-nya pada hari Jumat. Kita bisa menari dan para pria bisa bermain billyard." Ziyu mulai menggeliat, dan aku memberikan dotnya.

"Kedengarannya bagus. Namun, aku perlu memperingatkanmu lebih dulu, bahwa aku akan terus mengirimkan sms pada Ibu mertuaku sepanjang malam untuk memeriksa keadaan."

"Aku tidak keberatan." Aku tersenyum padanya dari atas kepala Ziyu yang lembut. "Aku hanya senang karena kau sedang tidak hamil dan kita bisa minum segelas margarita."

"Atau tiga," dia menyeringai.

"Kau tahu, ulang tahun Chanyeol hanya beberapa bulan lagi." Aku menepuk punggung Ziyu yang sedang tidur saat sebentuk ide muncul di kepalaku. "Karena dia lembur, kenapa kita tidak menghabiskan beberapa jam di studio setelah selesai pedikur nanti?"

"Oh, fantastis! Aku gatal untuk kembali ke studio."

"Kalau begitu itulah rencananya." Kami menyeringai satu sama lain dan mendesah saat teknisi mulai memijat betis dan kaki kami.

ooOoo

.

"Aku sudah lupa bagaimana menyenangkannya melakukan ini denganmu," bisik Luhan dan menekan shutter kamera yang ditujukan ke arahku. Sehun menemui kami di rumah untuk menjemput Ziyu, jadi sekarang hanya tinggal Luhan dan aku, seperti hari-hari yang menyenangkan dulu, bermain-main dengan lingerie cantik, cermin dan kameranya.

Musik dansa yang seksi dipompa keluar melalui speaker dari sound system yang ada, dan aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak menggerakkan tubuhku.

"Kau begitu pandai dalam hal ini, Luhanie. Aku sangat bangga padamu."

"Oke, tidak ada hal-hal sentimentil malam ini. Berpikirlah seksi." Luhan mundur dan mensurvei tempat untuk memotret. Aku ada di atas tempat tidur berukuran king size yang ada di tengah studio, mengenakan selimut satin warna putih. Karena di luar gelap, dia menyalakan lampu. Rambut pirang panjangku tergerai dan bergelombang di sekeliling wajahku, berada dalam keadaan setubuhi-saja-aku yang akan dinilai sangat seksi oleh semua pria yang menemukannya.

"Berbaring telentang dengan kepala menghadap aku, lengkungkan punggungmu dan angkat kakimu ke udara, kedua lutut dirapatkan."

Aku mematuhi, memastikan liontin hati perakku tergeletak menggoda di antara belahan dadaku dan menyilangkan kedua pergelangan kakiku, dan meluruskannya ke arah langit-langit studio. Aku mengenakan stocking warna putih setinggi paha dengan garternya dan push up bra putih berenda.

"Bagus, Baekhyun, tahan. Letakkan tanganmu di sisi wajahmu. Bagus." Shutter ditekan sekali lagi dan aku memejamkan mata, membayangkan itu Chanyeol yang menatapku, bahwa dia yang ada di belakang kamera, dan aku mulai bergerak. Luhan berkeliling di sekitar tempat tidur, mengambil gambar dari berbagai sudut yang ada, kemudian aku berbaring di atas perutku dan menggodanya lagi.

"Lepaskan branya sekarang, namun tetap letakkan perutmu di atas tempat tidur."

"Ya, Ma'am." Selimutnya dingin dan lembut menyentuh payudaraku dan aku merasa putingku mulai menegang.

"Apa kau juga menginginkan beberapa foto telanjang?"

"Tentu saja ya, itu adalah hari ulang tahunnya." Aku menyeringai licik dan dia menekan shutter.

"Dia akan gila saat melihat ini semua," Luhan menyeringai dan aku tertawa.

"Itu yang aku harapkan."

Aku duduk di sisi tempat tidur dan melepas stocking, garter, dan thong bersamaan dengan Luhan yang mengambil foto. Aku tahu ketika dia nanti mengeditnya dia akan membuatnya terlihat sangat menggoda. Seorang wanita yang melepaskan baju untuk suaminya.

"Oke, gadis telanjang, telentang lagi." Aku berbaring dan melengkungkan punggungku, melihat ke samping, ke arah kamera, menangkup payudaraku dengan tanganku dan menekuk lututku, menunjukkan jari kakiku.

"Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun, jika aku begitu mabuk dan tidak menikah dengan pria terseksi di dunia, aku juga akan melakukan hal sama seperti yang kau lakukan sekarang." Aku menertawakan Luhan, benar-benar nyaman saat bersama dirinya dan kami bergerak di sekitar tempat tidur dan ruangan dalam berbagai pose, mencoba berbagai potongan lingerie dan perhiasan yang berbeda-beda.

Studio Luhan adalah hiburan untuk gadis feminim seperti aku. Ketika kami selesai dan mengunci studio, aku melihat lampu sudah menyala di bangunan utama.

"Chanyeol sudah ada di sini, sebaiknya kita masuk agar dia tidak mengetahui apa yang barusan kita lakukan." Luhan tersenyum.

"Ini menyenangkan. Kita harus melakukannya sesering mungkin."

"Aku tahu, aku merindukanmu. Playboy menelpon akhir pekan ini. Mereka ingin aku berpose di edisi anniversary."

"Apa yang kau katakan pada mereka?" Luhan bertanya ketika kami berjalan melalui pintu belakang dan ke area dapur.

"Aku bilang pada mereka aku akan memikirkan tentang hal itu, tapi kemudian aku menghubungi mereka pagi ini dan menolaknya."

Chanyeol berjalan dari dalam ruangan, jelas sekali mencariku dan tersenyum lebar padaku sebelum menarikku ke dalam pelukannya dan menciumku begitu dalam.

"Well, hai seksi."

"Hai. Apa aku mendengarmu mengatakan telah menolaknya?"

"Ya, pagi ini."

"Bagus. Hai, Luhanie. "

"Hai." Luhan meraih kamera, tas dan jaketnya dan mencium pipi Chanyeol saat melewatinya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Chanyeol bertanya, menatap kamera Luhan. "Dan di mana bayinya?"

"Sehun datang dan membawanya sehingga Luhan dan aku bisa memanjakan diri dengan berbincang-bincang berdua saja." Aku tersenyum manis padanya dan mengerjapkan bulu mataku, tapi dia menyipitkan matanya, melihat melalui diriku.

"Uh, huh." jawabnya.

"Well, bicara tentang Ziyu, lebih baik jika aku segera pergi. Sampai jumpa pada hari Jumat." Luhanie melambaikan tangannya kemudian pergi.

"Apa yang benar-benar kalian lakukan?" Tanyanya.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu."

"Kenapa?" Dia mencium pipiku kemudian telingaku dan aku bersandar padanya sambil mendesah.

"Karena kau akan segera tahu. Kau tidak diizinkan untuk mengajukan pertanyaan seperti ini dalam waktu tiga bulan sampai pada hari ulang tahunmu."

"Apa?" Ia menarik tubuhnya kembali dan menyeringai ke arahku. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak ada pertanyaan mendekati hari ulang tahunmu,Yeol. Percaya saja, kami bersenang-senang dan aku memikirkanmu. "

"Well, itu semua yang bisa kutanyakan, baby." Dia mencium keningku dan menarik dirinya keluar dari lenganku, melepas jasnya dan menggulung lengan bajunya, memperlihatkan tato seksi itu.

"Apa kau lapar?" Tanyaku.

"Kelaparan. Ayolah, aku akan membuatkanmu makan malam dan kau bisa bercerita tentang harimu." Dia berjalan menuju dapur dan aku tersenyum. Chanyeol yang memasak adalah pemandangan yang nikmat untuk dilihat.

"Kau sudah tahu tentang sebagian besar hariku." Aku duduk di bar sarapan dan dengan senang hati menerima segelas anggur putih dari Chanyeol.

"Apa kau dan Luhanie bersenang-senang melakukan sesuatu pada kakimu?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu saja. Itu perawatan yang bagus, baik pedi maupun bertemu sang ibu dan bayinya."

"Dia sudah semakin besar," Chanyeol berkomentar dan membumbui dua steak untuk ditempatkan di bawah panggangan. "Foto yang kau kirimkan padaku tadi sangat cantik."

"Dia mengagumkan," bisikku.

"Terima kasih untuk menolak Playboy, Baekhyunie," kata Chanyeol lembut dan tatapanku terpaku ke matanya yang berwarna abu-abu dan seksi itu. Dia sedang memotong kentang baby yang berwarna merah, dan wajahnya kelihatan serius.

"Aku sudah bilang bahwa aku akan melakukannya."

"Aku tahu." Dia menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya, seolah-olah membebaskan diri dari sebuah suasana hati yang tidak nyaman, kemudian memberiku sebuah seringai yang seksi.

"Bagaimana kau menginginkan steakmu, sayang?"

"Secepat mungkin sehingga aku bisa membuatmu telanjang."

Chanyeol tertawa.

"Aku bisa melakukannya."  
.

ooOoo

.

 **TBC**

.

ooOoo

.

.

.

 **Thanks to:**

 ** **.9**** maaf ngaret, baru ada masalah :') **rdavika** apdetnya malem ya :') **| Guest** apdet sesuai jadwal~ **| parkobyunxo** ff ku yg ini selalu di END aja :') kalo yg laen nomaden hahaha sesuai janji apdet, cek akun ffn ku aja^^ **| NoTime to MilkTea** pengaman baek ditanem didalam saiang~ g bisa kelupaan pake, dah ditanem xD skandal dulu~ kkk **| charineexo** hai reader^^ iya gapaa, kamu mau ninggalin review aku udah seneng^^ tenang, g terlalu hurt banget kok hehehe aduh pantat baek termasuk montok kok~ walo tak semontok hunnie kkk **| Rain030** semua karyanya kereeeen :') **| flyintochanbaek** makasih~ **| BunnyJoon** sabar ya nunggu konpliknya~ **| jumarohfauziyah** iya, gapapa^^ makasih udah ninggalin jejak~ duh yang pada ngebet baek hamil xD tattonya luhan ada di ff remake Come Away with Me^^ kalo nganggur silakan baca hunhan remake **| astarizerida** kalo ada aku juga mau satu wkwk **| BabyByunie** tergantung kebako(?)han hati masing hahaha **| BabyByunie** selamat membaca~ kkk **| ChanBMine** aduuh jd baper :') **| parkbaexh614 | BaekQiu** baek kepedesan xD **| taolinna6824** omes dasar xD tp boleh juga~ **| JonginDO** masama~ **| sehunshit94** terbangnya jangan tinggitinggi xD **| mrsbunnybyun** cy sempurna banget disini Q.Q bikin ngiri #lho kkk **| Asmaul** sabar neng~ main lamar-lamar aja xD | seluhaenbiased udah tiba~ **| ambaar11** masak lupa sih~ kan apdetnya tepat kkk **| chenma** so fluffy~ kkk ada typo ya? hiks maap **| SehunbigdickUkemendesah** baek luluh ama cy :') **| keenz** fly-nya jangan ketinggian :') **| ChristyLeyla | zoldyk**

 **.**

 **A/N**

.

Hulla~

Jiwa GS menggelora melihat Baek crossdress wkwk

Aku g mau ngoceh banyak di a/n, baru g mood :')

next update Fight with Me hari jumat ya^^~


	12. Chapter 12

**.**

 **Fight With Me**

.

 **Pengarang: Kristen Proby**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Park Chanyeol

Kim (Byun) Baekhyun

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ini_ _ **BUKAN**_ _karya Cactus93, Cactus93 hanya ingin me-remake dan berbagi cerita yang Cactus93 sukai. Cactus93 hanya mengganti nama pemeran, mungkin dialog yang sesuai dengan keadaan. Setting cerita ini tidak di Korea._

 **.**

 _ **Please read a/n**_

 _ **.**_

 _Hope u will enjoy this remake^^_

 _Sorry for typos_

 _Happy reading!_

 _._

 _._

 **Previous chapter:**

 _"Terima kasih untuk menolak Playboy, Baekhyunie," kata Chanyeol lembut dan tatapanku terpaku ke matanya seksi itu. Dia sedang memotong kentang baby yang berwarna merah, dan wajahnya kelihatan serius._ _  
_ _"Aku sudah bilang bahwa aku akan melakukannya."_ _  
_ _"Aku tahu." Dia menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya, seolah-olah membebaskan diri dari sebuah suasana hati yang tidak nyaman, kemudian memberiku sebuah seringai yang seksi._ _  
_ _"Bagaimana kau menginginkan steakmu, sayang?"_ _  
_ _"Secepat mungkin sehingga aku bisa membuatmu telanjang."_ _  
_ _Chanyeol tertawa._ _  
_ _"Aku bisa melakukannya."_

.

.

* * *

 **please read a/n and vote**

* * *

.

.

Chanyeol memukul pantatku, membuatku melompat. "Memang apa yang kukatakan?"

"Berhentilah membicarakan tentang pria seksi," Dia menggeram dan aku tertawa geli. Kami baru saja meninggalkan gedung bioskop setelah menyaksikan film terbaru Sehun, _Never Surender_ yang dibintangi oleh _Hugh Jackman_. Kami berjalan bersama di trotoar menuju ke arah bar yang ada di dekat gedung bioskop itu.

"Apa masalahnya? Jika kau berkata _Scarlett Johanson_ adalah wanita yang sangat seksi, aku pasti akan setuju denganmu."  
Aku menyelipkan tanganku di bawah lengannya dan menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya saat kami berjalan. Luhan dan Sehun berjalan bergandengan tangan di depan kami.

"Lagi pula, cuma kau pria seksi yang aku inginkan Yeol."

"Wow aku sangat senang mendengarnya." Chanyeol menggerutu dengan nada datar, membuatku tertawa lagi.

"Apakah Ibu mertuamu sudah mematikan handphonenya Luhanie?" Aku memanggil Luhan. Luhan sudah sepuluh kali mengirimkan sms pada wanita malang itu.

"Belum, dasar kau cewek sok pintar. Dia baru saja mengirimkan foto lucu Ziyu dan Kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur di sofa." Luhan menunjukkan foto tersebut kepadaku dan Chanyeol, dan kami berdua mengagumi foto yang manis itu dengan berdecak ohh dan ahh.

"Aku ingin minum bir." Kata Sehun. "Chanyeol bolehkan aku mentraktirmu minum bir?"

"Tentu saja, terima kasih, aku juga menginginkannya."

"Kalian berdua sadar bahwa kalian juga suka melihat foto bayi itu," Aku tersenyum sinis.

"Ya, tapi kami adalah seorang pria Baekhyun, dan pria hanya menyimpan perasaannya untuk diri mereka sendiri." Sehun mengendus leher Luhan, akupun membuat suara seperti ingin muntah di tenggorokanku.

"Simpan tanganmu untuk dirimu sendiri bung, dan kita semua akan baik-baik saja. Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku mau pergi keluar denganmu?"

"Karena kau berpikir bahwa aku keren, tampan dan pintar."

"Dan modis," Aku meledeknya dan kami semua tertawa.

Aku memang sangat senang bisa keluar bersama mereka.

 _Oasis_ , nama bar yang kami datangi malam ini, cukup ramai, dengan cahaya yang remang-remang dan dipenuhi oleh alunan musik rock. Pemain band saat ini sedang memainkan lagu _Maroon5_ , mereka cukup bagus saat memainkannya, itu merupakan pertanda yang bagus, karena aku dan Luhan adalah penggemar berat Marron5. Kami segera menemukan meja dan tempat duduk kosong, jadi kami tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk mendapatkan tempat duduk.

"Ini menyenangkan," Cetusku sambil memandang sekeliling bar yang ramai. Lantai dansa cukup luas dan di penuhi orang-orang yang menari dengan berbagai macam gaya. Terdapat dua buah meja billyard yang terletak berlawanan dari sisi panggung, keduanya sedang digunakan untuk saat ini. Bar ini sendiri berbentuk memanjang dan cukup besar, dengan tiga orang bartender yang berjalan kesana kemari untuk melayani pesanan.

Seorang pelayan wanita mengenakan kemeja putih ketat dan rok pendek berwarna hitam dengan celemek yang juga berwarna hitam, berjalan mendekati meja kami untuk menanyakan apa yang ingin kami pesan.

"Hey tuan dan nyonya, apa yang bisa aku berikan untukmu?"

Sehun memesan bir untuk dirinya dan Chanyeol, sementara untukku dan Luhan dia memesan margarita. Dia tahu bahwa kami berdua menyukai margarita.

"Musiknya sangat keren! Berikan aku dan Luhan beberapa gelas minuman lagi dan aku pasti akan berjoget tidak karuan."  
Aku tersenyum malu pada Chanyeol.

"Malam ini kau terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun merah itu," Chanyeol berbisik di telingaku.

Kami selalu berdandan rapi setiap kami pergi ke malam pemutaran perdana film Sehun, itu merupakan sebuah tradisi.

Aku mengenakan gaun berwarna merah dengan model _halter_ dari bahan _chiffon_ yang jatuh melayang hingga ke bagian lutut. Bagian belakangnya yang terbuka mengekspos tulang bahuku, namun semua tepat pada tempatnya, ini sangat modis. Rambutku kuangkat keatas menjadi sebuah sanggul yang berkepang, dan aku memilih untuk melengkapinya dengan riasan yang cukup dramatis untuk malam ini. Aku juga mengenakan _stiletto_ hitam _Louboutin_ milikku.

Gaun ini membuatku terlihat menawan.

Luhan juga terlihat menawan malam ini dengan gaun hitam berlengan satu, yang juga berbahan _chiffon,_ yang melambai hingga bagian lututnya. Dengan aksesoris dari mutiara dan sepatu _Louboutin_ merah.

Sehun si bintang film terlihat tampan dengan celana hitam dan kemeja berkancing warna putih serta jaket hitam, Dan Chanyeol terlihat sangat menggiurkan dalam balutan celana hitam serta kemeja hitam yang lengannya di gulung sampai ke siku.

Aku menelusuri tatonya dengan jariku dan tersenyum padanya melalui bulu mataku. "Kau juga terlihat tampan."

Chanyeol mendekat untuk tersenyum dan berbisik di telingaku. "Aku tidak sabar untuk melepas gaunmu dan bercinta denganmu."

Pahaku menegang saat mendengar ucapannya dan aku mencondongkan badanku kearahnya untuk berbisik pada dirinya. "Tidak perlu melepasnyaYeol, saat ini aku tidak mengenakan celana dalam."

Aku kembali ke posisi dudukku semula dan menyeringai saat Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dengan erat dan berbisik, "Sialan."

Aku tertawa, waitress datang untuk mengantarkan pesanan kami dan kami tenggelam dalam diskusi mengenai film yang baru saja kami tonton.

"Baiklah, jadi kita sepakat bahwa _Hugh Jackman_ sangat seksi," Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya saat menatapku, aku memberikan senyum polos pada dirinya dan menyesap minumanku. "Tapi, apa pendapat kalian mengenai film-nya?"

"Aksi, seks, darah, ledakan... film yang fantastik." Chanyeol bersulang dengan Sehun kemudian meminum bir-nya, kami pun tertawa.

"Aku juga menyukainya." Aku mengangguk. "Aku mulai terbiasa dengan darah, tapi aku tidak yakin bagian seksnya tadi bisa di bilang panas, karena tidak sepanas _Hugh_."

Chanyeol menggelitik tulang igaku, membuatku tertawa. "Ya ampun, rasanya begitu mudah untuk meledekmu!"

"Aku pikir filmnya murni merupakan sebuah produksi dari orang yang jenius," Luhan menambahkan. "Sudah jelas pria yang memproduksi film tersebut adalah orang yang pintar, seksi, dan sangat tampan."

"Well, kau tak perlu mengucapkannya, baby." Sehun mengecup leher Luhan dan aku memutar bola mataku."

"Rasanya aku ingin muntah."

"Kau bilang aku tidak seksi?" Sehun bertanya padaku sambil menaikkan alis matanya. "kalau aku tak salah ingat, saat pertama kali kita bertemu denganku, pendapatmu sungguh berbeda."

"Well, setelah tanganmu menggerayangi sahabatku dan hal lain yang kau lakukan padanya, itu semua membuatku ingin muntah, kau sudah tidak lagi terlihat seksi di mataku. Lagipula kau dulu adalah seorang bintang film. Sekarang kau cuma Sehun, kakak iparku yang manis."

"Itu adalah hal termanis yang pernah kau katakan padaku." Sehun menyeka airmata imajinasi dari sudut matanya dan aku melemparkan es batu ke arahnya.

Pelayan datang sekali lagi untuk menggantarkan minuman dan mengganti minuman kami yang memang sudah habis dan Sehun mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Jadi, aku dengar kau memiliki rumah pantai yang indah, Chanyeol."

"Benar." Chanyeol menautkan jari tangan kami kemudian mengecup punggung tanganku, dan menempatkan tangan kami di atas meja. "Baekhyunie dan aku akan sangat senang jika kalian bertiga mau bergabung bersama kami untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan bulan depan." Aku tersenyum kearahnya, merasa berbahagia dan dia mencium dahiku.

"Aku akan senang sekali! Aku suka pantai." Luhan mengangguk dengan antusias. "Aku akan membawa kameraku dan memotret kalian."

"Bagus," Aku tesenyum lebar pada Luhan. "Mungkin kami juga harus membuat janji denganmu untuk melakukan pemotretan di studio."

Mata Luhan melebar, senyuman yang dipaksakan mengembang di wajahnya. "Kapanpun kau mau, sweetie."

"Uh," Dahi Sehun berkerut memandangku. "Kau yakin itu ide yang bagus?"

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Chanyeol, aku terkekeh.

"Sudahkah kau menceritakan pada Chanyeol mengenai foto seperti apa yang aku ambil, Baekhyun?" Luhan bertanya lalu menyesap minumannya, tanpa memberikan sedikitpun indikasi bahwa kami baru saja menghabiskan waktu di studio, awal minggu ini.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan mengedipkan mata pada Luhan.

"Jadi?" Chanyeol bertanya padaku.

"Bolehkah aku menunjukkan sesuatu padanya?" Aku meminta persetujuan Luhan.

"Tentu." Luhan mengangkat bahu dan Sehun tersenyum lebar saat aku mengeluarkan Iphone-ku, lalu mencari di galeri foto, menggeser foto yang ada di layar hingga aku menemukan sebuah foto kanvas yang aku ambil dari kanvas yang tergantung di dinding studio, kanvas yang berisi foto pasangan telanjang yang sedang berpose dengan berbagai posisi sensual, dan menunjukannya pada Chanyeol.

Mata Chanyeol terbelalak, ibu jarinya sibuk menggeser gambar yang ada di layar melihat foto-foto yang ada disana, lalu kembali menggeser gambar yang ada di layar sekali lagi, untuk melihat semuanya sekali lagi, dan mengembalikan handphoneku kepadaku.

Chanyeol menenggak birnya dalam satu tegukkan panjang, tidak melihat ke arah salah satupun dari kami. Kami memandangnya, tersenyum, dan akhirnya Chanyeol menatap Luhan dan berkata, "Jika saja aku tidak begitu mencintai kekasihku, dan menghormati suamimu seperti yang sekarang ini aku lakukan, aku pasti sudah bercinta denganmu disini, di atas meja ini. Foto-foto itu benar-benar panas."

Tawa kami meledak, Sehun dan Chanyeol melakukan toss dengan tangan mereka dan wajah Luhan sedikit merona.

"Bagaimanapun juga," Chanyeol melanjutkan, "Aku pikir aku tidak akan merasa nyaman dengan siapapun yang akan mengambil fotoku saat aku sedang bercinta, terlebih jika orang tersebut adalah kau Luhan. Jadi kami akan tetap melakukannya berdua saja di dalam kamar tidur, terima kasih."

"Sebenarnya," Aku menambahkan, "Tidak hanya di kamar tidur..."

"Eww," Luhan mengerutkan hidungnya dan aku tersenyum sombong padanya.

"Tidak begitu bagus dilihat dari sisi lain, benar begitu teman? Baiklah, tidak ada foto-foto panas. Tetapi aku masih bisa melakukan pemotretan biasa kapan-kapan."

"Tentu saja, Kapan?" Luhan tersenyum dan mengedipkan mata padaku, menikmati apa yang sedang kami lakukan untuk menggoda Chanyeol, Kemudian Luhan melihat kearah Chanyeol dan dahinya berkerut. Aku melihat mata itu menjadi dingin.

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa?"

Aku meremas tangannya, mendekatinya dan berbisik padanya. "Sebentar lagi adalah hari ulang tahunmu,Yeol."

"Apa minggu depan bisa?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Luhan, membuat kami semua tertawa lagi, dan membuatku lega karena dia pasti akan menyukai hadiah ulang tahunnya.

Tiba-tiba, pemain band memainkan lagu seksi lainnya dari _Maroon5_. Aku dan Luhan saling bertukar pandang dan tersenyum.

"Mau berdansa?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu," Respon Luhan.

Para pria mempersilahkan kami menuju ke lantai dansa, aku menggandeng tangan Luhan saat kami berjalan menuju lantai dansa. Kami bergabung dalam lautan manusia yang ada disana dan mulai bergoyang. Tubuh Luhan benar-benar mengagumkan, dengan lekukan tubuh yang indah serta keanggunan alami, dia bergoyang dengan mudah walaupun dengan stiletto yang hak-nya tinggi. Sedangkan aku, aku bersyukur karena sudah belajar bela diri cukup lama, sehingga aku memiliki keseimbangan tubuh yang bagus, dan ritme yang Natural, aku mengayunkan pinggul dan lenganku mengikuti irama lagu. Aku memejamkan mataku, berputar dalam sebuah lingkaran kecil, tenggelam dalam alunan musik.

Saat aku membuka mataku, para pria sudah bergabung dengan kami, Sehun membungkus tubuh Luhan dalam pelukannya dan bergerak bersamanya, keduanya berpostur tinggi, seksi, dan berambut pirang. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mendekap tubuhku dari belakang, tangannya berada di pinggangku, dan wajahnya berada di leherku.

"Kau sangat menggoda baby," Chanyeol menggeram di telingaku.

Aku tersenyum padanya dan kami berdansa hingga lagu berakhir, kemudian berdansa lagi di dua lagu berikutnya, tubuhnya menekan erat tubuhku, mengirimkan bara api ke sekujur tubuhku.

Sampai akhirnya pemain band memainkan musik slow dari tembang milik _Matchbox Twenty_ , Chanyeol melingkarkan lengannya di tubuhku, mengayun tubuhnya kedepan dan kebelakang, tangannya berada di pinggangku. Chanyeol mengecup dahiku, kusandarkan kepalaku di dadanya, menikmati alunan musik yang ada dan berada dalam dekapan kekasihku yang kekar.

Saat lagu berakhir, aku dan Luhan memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak, dan para pria memutuskan untuk bermain billyard. Mereka mengantar kami kembali ke meja kami, dan pergi untuk menggunakan meja billyard yang sudah tidak digunakan lagi.

"Sialan," Aku menggerutu saat aku menyesap minumanku dan melihat Chanyeol membungkuk kearah meja untuk menyodok bola.  
Pantatnya terlihat begitu menawan memenuhi celananya.

"Kekasih kita memang seksi." Komentar Luhan dengan senyum yang lebar.

"Sangat seksi." Aku mengangguk dan kami berdua tertawa cekikikan. "Aku sangat senang kita melakukan ini. Aku sangat merindukanmu."

"Aku juga. Setahun yang lalu tidak ada orang yang menyangka bahwa sekarang hidup kita bisa berubah seperti ini?"

"Betulkan? Aku tahu semua yang terjadi adalah hal yang baik, dan aku bersyukur akan semua itu, tapi aku tetap saja merindukanmu."

"Well, kita harus berusaha agar kita bisa lebih sering bertemu." Luhan memeriksa handphonenya dan aku tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kenapa tidak kau menelpon Ibu mertuamu?" Tanyaku.

"Aku yakin mereka baik-baik saja," Jawab Luhan, dan kemudian handphonenya berbunyi. "Oh Ibu mengirimkan pesan padaku. Yup, mereka baik-baik saja." Luhan tersenyum lebar.

Aku memandang sekilas kearah meja bilyard dan menemukan mata Chanyeol sedang memperhatikanku. Aku menyeringai padanya dan sisi ujung mulutnya naik keatas untuk membentuk senyuman kecil, aku merasakan seperti ada sebuah serangan yang langsung menuju ke pusat tubuhku.

Ya Tuhan, dia mampu membuatku merasa seperti ini.

"Halo Cantik."

Aku memutar kepalaku dan menemukan DJ, seorang pria yang kukencani dua tahun yang lalu, berdiri di ujung meja kami.  
Tadinya aku sangat terpesona pada Chanyeol, sehingga aku bahkan tidak memperhatikan bahwa DJ ada di sini.

"Hai DJ." Responku malas.

"Luhanie," DJ mengedipkan matanya pada Luhan dan Luhan membalas kedipannya dengan pandangan yang menusuk.

Keadaan antara aku dan DJ memang tidak berjalan baik.

"Jadi bagaimana kabarmu, Baekhyun?" Tanya DJ, sebuah seringai sombong menghiasi wajahnya yang _"terlalu_ tampan. DJ memang tampan, tinggi, dengan rambut berwarna gelap. Dia bekerja di gedung olahraga di mana aku dulu biasa berolah raga, dan dia dulu merupakan pelatihku untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku baik-baik saja DJ."

"Senang mendengarnya, dan aku juga senang melihat kau tetap menjaga tubuhmu yang manis itu." Dia mengedipkan matanya padaku, membuat perutku mual. Dia seorang bajingan. Aku ingin dia segera pergi dan berdoa semoga saja Chanyeol terlalu sibuk dengan permainannya sehingga dia tidak menyadari kehadiran DJ.

"Terima kasih sudah mampir, tapi aku dan Luhan sedang menikmati minuman kami, DJ. Semoga malammu menyenangkan."

"Apa kau tidak keberatan jika aku bergabung?"

Ya Tuhan, tidak pernah ada orang yang mengatakan bahwa dia adalah seorang pria yang pintar.

"Ya, kami keberatan. Selamat tinggal DJ."

"Ayolah, jangan seperti itu." Dia menjalankan jari tangannya di pipiku, aku memegang pergelangan tangannya dan menyingkirkan tangannya dari wajahku.

"Jangan sentuh aku. Pergilah."

"Atau apa Baekhyun?"

"Atau aku terpaksa akan menghajarmu." Chanyeol berkata dengan tenang, dia sekarang sudah berdiri di belakang DJ.

Sialan.

Aku melihat Sehun dan Chanyeol, mereka berdua sedang berdiri di belakang DJ, Sehun menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dadanya, sedangkan Chanyeol menatap bagian belakang kepala DJ dengan penuh kemarahan, mata tajam dan menyipit.

DJ membalikkan tubuhnya dan memberikan senyum sombongnya kepada Chanyeol, senyuman yang dia pikir mempesona dan mengedipkan matanya pada Chanyeol. "Hey, Bung, aku bisa menangani ini. Aku pernah bercinta dengannya beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan jika aku memainkan kartuku dengan benar malam ini, aku mungkin bisa bercinta dengannya lagi malam ini."

Aku mendengar Luhan terkesiap, dan kemudian semuanya seperti terjadi dalam gerakan lambat. Gigi Chanyeol bergemeretak dan menarik baju DJ kemudian secara fisik menyeret DJ menjauh dari meja kami, melewati meja bar dan bergerak menuju ke pintu keluar, Sehun mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Untuk sesaat Natali dan aku bertukar pandang, lalu kami kemudian memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka keluar.

Chanyeol mendorong tubuh DJ ke dinding bangunan, wajahnya berjarak tidak lebih dari satu inci dari wajah DJ, dan terlihat penuh amarah.

"Siapa yang mengajarkanmu sopan santun, bajingan?"

"Sialan kau," DJ mengatakan itu sambil menendang kaki Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengerang namun tidak melepaskan pegangannya pada baju DJ.

DJ memandangku melalui bahu Chanyeol dan tersenyum angkuh padaku, "Hey baby, apa kau merindukan ini?" Dia memegang kejantanannya melalui celana jeansnya dan tertawa pada leluconnya sendiri.

"Kau tidak sadar dengan siapa kau mencari masalah," Jawabku.

Chanyeol tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Matanya menatap DJ dengan pandangan tajam, nafasnya terengah, namun dia tetap terkontrol, dan tentu saja itu tidak menyakiti DJ, malah memberikan DJ kesempatan untuk membuat gerakan tubuh yang tidak senonoh kepadaku.

DJ memandang Chanyeol dari atas hingga kebawah lalu kembali tersenyum angkuh.

"Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan Baekhyunie?" Chanyeol bertanya padaku dengan lembut.

DJ menyeringai, "Apa kau harus minta persetujuan dari pacarmu dulu, banci?"

"Hajar dia, Chanyeol."

"Aku pikir kau takkan memintanya baby."  
Chanyeol melangkah mundur, melepaskan DJ, lalu berbalik membelakangi DJ, dan aku tahu apa strateginya, yaitu membiarkan DJ memukul lebih dulu.

Chanyeol tidak kecewa.

DJ menarik bahu Chanyeol, memutar badannya agar bisa berhadapan dengannya, dan memukulnya tepat di bagian rahangnya. Darah menetes dari ujung bibir Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana menurutmu pukulanku tadi, brengsek?" DJ tersenyum congkak.

"Aku rasa kau memiliki pukulan hook kanan yang sangat menyedihkan, dasar bodoh."

Chanyeol meninju DJ dua kali, satu pukulan di hidung, dan satu lagi di perut, membuatnya jatuh tersungkur ke tanah. Namun dasar pria bodoh, DJ kembali bangkit untuk mengayunkan pukulan. Chanyeol mengelak dengan mudah dan membalasnya dengan hook kanan tepat ke rahang DJ, lalu mencengkram bahu DJ dan menarik tubuh DJ ke bawah dan memberikan sebuah tendangan dengan menggunakan lututnya, tepat di bagian perut DJ, yang mengakibatkan tubuh DJ kembali menyentuh tanah.

"Tetap di tempatmu," Chanyeol mengeram.

"Sialan kau!" DJ kembali berdiri, kali ini dia lebih gemetar, tangannya mengosok perutnya. Dia kembali menyerang Chanyeol lagi, mencoba menyergap, namun Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya dan menangkap DJ di sekitar batang tubuhnya, lalu mengangkatnya, dan dengan otot bahunya yang kuat Chanyeol membenturkan tubuh DJ ke tembok, dan DJ kembali jatuh ke tahan.

Ya ampun! Aku tahu Chanyeol adalah pria yang kuat, tetapi melihatnya bertarung seperti ini, sangat luar biasa. Dia bukan hanya bisa melukai seseorang, namun dia sanggup untuk membunuh seseorang.

"Jika kau tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu, kau pasti akan tetap berada di tempatmu sekarang, bajingan."

DJ bernafas dengan susah payah kemudian terbatuk-batuk, meringis kesakitan. Aku tahu tulang iganya pasti memar, atau mungkin patah. DJ bangkit berdiri di atas lututnya, dan untuk pertama kalinya Sehun membuka suara.

"Apa kau punya kesulitan untuk memahami sesuatu, dude? Tetap berada disana atau dia akan mengirimmu ke rumah sakit."

Jelas DJ sudah dipermalukan saat dia akhirnya terpaksa duduk kembali ke tanah, di atas kedua pantatnya dan meringis kesakitan lagi. Sekelompok kecil orang yang sudah berkumpul dan menyaksikan apa yang terjadi, mengomel dan menertawai DJ. DJ melihat ke atas, menatap tajam ke arahku.

"Aku seharusnya menghabisimu saat aku memiliki kesempatan, lagi pula kau tidak lebih dari seorang wanita murahan."

Chanyeol kembali mendekat untuk menendang wajah DJ, tapi aku berteriak. "Jangan!"

Chanyeol berhenti dan berbalik ke arahku, matanya di penuhi oleh amarah. "Apa?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala dan melihat ke bawah, ke arah DJ. Memberikan kepadanya senyuman manis yang palsu, dengan santai aku berjalan kearahnya, dan berjongkok diatas hak sepatuku agar aku bisa lebih dekat dengannya.

"Kau sudah pernah mencoba menghajarku, apa kau ingat DJ? dan aku mengalahkanmu. Aku sangat yakin bekas luka yang ada di mata kirimu itu adalah hasil karyaku."

Aku berdiri dan berjalan menjauh darinya, kemudian DJ berteriak, "Pelacur murahan!"

"Lakukan." Aku berguman pada Chanyeol saat aku berjalan melewatinya, kemudian terdengar suara DJ mengerang, kepalanya membentur trotoar, saat Chanyeol meninju wajahnya sekali lagi, membuatnya tak berdaya.

ooOoo

"Well, satu hal yang akan kukatakan mengenai malam ini, sama sekali tidak membosankan." Luhan membalikkan badannya di kursi penumpang depan di dalam mobil Mercedes milik mereka dan menengok ke arah Chanyeol dan aku berada.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak membosankan," Jawabku, kemudian aku mencium punggung tangan Chanyeol yang lebam dan membengkak. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Jawabnya pelan. Dia tidak mau melihat wajahku, dan menghindariku agar aku tidak menyentuhnya, dia bahkan tidak menyentuhku sama sekali.

Sehun berhenti dan memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumahku, aku dan Chanyeol keluar dari tempat duduk kami yang ada di belakang. Aku membungkuk kearah kaca mobil Luhan dan mencium pipinya, "Cium Ziyu untukku, aku akan menghubungimu besok."

"Oke, Bye, Chanyeol. Kau benar-benar hebat." Luhan mengedipkan matanya pada Chanyeol, Sehun melambaikan tangannya pada kami berdua, kemudian mobil berjalan meninggalkan kami.

"Ayo masuk." Aku berjalan menuju beranda depan, tapi Chanyeol masih berdiri di tempatnya sambil meletakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh rambutnya.

"Mungkin malam ini aku harus kembali ke apartemenku."

"Apa?" Aku berbalik menghadap kepada dirinya. Bingung dan takut. "Kenapa?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. "Kau sendiri pernah mengatakan, berpisah hanya untuk satu malam tidak akan membunuh kita."

Aku benar-benar tersentak. Pria yang dingin dan asing ini bukan Chanyeol milikku.

"Aku tidak ingin tidur tanpa dirimu," Ucapku lirih, perutku bergejolak saat dia hanya tersenyum dan kemudian berjalan menjauh dariku.

"Dengar, Chanyeol, aku menyesal tentang DJ.." Chanyeol kembali berputar ke arahku. Ada amarah di matanya dan wajahnya menegang.

"Jangan pernah meminta maaf untuk bajingan itu, Baekhyunie."

"Oke." Aku melangkah mundur dan melipat tangan di depan dadaku. Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah.

"Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun."

"Oke," Aku mengulangi ucapanku, dengan gugup membasahi bibirku dengan lidahku. "Jadi kenapa kau menghukumku?" Tanyaku pelan.

Chanyeol menegakkan kepalanya, menempatkan tangannya di pinggangnya, dan menarik nafas panjang. "Bukan itu yang aku lakukan."

"Bicaralah padaku, Chanyeol."

"Aku sangat marah, Baekhyun. Lebih dari marah. Aku ingin terus memukulinya, lagi dan lagi, hingga dia tidak berdaya. Saat ini tubuhku dikuasai oleh adrenalin dan amarah dan aku tidak bisa mempercayai diriku sendiri untuk tidak melukaimu nanti. Aku tidak akan pernah dengan sengaja melukaimu, tapi saat ini perasaanku sedang tidak enak." Dengan kasar Chanyeol mendorong jari tangannya melalui rambutnya dan dengan frustasi dia berjalan menjauh.

"Jangan lari dariku." Aku mengucapkan kembali kata-kata yang pernah dia ucapkan padaku. Dia memunggungiku, menatap pelataran hitam yang ada di depan rumahku. "Kau tidak akan membiarkan aku lari, itu juga berlaku pada dirimu,Yeol. Jika sekarang kau marah, itu tidak apa-apa. Jika sekarang kau frustasi, tidak masalah. Tapi kau harus melaluinya bersamaku, tidak menjauh dariku dan menghadapinya sendiri."

Kami berdiri seperti ini dalam waktu yang terasa sangat lama, padahal sebenarnya waktu mungkin hanya berlalu beberapa detik.

Akhirnya, aku mendengar suara rendahnya. "Kenapa kau membiarka orang idiot itu berada di dekatmu?"

"Sialan," Aku menggerutu dan mengosok dahiku.

"Sungguh, Baekhyunie. Aku tidak mengerti." Chanyeol berbalik dan menatapku, matanya tidak terbaca.

"Chanyeol, itu sudah terjadi bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Bertahun-tahun."

"Dan?" Chanyeol menaikan alisnya.

"Dulu aku biasa pergi ke tempat olah raga dimana dia bekerja. Dia mungkin saja masih menjadi pelatih disana sekarang ini. Aku dulu masih muda dan bodoh karena berpikir bahwa dia manis. Kami hanya pergi berkencan dua kali, Chanyeol, dan aku berhubungan intim dengannya hanya sekali, dan kemudian dia berubah menjadi seorang penguntit gila yang selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi. Aku bilang padanya bahwa aku sudah tidak tertarik untuk bertemu dengannya lagi, dia marah dan melakukan kekerasan padaku, aku melawan dan merontokkan beberapa giginya."

Aku berjalan ke arah Chanyeol dan mendekat untuk menyentuhnya, namun dia mundur kebelakang menjauh dariku.

"Hentikan ini," Ucapku lirih.

"Kau tidak mengerti. Mengetahui dia pernah menyentuhmu membuatku muak." Chanyeol kembali menyentuh rambut dengan menggunakan tangannya, mendongak ke atas, menatap langit, kemudian kembali menatapku. "Aku tahu kau sudah tidak suci saat aku bertemu denganmu, tapi aku tidak perlu bertemu dengan orang yang pernah berada di dalam dirimu. Meskipun jika dia bukan seorang bajingan, aku pasti akan tetap menghajarnya."

"Chanyeol, dia tidak berarti apa-apa untukku. Kau sudah melihatnya dengan mata kepalamu sendiri. Bahkan aku memintamu untuk menghajarnya."

"Yeah, itu juga merupakan hal yang baru bagiku. Aku tidak pernah meminta persetujuan untuk melindungi seseorang sebelumnya."

Jadi ini masalahnya.

"Kau tahu apa artinya bagiku saat kau meminta persetujuanku sebelum kau menghajarnya?" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya padaku dan aku terus berbicara. "Kau tidak akan pernah menyakitiku, babe."

Aku menarik nafas panjang sebelum aku melanjutkan. "Aku juga sudah pernah bertemu langsung dengan wanita yang masih memiliki margamu, Chanyeol. Aku ingin menarik keluar jantung wanita itu melalui lubang anusnya, dan mempertahankan apa yang sekarang menjadi milikku. Aku juga tidak ingin kejadian itu terulang lagi."

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu, aku tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa lagi dengannya."  
Aku hanya memiringkan kepalaku ke samping dan menatap matanya dengan wajah datar sampai dia mendesah panjang dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku mengerti maksudmu."

"Jika aku membiarkan diriku berpikir mengenai fakta bahwa kau dulu pernah menikah, atau memikirkan tentang wanita yang pernah bersamamu, Chanyeol, itu akan membunuhku. Aku menolak untuk memikirkan itu semua. Aku bersamamu sekarang, dan aku tahu akulah satu-satunya wanita yang ada di dalam hidupmu sekarang, dan bagiku hanya itu yang penting untuk saat ini." Aku kembali melangkah maju mendekatinya dan menangkap wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku, menjalankan jari tanganku di rambutnya, dia tidak menjauh, namun dia juga tidak menyentuhku.

"Terima kasih untuk malam ini, untuk melindungiku dan membuatku merasa begitu dicintai."

"Aku memang mencintaimu." Dia berbisik dan aku tersenyum kepadanya, sangat jatuh cinta padanya.

"Aku tahu." Aku berbisik lagi, lengan Chanyeol datang untuk merengkuh tubuhku, menarik tubuhku kedalam pelukannya. Dia menempatkan kepalaku di bawah dagunya dan memelukku dengan erat. Aku melingkarkan lenganku di tubuhnya dan melekat erat padanya saat dia menggoyangkan tubuhku kedepan dan kebelakang, mencium rambutku.

"Jadi, um, apa ini berarti kau akan tinggal?" Tanyaku dan perutku terasa membaik saat aku mendengar dia terkekeh di pipiku.

"Yeah, aku akan tinggal, baby." Chanyeol mencium rambutku sekali lagi dan aku menunduk. Chanyeol memegang daguku dengan jari tangannya dan mengangkat kepalaku ke atas. "Kau adalah milikku."

Perlahan sebuah senyuman mengembang di wajahku. "Kau juga."

"Ya Tuhan, kau begitu cantik."

Tiba-tiba aku sudah berada dalam gendongan lengan Chanyeol, dan dengan susah payah dia bergelut dengan kunci, berusaha membuka pintu depan dan tetap menggendongku saat berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Chanyeol menurunkanku saat kami sudah berada di dalam rumah, kemudian dia menutup dan mengunci pintu, dan dengan perlahan berjalan ke arahku saat aku berjalan menaiki tangga.

"Apakah kau tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku?" Chanyeol bertanya, suaranya pelan dan kasar, matanya menyipit, dan tangannya mengepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Apa?" Tanyaku dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Kau membuatku menginginkan sesuatu yang tak pernah aku inginkan sebelumnya. Kau membuatku menginginkanmu. Kau membuatku bergairah."

Hak sepatuku berdetak di tangga, dengan pelan aku menaiki tangga, dengan berjalan mundur, tidak mampu melepaskan pandanganku dari wajahnya. Aku sudah melewati sekitar lima anak tangga saat dia berguman. "Berhenti."

Chanyeol mulai menaiki anak tangga di bawahku sambil membuka kancing kemejanya dan melepaskan kemejanya dari bahunya, membiarkan kemejanya jatuh ke lantai. Chanyeol sampai di anak tangga ke empat dan matanya sekarang sejajar dengan mataku. Aku berpegangan pada sisi pegangan tangga untuk menjaga keseimbangan tubuhku, aku terpesona oleh matanya yang indah, dia masih belum menyentuhku, namun kulitku sudah merinding membayangkan sentuhannya.

"Sentuh aku." Bisikku.

Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku, menggesekkan bibirnya di bibirku, dengan cepat, dan lalu kembali berdiri tegak dan memandangku.

"Ku mohon, sentuhlah aku." Aku berbisik lagi.

Matanya menelusuri mulai dari rambutku, wajahku, turun ke gaunku lalu ke sepatuku dan kembali melihat ke atas."Duduk di tangga." Perintahnya.

Aku mengerutkan dahiku, dan dia menyipitkan matanya. "Duduk."

Aku duduk di atas anak tangga dan mendongak ke atas untuk melihat wajahnya, dan bertanya-tanya apalagi yang akan dia lakukan. Chanyeol melepaskan kaitan ikat pinggangnya lalu membuka celananya, dan di saat aku mengira dia akan mengeluarkan kejantanannya agar aku bisa melakukan oral pada benda miliknya itu, teryata dia hanya berlutut di hadapanku.

Mataku melebar, terbawa kemarahan yang terlihat pada wajah pria tampan ini. Chanyeol berlutut di hadapanku, masih belum menyentuhku.

"Bersandar kebelakang pada sikumu," Ia berbisik dan aku menurut.

"Naikkan rok-mu keatas pinggangmu." Sekali lagi aku mematuhinya, nafasku mulai memburu. Aku merasa begitu terekspos, karena sekarang aku memang terekspos mulai dari pinggang hingga ke bawah. Aku tidak berbohong saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak memakai celana dalam.

Mata Chanyeol melebar dan dia menarik napas panjang. Saat dia melihat kewanitaanku, matanya meyipit, lengannya menegang dan tangannya mengepal, aku tahu dia sangat ingin menyentuhku.

"Sentuhlah aku babe," Aku berbisik.

Matanya yang berkilat menemukanku saat dia menempatkan rambut ikalku ke belakang telingaku, mengirimkan getaran hingga ke daerah kewanitaanku.

"Kau sangat cantik, Baekhyunnie."

"Sentuh Aku" Aku berbisik lagi dan dia memejamkan matanya untuk sesaat, kemudian melihat ke bawah, ke arah tubuhku lagi, menelanjangiku dengan tatapan matanya.

"Chanyeol," Aku mendapat perhatiannya dengan kekuatan di suaraku. "Kau tidak akan menyakitiku, cintaku."

Chanyeol menggeram lalu menempatkan kepalan tangannya di tangga, tepat di samping pinggulku dan memaksakan dirinya untuk bergerak dan menciumku, memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulutku, meluncur dan bersentuhan dengan lidahku. Ciuman ini sangat panas dan penuh hasrat. Jari-jari tanganku meremas rambutnya, berharap agar aku bisa menahan kepalanya tetap berada di dekatku, namun dia menjauh, dengan napas terengah-engah dan mata yang berapi-api dia berkata. "Tempatkan sikumu di tangga."

"Oh."

Akhirnya - AKHIRNYA!- tangannya yang besar itu meluncur dari sisi luar pahaku lalu menuju ke pinggulku, menarik tubuhku maju kedepan, ketepian anak tangga dan dia menurunkan kepalanya. Dia bernapas di depan kewanitaanku, membuat sekujur kulit tubuhku merinding. Dia lalu membuka lebar pahaku, melebarkan labia kemaluanku dan mulai menjilatinya, mulai dari celah di antara kedua pantatku hingga ke titik sensitif yang ada di daerah kewanitaanku. Setelah sampai di area kewanitaanku, dia mengulangi proses tersebut sekali lagi dari awal.

"Astaga!" Aku menghentakkan kepalaku kebelakang dan panggulku sedikit naik keatas. Namun Chanyeol menahan panggulku agar tetap berada di tempatnya, menekankan wajahnya di pusat kewanitaanku dan menciuminya, memasukkan lidah terampilnya yang lembut kedalam kewanitaanku, lidahnya berputar-putar di dalam rongga sensitifku sementara hidungnya menekan titik sensitif yang ada di sana.

Aliran listrik menyengat inti kewanitaanku, dengan cepat naik ke tulang ekorku dan mengoyak tubuhku. Aku melihat ke arahnya dan tatapan matanya yang berapi-api itu menatap tajam padaku, terbakar oleh gairah.

"Oh Tuhan, sayang, aku akan..." Aku tidak mampu meyelesaikan kalimatku. Lidahnya kemudian bergerak naik ke bibir kewanitaanku agar dia bisa menekan titik sensitif yang ada disana dengan lidahnya, kemudian dengan kasar dia memasukkan dua jari tangannya ke dalam rongga sensitifku, dan terus menusuk ke dalam, membuatku gelombang kepuasan mengalir dari dalam diriku dengan seketika, otot kewanitaanku berdenyut membasahi jarinya dengan cairan yang berwarna putih, bagian sensitif yang sedang dimanjakan oleh lidahnya itu juga ikut berdenyut.

Chanyeol mencium dan menggigit sisi bagian dalam pahaku dan pubisku, kemudian dia mengeluarkan jarinya dari dalam kewanitaanku dan memasukkan jarinya itu ke dalam mulutnya, menghisap dan menikmati cairan manis yang keluar dari dalam tubuhku.

"Kau terasa sangat nikmat," bisiknya. Kemudian dia meraih tali baju halterku dan melepaskan ikatannya, membiarkan bagian atas gaunku jatuh ke bawah hingga mencapai pinggang, membuat payudaraku terekspos. "Ya Tuhan."

Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya ke arahku, dengan hidungnya dia membuat gerakan memutar di payudaraku. Napasku masih belum stabil akibat gelombang kepuasan luar biasa yang baru saja Chanyeol berikan padaku, dan sekarang hidungnya berada di payudaraku, membuat bagian kewanitaanku kembali terbakar karena gairah yang muncul kembali dan membuatku mengerang memanggil namanya.

Chanyeol menghisap puting payudaraku, dan tidak lupa untuk memberikan perhatian pada puting yang lain dengan menggunakan jarinya. Aku tak kuasa untuk menahan salah satu tanganku tetap berada di tempat, dan mulai menggerakkannya menuju ke rambutnya, namun dia kembali menjauh dan menatapku dengan mata yang tajam.

"Tempatkan sikumu di tangga," Dia mengulangi perkataannya.

"Tidak, aku ingin menyentuhmu."

"Aku akan menahanmu jika memang terpaksa. Tempatkan sikumu di tangga."

 _Sial!_

Aku mematuhinya, keinginannya untuk mengendalikan diriku benar-benar membuatku bergairah. Dan juga keinginannya untuk mengendalikan apa yang sedang kami lakukan saat ini.

Mulutnya kembali menutupi payudaraku dan mulai membuatku gila, gemetaran di bawah tubuhnya.

Mendadak dia berhenti, kemudian dia mencengkram panggulku, mengangkat tubuhku dan membalikkannya, membuatku membungkuk di atas lututku, membelakanginya.

"Aku menginginkanmu." Dia mengerang, aku bisa mendengar Chanyeol membuka celananya. "Sekarang."

Chanyeol menghantam masuk kedalam diriku, dengan keras, membuatku berteriak karena terkejut dan kesakitan. Apa-nya terasa lebih besar dari biasanya, menghujam kedalam inti kewanitaanku.

"Ya Tuhan, baby, kau sangat sempit dan begitu basah." Dia mengeluarkan miliknya dan kemudian memasukkannya lagi, dengan keras, sama seperti sebelumnya, membuatku kembali mengerang.

"Yeah." Aku berbisik.

"Ini akan menjadi sedikit kasar, baby."

"Bagus." Jawabku.

"Jika ini terlalu berlebihan, katakan saja padaku."

"Lakukan saja, babe. Bercintalah denganku."

Chanyeol menampar pantat bagian kanan milikku, dan dengan kasar mencengkram pinggangku, mulai begerak keluar masuk di dalam rongga sensitifku dengan gerakan yang cepat, dengan ritme yang tidak terkendali. Dia kembali menampar pantatku, dua kali, dan aku mengerang karena kenikmatan yang ditimbulkan oleh tamparan itu, menyukai betapa dia bisa tergila-gila oleh gairahnya pada diriku, dan mengetahui bahwa aku bisa membuatnya kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya sendiri saat berhadapan denganku.

"Sialan, baby." Chanyeol mengencangkan pegangannya pada pinggangku, dan untuk terakhir kalinya menghantamkan miliknya kedalam rongga sensitifku, kemudian melepaskan gelombang kepuasannya ke dalam diriku, membawaku bersamanya untuk mendapatkan kepuasanku sendiri untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Di belakangku, napasnya masih terengah-engah dan tubuhnya gemetar. Chanyeol masih belum mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam diriku. Dia membungkuk dan mencium bagian tengah punggungku dan merebahkan pipinya di sana, menempatkan tangannya di tangga, memagari kedua sikuku yang berada di sana.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" bisiknya, membuatku tersenyum.

"Aku merasa luar biasa. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Apakah aku menyakitimu?"

"Tidak sayang." Aku mencium bisepnya. "Kau mengguncang duniaku."

Chanyeol tertawa terkekeh lalu mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam tubuhku, membuatku terkesiap saat aku merasakan apa itu menggesek dinding kewanitaanku.

"Ya Tuhan, aku akan sangat bersyukur apabila kau tidak takut dengan jarum." aku membalikkan tubuhku dan duduk di tangga, kemudian melihat keatas, ke mata Chanyeol yang bersinar. Chanyeol terlihat lebih tenang sekarang, kemarahan dan rasa frustasi yang tadi menguasainya sepertinya telah hilang tersapu oleh seks yang kasar dan orgasme yang luar biasa barusan.

"Kau akan terlihat sangat mempesona dengan tato." gumamnya.

Aku menyipitkan mataku. "Kurang dari tiga puluh detik yang lalu kau berada di dalam diriku, dan sekarang kau bersikap kejam padaku."

"Aku tidak bersikap kejam, aku sedang besikap serius."

Aku memiringkan kepalaku dan mengamati tatonya yang seksi, dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku mempertimbangkannya. "Tatomu sungguh seksi."

"Aku memiliki seniman yang hebat, jika saja kau berubah pikiran." Matanya begitu hangat dan dipenuhi oleh gairah, bibirnya sedikit tersenyum saat melihat kearahku, dan ada sesuatu hal yang sepertinya telah mengubah pendirianku.

"Mari kita menemuinya besok."

Mulut Chanyeol ternganga dan matanya melebar. "Serius?"

"Serius. Aku akan mempertimbangkannya." Aku mengangkat bahu dan mencoba untuk menyembunyikan rasa takutku saat membayangkan seseorang datang padaku dengan membawa pistol dengan jarum di ujungnya, namun Chanyeol bisa melihat ketakutanku.

Dia selalu bisa melihat ke dalam diriku.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu untukku." Ucapnya lirih.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Menghiasi tubuhku dengan pekerjaan seni yang permanen dan menghadapi siksaan oleh manusia bertangan jarum adalah hal yang tidak mungkin kulakukan untuk pria manapun sebelumnya. Mungkin ini adalah saatnya untuk menghadapi ketakutanku."

Chanyeol tertawa, menarik tubuhku hingga berdiri, lalu mengangkat tubuhku dan menggendongku di bahunya serta memukul pantatku, lalu berjalan menaiki tangga.

"Mandi," Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ide yang bagus."

 **please read a/n and vote**

.

ooOoo

.

 **TBC**

.

ooOoo

.

.

.

 **Thanks to:**

 **wwawabaek87 | Guest** apdetnya malem ya :') **| NoTime To MilkTe** kenapa pengen banget baek hamil :') hahaha menurutku lebih memukai crossdress baek daripada abs baek xD **| exindira** read a/n^^ **| taolinna6824** jika kamu penasaran dengan cerita Luhan, silakan baca remake Came Away with Me di akunku^^ iya, sesuai peraturan yang melanggar akan dipecat **| rly** cy suami idama :') **| parkbaexh614 | puppyyeol** siap~ **| pcybbhosh** udah diapdet^^ **| BaekQiu** ziyu baby gahul hahaha **| parkobyunxo** iya masama^^ makasih sudah baca remake-ku kkk **| chenma** jiwa baek terlalu bebas susah terikat :') iyaaa crossdress dia cuntik bangeeet **| SehunbigdickUkemendesah** read a/n^^ **| keenz** chanbaek pasangan terpanasss hahaha **| Asmaul** kado ultah yang memukau **| jumarohfauziyah** read a/n^^ **| ChristyLeyla** nikahnya kamingsun~ **| sehunshit94** baek merasa seperti di surga saat chan berada didekatnya :') **| rdavika** ya ampun.. apdetnya padahal g ampe seminggu masak lama sih :') **| sehunfans** /hug/ aku akan berusaha serajin mungkin tapi kamren apdetnya g ngaret iiih kan masih pd harinya g kelewat hari :') **| Rain030** aku kalo baca novel online tokohnya selalu aku ganti OTP xD kagak ada bayangan kalo kagak OTP : **') | JonginDO** iya^^ **| ChanBMine** chan akan menunggu kado baek dengan sabar kkk **| mrsbunnybyun** sabar ya menghadapi baek :') semoga chan kagak lelah dengan sikap baek wkwkk ekspresi cy liat hadiah kamingsuuun~

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n**

Kalian yang nunggu baek hamil sepertinya tak ada di ff ini :'( atau aku kelewatan search aku tak tahu TAT

Maafkan aku yang lupa jalan cerita remake ini. Akupun tak sempat membaca ulang Q.Q #deepbow

Seperti hunhan yang sering muncul di seri remake ini, kemungkinan besar Chanbaek juga akan muncul di seri menyusul yang lain^^

FF ini akan selesai dalam 3 chapter lagi /tebar confeti/

.

.

 **Tolong bantu aku dengan vote, please ^/\^**

 **sesuai rencana aku akan meremake lima karya** **Kristen Proby, yaitu:  
**

Come Away With Me ( **HunHan** ) 81k+ **DONE**

Under The Mistletoe With Me ( **SuLay** ) 18k+ **DONE**

Fight With Me ( **ChanBaek** ) 81k+ **TBC**

Play with Me ( **KrisTao** ) 72k+ … **PENDING**...

Rock with me ( **KaiSoo** ) 71k+ ~ **COMING SOON** ~

 **Aku ingin mengganti** Play with Me ( **KrisTao** ) **dengan pasangan yang lain, tapi pilihanku ini bisa aku ganti atau tidak sesuai hasil voting. Maafkan aku yang tak profesional /deep bow/**

 **Sebagai tambahan:**

 **\- jika aku tetap menggunakan KrisTao, tokoh Chanbaek Hunhan dll masih tetap sebagai diri mereka di ff remake ini**

 **\- jika aku mengganti menjadi pasangan lain, tokoh lain otomatis akan diatur ulang**

 **Sebagai gambaran ff** Play with Me **tokoh prianya berprofesi sebagai pamain sepak bola terkenal dan si wanita sebagai perawat^^**

 **Tolong menjawab pertanyaan ini di kolom review:**

Ganti tokoh atau tidak? Jika ganti, tolong rekomendasikan pasangan yang menurut kalian cocok!

 **Voting akan ditutup dan diumumkan hasilnya saat chapter terakhir ff ini^^**

Maaf jika mengganggu /bow/

Sampai jumpa di next chapter ya~ hari selasa^^


	13. Chapter 13

**.**

 **Fight With Me**

.

 **Pengarang: Kristen Proby**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Park Chanyeol

Kim (Byun) Baekhyun

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ini_ _ **BUKAN**_ _karya Cactus93, Cactus93 hanya ingin me-remake dan berbagi cerita yang Cactus93 sukai. Cactus93 hanya mengganti nama pemeran, mungkin dialog yang sesuai dengan keadaan. Setting cerita ini tidak di Korea._

 **.**

 _ **Please read a/n**_

 _ **.**_

 _Hope u will enjoy this remake^^_

 _Sorry for typos_

 _Happy reading!_

 _._

 _._

 **Previous chapter:**

 _"Aku memiliki seniman yang hebat, jika saja kau berubah pikiran." Matanya begitu hangat dan dipenuhi oleh gairah, bibirnya sedikit tersenyum saat melihat kearahku, dan ada sesuatu hal yang sepertinya telah mengubah pendirianku._ _  
_ _"Mari kita menemuinya besok."_ _  
_ _Mulut Chanyeol ternganga dan matanya melebar. "Serius?"_ _  
_ _"Serius. Aku akan mempertimbangkannya." Aku mengangkat bahu dan mencoba untuk menyembunyikan rasa takutku saat membayangkan seseorang datang padaku dengan membawa pistol dengan jarum di ujungnya, namun Chanyeol bisa melihat ketakutanku._ _  
_ _Dia selalu bisa melihat ke dalam diriku._ _  
_ _"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu untukku." Ucapnya lirih._ _  
_ _Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Menghiasi tubuhku dengan pekerjaan seni yang permanen dan menghadapi siksaan oleh manusia bertangan jarum adalah hal yang tidak mungkin kulakukan untuk pria manapun sebelumnya. Mungkin ini adalah saatnya untuk menghadapi ketakutanku."_ _  
_ _Chanyeol tertawa, menarik tubuhku hingga berdiri, lalu mengangkat tubuhku dan menggendongku di bahunya serta memukul pantatku, lalu berjalan menaiki tangga._ _  
_ _"Mandi," Ucapnya sambil tersenyum._ _  
_ _"Ide yang bagus."_

 _._

* * *

 _._

"Apa kau yakin dengan ini?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak."

"Apa kau ingin pergi dari sini?" Chanyeol menggenggam erat tanganku dan mencium dahiku.

"Tidak."

"Apa-apaan ini Park?" Seorang pria yang tubuhnya di penuhi dengan tato tersenyum sinis pada Chanyeol lalu dia tersenyum ramah padaku. Dia adalah seorang pria dengan senjata penghancur masal di tangannya. "Kau akan baik-baik saja, manis. Apa yang akan kau dapatkan sangatlah kecil, dan hanya membutuhkan waktu selama sepuluh menit untuk mengerjakannya, dan itu adalah kisaran waktu yang paling lama."

"Aku tidak percaya aku mau melakukan ini." Aku memejamkan mataku dan menyandarkan kepalaku ke belakang, ke sandaran tempat duduk sang pembuat tato. Tuan tato itu memundurkan sandaran kursinya ke belakang sehingga aku bisa berbaring terlentang.

"Baiklah, turunkan celanamu."

"Sialan dude, yang benar saja?" Mata Chanyeol menatap tuan Tato itu dengan pandangan tajam dan itu membuatku tertawa geli.

"Hanya bagian dari pekerjaanku, man." Tuan Tato itu tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya, aku merasa tenang hingga aku melihat si tuan Tato berjalan kearahku dengan membawa sesuatu yang bentuknya seperti pistol.

"Tunggu." Tuan tato berhenti dan menaikkan alisnya. Aku menjilati bibirku. "Um, sudah berapa banyak tato yang pernah kau kerjakan?"

"Ribuan," Responnya.

"Apa kau ahli dengan pistol itu?" Tanyaku dan dia memelototiku.

"Ini bukan pistol, ini mesin"

 _Oh._

"Apa kau ahli dengan mesinmu?" Tanyaku dan sebuah senyuman licik mengembang di wajahnya yang tampan, yang membuat Chanyeol kembali menyumpah di bawah helaan napasnya.

"Sayang, kau tidak akan bisa membayangkannya."

"Aku serius."

"Baiklah." Dia duduk di hadapanku, menempatkan sikunya di atas pangkuannya, dan melihat kedalam mataku. "Aku telah melakukan ini selama hampir dua puluh tahun. Saat di bangku kuliah aku mengambil jurusan seni, jadi aku sangat ahli dengan benda ini. Aku belum pernah membuat pelangganku merasa tidak puas. Kau sudah melihat semua itu di dalam portfolioku tadi."

Aku mengangguk dan menarik napas panjang. Lagi pula, pria itu benar. Apa yang kupilih ini memang super kecil.

"Sayangku, jika aku tidak berpikir bahwa dia adalah yang terbaik, kita tidak akan berada di sini." Chanyeol meremas tanganku untuk meyakinkanku sekali lagi, dan aku merasa sedikit lebih tenang.

"Baiklah." Aku membuka kancing celana jinsku dan menurunkan celanaku sehingga tulang panggulku kelihatan. Aku menunjuk tempat dimana aku menginginkan tatoku. "Di sana."

"Tidak masalah, duduklah dan tarik napas panjang." Tuan tato -aku sudah tidak ingat lagi siapa namanya, saat ini aku begitu panik dan ketakutan- menggosokkan kertas yang bergambar sketsa tatoku di atas kulitku, menuangkan tinta ke dalam botol kecil, dan mengambil mesinnya.

Ketika dia menghampiriku dengan mesin itu di tangannya, mataku melebar. "Kau ingin mencoba membunuhku dengan benda itu, iya kan?"

"Tidak." Dia tertawa keras dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ini akan cepat selesai, sungguh."

"Lihat aku," Ujar Chanyeol, suaranya terdengar geli. Aku melihat ke arah matanya yang menatapku dengan lembut dan menggenggam tangannya lebih kencang saat tuan tato memegang pinggulku dengan salah satu tangannya. "Fokus hanya padaku, baby. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan setelah kita pergi dari sini?" Chanyeol menyibakkan rambut dari wajahku dan tersenyum padaku. Mesin mulai menyala dan aku tersentak.

"Um, aku tidak tahu."

"Bagaimana kalau berkendara dengan motor," Chanyeol berbisik di telingaku, aku memejamkan mataku dan pikiranku hanya terfokus pada suaranya.

"Itu sangat tepat. Tato dan sepeda motor," Bisikku. Chanyeol tertawa dengan lembut dan mencium pipiku.

"Mari kita mulai," Tuan tato mengatakan itu dan aku merasakan sengatan kecil di pinggulku. Aku memejamkan mataku dengan erat dan tiba-tiba Chanyeol menciumku, dengan lembut dan menggoda, menggesekkan bibirnya di bibirku, dan menggigit sisi bagian ujung mulutku, kemudian dia menciumku lebih dalam. Chanyeol masih menggenggam erat tangan kananku, sementara tangannya yang lain menangkup wajahku, menahan wajahku agar tetap di tempatnya.

Rasa sengatan jarumnya tetap terasa, tapi tidak terlalu buruk. Bibir Chanyeol memang pengalih perhatian yang sempurna.

"Kau melakukannya dengan hebat." Chanyeol berbisik di bibirku kemudian aku membuka mataku untuk melihat wajahnya. "Dia hampir selesai Baekhyun."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Aku berbisik kembali padanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menciumku lagi, kali ini dia menciumku dengan lebih bergairah, sampai akhirnya, aku mendengar suara seseorang berdehem dengan keras.

"Aku rasa dia telah selesai." Aku berbisik di bibir Chanyeol dan dia tersenyum padaku.

"Semua sudah beres," Tuan tato mengumumkan dan aku bangkit untuk duduk.

Tuan tato memberikan aku sebuah cermin kecil agar aku bisa melihat kebawah kearah sebuah hasil karya mungil yang terbentuk di pinggul sebelah kiriku. Letaknya agak kebawah, jadi jika aku mengenakan bikini, tato itu tidak akan terlihat. Hanya aku yang akan tahu bahwa ada tato di sana.

"Jadi, apa artinya tato itu untukmu?"

"Itu adalah ChanYeol of hearts," Jawabku lirih. Tato itu berbentuk hati kecil berwarna merah dengan sebuah huruf C bertengger di sebelah kiri atas. "Itu adalah Chanyeol."

Aku melihat ke atas dan menemukan Chanyeol sedang memandangi pinggulku, matanya melebar, dan napasnya agak sedikit tersengal, begitu pula napasku. Ya Tuhan, dia terlihat seperti begitu bergairah... dan sangat liar.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku pada Chanyeol.

"Ya."

"Apa kau tidak menyukainya?"

Tanpa melihat ke arahku Chanyeol berkata pada temannya. "Cepat tutup agar kami bisa segera keluar dari sini."

Sialan, dia tidak menyukainya.

Aku menginginkan sesuatu yang akan mengingatkanku pada Chanyeol, tanpa harus menandai tubuhku dengan namanya. Tato as hati ini tampak masuk akal bagiku; Setiap saat aku memanggilnya, dan dia memiliki hatiku, sama seperti kalung yang melingkar di leherku yang aku kenakan setiap hari.

Setelah tatoku diperban dan aku diberi instruksi tentang bagaimana cara merawatnya hingga sembuh, Chanyeol membayar temannya itu dan kemudian kami berjalan keluar menuju sepeda motornya.

"Kemana kau ingin pergi berkendara?" Tanyaku dan meraih helmku, namun Chanyeol menghentikanku, merengkuh tanganku dan menarik tubuhku ke arahnya.

"Baekhyun, Aku..."

"Apa yang terjadi?" Aku menempelkan perutku di tubuhnya, dan melihat ke atas, menatap wajahnya. "Aku minta maaf jika kau tidak menyukai tato itu, Chanyeol..."

"Aku sangat menyukainya, tato itu sangat seksi, dan aku sangat menyukai ada bagian dari diriku di tubuhmu. Aku hanya terkejut dengan pilihanmu." Chanyeol melihat kebawah, menatapku dengan dahi yang berkerut, terlihat sedikit bingung, dan tiba-tiba saja perutku terasa bergejolak. Apa mungkin aku telah bertindak terlalu jauh karena telah membuat tato di tubuhku dengan gambar yang istimewa di saat hubungan kami masih belum begitu lama?

"Seharusnya aku membicakan hal ini terlebih dahulu denganmu." Aku menunduk dan memejamkan mataku. "Aku hanya merasa ini adalah hal yang tepat untuk dilakukan." Aku mengangkat bahu dan menyeringai. "Dan aku menyukainya. Aku rasa tato ini terlihat seksi. Luhan pasti akan histeris saat dia melihat tatoku."

"Itu seperti sebuah komitmen." Chanyeol bergumam dan aku menelan ludah. "Seperti tinggal bersama."

 _Sialan._

Chanyeol mengangkat daguku ke atas dengan jari tangannya, membuatku menatap matanya dan aku merasa tenang saat kulihat cinta di sorot matanya, wajah yang bahagia. Chanyeol benar. Aku telah berkomitmen untuk memiliki bagian dirinya di tubuhku secara permanen. Kenapa aku harus menentang ide untuk tinggal bersamanya?

"Baiklah." Bisikku.

"Baiklah apa?" Tanyanya, ia menatap mataku dengan intens, seolah mencoba membaca pikiranku. Tangannya memeluk tubuhku lebih erat dan aku tersenyum malu padanya.

"Baiklah, mari kita tinggal bersama."

"Sungguh?" Dia masih mencari jawaban di mataku, harapan dan cinta bergantian mengisi ekspresi wajahnya, membuatku merasa tidak pernah seyakin ini selama hidupku.

"Ya. Sungguh. Mari kita mulai mempersiapkannya minggu ini."

Mendadak wajah Chanyeol seperti terbelah dua oleh senyuman yang paling lebar yang pernah kulihat di wajahnya, kemudian dia mengangkat tubuhku dan memutar tubuhku sambil berteriak dengan keras, " _Hell yeah_!"

Kami berdua tertawa saat dia meletakkan tubuhku di tanah. Chanyeol menangkup wajahku dengan tangannya kemudian ia menciumku dengan lembut namun begitu dalam dan penuh cinta, membuat tubuhku meleleh dalam pelukannya.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya lirih. "Ayo, mari kita berkendara." Chanyeol menyodorkan helm padaku dan aku melihat helm tersebut sambil merengut.

"Tidak bisakah aku naik motor tanpa harus mengenakan ini? Aku suka saat angin menerpa rambutku."

"Tentu tidak. Keselamatan adalah hal yang utama." Chanyeol mengencangkan kaitan helm di kepalaku dan kemudian ia mengenakan helmnya sendiri di kepalanya, lalu kami berdua naik ke atas motor. Aku meringkuk di belakang tubuhnya, melingkarkan lenganku di perutnya dan menyandarkan pipiku di punggungnya, di antara tulang bahunya.

"Kemana kau ingin pergi sayang?" Dia berteriak bertanya padaku.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, merasa lega, lalu tersenyum. "Aku tak perduli. Jalan saja."

Itulah yang Chanyeol lalukan, dia membawa kami keluar dari tempat parkir menuju ke jalan tol, mengemudi dengan cepat namun tidak urakan. Aku tahu dia lebih hati-hati di saat aku sedang bersamanya, dan itu membuatku merasa aman. Dia melaju di jalan tol menuju ke arah selatan, namun kemudian setelah berkendara di sana sepanjang lima mil, dia keluar dari jalan tol dan membawa kami berkendara di sekitar danau Washington, melewati jalan-jalan kecil yang tidak pernah kuketahui sebelumnya. Pemandangan disini sangat menakjubkan, aku melihat perahu-perahu yang cantik mengapung di atas air dan itu menyadarkan aku bahwa sekarang sudah hampir akhir bulan Mei, dan cuaca mulai berubah menjadi lebih hangat.

Suara mesin sepeda motor menderu kencang, menyamarkan suara berisik yang sepertinya selalu ada di sekitar kami, dan aku hanya menyandarkan tubuhku pada priaku, menikmati hempasan angin dan pemandangan serta menikmati bagaimana rasanya tubuh Chanyeol di dekatku.

Beberapa jam kemudian, kami sudah kembali dan berhenti di garasi tempat parkir Chanyeol, kemudian dia membantuku turun dari atas motor. "Bagaimana perjalanan tadi menurutmu, nona Kim?"

"Luar biasa. Tadi adalah cara yang luar biasa untuk menghabiskan waktu. Terima kasih." Aku berjinjit di atas jempol kakiku dan mengecup bibirnya. "Sekarang, ijinkan aku untuk membuat makanan untukmu."

"Apa yang ada akan kau masak?"

"Aku akan mencari sesuatu di dapurmu dan pasti akan mendapatkan ide tentang apa yang ingin aku buat." Chanyeol membawaku kedalam lift dan menarik tubuhku ke arahnya, melingkarkan lengannya di tubuhku, dan lift mulai bergerak naik keatas, ke lantai tiga belas.

"Kau bisa mulai menulis daftar barang yang kau inginkan dan meninggalkan catatan itu untuk pengurus rumah. Dia akan membelikan barang apapun yang kau pesan."

"Uhm itu... agak aneh." Aku mengerutkan hidungku ke atas dan menatapnya.

"Kenapa?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Aku tidak merasa keberatan untuk pergi berbelanja."

"Baekhyunie, membeli barang belanjaan adalah bagian dari pekerjaannya. Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula, jika kau ingin tinggal di sini bersamaku, kau perlu membiasakan diri dengan ini."

Aku kembali melihat ke arahnya dan mencoba mengerti dirinya. Dia tersenyum dan menciumku dengan singkat. "Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin memiliki dirimu di tempatku untuk selamanya."

Aku tersenyum kepadanya, dan tidak sedikitpun ada keraguan atau rasa takut hinggap pada diriku saat aku memikirkan kemungkinan untuk hidup bersama Chanyeol. Aku malah merasa gembira dan bahagia ketika memikirkan bahwa kami akan tinggal bersama.

"Malam ini aku akan membuat daftarnya."

ooOoo

.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan besok?" Tanyaku setelah mengalami kepuasan dari orgasme yang luar biasa nikmat, kami berdua sedang tiduran di atas tempat tidur dengan selimut yang membungkus tubuh kami, dan kepalaku bersandar di atas dadanya. Jemari Chanyeol bergerak naik turun di punggungku.

Dia bercinta denganku hingga aku kehilangan akal sehatku saat kami berada di kamar mandi dan setelah kami pindah ke atas tempat tidur, Chanyeol kembali bercinta denganku.

Aku tidak mengeluh.

"Bagaimana menurutmu jika kita berjalan-jalan ke pasar Pike? Aku ingin mencari beberapa bahan segar dan memasak untukmu besok malam."

"Tentu saja, itu kedengarannya menyenangkan. Aku suka pusat kota."

"Kau akan tinggal bersamaku." Chanyeol berbisik dan aku tersenyum.

"Ya."

"Besok." Ucapnya singkat.

Aku terkekeh dan mencium pipinya. "Aku rasa aku harus melakukan beberapa panggilan telepon, mengemasi barang-barang, dan kita harus mulai membicarakan mengenai masalah logistik."

"Aku sudah siap dengan barang-barangmu yang akan digabungkan dengan barang-barangku. Baju-bajumu ada di lemari kita, dan dirimu, di rumah kita, setiap hari."

"Ya tuhan baby, kau mengatakan hal yang manis dan itu membuatku terharu."

"Aku serius."

"Begitu juga aku. Ini adalah pengalaman baru untukku." Aku menjalankan jari tanganku di rambutnya yang begitu lembut, panjang dan hitam, kemudian mendesah. "Aku merasa kita bergerak terlalu cepat."

"Tidak Baekhyun, sudah lama kita menahan diri. Aku sudah menginginkan hal ini sejak setahun yang lalu. Musim panas lalu, aku telah mengacaukannya. Aku tidak akan pernah lagi melepaskanmu."

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk melepaskanku. Aku tidak ingin kau melepaskanku." Aku kembali mencium dagunya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu. Ini terasa begitu cepat, namun semuanya ini rasanya benar. Aku juga menginginkan hal yang sama denganmu."

Aku mendesah dan menenggelamkan wajahku di lehernya dan bernapas melalui aroma tubuhnya. Chanyeol melingkarkan lengannya di tubuhku dan memeluk erat tubuhku, dan aku menyadari, tanpa keraguan sedikitpun, di sinilah seharusnya tempatku berada; di dalam pelukannya, sampai akhir hayatku.

"Tidurlah," Bisiknya dan mencium rambutku.

ooOoo

"Siap?" Chanyeol bertanya dan tersenyum padaku. Kami baru saja akan menelusuri trotoar di luar bangunan tempat tinggalnya, yang kebetulan hanya berjarak sekitar beberapa blok dari pasar dan pelabuhan. Hari ini kami akan berjalan-jalan.

Chanyeol terlihat menggiurkan dengan celana jins yang kelihatan usang dan kemeja putih berlengan panjang yang bagian lengannya di gulung hingga ke siku. Cuaca mulai sedikit hangat karena ini adalah awal musim panas, dan kami ingin memanfaatkan keadaan ini dengan berjalan kaki.

"Tentu saja," Aku menjawab dan Chanyeol menautkan jari tangan kami satu sama lain, kemudian kami berjalan kaki dengan santai menuju ke pusat kota.

"Hari ini kau terlihat cantik," Ucapnya lirih lalu mencium tanganku. Aku juga mengenakan celana jins, sepatu flat ballerina yang berwarna hitam dan atasan tunic berwarna merah dengan sebuah ikat pinggang kecil berwarna hitam yang melingkar di pinggulku.

"Terima kasih, begitu juga dirimu." Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya yang hangat dan berotot. Kemudian aku mencium bahunya, saat kami sedang menunggu di persimpangan jalan untuk menyeberang. "Jadi, hari ini kita mau belanja apa?" Tanyaku.

"Daun-daunan dan sayuran untuk salad, juga lobster segar." Chanyeol kemudian melepaskan tautan tangan kami dan sekarang lengannya melingkari punggung kecilku dan membimbingku untuk menyeberang jalan, sambil tetap waspada terhadap pengemudi gila yang mungkin melintasi jalan ini. Aku menyukai caranya melindungiku dan menjagaku, namun tetap membuatku merasa bahwa kami berdua memiliki posisi yang sejajar.

"Kedengarannya nikmat."

"Ada yang ingin kau beli selagi kita berada di sini?" Tanyanya.

"Donat mini dan Starbucks." Di Pasar Pike terdapat salah satu Kafe Starbucks yang pertama kali di bangun di daerah ini, tempatnya tepat di seberang jalan dari kumpulan para pedagang. Di sana juga menyediakan Donat yang masih segar dan nikmat, yang akan terasa meleleh di mulutmu saat kau memakannya. Donat dan Starbucks adalah hal yang pertama kali harus kubeli saat aku mengunjungi kawasan ini.

"Mari kita lakukan hal itu terlebih dulu." Tangan Chanyeol merangkul tubuhku lebih erat saat kami berjalan menyusuri jalanan berbukit yang menurun yang akan membawa kami menuju ke pasar.

Saat kami sudah tiba di bawah dan berada di jalan setapak yang disusun dari bebatuan, aku menarik napas panjang dan melihat ke sekeliling. Inilah jantung kota Seattle. Pebisnis dan pekerja, para keluarga dan pasangan muda, dan semua orang yang terdiri dari beraneka bentuk, ukuran, dan warna. Terdapat musisi jalanan di pinggir jalan, bernyanyi dan memainkan instrumen musik untuk mendapatkan bayaran dari apa yang mereka lakukan, dan para musisi itu bermain sangat bagus, sehingga menarik perhatian sekumpulan orang untuk melihat.

Aku menyukai pemandangan ini, suaranya serta aromanya.

"Aku sangat senang kau mengusulkan hal ini." Aku tersenyum kepada priaku. "Sudah lama aku tidak datang kemari, dan aku sangat menyukainya."

"Aku juga." Chanyeol mengecup dahiku dan membawaku menuju Starbucks. Kami memesan minuman, kemudian berjalan menuju ke pasar, aku mulai mengeluarkan Donat miniku, agar kami dapat memakannya selagi panas dan merasakan sensasi kelembutannya, sambil terus berjalan menuju ke arah pasar.

"SALMON!" Seseorang berteriak dan di hadapan kami ada seekor ikan salmon abu-abu yang besar melayang di udara. Seorang pria yang mengenakan celana oranye yang ditahan dengan sebuah suspender menangkap ikan tersebut dan kembali melemparkan ikan salmon itu kearah pria dengan pakaian yang sama dengannya yang berdiri di belakang counter ikan.

Chanyeol dan aku saling tersenyum dan menonton pertunjukan lempar ikan itu untuk beberapa menit, sambil menyesap kopi dan memakan Donat mini kami, kami berdua tenggelam dalam suasana kota Seattle.

Lebih banyak ikan yang melayang di udara, pria yang berteriak dan kombinasi ini menyuguhkan tontonan yang menyenangkan. Kami membeli dua ekor lobster yang besar, dan penjualnya memasukkan lobster kami dalam sebuah kotak yang bisa dijinjing agar kami bisa membawanya dengan mudah.

Dengan Kedua tangannya yang disibukkan oleh kopi dan lobster, aku menyuapkan Donat ke dalam mulutnya dan kami melanjutkan perjalanan kami menyusuri pasar, mencoba mencari jalan di tengah lautan manusia yang ada. Sangat tidak mungkin berbelanja dengan cepat di pasar Pike. Di sini terlalu banyak orang, apalagi di saat akhir pekan.

Chanyeol dan aku memilih sayuran untuk membuat salad dan dia membelikan aku satu buket bunga tulip dan aster gerbera.

"Terima kasih sayang. Bunganya sangat cantik." Aku menenggelamkan wajahku ke dalam buket bunga yang ada di tanganku, menghirup aroma kesegaran yang manis yang berasal dari bunga itu, lalu tersenyum kepadanya.

"Sama sepertimu." Chanyeol mencium hidungku, membuang gelas kopinya yang sudah kosong kedalam tong sampah yang ada di dekat kami, kemudian ia menempatkan tangannya di punggungku, membimbingku keluar dari pasar dan menuju ke arah trotoar.

Kemudian aku melihat ke satu titik dan membeku. Sialan.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol bertanya dan melihat ke arah dimana pandangan mataku tertuju. "Sial." dia berbisik.

Sekitar dua puluh kaki dari tempat kami berdiri, ada Carly, yang juga merupakan salah satu karyawan di tempat kami bekerja. Dia membelakangi kami, sedang melihat syal buatan tangan. Dia kemudian membayar kepada pemilik took itu dan memutar kepalanya ke tempat kami berdiri, matanya menatapku. Aku menahan napasku, menunggunya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, namun dia hanya diam. Tidak ada sedikitpun perubahan ekpresi di wajahnya, seolah kami berdua adalah orang asing. Dia lalu mengambil tas belanjaannya dan berjalan berlawanan arah dari aku dan Chanyeol, tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke belakang.

"Dia melihat kita." bisikku.

Chanyeol mencium dahiku dan mendenguskan hidungnya di telingaku. "Jangan khawatir."

Tiba-tiba, seorang anak laki-laki berusia tiga tahun dan berambut coklat berhenti di hadapan Chanyeol, menangis, dan melihat ke arah Chanyeol. "Ayah?"

"Hey sobat kecil." Chanyeol menaruh kotak lobster ke bawah, di dekat kakinya kemudian dia berlutut di hadapan bocah kecil yang jelas sedang tersesat itu. "Apa kau sedang mencari ayahmu?"

Anak kecil itu mengangguk sambil terus menangis. Chanyeol menepuk pundak anak kecil itu untuk membuatnya tenang dan tersenyum lembut. "Siapa namamu?"

"Bwian."

"Brian?"

Anak itu kembali mengangguk. "Baiklah Brian, mari kita cari ayahmu."

Chanyeol menyerahkan kotak yang berisi lobster itu kepadaku, dan meraih tangan mungil Brian dalam genggaman tangannya lalu mencari-cari ayah anak itu di sekitar tempat kami berada. Chanyeol tidak perlu pergi terlalu jauh untuk mencari ayah anak itu, karena ada seorang pria dengan raut wajah panik berlari untuk menghampiri kami.

"Brian! Kau tidak boleh pergi seperti itu!" Pria itu mengangkat tubuh Brian ke dalam pelukannya dan mencium pipi Brian, kemudian tersenyum dengan penuh penyeselan ke arah Chanyeol. "Terima kasih. Aku bersumpah, aku hanya sedetik berpaling darinya dan..."

"Bukan masalah," Chanyeol tersenyum. "Aku senang kau menemukannya."

Aku terbawa suasana pada segala sesuatu yang baru saja terjadi dan merasa kagum. Chanyeol sangat mudah menghadapi anak-anak. Seperti ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang bisa membuat anak-anak tertarik pada Chanyeol.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, pemikiran untuk memiliki anak sama sekali tidak membuatku ketakutan. Chanyeol pasti akan mencintai kami, melindungi kami dan hanya menjadi... Chanyeol.

Bisakah aku menjadi seorang istri dan menjadi seorang ibu dalam waktu yang bersamaan, dan tidak membiarkan pekerjaanku menggerogoti hidupku?

Mungkin.

Chanyeol berpaling ke arahku dan tersenyum, dia mengambil kotak lobster dari tanganku dan menautkan jari tanganku dengan jari tangannya yang tidak memegang apapun. "Siap untuk pulang?"

Oh. Tuhanku.

Ya. Tentu saja aku bisa membangun sebuah keluarga bersama pria ini. Dan itu membuatku tidak mampu berkata-kata.

"Baby?" Chanyeol merengut ketika aku hanya diam terpaku dan hanya memandangi dirinya.

Aku menggoyangkan tubuhku untuk keluar dari dalam lamunanku dan tersenyum pada dirinya. "Yeah, aku siap. Mari kita pulang ke rumah."

ooOoo

"Bangun, sayang." Aku sedang tidur dengan posisi tengkurap dan kedua tanganku berada di bawah bantal yang menyangga kepalaku. Chanyeol meyibakkan rambut yang menutupi wajahku.

"Jam berapa ini?" Aku menggerutu.

"Enam," Chanyeol menjawab lirih dan mencium bahuku. Mmmm...ciumannya terasa nikmat, aku tidak siap untuk menghadapi hari senin.

"Aku tidak mau bangun." Aku masih memejamkan mataku.

"Aku tahu." Dia berbisik dan menjalankan telapak tangannya dari punggungku turun hingga tulang ekorku lalu naik lagi, membuatku mengerang. Chanyeol mencium pipiku dan menggigit daun telingaku, membangunkan tubuhku. "Pegang bantalnya, sayang."

Aku menarik tanganku keluar dari bawah bantal dan memegang kedua sisi bantal dengan tanganku. Aku membuka satu mataku dan terkesiap akan pemandangan priaku yang seksi, rambut hitamnya yang masih berantakan, tato tribal ada di bawah lengan kanannya dan satu lagi berada di lengan kirinya, dia kelihatan mengantuk, seksi dan hanya milikku.

"Kau sangat seksi." Aku berbisik.

"Aku menginginkanmu." Bisiknya.

"Aku ada di sini,Yeol."

Chanyeol menempatkan sebuah ciuman yang lembut di bahuku dan berbisik, "Jangan lepas bantalnya." di telingaku.

Satu tangannya meluncur turun dari punggungku menuju ke pantatku, dan dia menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuhku dan meletakkannya di tepian ranjang. Kemudian dia bergerak di antara kedua kakiku, membuka kedua kakiku lebar-lebar dengan menggunakan kedua lututnya, posisi tubuhnya berada di atas tubuhku dengan kedua lengannya berada di sisi tubuhku, lalu dia mulai menciumi punggungku turun hingga ke pantatku.

"Chanyeol," Bisikku.

"Ya, baby." Chanyeol menjilat dan menggigit kedua pantatku, lalu menyelipkan tangannya kedalam kewanitaanku, dan menemukan aku yang memang sudah basah dan siap untuknya. "Ya ampun, Baekhyunie, kau sangat basah."

"Aku membutuhkanmu untuk berada di dalam diriku, babe."

"Kau akan mendapatkanku. Kau bisa melepaskan bantalnya."

Aku melakukannya dan berbalik untuk berbaring di punggungku dan dia kembali membungkus tubuhku dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi dan berotot itu, lalu dia mulai menciumku dengan penuh gairah dan intens, seolah dia tidak akan sanggup melewatkan waktu yang ada tanpa menciumku.

Aku melingkarkan kakiku di pinggangnya, telapak kakiku di pahanya dan jemariku meremas rambutnya.

"Berpegangan lagi pada bantal," bisiknya di sela-sela ciuman kami, namun aku mengelengkan kepala.

"Chanyeol pagi ini aku butuh untuk menyentuhmu." Aku memang membutuhkannya, aku tidak bisa menjelaskan kenapa, yang aku tahu aku butuh merasakan tubuhnya.

Chanyeol mundur sedikit agar dia bisa memandang wajahku, matanya yang bersinar mencoba memahamiku. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya butuh untuk merasakan dirimu."

"Baiklah, sayang, kau bisa menyentuhku sepuasmu. Aku suka saat kau melakukannya." Dia kembali menciumi diriku, kali ini lebih lembut, mulutnya yang bertalenta itu bekerja di mulutku dan dia mulai melesakkan lidahnya lebih dalam. Chanyeol menindih tubuhku, membiarkan aku merasakan berat badannya. "Aku di sini." Bisiknya.

Aku melingkarkan tanganku di tubuhnya dan mengelus punggungnya, dari mulai pantatnya sampai ke rambutnya yang lebat dan kembali meluncur turun ke bawah, sementara telapak kakiku menggesek pahanya. Aku tidak bisa berhenti menyentuhnya, menggesekkan badanku ke tubuhnya. "Kau terasa nikmat."

"Biarkan aku bercinta denganmu, baby." Dia menggigit bibirku, kemudian merambat ke tulang rahangku hingga mencapai telinga kiriku. Aku memiringkan kepalaku untuk mempermudah dia mencapai area sensitifku, dan dia pun menjilat daerah di bawah telinga, tempat dimana dia bisa membuatku gila. "Aku menyukai aroma tubuhmu, Baekhyunie. Sangat lembut dan segar serta manis." Dengan lembut dia menggigit daun telingaku, membuatku menggelinjang di bawahnya. "Kau terasa amat nikmat, sayang. Sangat lembut, seksi, berisi dan juga mungil."

Kata-katanya meracuniku, dia bercinta denganku melalui tubuhnya dan aku merasa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat, membuat nafasku terengah-engah.

"Chanyeol." Aku berbisik.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa cukup untuk merasakan dirimu." Pinggulnya mulai bergerak dengan gerakan memutar yang lambat, menggesekan batangnya yang keras dan besar di bibir kewanitaanku, bola silvernya memijat clit-ku, membuatku melengkungkan punggungku, untuk mendorong kewanitaanku agar semakin dekat dengan miliknya.

"Chanyeol, aku membutuhkanmu." Aku meremas pantatnya yang kencang dan menekannya ke arahku, sensasi saat batangnya yg panjang bergesekan dengan bibir kewanitaanku, serta kepala kejantanannya dengan tindikannya itu, membuat titik sensitifku berdenyut, saat ini orgasme sedang terbangun dalam tubuhku.

"Sangat mempesona," Dia berbisik di leherku dan menyelipkan kedua lengannya di bawah bahuku sehingga dia bisa menyangga kepalaku, telapak tangannya menangkup leherku, sementara jari tangannya berada di antara rambutku. Dia berhenti sejenak, kemudian mendorong lebih keras dan cepat, menggesek-gesekkan tubuhnya dengan tubuhku. "Aku suka saat aku bisa membuatmu orgasme dengan cara seperti ini."

"Oh Tuhan." Aku berbisik. Kami tidak banyak bersuara, dalam keheningan dan nafas kami yang terengah-engah, bercinta dengan penuh cinta. Aku memejamkan mataku saat aku mulai merasakan air mata jatuh di pelupuk mataku, mengalir turun di sisi wajahku.

"Shh, baby, jangan menangis." Chanyeol kembali menempatkan bibirnya di bibirku, menggesekkannya disana, menenangkanku dan kemudian dengan lembut dan cara yang manis dia menciumku. "Datanglah untukku, sayang."

Aku mencapai orgasme, dalam keheningan, tubuhku menggelinjang dan mendorong agar lebih rapat dengan tubuhnya. Chanyeol menciumku dengan intens, menurunkan panggulnya ke arahku, dan menemukan jalan masuk ke titik sensitifku dengan ujung kejantanannya lalu dengan teramat sangat pelan dia memasuki area kewanitaanku, membuatku dapat merasakannya di dinding kewanitaan ku saat batangnya dengan perlahan masuk ke dalam, dan memenuhi rongga sensitifku. Setelah sepenuhnya tenggelam dalam diriku, dia kemudian berhenti.

"Buka matamu."

Matanya membara, menatapku dengan penuh cinta, membuat aku menangis.

"Matamu adalah mata terindah yang pernah aku lihat. Saat kau menatapku seperti ini, adalah saat yang paling aku suka."

"Bagaimana caraku memandangmu?" Bisikku, dan memasukkan jari tanganku di dalam rambutnya, menikmati bagaimana bahu dan kepalaku di buaian tangannya, merasakan berat tubuhnya, dan miliknya yang sekarang sedang memenuhi rongga sensitifku.

"Seperti hanya diriku yang kau lihat." Bisiknya.

Aku menjalankan jari tanganku di wajahnya dan menangkap kedua pipinya dengan kedua tanganku, menatap matanya, tidak menghiraukan air mata yang membasahi mataku.

"Memang hanya dirimu yang aku lihat."

Chanyeol mengerang pelan dan menciumku dengan penuh hasrat, panggulnya mulai bergerak, dengan perlahan bergerak keluar dan masuk di dalam rongga sensitifku. Aku mencengkram pantatnya saat aku mulai merasakan orgasme kembali terbangun di dalam diriku. Chanyeol pasti juga merasakan hal yang sama karena dia mulai mempercepat gerakannya, dan menghantam lebih keras pada setiap dorongan.

"Lepaskan, Baekhyunie." Ucapnya lirih

"Datanglah bersamaku." Bisikku.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya saat dia mengeram dan mengunci tatapan mataku dengan matanyanya yang bergairah, mulutnya terbuka saat dia terengah-engah. Dia memasuki diriku beberapa kali lagi, kemudian dengan mendorong miliknya masuk ke dalam kewanitaanku, dia menumpahkan gelombang kepuasannya di dalam tubuhku. Pada saat yang sama aku juga merasakan gelombang kepuasanku juga mengalir keluar, aku tidak melepaskan pandanganku darinya, saat tubuhku gemetar di bawah tubuhnya.

"Oh Tuhan." Bisikku saat kurasakan tubuhku mulai tenang.

Tubuhnya terjatuh lunglai di atas tubuhku dan dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di leherku.

"Hey," Chanyeol menggangkat kepalanya saat aku memanggilnya. Aku mengecup pipinya dan berkata. "Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Baekhyunie."

.

ooOoo

.

 **TBC**

.

ooOoo

.

.

.

 **Thanks to:**

 **Guest** iya gapapa kamu cerewet~ aku suka~ makasih buat ngingetin^^ **| Loginn** tunggu hasilnya^^ **| cendut** ini udah, babe ;) **| mpxxxxx** /hug/ makasih sarannya^^ aku tunggu hasil votingnya ya~ jangan carck pair aduh neng… aku anti soalnya, hatiku tak tega menyakili kopel aslinya Q.Q semoga kamu tak kecewa dengan hasil votingnya, soalnya aku udah terlanjur minta voting dan aku tak bisa menyalahi aturan TAT **| choi96** baek berjiwa mandiri dan 'kudu' berkerja :') terkadang pengen nyubit aja wkwk **| exindira** iya~ makasih^^ **| deedaimonia** insyaallah aku kagak bakal ilang :') makasih buat dukungannya^^ **| indi1004** terima kasih udah ikut vote^^ **| HUN** terima kasih udah ikut vote^^ **| 1106** eyyy ikutikutan mandi aja.. jangaaan hahaha **| sa** terima kasih udah ikut vote^^ **| ieznha asmaulhaq** baek sangat beruntung :') **| exotob** cy marah karena jelez hahaha **| HHSNeverDie** terima kasih udah ikut vote^^ **| parkbaexh614 | rly** hahaha cy pengen berdua aja ama baek **| ChanBaek22** iya gpp, makasih udah ninggalin jejak^^ terima kasih udah ikut vote ya^^ **| NoTime To MilkTe nih** anak kayaknya pengen banget dihamilih eh maksudku liat baek hamil /plak/ hahaha semoga tahun depan ada cover dance GB sekalian :') **| BaekQiu** cy ringan tangan kalo ada yang macem-macem ama baek, tunggu hasil votingnya ya^^ **| ChanBMine** karena cy yang berotot itu HOT hahaha **| sehunshit94** terima kasih udah ikut vote^^ soal permintaanmu maaf aku tak bisa lakuin Q.Q ini soalnya remake ingin aku ganti tapi FF ku sendiri masih banya PR… maaf ya T…T **| princesslavender22** terima kasih udah ikut vote^^ **| ChristyLeyla** jangan terlalu ngarep baek hamil ya Q.Q terima kasih udah ikut vote^^ aduuuh aku typo ya :'( maaf aku ngeditnya tak teliti **| Leon** novel ini type sinetron ya? kkk maaf T…T konflik sebenarnya akan datang, tapi sepertinya masih jauh dari ekspektasi kamu^^ **| JonginDO** iyah saiang~ **| parkobyunxo** terima kasih udah ikut vote^^ **| astarizerida | jumarohfauziyah** jangan belai-belai cy ih, nakal wkwkkk **| NLPCY** rock with me CB udah ada yang remake^^ tapi sepertinya yang ngeremake hiatus :') makasih buat dukungannya^^ **| Rain030** makasih buat dukungan dan perhatiannya /hug/ sebenarnya yang Play with me belom aku edit sama sekali kkk **| devie. chaniago. 9** /hug/ makasih buat dukungannya saiang~ **| flyintochanbaek** terima kasih udah ikut vote^^ **| seluhaenbiased** terima kasih udah ikut vote^^ makasih buat dukungannya^^ /hug/ **| chenma** dasar sampeyan doyan banget enceh hahaha dasar omes **| Namef** terima kasih udah ikut vote^^ **| taolinna6824** terima kasih udah ikut vote^^ cy pas nonjok orang itu yang jelas hot~ kkk **| Guest** niat aslinya remake bukan chanbaek saiang kkk tp kristao **| Guest** married? Kamingsun kkk **| Asmaul | mrsbunnybyun** jangan nyolo ih /plak/ hahaha intinya pengen laki orang barat yang kayak ni nopel ini ya? Hahaha yg rock with me tetep kaisoo saiaaang~ itu tetep kamu suka kan kkk.. yang aku ganti itu chara play with me :') **| livbyun** aku alergi dengan crack Q.Q tapi makasih buat sarannya^^

 **.**

 **A/N**

Makasih ya yang kemarin udah ikut nge-vote^^

Makasih juga yang udah ngasih saran /hug/

Semoga hasil vote tak mengecewakan kalian :')

Ff ini dua chapter lagi tamat… sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya hari sabtu^^


	14. Chapter 14

**.**

 **Fight With Me**

.

 **Pengarang: Kristen Proby**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Park Chanyeol

Kim (Byun) Baekhyun

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ini_ _ **BUKAN**_ _karya Cactus93, Cactus93 hanya ingin me-remake dan berbagi cerita yang Cactus93 sukai. Cactus93 hanya mengganti nama pemeran, mungkin dialog yang sesuai dengan keadaan. Setting cerita ini tidak di Korea._

 **.**

 _ **Please read a/n**_

 _ **.**_

 _Hope u will enjoy this remake^^_

 _Sorry for typos_

 _Happy reading!_

 _._

 _._

 **Previous chapter:**

 _Chanyeol mengerang pelan dan menciumku dengan penuh hasrat, panggulnya mulai bergerak, dengan perlahan bergerak keluar dan masuk di dalam rongga sensitifku. Aku mencengkram pantatnya saat aku mulai merasakan orgasme kembali terbangun di dalam diriku. Chanyeol pasti juga merasakan hal yang sama karena dia mulai mempercepat gerakannya, dan menghantam lebih keras pada setiap dorongan._ _  
_ _"Lepaskan, Baekhyunie." Ucapnya lirih_ _  
_ _"Datanglah bersamaku." Bisikku._ _  
_ _Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya saat dia mengeram dan mengunci tatapan mataku dengan matanyanya yang bergairah, mulutnya terbuka saat dia terengah-engah. Dia memasuki diriku beberapa kali lagi, kemudian dengan mendorong miliknya masuk ke dalam kewanitaanku, dia menumpahkan gelombang kepuasannya di dalam tubuhku. Pada saat yang sama aku juga merasakan gelombang kepuasanku juga mengalir keluar, aku tidak melepaskan pandanganku darinya, saat tubuhku gemetar di bawah tubuhnya._ _  
_ _"Oh Tuhan." Bisikku saat kurasakan tubuhku mulai tenang._ _  
_ _Tubuhnya terjatuh lunglai di atas tubuhku dan dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di leherku._ _  
_ _"Hey," Chanyeol menggangkat kepalanya saat aku memanggilnya. Aku mengecup pipinya dan berkata. "Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol."_ _  
_ _"Aku juga mencintaimu, Baekhyunie."_

.

* * *

.

Keadaan di kantor hari ini berjalan dengan...uhm cukup aneh. Nyonya Glover selalu melihatku dengan pandangan menyelidik setiap kali aku melewati meja kerjanya, hal itu membuatku gugup dan penasaran tentang apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Sepanjang hari ini aku bahkan belum bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Aku tiba di kantor lebih dulu sementara dia pergi ke gym dan tiba di kantor satu jam kemudian, hal yang memang kami lakukan setiap hari. Namun hari ini dia sama sekali belum mengirimkan daftar pekerjaan yang perlu aku lakukan, bahkan rekan kerjaku juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Jadi sepanjang hari ini aku hanya mengerjakan berkas yang memang perlu diperbaiki dan melakukan riset tentang calon klien yang memang aku tahu bahwa Chanyeol berkeinginan untuk mengajak orang tersebut bergabung dalam perusahaan kami.

Tepat jam dua seseorang mengetuk pintu ruanganku.

"Masuk." Jawabku.

Kepala Nyonya Glover menyembul dari balik pintu. "Kau diminta bergabung untuk mengikuti rapat yang dilaksanakan di ruang rapat, nona Kim."

"Baiklah, terima kasih, omong-omong apa kau tahu rapat ini akan membahas tentang apa?" Tanyaku, lalu aku mengambil iPad milikku dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi mereka sudah sepanjang hari berada di sana."

"Mereka?"

"Ya, Kedua Partner, CEO perusaahaan, serta kepala personalia."

Perutku terasa mulas.

 _Sialan._

Aku mengikuti Nyonya Glover untuk berjalan menuju ruangan rapat. Dia mengetuk pintu kemudian masuk kedalam.

"Nona Kim." Nyonya Glover memanggilku lalu membimbingku masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Chanyeol dan tuan Luis duduk di balik meja rapat yang panjang, bersama dengan tuan Vincent, CEO perusahaan kami dan seorang wanita dengan setelan hitam, mungkin dari divisi personalia.

Chanyeol tidak memandang mataku saat aku memasuki ruangan.

"Nona Kim, silahkan duduk." Nyonya Glover mempersilahkan aku untuk duduk, dan wanita dari bagian personalia itu menunjuk ke arah sebuah kursi yang berlawanan dengan tempat duduk mereka. Bagus, aku harus duduk sendirian berhadapan dengan mereka semua.

 _Brengsek._

Aku mengambil tempat duduk itu dan meletakkan iPad-ku di atas meja, lalu menautkan jari tanganku dan meletakkannya di pangkuanku, melihat satu-persatu orang yang ada di depanku. Wajah mereka begitu datar, tidak menunjukkan alasan kenapa aku di panggil ke sini, namun aku sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi.

Carly pasti sudah memberitahukan pada mereka.

"Nona Kim," Tuan Vincent membuka pembicaraan. Aku baru satu kali bertemu dengan dia, namun dia terlihat seperti seorang pria yang baik. Dia adalah pria berumur dengan rambut yang beruban serta tatapan mata yang hangat. Dia memandangku dengan tatapan mata yang hangat, tangannya dilipat di atas meja, dan badannya agak condong ke arahku. "Aku punya pertanyaan untukmu."

"Ya, tuan." Jawabku, bangga pada diriku sendiri karena aku mampu terdengar percaya diri dan profesional.

"Berapa lama kau sudah bekerja di perusahaan ini?"

Aku mengerutkan dahiku dan sekilas memandang wanita dari bagian personalia. Bukankah mereka memiliki informasi tentang itu?

"Tiga tahun, tuan Vincent." Jawabku.

"Dan selama itu, apakah anda telah di beritahukan mengenai prosedur dan kebijakan perusahaan ini?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Tentu saja."

"Bagus." Pria itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan membaca berkas yang ada di hadapannya. "Jadi anda sadar bahwa perusahaan ini melarang adanya hubungan asmara di antara karyawan?"

"Ya, saya tahu itu." Aku tidak akan terlihat lemah dan hancur di hadapan orang-orang ini. Aku sudah tahu hal ini bisa terjadi dan aku sudah mengambil resiko itu. Aku merasakan empat pasang mata sedang memandang ke arahku dan aku membalas tatapan mereka satu persatu, Chanyeol adalah yang terakhir. Wajahnya begitu dingin, matanya menatapku tanpa emosi sedikitpun. Itu adalah cara dia memandangku selama delapan bulan yang lalu, setelah kami bercinta untuk pertama kalinya di apartemennya, sampai saat di mana dia berbicara padaku untuk mengajakku ke apartement tepat sebelum hari ulang tahunku.

"Kami telah menerima informasi bahwa anda telah terlibat dalam sebuah hubungan dengan anggota perusahaan ini." Tuan Vincent melanjutkan.

"Pagi ini anda pasti telah menerima sebuah laporan dari Carly." Responku dengan tegas, bahkan tidak melepaskan kontak mata dengannya. Mata tuan Vincent melebar, kemudian mengerutkan dahinya dan melihat ke arah koleganya.

"Sebetulnya tidak. Mengapa anda berpikiran seperti itu?" Tanyanya.

Aku mengerutkan dahiku dan mendadak menbenci diriku dengan mulut besarku. "Itu tadi hanya tebakan."

"Jadi anda tidak menyangkalnya?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak tuan."

Tuan Vincent menghela nafas kemudian duduk bersandar di kursinya. "Nona Kim, anda memiliki catatan kerja yang bagus. Selama tiga tahun bersama kami anda telah melakukan kerja yang bagus."

"Terima kasih, Tuan."

"Namun peraturan adalah peraturan."

Aku memandang sekilas ke arah Chanyeol, dan mimik wajahnya masih tetap sama. Apakah dia tidak akan mengatakan sesuatu?

"Kami mengetahui bahwa anda dan tuan Park telah menjalin sebuah hubungan. Dan sebagai partner perusahaan kami, Tuan Park adalah aset yang tidak bisa kami lepas. Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa melanggar peraturan perusahaan dengan mempertahankan anda di sini, nona Kim."

Tuan Vincent berhenti berbicara dan keempat orang tersebut memandangiku. Satu-satunya orang yang membuka suara semenjak aku memasuki ruangan ini hanya tuan Vincent. Yang lain begitu tenang, dingin dan tidak terbaca.

Terutama Chanyeol.

Sekali lagi aku melihat ke arah Chanyeol dan memandangi dia untuk waktu yang lama. Dia bahkan tidak bergeming. Dia hanya diam dan membiarkan semua hal terjadi pada diriku. Dia tidak akan membelaku aku atau menawarkan untuk mengundurkan diri. Itulah yang lebih melukaiku, daripada kenyataan bahwa aku akan kehilangan pekerjaanku.

"Kami telah menghitung gaji anda, mencairkan dana liburan dan masa sakit anda, tuan Vincent telah menyetujui tiga bulan gaji sebagai pesangon. Sedangkan mengenai tabungan dana pensiun, anda akan menerima surat berisi informasi rinciannya melalui pos." Wanita dari bagian personalia berbicara untuk pertama kalinya dan memberikan lembaran cek padaku. "Anda memiliki waktu selama lima belas menit untuk membereskan barang pribadi anda."

Benarkah? Aku masih belum melepaskan pandanganku dari Chanyeol saat wanita itu berbicara. Aku berdiri dan berbalik untuk meninggalkan ruangan, namun suara tuan Vincent menghentikanku, aku kemudian kembali berbalik ke arah meja.

"Nona Kim, anda telah bekerja dengan baik di perusahaan ini, saya pribadi akan senang untuk membuatkan surat referensi kerja jika anda membutuhkannya."

Aku mengangguk ke padanya. "Terima kasih."

Aku berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju ke ruanganku dan menutup pintunya. Brengsek. Apa itu benar-benar baru saja terjadi? Apakah benar aku baru saja dipecat dan kekasihku hanya diam saja? Dia hanya duduk di sana dan melihatku seperti orang asing?

Seakan dia tidak berada dalam tubuhku enam jam yang lalu?

Aku tidak pernah menyimpan barang pribadi di kantorku, jadi aku meraih tasku, memasukkan iPad, HP, dan sebuah lipgloss yang ku ambil dari laci meja kerjaku, serta sebuah mug lalu berjalan keluar dari ruanganku, di dalam hati aku memberi penghargaan pada diriku sendiri karena mampu bersikap tenang.

"Nona Kim," Aku membalikkan tubuhku ke arah suara Nyonya Glover dan menemukan Chanyeol sedang berdiri di samping meja kerja Nyonya Glover, sedang menatapku. Rahangnya mengeras, namun hanya itu emosi yang tergambar di wajahnya.

"Semoga kau mendapat keberhasilan, dear."

Hanya kata-kata itu yang mampu membuatku meneteskan air mata. Namun aku tidak merespon, aku hanya berjalan langsung menuju ke elevator, dan menekan tombol. Mendadak Carly ada di sampingku.

"Oh tuhan! Aku baru mendengar beritanya. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Dia adalah dalang semua ini, dia pasti telah melaporkan apa yang dilihatnya kepada bagian personalia pagi ini, mungkin saja dia melakukannya saat aku sedang bercinta dengan Chanyeol.

Aku tidak melihat kearahnya, pandanganku hanya tertuju pada angka yang ada di atas pintu elevator. Aku bisa merasakan Chanyeol menatap punggungku.

Persetan dengannya.

Persetan dengan mereka semua.

"Baekhyun apa kau baik-baik saja?" Carly bertanya lagi dengan suara manis palsu yang menjijikkan.

Elevator berbunyi dan pintu terbuka. Aku melangkah masuk ke dalam dan membalikkan tubuhku, mataku bertemu dengan pandangan mata Chanyeol, dan menjawab pertanyaan Carly tanpa melihat kearahnya.

"Persetan denganmu."

ooOoo

.

"Halo?"

"Yifan, ini Baekhyun." Aku berdehem dan berpindah jalur, hendak menuju ke rumahku.

"Hey, ada apa?"

"Aku ingin tinggal bersamamu untuk sementara waktu."

Sunyi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Suara Yifan biasanya terdengar menyenangkan, namun kali ini terdengar perubahan pada nada suaranya, dan aku tahu bahwa dia siap untuk menghajar siapa saja untukku.

"Aku baru saja dipecat, dan sedang dalam proses untuk kehilangan kekasihku. Aku harus pergi menjauh dan menjernihkan pikiranku. Bolehkah aku tinggal di tempatmu?"

"Aku akan menyiapkan kamar tamu. Apa kau bisa mengemudi?"

"Yeah, aku rasa aku masih sedikit terguncang. Aku akan meledak sesampainya di tempatmu nanti."

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan menyiapkan tisue Klennex untukmu. Aku mencintaimu, kiddo."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Aku menutup telepon, lalu menelpon Luhan. Aku harus segera bicara padanya sebelum aku menangis. Karena begitu aku mulai menangis, aku tidak yakin kapan aku bisa berhenti.

"Baekhyun?" Luhan menjawab teleponku. "Kenapa kau tidak berada di kantor?"

"Aku dipecat."

"Sialan. Seseorang mengetahuinya."

"Yep." Aku memarkirkan mobil di pelataran rumahku, mematikan mesin dan dengan cepat berjalan memasuki rumah lalu naik ke atas, menuju ke kamar tidurku.

"Kau terdengar tenang."

"Aku sangat marah, terlebih kepada Chanyeol. Dia tidak ikut dipecat, dan saat aku sedang berhadapan dengannya dan anggota lain dari pasukan yang memecatku, dia sama sekali tidak membelaku."

Aku mendengar suara Ziyu rewel di belakangnya. "Apa kau ingin menginap di sini?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tidak, aku sedang bersiap-siap. Aku ingin pergi dari sini untuk sementara waktu."

"Datanglah kemari." Luhan menawarkan, namun aku tahu itu bukan pilihan yang bisa aku ambil untuk saat ini.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku akan pergi ke tempat Yifan. Aku benar-benar harus menjauh dari sini agar aku bisa berpikir langkah apa yang harus kuambil selanjutnya."

"Baiklah, jika kau membutuhkan apapun, kau tau dimana kau bisa menemukanku."

"Terima kasih, Luhanie." Aku merasa air mataku mulai jatuh, namun aku mencoba untuk mengabaikannya dan hanya fokus untuk memasukkan pakaianku ke dalam koper besarku. Aku hampir membawa semua yang ada di dalam lemariku, karena aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku akan berada di sana.

Aku melempar perlengkapan mandiku ke dalam koper yang lebih kecil, lalu terdengar suara pintu depan terbuka dan ditutup dengan kasar, kemudian suara orang berlari di tangga. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarku, nafasnya terengah-engah, rambutnya berantakan, dia hanya mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam. Dia melihat ke arah koperku yang terbuka kemudian mengunciku dengan tatapan mata abu-abunya yang menyipit.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanyanya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Aku berbalik dan hendak berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, namun dia mencegahku dan menarik lenganku.

"Mari kita bicara, Baekhyunie."

Aku menarik tanganku dari pegangannya dan melipat kedua tanganku di dadaku, aku merasa amat marah, terluka, dan bingung.

"Jangan sentuh aku. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan, Chanyeol. Kau mengkhianatiku."

Chanyeol maju selangkah, namun aku mundur menjauh darinya, dia kemudian menempatkan tangannya di pinggangnya yang ramping.

"Kau ada di ruangan itu dan membiarkan mereka memecatku tanpa mengatakan apapun untuk membelaku."

"Kau tidak berada di dalam ruangan itu sepanjang pagi ini di saat aku menghadapi mereka. Aku menawarkan untuk mengundurkan diri jika mereka membiarkanmu untuk tinggal."

"Tapi kau tidak mengancam mereka untuk mengundurkan diri jika mereka memecatku."

Rahangnya menegang dan dia menjalankan tangannya di rambutnya.

"Aku pikir kau tidak melakukan itu," Gumamku, aku kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mengambil shampo, pisau cukur dan shower gell milikku, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam koper bersama dengan perlengkapan make-up milikku.

"Baekhyunie, keadaan akan lebih buruk jika kita berdua jadi pengangguran."

"Persetan dengan itu! Chanyeol, saat pertama kali aku melangkahkan kaki di apartemenmu aku sudah tahu ini semua akan terjadi. Aku menyadari diriku sedang terlibat dalam masalah yang seperti apa. Dan apa kau tahu? Aku memilihmu. AKU MEMILIHMU!" Aku memukul dadanya lalu berjalan mengitari ruangan. Aku benar-benar emosi. "Bahkan jika orang-orang itu bertanya kepadaku, aku akan mengatakan pada mereka bahwa aku mencintaimu dan mereka bisa mencium pantatku jika mereka tidak menyukainya. Aku tidak berbohong pada mereka ketika mereka menanyakan tentang hubungan kita. Tapi kau, kau duduk hanya sejauh enam kaki dariku dan tidak menunjukkan sedikitpun emosi di diwajahmu!"

"Baekhyun..."

"Tidak," Aku memotong pembicaraannya dan mendekatkan diri ke hadapannya. "Saat ini aku tidak perduli tentang pekerjaan itu. Aku akan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lain. Yang aku pikirkan saat ini adalah, hari ini aku bahkan tidak mengenal siapa dirimu. Pria yang membelaku dengan segenap kekuatannya pada hari jumat malam yang lalu tidak ada di sana. Pria yang melindungiku agar aku tidak tertabrak mobil pada waktu di Seattle dan membuatku merasa aman, dia tadi tidak ada di sana."

"Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun, apa yang harus aku katakan?"

"Oh, aku tidak tahu, mungkin kau bisa bilang, 'ini adalah salah kami berdua?' atau mungkin 'Saya akan keluar jika anda memecatnya?'" Aku melempar pakaian dalam dan sepatu ke dalam koperku, aku bahkah tidak begitu perduli untuk melihat apa yang telah aku masukkan ke dalam koper itu, aku langsung menutup koperku.

"Jika kau bisa tenang, aku akan mengatakan padamu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sebelum kau memasuki ruangan sialan itu, Baekhyunie."

Aku menarik nafas panjang dan menunduk sambil menggosok dahiku dengan tanganku. Aku begitu mencintainya, dan aku merasa dikhiaLuhaniei olehnya. Aku sadar aku tidak bisa berada di dekatnya untuk saat ini.

"Aku harus pergi." Aku menurunkan koper dari atas tempat tidurku dan menarik pegangannya lalu menyeretnya di belakangku.

"Kemana kau akan pergi?" Dia bertanya sekali lagi sambil menyilangkan tanganya di depan dadanya.

"Tidak perlu memperdulikan kemana aku akan pergi, Chanyeol. Lupakan saja aku." Aku mulai melangkah melewatinya namun dia berdiri di hadapanku, menghalangi jalanku menuju pintu.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu." Matanya liar menatapku, wajahnya menegang menahan luka, melihatnya seperti ini juga membuatku terluka. Semuanya terasa begitu menyakitkan. Aku memejamkan mata dan merasakan air mata berlinang di pipiku. "Sayang, jangan menangis."

Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya dan menciumku dengan lembut, dan aku membiarkannya, menyadari ini adalah ciuman terakhir kami. Aku melingkarkan lenganku di lehernya dan menariknya ke arahku, memberikan segala sesuatu yang ada dalam diriku untuk ciuman ini. Aku menjalankan tanganku melalui rambutnya, dan akhirnya menarik diri, menyusuri wajahnya dengan ujung jariku, mencoba menghafal segala sesuatu tentang dirinya.

"Kau dan aku mungkin memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama-sama," bisikku, menatap mata abu-abunya yang indah, "Namun aku menikmati setiap detik waktu yang kita habiskan bersama."

Aku melepaskan diri dari pelukannya, Chanyeol menelan ludah, aku menangkup tangannya dan menyerahkan kembali kalung dengan liontin perak berbentuk hati yang dia berikan padaku saat kami berada di pantai. Kemudian aku meraih tasku dan berjalan keluar kamar, turun kebawah dan keluar menuju mobilku.

"Baekhyunie, tunggu."

"Kunci pintunya saat kau pergi, Chanyeol."

"Demi tuhan, Tunggu!"

Aku memasukkan koperku di kursi belakang mobilku, membuka pintu bagian pengemudi, dan mendadak Chanyeol sudah ada di sampingku. "Lihat aku."

Aku menatapnya dengan mata yang mulai dipenuhi dengan air mata dan menelan ludah. Dia memandangi wajahku, tersirat kesedihan di matanya. Dia seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun tertahan. Akhirnya, dia hanya mengecup dahiku dan berbisik. "Aku mencintaimu."

Aku tidak menjawabnya, hanya menjalankan mobil dan berlalu.

ooOoo

.

.

Yifan membuka pintu depan rumahnya, lalu menarik tubuhku kearahnya, memelukku dengan erat. Semua saudara laki-lakiku memiliki postur tubuh yang tinggi dan badan yang kekar, karena kami semua memang berasal dari kolam genetika yang luar biasa. Yifan memiliki rambut pirang yang gelap dan matanya tajam tapi menenangkan, dia hanya dua tahun lebih tua dariku. Kami memang selalu dekat.

Aku menarik nafas panjang dan membiarkannya memelukku di ambang pintu. Aku menyandarkan pipiku di kaos Seahawks miliknya yang lembut, kepedihan yang kualami sore ini membuatku hancur. Aku menangis, dan demi Tuhan, amarahku mulai muncul ke permukaan, aku melepaskan diri dari pelukannya dan berguman "Kamar tidur."

"Lewat sini." Yifan membimbingku masuk ke dalam rumah Seattle miliknya yang indah, namun aku tidak begitu memperhatikan ruangan-ruangan yang aku lewati. Aku hanya mengikutinya naik keatas melalui tangga dan dia membukakan sebuah pintu. "Disinilah kamarmu, kiddo, pakailah selama yang kau butuhkan. Jika kau membutuhkanku, kamarku ada di seberang ruangan."

Aku mengangguk dan melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan yang indah. Tempat tidurnya telah di lapisi dengan seprai yang baru. "Aku lupa membawa tasku."

"Aku akan mengambilnya."

"Aku rasa aku akan menangis, Yifan."

"Kau ingin aku menemanimu atau tidak?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Tuhan, aku berharap aku bisa mati rasa. Mati rasa lebih baik dari pada sayatan luka yang aku rasakan saat ini.

"Aku akan mengambil tasmu, dan memberimu sedikit waktu, lalu aku akan kembali lagi kesini, oke?"

Aku hanya mengangguk dan menatap kakakku. Dia terlihat khawatir dan sedikit marah. "Apa kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak, aku khawatir. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu seperti ini."

"Aku rasa aku memang belum pernah mengalami hal seperti ini sebelumnya." Aku menyentuh bibirku dengan jariku, mengingat kembali ciuman selamat tinggal bersama Chanyeol lima belas menit yang lalu. Kepalaku tertunduk, bertumpu pada tanganku, menyerah dalam kesedihan yang menghancurkanku. Tubuhku mulai bergerak maju mundur, isak tangis mengontrol tubuhku. Aku tidak pernah menangis begitu keras. Aku tidak pernah di hancurkan seperti ini.

Aku bisa mendengar suaraku sendiri, tangisan dan gumamanku. Sialan, Aku benar-benar berantakan, dan aku tidak bisa menghentikannya. Tubuhku telah mengambil alih pikiranku, mengusir rasa sakit melalui air mata dan ingus dan meludah.

Yifan kembali ke dalam ruangan sambil menarik koper berodaku di belakangnya. Dia menarik keluar beberapa lembar tisue dari kotak yang ada di sisi tempat tidur dan memberikan tisue itu kepadaku untuk membersihkan ingus dan air mata yang belepotan di wajahku, dia berdiri di depanku dengan tangan di pinggulnya. "Apa kau sudah bisa bicara?"

Aku menggeleng, tidak.

"Apa kau ingin aku membunuhnya?" Dia bertanya, suaranya pelan.

Aku menggelengkan kepala, namun kemudian sempat terbersit untuk mengiyakan, lalu aku mengangkat bahuku. Ada sedikit senyuman di ujung bibir Yifan.

"Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan, Baekhyun?" Tuhan, aku mencintai pria ini. Aku sangat senang karena memilih untuk datang kesini.

"Jangan katakan pada siapapun kecuali kepada keluarga kita bahwa aku ada di sini. Jika Chanyeol menelponmu, katakan saja kau belum melihatku."

Dia menaikkan alisnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya. "Dia benar-benar mengacaukannya."

"Iya."

"Wanita lain?"

"Bukan." Pertanyaan itu membuatku menangis lagi, dan aku kembali hancur.

"Baiklah, malam ini kita tidak akan membicarakannya."

"Apa aku merusak rencanamu?" Tanyaku sambil terisak.

"Tidak, tapi kau tahu, demi kau, aku akan merubah rencana apapun yang aku miliki."

Aku hanya mengangguk, Yifan kemudian melepas kedua alas kakinya dan berjalan memutari ruangan, menuju ke sisi lain tempat tidur, naik keatasnya, duduk bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur dan berkata, "Kemarilah."

Dia menarikku ke pangkuannya dan aku meringkuk seperti bola dan menagis sejadi-jadinya.

Yifan terus memberikan tisue kepadaku, membuatku nyaman dengan menggosok punggungku dan memelukku, membiarkan aku menangis.

"Bukankah menjijikkan memeluk adikmu seperti ini?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak ketika kau sedang sakit seperti ini." Responnya, dan dia benar.

Aku memang sakit.

Sakit karena ketakutan, amarah, pengkhianatanan, dan kerinduan.

ooOoo

"Bangun, Baekhyun."

Seseorang mengguncang-guncang bahuku dan meremas kepalaku dengan gemas. Aku mencoba membuka mata, tapi cahaya lampu membuatku silau.

"Pergi." Teriakku dengan suara parau.

"Sekarang sudah siang."

Aku mengerang dan membalikkan tubuhku untuk berbaring di atas punggungku. Tubuhku terasa sakit karena stres dan kesedihan. Mataku bengkak karena menangis dan sakit kepala ini hampir saja membunuhku.

"Ini," Yifan menyodorkan segelas air dan beberapa pil. "Minum ini dan mandi."

"Aku rasa aku akan kembali tidur," Aku merengek dan melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Aku masih mengenakan pakaian kerja yang aku kenakan kemarin, dan aku tidak bisa mengingat bagaimana aku bisa tertidur. Aku hanya ingat aku menangis sepanjang malam dalam pelukan Yifan.

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh melakukan itu."

"Aku akan melakukan apapun yang aku suka." Jawabku membela diri.

"Kau tidak akan mengubur dirimu dengan tidur sepanjang hari, Baekhyun. Kau lebih kuat dari itu."

"Tidak, aku lemah." Aku berbisik dan apa yang terjadi kemarin kembali terulang di kepalaku. Aku tidak mau menangis lagi, tapi aku tidak sanggup.

"Yeah, kau kuat. Ayolah, bangun. Mandi, lalu makan, setelah itu kau dan aku bisa pergi ke gym untuk memukuli sesuatu."

Memukuli sesuatu terdengar seperti rencana yang bagus. Aku meminum pil yang Yifan berikan padaku dan dengan perlahan dan hati-hati turun dari ranjang. "Aku akan siap dalam waktu lima belas menit."

ooOoo

.

"Jadi biar kuluruskan ini," kata Yifan sambil berlari-lari pelan diatas treadmill di sebelahku. "Mereka menarikmu ke dalam ruangan, CEO mengkonfrontasimu di depan semua mengenai masalah bos itu, Kau punya pelindung, dan Chanyeol tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun untuk membelamu sepanjang waktu?"

Kami berada di gym, sebuah pusat pelatihan eksklusif dekat Seattle Seahawks untuk datang dan berlatih. Ini musim libur, begitu banyak rekan yang telah meninggalkan Seattle untuk pulang ke kampung halaman mereka, tetapi ada beberapa orang yang bekerja di fasilitas pusat seni.

"Mereka sungguh berlebihan." Aku mengkonfirmasi dan menaikkan kecepatan di atas treadmillku. "Kemudian dia datang ke rumahku saat aku sedang berkemas."

"Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Dia mengatakan padaku untuk tenang dan ia akan menceritakan apa yang terjadi sebelum mereka menarikku ke dalam ruangan."

"Dan?" Yifan bertanya dan meneguk airnya.

"Dan tidak ada apa-apa, aku tidak membiarkan dia bicara." Aku merasa Yifan menatapku, dan ketika aku bertemu tatapannya alisnya terangkat. "Apa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan dia bicara?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin mendengarnya, Yifan. Itu tidak mengubah kenyataan bahwa ia duduk di kursi itu dan membiarkan mereka memecatku tanpa mengatakan sepatahkatapun padaku. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan emosi sama sekali. Rasanya seperti aku orang asing yang sedang dipecat karena pelecehan seksual."

"Apakah dia mencoba menelepon?" Yifan bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku belum menyalakan teleponku sejak aku meninggalkan rumah kemarin."

"Mungkin kau harus mendengarkannya."

"Mungkin tidak." Aku menggeleng dan meningkatkan kecepatanku lagi. "Aku tidak ingin bersama seseorang yang tidak membelaku."

"Mungkin..."

"Mungkin tidak, Yifan. Diamlah!" Aku memelototi dia, selesai dengan pembicaraan ini dan dia memutar matanya padaku.

"Baiklah, anak nakal. Kau benar-benar wanita yang menyebalkan. Tapi jika Kau ingin aku membunuhnya, aku yakin aku tahu seseorang yang mengenal seseorang." Dia nyengir dan aku balas menyeringai.

"Aku akan mengingatnya. Selama sisa hari ini, aku hanya ingin membuat masalah itu keluar dari kepalaku."

"Oke. Bagaimana kalau aku mengalahkanmu di kolam renang, dan lalu aku akan mengajakmu untuk makan malam dan nonton film."

"Itu tawaran terbaik yang aku punya sepanjang hari ini."

Kami memperlambat treadmill menjadi langkah pelan dan turun dari sana. Setelah berganti ke pakaian renang, kami berjalan keluar ke area kolam untuk berenang beberapa putaran.

"Hei, Kim, siapa wanita itu?" Seorang pria ynag sangat tinggi, sangat berotot dengan kulit cokat muda dan berambut gimbal panjang hitam mendekati kami, menatapku dari atas ke bawah dalam bikiniku.

"Ini adikku, Bung." Yifan mengerutkan kening padanya dan berdiri di depanku dan aku terkekeh.

"Aku Baekhyun."

"Terrence Miller." Aku menjabat tangannya dan tersenyum ramah. Setiap hari aku akan tersanjung dengan perhatian dan pasti akan bermain-main dengan bintang sepak bola tampan, tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti berpikir tentang bagaimana marahnya Chanyeol jika dia melihat aku berdiri di sini, mengenakan bikini, sedang dilirik oleh orang-orang, dan itu membuatku muram.

Chanyeol sialan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu. Kita berenang sekarang?" Aku bertanya pada Yifan dan kami menyelam dalam, berenang bolak-balik menyusuri sepanjang kolam renang. Aku keluar jauh sebelum Yifan, lalu sku menarik diri di sisi kolam renang dan menjuntai kakiku ke dalam air hangat, melebarkan jari kakiku, menikmati rasanya.

Aku ingin tahu apakah Chanyeol sudah mencoba menelepon atau mengirim pesan. Aku merindukannya. Ini bahkan belum sehari penuh dan aku merindukannya.

Menjijikkan.

Akhirnya Yifan menarik dirinya keluar dari air di sebelahku dan kami duduk di sana untuk sementara waktu, menggantung kaki kami, sementara Yifan mengatur napas.

"Kapan kau membuat tato?" Yifan bertanya.

Aku terkesiap dan melihat ke bawah, melihat bahwa bagian bawah bikiniku telah melorot, memperlihatkan tatoku.

"Hari Sabtu lalu."

"Kau tidak seharusnya berenang sampai itu sembuh, kau tahu."

"Oh." Aku tidak memikirkan itu. "Yah, kalau begitu aku tidak akan berenang lagi."

"Apa artinya?" Yifan bertanya dan melihat kearahku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan menggelengkan kepala, tidak ingin menjawabnya. Aku masih tidak menyesali tatonya, tetapi itu adalah tempat yang menyakitkan bagiku saat ini, baik secara harfiah dan kiasan.

"Apakah kau pernah akan berbicara dengannya lagi?" Yifan bertanya.

Oh Tuhan. Memikirkan untuk tidak pernah berbicara dengan Chanyeol lagi membuat darahku berjalan dingin. Apakah itu keputusan yang aku buat? Aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal kemarin. Aku memberikan kembali kalung ibunya.

Semuanya sudah berakhir.

"Persetan," bisikku.

"Maafkan aku, _kid_. Ambil beberapa hari dan buat dirimu tenang. Mungkin kau akan bisa memberinya kesempatan untuk menjelaskan beberapa hal. Jika Kau tidak suka apa yang dia katakan, bercinta dengannya. Mungkin dia akan dapat memberikan beberapa wawasan." Yifan mengangkat bahu dan melihat ke bawah kakinya. "Aku mungkin tidak harus memberitahumu ini..."

"Apa?" Pandanganku menyambuknya dan dia cemberut dan menggeleng.

"Dia meneleponku tadi malam."

"Apa? Bagaimana Kau tahu? Kau denganku sepanjang malam."

"Tidak, aku tidak. Ketika kau tertidur aku menyelimutimu seperti kakak yang baik dan membiarkanmu tidur. Dia meninggalkan pesan malam sebelumnya."

Aku tidak menanggapi. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku ingin mengetahui apa yang Chanyeol katakan. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa menerimanya. Aku sangat merindukannya, dan aku mulai merasa lemah dalam penyelesaian masalahku, dan aku tidak menyukai kualitas baru dalam kepribadianku ini.

"Tidakkah kau ingin tahu apa yang dia katakan?"

"Tidak."

"Baekhyun." Yifan tertawa dan melihat ke bawah padaku dengan humor. "Kau begitu keras kepala."

"Belajar darimu, kakak."

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin tahu?"

"Tidak."

"Biarkan aku hanya mengatakan ini, Nak. Dan ini datang dariku, kakakmu, seseorang yang siap membunuh untukmu. Ambil beberapa hari untuk menyembuhkan lukamu dan marahlah. Kau memiliki hak untuk melakukan itu. Tapi kemudian beri ia kesempatan untuk menjelaskan."

"Mari kita pergi untuk makan malam." Aku mulai menarik diri tetapi Yifan menghentikanku dengan tengannya yang memegang lenganku.

"Baekhyun..."

"Aku mendengarmu. Aku akan memikirkannya." Aku mencium pipinya dan menarik diri. "Aku lapar."

"Kalau begitu mari kita pergi."

ooOoo

.

Yifan mengajakku kesalah satu tempat makan favorit kami yang berada di sebelah selatan kota Seattle yang bernama Red Mill Burgers. Tempatnya memang bukan restaurant yang mewah, namun makanan yang mereka sajikan di sana sangat enak, hingga kau bersedia mati hanya untuk mendapatkannya. Kami memesan makanan dan mencari tempat duduk, sambil menunggu namaku di panggil untuk mengambil makanan kami.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak kesini." Aku melihat ke sekeliling restoran dan melihat Yifan lalu tertawa geli saat aku melihatnya menurunkan topi baseballnya ke bawah untuk menutupi wajahnya, "Apa kau benar-benar berpikir itu akan berguna? tinggi tubuhmu 187 cm, kekar dan wajahmu yang jelek terpampang di papan reklame besar di tengah kota Seattle. Orang-orang pasti akan mengenalimu."

"Tutup mulutmu." Dia menggerutu, membuat aku tertawa lagi.

"Baekhyun?" Aku menengok ke arah kiri dan melihat seorang wanita cantik bertubuh jenjang tersenyum kearahku dengan mata pandanya yang imut serta rambut panjang merah kecoklatann yang di beri sedikit highlight berwarna pirang.

"Tao!" Aku langsung melompat dari tempat dudukku menuju ke arahnya dan memeluknya. "Oh Tuhan, sudah bertahun-tahun aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Tao melangkah mundur dan tersenyum kepadaku, kemudian dengan sedikit gugup dia melirik kearah Yifan. "Aku baik-baik saja, thanks. Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu."

"Yifan, ini Huang Zitao, temanku semasa kuliah. Tao ini kakakku, Yifan."

Yifan berdiri, tubuhnya sempurna di samping Tao, kemudian menyodorkan tangannya, raut wajah Tao nampak tenang lalu dengan sopan ia menepis jabatan tangan Yifan. "Aku tahu siapa kau."

Yifan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali duduk.

"Jadi, apa kesibukanmu sekarang?" Tanyaku.

"Aku bekerja sebagai suster di Seatte Children's Hospital di bagian kanker." Tao tersenyum malu-malu, dan aku tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Itu hebat! Bagus untukmu. Apa kau masih menyanyi?"

"Uh, tidak." Tao menggelengkan kepalanya, wajahnya merona, kemudian ia tertunduk menatap meja. "Aku tidak bernyanyi lagi semenjak kuliah."

"Kau seorang penyanyi?" Tanya Yifan.

"Dia memiliki suara yang fantastis," Jawabku dan tersenyum pada Tao untuk memberikannya dukungan.

"Terima kasih, tapi kau tahu lah, kehidupan mengambil alih dan mendadak semuanya menjadi terlalu sibuk." Tao mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum kembali kearahku.

Tatapan mata Yifan menemukanku dan dia mengangkat kedua alis matanya. Ya dia memang seksi, dasar bodoh.

"Apa kau sudah menikah?" Tanyaku pada Tao.

Dia hanya terkekeh hampir terdengar seperti tawa yang sinis. "Tentu saja tidak."

"Bolehkah aku meminta nomor teleponmu?" Tanya Yifan, tanpa basa-basi, dan ak mengerutkan dahiku ke arahnya.

Untuk sesaat Tao terkesiap, namun kemudiam dia menatap Yifan dengan mata yang menyalang. "Tentu saja tidak." jawabnya dingin.

Wow! Apa yang membuatnya marah.

Yifan ternganga, kemudian tersenyum sinis lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tolong ulangi lagi?"

"Kurasa tadi aku mengatakannya dengan jelas." Jawab Tao, kemudian dia meletakkan tangannya di pundakku dan tersenyum padaku. "Sangat menyenangkan bertemu denganmu. Jaga dirimu."

"Kau juga, Tao."

"Apa-apan itu tadi?" tanya Yifan, setengah tak percaya.

"Aku tak tahu." Aku mengangkat bahuku dan nyengir ke arahnya. "Aku rasa kau memang punya punya cara tersendiri untuk memikat wanita."

"Tutup mulutmu."

.

ooOoo

.

 **TBC**

.

ooOoo

.

.

.

 **Thanks to:**

 **danactebh** makasih^^ **| NoTime To MilkTe** konser ke-4 semoga crossdress plesples… asal cy kagak ikut crossdress aja wkwkwkk **| diyahutari1217** kan diterakhir a/n selalu aku kasih hari aku apdet kkk **| kawaiimao** iya^^ **| ieznha. asmaulhaq** chanbaek marahan dulu aja ya kkk **| astarizerida |exotob** ini konflik terakhir^^ **| mrsbunnybyun** hahaha kenapa salahin tah lulu xD **| Byunkkaeb** masih kok^^ vote kamu masih kehitung … aduh kamu rajin amat buka-buka fav ff ku.. sini aku cubit sini~ hmm mungkin maksud kamu ffnya kak Redapplee yg Friends kah? Aduh itu author fav akuuu TAT apa lagi tokoh utamanya CB, tp aku baper banget tao Cuma pihak ketiga dan aku baca part kris selalu aku skip TAT .. aduuhh aku tak sanggup buat ff chenmin dengan tema beginiiii aku kan cuma remake Q.Q jika kamu punya seri trnslt novel yang lengkap aku dengan senang hati ngeremakenya^^ dan makasih buat dukungannya~ **| 1106** ini konflik terakhir^^ **| exindira** nikahnya kapankapan ya hahaha /kabur/ **| rly** iya, ini novel barat dan begitu juga ini menggambarkan kehidupan orang barat yang bebas^^ **| jumarohfauziyah** jangan sedih ya~ baca aja ff ku yang lain /plak/ malah promosi kkk /hug/ makasih buat dukungannya^^ **| ChristyLeyla** cupcupcup jangan sedih ya :') **| taolinna6824** aduuhh sini aku peluk~ jangan sedih ya~ /hug/ **| mpxxxxx** TAT 70% ffku semua Chanbaek dan aku juga bingung mau buka vote dimana TAT maafkan akuuuu dan makasih buat dukungannyaaa /hug/ **| parkobyunxo** kangen Carly, ya? Wkwkkk dia muncul besok kkk **| cendut** ini konflik terakhir^^ **| Guest** semoga kamu dapet jodoh seperti cy disini /amin/ **| seluhaenbiased** makasih dukungannya^^ **| deedaimonia** iyaaa… jangan niru lulu ma baek yang tatoan ya~ tak baik kkk makasih buat dukungannya^^ **| keenz** aduuh wedding ama baby jangan nagih aku ya /kabur/ **| chenma** yang ini kagak ada enceh hahaha /ketawa jahat/ **| BaekQiu** hari ini libur enaena ya :') **| JonginDO** siap^^ **| parkyeolliecy61 & Yunna Park **pertanyaan kalian sama persis xD kirakia Carly bakal ember apa baskom ya? /plak/ **| choi96** kabar Carly baik kok hahaha **| parkbaexh614 | ChanBMine** inilah saatnya mereka tahu hahaha **| Asmaul** yang nyebar gosip carly apa bukan ya? Hahaha /kabur/ **| Guest**

 **.**

 **A/N**

Tibalah konflik yang paling ditunggu-tunggu~

Btw… ini kristao disini bukan hasil final ya, kan dari awalkan ff ini pake kristao kkk hasil votingnya akan diumumkan chap terakhir^^

Karena ini konflik utama aku kagak mau kebanyakan negcuis di a/n hahaha

sampai jumpa di **chapter terakhir** hari rabu ya^^


	15. Chapter 15

**.**

 **Fight With Me**

.

 **Pengarang: Kristen Proby**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Park Chanyeol

Kim (Byun) Baekhyun

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ini_ _ **BUKAN**_ _karya Cactus93, Cactus93 hanya ingin me-remake dan berbagi cerita yang Cactus93 sukai. Cactus93 hanya mengganti nama pemeran, mungkin dialog yang sesuai dengan keadaan. Setting cerita ini tidak di Korea._

 **.**

 _ **Please read a/n**_

 _ **.**_

Hope u will enjoy this remake^^

Sorry for typos

Happy reading!

 _._

 _._

Sekarang hari Rabu, meskipun hari ini ada di tengah-tengah minggu. tapi seluruh anggota keluarga berkumpul di rumah orangtuaku untuk makan malam. Aku tahu mereka mengadakan acara makan malam untuk memastikan keadaanku baik-baik saja, menyadari bahwa mereka cukup perduli untuk mengecek langsung keadaanku, membuatku merasa aman dan dicintai.

Tetapi hatiku tidak berada di sini. Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak terakhir kali aku melihat Chanyeol, dan itu membunuhku.

"Baekhyun, sayang, apa kau ingin makanan penutup?" Tanya ibuku, dia tersenyum padaku. Perutku benar-benar sudah terisi penuh oleh ayam goreng buatannya yang begitu nikmat serta kentang tumbuk, yang akan membuatku melakukan latihan berat di gym, tapi aku selalu memiliki ruang lebih untuk makanan penutup.

"Apa yang kau punya?" tanyaku.

"Aku membuat makanan favoritmu," katanya sambil mengerlingkan matanya. "Strawberry cheesecake."

Mendengar kata itu duniaku kembali runtuh. Mulanya, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah memandangi wajah ibuku saat aku mulai merasakan air mataku memenuhi mataku, dan hal berikutnya yang aku ingat, aku hampir menjungkir balikkan kursi saat dengan cepat aku berusaha untuk berdiri dan belari ke halaman belakang. Airmataku jatuh bercucuran aku tak bisa mengontrol tubuhku agar tidak gemetar.

Tiba-tiba, sepasang lengan yang kuat melingkar di tubuhku, dan aku berada di dalam dekapan ayahku. Dia mengayunkan tubuhku kedepan dan kebelakang, tangannya yang besar mengusap punggungku keatas dan kebawah.

"Shhh, baby girl, tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak, semua tidak baik-baik saja." Aku terisak dan menangis lebih keras, sambil mencengkram kaos yang ia kenakan dalam kepalan tanganku.

"Aku menduga bahwa Chanyeol suka memberikanmu Strawberry chessecake?" tanyanya dengan lembut, terselip nada geli dalam suaranya.

Aku mengangguk.

"Dia terdengar sangat suka memanjakanmu."

"Aku tak mau membicarakannya." Gumamku di tengah tangisku. "Aku bahkan tak tau kenapa aku bisa begitu kesal."

"Karena kau mencintainya dan dia mengecewakanmu, sayang."

Aku mencondongkan badanku dan mendongak keatas untuk melihat ayahku. "Aku kira aku mengenalnya."

"Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi sayang?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan melepaskan pelukannya, tapi kemudian ayahku membimbingku ke tempat duduk panjang yang ada di dekat kami dan mengajakku untuk duduk. "Apa yang telah terjadi?" tanyanya lagi.

Kemudian aku menjelaskan padanya apa yang terjadi pada hari Senin, saat aku menjelaskan semuanya, ayahku mendengarkan, matanya menyipit, kadang mengangguk, lalu mendesah dengan keras dan saat aku selesai dengan ceritaku, dia melihat ku dengan wajah yang tenang.

"Kim Baekhyun, aku sangat kecewa dengan kelakuan kalian berdua."

"Huh?"

"Seharusnya kau memberikan dia kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya padamu."

Aku mulai menggelengkan kepalaku namun ayahku lalu memegang kedua lenganku, mendapatkan perhatianku.

"Orang membuat kesalahan, Baekhyun. Chanyeol memiliki sesuatu yang harus ia jelaskan padamu, tapi kau tak membiarkannya. Berikan ia kesempatan."

"Kau dan Yifan sama saja." Jawabku.

Kami bangkit dari duduk dan berjalan kembali kedalam rumah. Di dalam sangat sepi. Setiap orang terlihat begitu muram menunggu kami kembali lagi kedalam.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Joonmyeon pelan.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja." Jawabku.

Luhan sedang berusaha untuk membuat Ziyu bersendawa dan aku meyodorkan tanganku. "Sini bayinya."

Luhan nyengir dan memberikan Ziyu padaku. Aku memeluk erat Ziyu dan tersenyum pada Luhan. "Terima kasih."

"Jadi, tidak ada cheesecake. Bagaimana kalau pai apel?" Mom mengerlingkan matanya padaku dan setiap orang di sekelilingku mulai mengobrol kembali. Aku mencium kepala Ziyu dan melihat kearah Sehun yang sedang tersenyum lebar padaku sambil mengesap bir di tangannya.

ooOoo

"Jadi, kenapa aku harus menelepon Yifan untuk menghubungimu?" Luhan bertanya dari tempat tidur facial di sebelahku. Kami telah memutuskan untuk melakukan spa di hari ulang tahunku. Kepala kami dibungkus handuk putih, tubuh kami diselimuti kain putih yang nyaman, dan kami berdua mendapat masker lumpur yang baru saja dipoles di wajah kami dengan mentimun di atas kelopak mata kami.

Sungguh nyaman.

"Karena aku belum menyalakan ponselku selama empat hari." Gumamku.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Karena aku tak ingin tahu apakah Chanyeol menelpon atau mengirim sms." Aku merespon dan mendesah saat teknisi mulai memijat tanganku.

"Tapi...kenapa?"

"Cobalah mengurangi stresku, Luhanie. Kau tidak membantu."

"Maafkan aku, aku sedang berusaha untuk mengerti."

"Jika dia menelepon," kataku dengan sabar, "Aku tak yakin aku ingin mendengar suaranya atau alasan-alasannya. Kalau dia belum menelepon, itu akan menyakitkan."

"Oke." Dia tidak terdengar terlalu yakin, tapi dia berhenti menanyakannya, dan kami berhenti bicara dan menikmati facial nikmat kami. Kami memutuskan untuk mengikuti seluruh perawatan layaknya seorang putri hari ini, dan menikmati satu jam pijat, manikur, pedikur dan juga waxing.

"Itu fantastis." Aku mengaitkan lenganku dengan Luhan saat kami meninggalkan spa dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam menghirup udara awal musim panas. "Sampaikan terima kasihku pada Sehun. Senang sekali punya kakak ipar kaya raya yang hanya suka memanjakan istri cantiknya, dan karenanya, sahabat baik istri cantiknya ikut dimanjakan juga."

"Aku akan sampaikan padanya," Luhan tertawa dan membawaku menyusuri jalan menuju kafe favorit kami untuk makan siang. Aku melirik temanku dan tersenyum. Dia cantik, dengan wajah yang baru saja dipoles dan rambut cokelat yang diikat membentuk ekor kuda yang longgar.

Kami memesan sup seperti biasanya dan sandwich dan mencari meja.

"Jadi, kupikir kau harus menyalakan ponselmu, teman." Kata Luhan dengan alis terangkat. Dia melepas syal hijau tipisnya dan menggantungnya pada sandaran kursi di sampingnya.

"Tidak." Aku menyesap diet Cokeku.

"Kutantang kau." Bibirnya membentuk senyum lembut dan aku melotot kearahnya.

"Jangan menyebalkan, Luhanie."

"Jangan jadi penakut, Baekhyun."

Persetan.

Aku benci seberapa baik dia mengenalku. Dia tahu aku tidak bisa menolak tantangan. Aku punya empat saudara laki-laki yang membuatku melakukan segala macam hal bersama ibuku saat aku tumbuh dewasa karena tantangan mereka.

"Sialan, Luhan," gumamku dan mengeluarkan iPhone dari tas Gucci-ku. "Kau yang nyalakan."

Aku menyodorkan ponselku dan dia menghidupkannya, menyaksikan layar dan memutar seuntai rambut dengan jemarinya.

"Apa benar-benar butuh waktu selama itu agar ponselnya menyalakan?" Tanyaku.

"Ya." Dia tertawa ke arahku dan terus mengawasi layarnya. "Sepertinya ada sepuluh pesan suara dan duapuluh dua sms."

"Astaga. Aku tidak kenal orang sebanyak itu."

"Ini." Ia berusaha menyerahkan ponsel kembali padaku tapi aku mengabaikannya.

"Tidak. Kau yang memeriksanya."

"Tidak, Baekhyun. Oh Tuhan, jangan jadi penakut dan periksalah ponselmu."

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan terus melotot pada sahabatku. Ya Tuhan, aku benci dia sekarang.

"Oke, berikan padaku."

Dia memberikan ponselnya padaku dan aku lebih dulu memeriksa pesan suara. Enam pesan pertama berasal dari keluargaku, ingin tahu apakah aku baik-baik saja. Ketujuh dan kedelapan dari Luhan ingin bertemu untuk melakukan spa dan mengancam akan memanggil Yifan.

Yang kesembilan adalah Mrs. Glover mengatakan bahwa aku lupa mengambil barang pribadi di kantorku dan dia akan mengirimkannya kepadaku.

Kesepuluh adalah Chanyeol. Pesannya dikirim pagi ini.

"Baekhyunie," ia mendesah, berhenti sejenak dan aku memegang ponselku lebih erat, menekan lebih keras ketelingaku seolah-olah aku akan bisa mendengar suaranya lebih jelas dengan cara ini. "Aku harap empat hari adalah waktu yang cukup panjang. Aku tidak bisa melewatkan sehari lagi tanpa mendengar suaramu. Tolong, sayang, telepon aku. Bicaralah padaku. Aku mencintaimu." Ada jeda panjang lagi dan kemudian pesan berakhir.

Aku menatap Luhan dengan air mata bergulir di wajahku. Aku tidak menangis atau membuat keributan, tapi air mata mulai jatuh saat dia menyebut namaku. Aku memutar ulang dan menyodorkan ponselnya kearah Luhan sehingga dia bisa mendengar.

Dia mendengarkan dengan antusias, mata rusanya yang indah menatapku. Matanya juga dipenuhi air mata saat ia menyerahkan ponselnya kembali kepadaku.

"Wow, Baekhyun."

"Sialan," gumamku.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanyanya.

"Menulis surat wasiatku padamu." Jawabku dan menyeka pipiku.

"Serius," dia menyeringai.

"Oh, Kenapa aku harus bohong? Aku mungkin akan meneleponnya nanti." Pelayan menataa makan siang di depan kami dan kami menyantapnya.

"Dia sudah meneleponku, kau tahu."

"Ya Tuhan, ia sudah menelepon semua orang. Yifan bilang ia meneleponnya, dan ibuku bilang semalam dia juga meneleponnya."

"Dia belum bisa untuk menemukanmu, Baekhyun. Ini membuatnya gila."

"Baik."

"Sahabatku pernah memberiku nasihat yang baik ketika aku marah pada suamiku. Dia bilang, 'jangan main-main dengan dia'." Luhan mengerutkan kening padaku dan aku menggeliat.

"Aku tidak main-main."

"Ya, kau melakukannya." Dia mengangkat bahu dan meneguk supnya. "Aku mengerti. Dia seorang idiot pada hari Senin. Tapi aku mengerti kenapa dia begitu."

"Kau mengerti?" Tanyaku heran.

"Ya, kita semua mengerti. Kita semua berbicara dengannya, bodoh."

Aku duduk kembali di kursiku dan menatapnya, mulutku ternganga dan mataku terbelalak. "Kalian semua sudah bicara dengannya?"

Dia mengangguk dan meraih tanganku. Bicara saja padanya, Baekhyun. Aku benci melihatmu tersakiti ketika kau tidak seharusnya mengalaminya."

"Kau tidak ada di sana..."

"Tidak, aku tidak ada di sana. Dan kau punya hak untuk marah. Tapi bukankah dia juga punya hak untuk menjelaskan?"

"Aku hanya..." Aku menggelengkan kepala dan menunduk, mengedipkan air mata dari mataku. "Aku terus melihat diriku duduk di kursi itu, saat orang-orang menatapku tanpa ekspresi sementara mereka mengambil pekerjaanku. Pekerjaan yang dapat kulakukan dengan begitu baik, dan aku sangat mendedikasikan diriku pada pekerjaan itu. Dan Chanyeol tahu, Luhan. Dia tahu betapa aku mencintai pekerjaanku, dan seberapa baiknya aku dalam pekerjaan itu."

"Kau akan mendapatkan pekerjaan lain, Baekhyun."

"Aku tahu, tapi sementara mereka seenaknya mengambil pekerjaanku, orang yang sangat aku cintai, dan menyatakan mencintaiku sama besarnya, duduk di kursinya dan menatapku seakan dia bahkan tidak mengenalku. Tidak ada emosi di wajahnya. Di matanya. Ekspresinya...kosong. Dan itulah yang paling menyakitkan bagiku."

Aku menarik tanganku dari genggamannya dan bersandar lagi, menggelengkan kepala. "Kau berada di sana Jumat malam, Luhanie. Kau melihat bagaimana dia menghajar DJ. Kau tahu bagaimana protektifnya dia terhadapku, namun aku beritahu kau, bahwa pria itu tidak duduk di ruang konferensi pada hari Senin. Dan itu merobek hatiku."

Luhan mengerutkan kening dan menunduk menatap piringnya dan kemudian mendongak kembali ke arahku. Sepertnyai dia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, namun membatalkannya.

"Apa?" Tanyaku.

"Baekhyun, mungkin dia tidak punya pilihan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Dia menggeleng pelan dan menatap keluar jendela untuk melihat mobil yang lewat.

"Luhanie, Apa yang kau ketahui?" Aku mendengar nada putus asa dalam suaraku, tapi aku tak peduli.

"Sejujurnya, aku tak tahu apapun tentang rapat itu. Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apapun tentang hal itu. Tapi apa yang kau ceritakan...Itu hanya..." Ia mengernyit lagi dan kembali menatapku. "sayang, kurasa ia tidak punya pilihan."

Apa? Kami saling menatap selama satu menit, otak kami berputar membayangkan segala kemungkinan.

"Apa kau pikir...?" Aku tergagap.

"Aku tak tahu. Lakukan apa yang dia minta, sayang. Telpon dia."

ooOoo

.

Setelah Luhan dan aku saling mengucapkan selamat tinggal, aku mengemudikan mobilku kembali ke rumah Yifan kemudian aku mengemas barang-barangku. Sudah saatnya aku pulang kembali ke rumahku.

"Ingin segera pergi dari sini?" Tanya Yifan dengan suara datar, dia berdiri sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di ambang pintu dengan menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dadanya.

"Sudah saatnya aku pulang dan menyelesaikan semuanya."

"Keputusan yang bagus, sis." Yifan tersenyum padaku, namun aku bisa melihat kekhawatiran di sorot matanya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja." aku mencoba menenangkannya.

"Aku tidak meragukannya. Tapi jika kau membutuhkan apapun, aku ada di sini. Kami semua ada di sini."

"Aku tahu." aku memasukkan barang terakhir milikku kedalam tas dan menutupnya. "Terima kasih, Yifan. Sungguh."

"Aku pernah mengalaminya sendiri, tahu. Asal jangan beritahukan ke para wartawan." Dia mengerlingkan matanya dan aku berjalan kearahnya, kemudian ia membuka lengannya untuk memberiku sebuah pelukan yang erat. "Apa kau akan menelponnya?"

"Ya, saat aku sudah tiba di rumah."

"Bagus." Yifan mencium kepalaku dan aku melepaskan pelukannya. "Mampirlah kemari minggu depan, aku akan memasak."

"Huek," aku memutar bola mataku. "Aku yang akan memasak, kalau kau yang masak, kau akan meracuniku."

Yifan menyeringai, dia mengangkat koperku dan mengikutiku menuju ke mobilku.

ooOoo

.

Sudah empat hari aku pergi meninggalkan rumah, dan kembali berada di sini terasa cukup menyenangkan. Aku mengambil botol air mineral dari kulkas kemudian membongkar barang bawaanku, aku sadar aku telah bersikap menunda-nunda. Aku ingin menelpon Chanyeol, aku ingin mendengar suaranya yang seksi. Tapi aku tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Akhirnya, setelah aku selesai mencuci pakaian kotorku dan tak ada lagi hal lain yang bisa kulakukan, aku mengambil iPhoneku lalu duduk di sofa, memandangi ponsel di tanganku. Aku menekan nomor Chanyeol yang ada di program panggilan cepat dan ibu jariku berada di atas tombol hijau untuk panggil tapi kemudian aku memutuskan untuk membatalkannya dan mematikan layarnya.

Hal ini harus dilakukan dengan bertatap muka.

Aku menaiki tangga menuju ke kamarku, dan dengan hati-hati aku memilih untuk mengenakan celana denim hitam dengan potongan yang melebar di bagian bawahnya, blouse dengan gambar cornflower biru yang serasi dengan warna mataku, dan ikat pinggang berwana hitam, yang membuat blouse yang aku kenakan menempel sempurna mengikuti bentuk pinggangku. Aku juga menambahkan anting-anting berlian hadiah ulang tahunku sebagai aksesoris dan stiletto Louboutine berwarna hitam.

Aku membubuhkan sedikit riasan di wajahku yang bersih, hanya terfokus pada mata dan bibirku, kemudian dengan menggunakan alat pengeriting rambut, aku membuat rambutku menjadi bergelombang untuk membingkai wajahku.

Aku memacu mobilku ke tempat Chanyeol dan berusaha untuk tidak terlalu banyak memikirkan segala kemungkinan agar aku tidak merubah pikiranku untuk berbalik arah pulang kerumahku dan menjadi pengecut. Mobil dan motor Chanyeol ada di tempat parkir, dan itu berarti Chanyeol ada di rumah.

 _Bagus._

Aku memarkirkan mobilku di tempat biasa aku parkir dan menggunakan lift untuk naik ke apartemennya.

Aku tertegun di depan pintu apartemen Chanyeol, mendadak aku merasakan kembali perutku seolah di penuhi oleh kupu-kupu mutan. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana jika Chanyeol memutuskan dia tak mau bertemu denganku lagi?

Dari pada mengetuk pintu, aku memilih menggunakan kunci apartemen yang Chanyeol berikan padaku beberapa minggu yang lalu, kemudian aku membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk. Lampu di dapur dan di ruang santai nampak menyala, begitu pula perapiannya. Di sana terdapat beberapa buket bunga mawar yang berwarna pink yang hampir memenuhi ruangan.

 _Tidak ada Chanyeol._

Kemudian aku mendengar suara-suara.

Aku berjalan kembali menuju kamar tidur dan suara-suara itu mulai terdengar lebih jelas. Suara itu datang dari ruang kerja Chanyeol. Aku berhenti, berusaha untuk tidak terlihat, dan mendengarkan.

"Sudah cukup, Audrey. Ini terakhir kalinya."

"Tentu saja," Dia mendengus. "Kau tak akan bisa lama-lama jauh dariku, baby."

"Setelah ini, aku ingin kau mengganti namamu."

"Mengganti namaku?" Tanya Audrey tak percaya. "Apa-apaan ini?"

"Aku tidak ingin kau menggunakan nama belakangku lagi. Aku akan mengatur semuanya, yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah menandatangi berkasnya."

Chanyeol membuat Aubrey untuk mengganti namanya!

"Apa ini gara-gara pelacur pirang yang kau tiduri akhir-akhir ini?"

 _Dan...cukup sudah._

Aku berpindah posisi agar aku bisa melihat ke dalam ruangan, dan aku seakan dibawa kembali keruangan kerja Chanyeol sebulan yang lalu. Audrey duduk di atas meja kerja Chanyeol, Chanyeol tampak marah padanya, dan Audrey, wanita sialan itu baru saja ingin membelai tangannya yang sangat terawat sempurna ke wajah Chanyeol.

"Berani menyentuhnya, kau akan lihat betapa cepatnya aku akan membuatmu terkapar," aku mengancamnya dengan suara pelan.

Mereka berdua langsung menoleh ke arahku dan terkejut. Raut wajah Chanyeol menunjukan ekspresi terkejut, berharap, kemudian berganti kekhawatiran saat ia menyadari apa yang baru saja kusaksikan.

Audrey tersenyum congkak dan dengan sengaja ia mengarahkan telapak tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Chanyeol.

Aku pun balas tersenyum congkak kearahnya. Dengan cepat Chanyeol menghindar dari tangan Audrey dan berdiri.

"Sialan kau, Audrey..."

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu." gumamku sambil berjalan mendekati Audrey. Dia turun dari meja dan berdiri di hadapanku, wajahnya sejajar dengan kepalaku, mata coklatnya menyalang menatapku.

"Aku tidak takut padamu."

Aku tersenyum dan mendekatkan kepalu kedepan wajahnya. "Seharusnya kau takut."

Untuk sesaat mata Aubrey melebar, namun kemudian ia menatapku kembali dengan nyalang. "Chanyeol tidak menginginkanmu. Kau telah meninggalkannya, ingat?"

Aku melirik ke arah Chanyeol dan melihat dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, mataya yang indah menatapku, saat itu juga aku mendapat jawabannya.

"Audrey, demi Tuhan, tutup mulutmu..."

Aku membalikkan badanku sebelum Chanyeol bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan bergegas keluar menuju ruang tamu.

"Baekhyunie!" Dengan panik Chanyeol memanggilku dan mengikuti langkahku tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya. Aku juga mendengar suara detakan yaang datang dari heels Aubrey yang menghentak lantai kayu saat ia mengikuti Chanyeol.

Aku berjalan ke dapur dan membuka kulkas. Strawberry cheesecake dan lobster menatap ke arahku begitu juga dengan sampanye favoritku. Aku berbalik dan membawanya di dalam ruangan, bunga-bunga, api, dan aku menatap ke dalam mata abu-abu Chanyeol selama beberapa saat.

Audrey sangat kesal, melotot marah kearahku, lalu menatap penuh kerinduan kearah Chanyeol, dan aku nyaris merasa iba padanya.

"Aku mengerti." Kataku tenang. "Aku mengerti betapa mudahnya dia untuk dicintai, Audrey."

Chanyeol mengutuk pelan dan mengusap tangan ke rambutnya. Bibirnya Audrey bergetar.

"Tapi semua ini," Aku melambaikan tangan kearah kamar, "untukmu. Dia bukan milikmu. Kusarankan agar kau menerima apapun yang ia tawarkan padamu, karena hanya itu yang akan kau dapatkan."

Matanya menyipit dan dia tersenyum licik. "Dia hanya menawarkan kejantanannya, seperti biasanya."

"Apa-apaan, Audrey!"

Aku berjalan santai mendekatinya dan menatap langsung ke matanya. "Kalau kau berani menyentuhnya lagi, aku akan mencabut keluar lidahmu dari kepala kecilmu yang cantik."

Audrey menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. "Inikah orang yang kau inginkan?"

"Demi Tuhan. Keluar dari rumah kami, Audrey."

Napas meninggalkanku saat aku menatapnya. Rumah kami? Dia balas menatapku, rahangnya terkatup, matanya terbakar dengan gairah dan cinta.

Audrey menatap kami berdua dan menyeringai ke arahku. "Setidaknya aku sudah membuatmu dipecat."

"Pergi, Audrey!" Chanyeol berteriak dan ia terlonjak. Dia menyambar tasnya dan jaket dan berderap dengan muram menuju pintu, membanting pintu di belakangnya.

Aku tidak bisa bergerak. Aku hanya menyantap tubuh Chanyeol dengan mataku. Dia mengenakan jins dan t-shirt hitam, memamerkan tatonya yang indah. Tangan Chanyeol mengepal di samping tubuhnya dan setiap otot di tubuh indahnya menegang.

"Apa kau benar-benar ada di sini?" Bisiknya.

"Aku di sini," balasku berbisik.

"Kenapa?"

 _Kenapa?_

Aku berjalan ke arahnya dan seketika merasa tenang. Ini adalah tempat di mana aku seharusnya berada. Tapi ia masih harus memberikan penjelasan.

"Karena aku sudah muak melarikan diri."

"Baekhyun, apa yang terjadi hari Senin..."

"Kita akan sampai ke sana. Tapi lebih dulu aku punya pertanyaan." Matanya menyipit kearah milikku.

"Apa itu?"

"Bolehkan aku meminta kembali kalungku?"

Seluruh tubuh Chanyeol mengendur saat ia mendesah dan menutup matanya dengan lega. Dia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan kalung itu. "Aku sudah membawa kalung ini kemana-mana selama empat hari."

Dia menyodorkannya kepadaku, tapi aku menggeleng dan berbalik. "Bisakah kau memasangnya?"

Aku menarik rambutku kesamping dan ia memasang liontin perak yang indah berbentuk jantung di leherku, namun dia tidak menyentuhku.

 _Belum._

Dan itu tidak masalah karena begitu dia memulai aku juga tidak akan membiarkan dia berhenti tapi aku perlu mendengar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hari Senin.

"Ayo kita duduk." Ia menuntunku ke sofa dan kami duduk. Aku menedang lepas sepatuku dan menarik kakiku di bawah tubuhku dan berbalik menghadapnya. Dia mengangkat satu kaki di atas bantal dan juga menghadapku. Kami sejenak duduk dengan cara seperti ini, hanya berpandangan, sampai aku merasakan air mata menggenang di mataku.

"Jangan menangis," bisiknya. "Aku tidak tahan bila kau menangis."

Aku menggeleng dan menunduk menatap tanganku, kemudian mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menatap kembali ke arahnya, air mata sudah dapat kukendalikan.

"Aku mendengarkan."

"Kemana kau pergi?" Tanyanya, suaranya rendah dan matanya sengit.

"Aku di rumah Yifan."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya.

"Aku sedang menuju ke sana," Jawabku.

"Berhentilah melarikan diri, Baekhyunie." Dia memejamkan matanya sejenak dan kemudian menatapku lagi, matanya sedih dan penuh dengan kerinduan. "Aku tak tahan saat kau lari dariku."

"Chanyeol, hari Senin..."

"Aku tahu persis apa yang terjadi Senin lalu, dan kau juga akan tahu kalau kau mau mendengarkanku."

"Sungguh menyakitkan," bisikku. "Aku sangat membutuhkanmu Senin sore daripada yang pernah aku butuhkan kepada siapapun, dan kau tidak ada di sana untukku. Kau tidak bertarung bersamaku, demi kita. Membuatku merasa tidak penting dan seakan segalanya yang kita miliki tidak berharga."

"Aku tahu, sayang." Suaranya melunak dan dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai buku-buku jarinya di pipiku namun aku mundur dari jangkauan. Dia mengernyit. "Baekhyun."

"Katakan saja apa yang terjadi."

"Kau tidak membiarkan aku menyentuhmu? Apakah itu berarti bahwa kau hanya ingin penjelasan sehingga kau bisa pergi untuk selamanya?"

Aku menelan ludah dan menatap tangan indahnya dan menggeleng perlahan, tapi aku tidak bisa bicara. Belum.

"Hari Senin adalah bencana, Baekhyunie." Dia menarik tangan kewajahnya, dan seketika terlihat sangat lelah. "Aku dipanggil ke kantor Vincent segera setelah aku sampai di kantor. Dia mengatakan padaku bahwa mereka menerima telepon anonim mengatakan bahwa aku sudah menjalin hubungan asmara denganmu. Ia berkata bahwa mereka tidak punya bukti, sehingga awalnya aku menyangkalnya."

"Audrey." Ujarku dan dia mengangguk.

"Itu Audrey. Dia melihat kami di pasar hari Minggu."

"Bagaimana dia tahu tentang kebijakan tidak boleh berhubungan asmara dengan rekan kerja?" Aku bertanya, bingung.

Chanyeol mendesah dan menggeleng. "Aku tak tahu. Aku punya firasat mungkin dia berusaha sendiri menyelidiki hampir segalanya tentangku. Dia seorang perempuan usil."

"Jadi bukan Carly?" Aku begitu bingung.

"Bukan, tapi dia juga sebuah bom waktu. Setelah kau bertanya tentang dia dalam rapat itu, Vincent meminta kami melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan ke komputer dan kantornya. Carly memiliki catatan yang sangat lengkap tentangmu, Baekhyun. Dialah yang mengirim laporan tidak lengkap milikku ke New York. Jenny mengaku bahwa Carly memintanya untuk memencet tombol kirim di komputermu setelah kau dipanggil hari itu, dan Carly menjebakmu. Dia berusaha mencari cara agar kau dipecat."

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku.

"Siapa yang tahu?" Ia mengangkat bahu dan menggeleng. "Agar lebih cepat naik pangkat di perusahaan, mungkin dia hanya tidak menyukaimu, kemungkinannya tak terbatas. Ketika dikonfrontasi, dia menyangkalnya, tapi kami punya cukup bukti untuk membuatnya dipecat."

"Jadi Carly juga sudah pergi?"

"Ya." Dia mengembuskan napas dalam-dalam.

"Apa yang terjadi pagi itu?" Tanyaku.

"Vincent mengatakan kepadaku bahwa ia akan memecatmu biarpun aku memohon keringanan untukmu atau tidak. Vincent mengatakan dia tidak perlu bukti, yang mana itu benar. Ini tidak memerlukan alasan. Mereka bisa memecat siapa saja dengan alasan apapun. Jadi aku menelepon ke bagian personalia untuk mengadakan pertemuan dan aku mengatakan kepada mereka bahwa ya, kau dan aku menjalin hubungan asmara." Dia menelan ludah dan menggeleng.

"Kemudian Vincent mengatakan kepadaku bahwa dia akan membiarkanmu tetap bekerja jika aku memutuskan hubungan denganmu dan mentransfermu ke kantor New York."

Aku terkesiap dan merasakan mataku terbelalak.

"Aku mengatakan kepadanya untuk pergi saja ke neraka. Aku mengatakan kepadanya bahwa aku akan bertahan di perusahaan jika ia menawarkanmu paket pesangon dan menguangkan biaya sakitmu dan juga waktu liburanmu."

"Chanyeol, itu bukan tentang uang..."

"Aku belum selesai, Baekhyunie."

Oh, itu benar, ini adalah Chanyeol.

"Baiklah."

"Lalu aku meninggalkan kantornya dan pergi ke kantorku dan mulai melakukan beberapa panggilan. Pada tengah hari, aku diminta untuk pergi ke ruang konferensi sehingga Vincent bisa membahas beberapa hal bersama Luis dan aku tentang bagaimana kita akan menangani pekerjaanmu ketika kau pergi."

Dia memandang tepat di mataku. "Ini membunuhku. Membayangkan harus memecatmu, dan membuat perencanaan bagaimana membagi-bagi pekerjaanmu sungguh membunuhku."

"Kau terlihat baik-baik saja dalam rapat itu, Chanyeol."

"Ya, well, penampilan luar bisa menipu. Ketika mereka membawamu di dalam ruangan, aku ingin memelukmu dan melindungimu. Tapi aku punya rencana, dan aku tidak bisa menunjukkan padamu emosi apapun. Aku tahu kau akan kuat dan kau akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya, dan kau tidak mengecewakanku, sayang."

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk berbohong. Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan ketika kita mulai hubungan kita, Chanyeol."

"Aku tahu. Kita berdua tahu. Tapi kita tidak perlu khawatir tentang hal itu lagi."

"Tidak, kita tidak perlu khawatir."

"Maksudku, masih ada lagi." Dia tersenyum padaku, senyum lebar yang indah, seakan dia punya hadiah untukku. "Setelah kau pergi meninggalkan kantor, aku melakukan panggilan lagi, dan kemudian berlari mengejarmu. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi kemudian."

"Ya," bisikku.

"Nah, pada hari berikutnya, aku menyerahkan surat pengunduran diriku." Aku terkesiap lagi dan memperhatikan wajahnya. Dia tampak bahagia. Damai.

"Chanyeol, Ya Tuhan, kau tidak perlu..."

"Ya, aku perlu, Baekhyun. Tapi inilah bagian terbaiknya. Kau tahu aku sudah bekerja dengan baik dalam bisnis ini. Aku sudah bertindak pintar. Aku orang yang sangat, sangat kaya, sayang."

"Oke." Aku menyipitkan mataku menatap wajahnya, tidak yakin ke mana arah pembicaraannya.

"Nah, pagi ini, kau sedang menatap CEO dari Park Enterprises, LLC. Kami sudah memiliki klien, dan Mrs. Glover juga akan bekerja untuk kita."

"Kita?" Aku bertanya, terkejut.

"Tentu saja kita. Ini akan menjadi tahun yang sibuk, tapi aku tahu kau tidak takut untuk bekerja keras."

 _Oh Tuhan._

"Apakah kau menawariku pekerjaan?" Tanyaku, masih belum sepenuhnya memahami apa yang dia minta.

"Tidak, cintaku, aku menawarkan kemitraan. Ini adalah perusahaan kita."

"Astaga."

"Apakah itu caramu menerima pekerjaan?" Tanyanya sambil menyeringai.

"Tidak ada kebijakan tidak boleh berhubungan asmara antar sesama rekan kerja?" Tanyaku.

"Aku tidak menyukainya," jawabnya.

"Kau melakukan ini untukku?" Bisikku, kagum.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, sayang. Kapan kau akan menyadarinya?" Wajahnya begitu serius, begitu yakin.

"Oh, Chanyeol." Aku melemparkan tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya, dan dia menarikku lebih dekat, menenggelamkan wajahnya di leherku dan memelukku erat-erat.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Baekhyunie. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Kumohon."

Aku membelai rambutnya dan tenggelam dalam kehangatannya. "Aku di sini."

Dia mundur dan menatap ke arahku, penyapu buku-buku jarinya di pipiku dan mencium keningku. "Kulitmu begitu lembut."

"Luhan dan aku melakukan spa untuk ulang tahunku hari ini."

"Kau layak mendapatkannya." Dia bergumam.

"Chanyeol?"

"Ya, sayang."

Aku menarik jemariku menuruni wajahnya, begitu jatuh cinta dengan pria manis ini. "Kapan aku bisa pindah kemari?"

"Aku akan melakukan beberapa panggilan telepon besok pagi."

ooOoo

.

 **Chanyeol POV**

"Apa semua sudah siap, Jenny?" Aku bertanya pada asistenku.

"Ya Tuan, semua sudah disiapkan." Jenny mengedipkan matanya padaku dan aku tersenyum padanya. Mengajak Jenny dan Baekhyun untuk bergabung bersama di perusahaan baruku adalah langkah terbaik yang pernah kulakukan.

"Terima kasih. Kau boleh pergi dan pulang untuk menikmati akhir pekanmu."

"Hebat, aku akan melakukan itu. Selamat ulang tahun, Mr. Park."

"Terima kasih, Jenny."

Jenny mengeluarkan dompetnya dari laci mejanya tepat pada saat Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan kantornya, Ia terlihat begitu menawan dengan baju merah dan sepatu hitam berhak tingginya, rambutnya jatuh tergerai di sekitar wajahnya yang cantik.

Ya Tuhan, aku sangat mencintainya.

"Apa kau akan pulang, Jenny?" Dengan suaranya yang lembut dan manis Baekhyun bertanya pada Jenny.

"Ya, Miss Kim, kecuali jika anda masih membutuhkan bantuan saya?"

"Oh, tidak, kau bisa pulang. Semoga akhir pekanmu menyenangkan." Baekhyun tersenyum pada Jenny, lalu melihat kearahku, sebuah senyuman bahagia tersungging di bibirnya. "Kurasa aku juga sudah siap untuk mengakhiri hari ini, Mr. Park."

"Kau membaca pikiranku, baby." Aku menarik tubuhnya kedalam pelukkanku dan mendaratkan bibirku di dahinya yang lembut, menghirup aromanya. Dia selalu beraroma seperti sinar mentari dan vanila. "Aku punya kejutan untukmu."

Baekhyunie mengangkat kepalanya, melihat kearahku dengan mata yang membesar sambil mengerutkan dahinya. "Tapi hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu. Aku punya kejutan untukmu."

"Bisakah kita berpergian?" Tanyaku sambil mengelus punggungnya.

Baekhyun mengerutkan bibirnya dan matanya sedikit membesar karena terkejut dan kemudian ia berkata, "Aku rasa bisa."

"Bagus. Bereskan barang-barangmu dan ayo pergi."

"Apa kita akan mampir ke rumah terlebih dahulu?" Tanyanya. Aku sangat menyukai saat Baekhyunie mengucapkan kata rumah seperti itu. Itu adalah rumah kami sekarang, dan walaupun sudah dua bulan, namun masih terasa seperti baru terdengar di telingaku setiap kali kata itu keluar dari lidahnya yang manis.

"Tidak, kita tidak punya waktu."

"Tapi, aku tidak membawa apapun untuk perjalanan akhir pekan ini."

"Semua sudah di urus Baekhyunie. Percayalah padaku." Baekhyun membereskan barang-barangnya lalu kami mengunci kantor, kemudian aku menggandeng tangannya, menautkan jari tangan kami, dan masuk kedalam elevator untuk turun menuju area parkir.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanyanya, matanya yang besar menatapku dengan penuh harap.

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu." Baekhyun menjulurkan bibir bawahnya membuat mimik merengut, membuatku tertawa dan menunduk agar bisa menggigit dan mencium bibirnya. "Kau terasa nikmat." Bisikku.

"Sebelum kita pergi tadi, aku memakan sebatang coklat Hersey." Dia berbisik kembali.

Aku terkekeh, tepat pada saat pintu elevator terbuka dan aku membimbingnya menuju mobil Mercedesku. Sebetulnya akhir pekan ini aku ingin sekali pergi dengan menggunakan motor, namun aku harus mengurungkan niatku karena banyak barang yang harus kami bawa.

Setelah memasukkan barang kami ke dalam mobil, kami segera melaju di jalan bebas hambatan menuju ke selatan menjauh dari Seattle. Baekhyun membelai ujung jari tangannya naik turun di atas pahaku, membuat kejantananku berkedut. Aku menangkap tangannya dan mencium ujung jemarinya, lalu menaruh tangan kami yang bertaut di atas pangkuanku. Baekhyun tersenyum menggoda. "Nanti." gumamku.

"Baiklah, sekarang katakan padaku. Kita mau kemana?"

"Ke rumah pantai."

"Oh bagus! Sudah agak lama kita tidak pergi kesana." Dia tersenyum bahagia padaku, akupun tersenyum padanya.

"Aku tahu, selama ini kita sibuk membangun bisnis kita. Kita layak mendapatkan liburan akhir pekan." Aku kembali mencium tangannya dan Baekhyun mencondongkan badannya kearahku untuk menciumku.

"Ya, kau benar."

ooOoo

.

"Hey, baby, kita sudah sampai." Aku mengelus pipi Baekhyun yang lembut dengan punggung tanganku, mencoba membangunkannya. Ia jatuh tertidur selama tiga puluh menit dalam perjalanan kemari dan aku membiarkannya. Baekhyun terlihat seperti malaikat saat ia tertidur, belakangan ini kami bekerja selama enam puluh hingga delapan puluh jam setiap minggunya, dan itu membuat kami berdua kelelahan.

"Kita sudah sampai?" Dia bertanya sambil mengantuk kemudian ia duduk tegak untuk meregangkan otot tubuhnya, membuat payudaranya terlihat menantang menyembul dari balik pakaiannya yang seksi dan membuat kejantananku langsung bangun dalam sekejap.

Aku tak menyadari betapa gugupnya untuk menghadapi malam ini, hingga saat mobilku memasuki jalan masuk di pelataran rumah. Mengatakan pada Baekhyun bahwa aku mempunyai kejutan untuknya adalah pernyataan yang sama sekali tidak tepat. Malam ini mungkin saja akan menjadi malam terpenting dalam hidup kami, dan aku hanya bisa berdoa kepada Tuhan semoga saja aku tidak mengacaukannya.

Baekhyun mengambil tas tangannya dan aku mengambil koper besar yang berisi pakaian kami berdua dari kursi belakang, kemudian berjalan menghampirinya ke beranda, membuka kunci pintu lalu mengikutinya masuk kedalam.

Perusahaan yang aku sewa untuk mengurus rumahku saat kami tidak berada di sini telah menyiapkan semuanya seperti yang aku minta, dan dengan cepat aku memandang ke sekeliling. Api di tungku perapian sudah menyala, kayunya baru sedikit yang terbakar, itu menujukkan bahwa mereka belum lama pergi dari sini.

Sempurna.

Meja di ruang makan telah di siapkan untuk makan malam, di atas meja telah tertata nampan-nampan alumunium yang berisi makanan dengan tungku api kecil di bawahnya untuk menjaga makan malam kami tetap hangat.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan tasnya di atas sofa, lalu membalikkan badannya, melihat kearahku dengan mata yang membesar dan terperangah.

"Apa ini?" Dia bertanya.

"Aku hanya bepikir kita tak akan memasak untuk malam ini." Aku mengangkat bahuku dan berpura-pura itu bukanlah sesuatu yang penting.

"Pekerjaan para pelayanmu?" Tanyanya, membuatku tertawa.

"Ya, para pelayanku."

Aku meletakkan koper di ujung anak tangga, merencanakan untuk membawa koper itu keatas nanti, kemudian aku menyalakan sound system, dan merasa terpuaskan saat mendengar suara John Legend mulai bersenandung keluar dari speaker.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju ke perapian, berdiri melihat kobaran api, tangannya di lipat di depan dadanya. Cahaya memantul dari rambut pirangnya yang cantik dan kulitnya yang putih, aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Dari belakang aku melingkarkan tanganku di tubuhnya dan menenggelamkan hidungku di lehernya, bernapas menghirup aromanya.

"Kau sangat seksi, Baekhyunie."

"Hmm." jawabnya lirih. "Kau juga lumayan,Yeol."

Mendengar panggilan yang ia berikan padaku membuatku tersenyum, kemudian aku mencium lehernya yang lembut. "Ayo kita makan."

"Baiklah."

Kami mengisi piring kami dengan pasta yang beraroma begitu menggiurkan dengan _white sauce_ , salad juga roti, kemudian aku membuka botol champagne kesukaan Baekhyun.

"Wow, kau benar-benar serius merencanakan semua ini."

"Tunggu sampai kau melihat hidangan penutupnya." Responku

"Strawberry cheesecake?" Dia bertanya sambil menyeringai.

"Kau bisa menebaknya," Jawabku. Kau benar-benar tidak bisa menebaknya, baby.

Sialan, aku mulai gugup. Aku bersyukur bisa menjaga tanganku agar tidak gemetaran saat aku menuangkan champagne berwarna merah muda kedalam gelas anggur, kemudian kami duduk di depan meja untuk makan.

"Untukmu," Aku mengangkat gelasku di udara dan Baekhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama. "Wanita tercantik di dunia."

"Aku akan bersulang untuk itu." Dia mengerlingkan matanya kemudian menyesap champagne-nya dan aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak tertawa geli melihat tingkahnya.

Saat makanan kami habis, Baekhyun langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menciumku tepat di bibirku dan sebelum aku sempat meraih tubuhnya untuk menariknya ke pangkuanku, dia sudah melepaskan ciumannya dan memandangku dengan senyumannya yang seksi, lalu berkata, "Tunggu di sini, aku akan segera kembali."

Dia berjalan keluar menuju pintu depan dengan kunci rumah di tangannya, kurang dari tiga puluh detik kemudian ia kembali dengan membawa sebuah kotak hitam besar di tangannya.

"Apa itu?" Aku bertanya.

"Hadiah ulang tahunmu." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Baby, kau tak perlu memberikan apapun padaku."

Kumohon jangan katakan tidak, hanya itulah hadiah yang kuharapkan.

"Uh, duh, Chanyeol, hari ini adalah ulang tahunmu. Tentu saja aku harus memberikanmu hadiah." Dia lalu membereskan piring bekas makan malam kami dari atas meja dan meletakkan kotak hadiah tersebut di hadapanku. "Bukalah."

Aku membuka tutup kotak itu dan merobek kertas tisu berwarna perak dan menemukan sebuah foto yang terbingkai dan sebuah album foto.

Aku mengeluarkan bingkai foto tersebut dari dalam kotak dan memandang foto itu dengan takjub. Ya tuhan, itu dia. Itu adalah foto Baekhyun, namun dia tidak mengenakan pakaian apapun. Dia tiduran di atas tempat tidur, terbaring telungkup dan dia tersenyum padaku, senyuman yang sama saat ia tahu aku sedang bergairah saat menginginkannya.

Sialan, saat ini aku sedang bergairah untuknya.

"Katakan sesuatu,Yeol."

Aku melihat kearahnya dan menemukan tatapan matanya yang nampak ragu dan menyeringai. "Kau begitu cantik."

Dia tersenyum begitu manis dan nampak lega, kemudian aku mencondongkan badanku untuk menciumnya, menjulurkan tanganku ke dalam rambutnya yang panjang dan lembut. Dia melepaskan ciuman kami dan berbisik, "Buka albumnya."

Album itu berisi halaman demi halaman dengan foto Baekhyun di dalam berbagai pose, ada foto dirinya mengenakan lingerie paling seksi yang pernah aku lihat, foto dirinya di yang hanya selimuti oleh seprai, ada pula foto yang menunjukkan bagian belakang tubuhnya yang telanjang sampai ke pantatnya. Semuanya benar-benar seksi.

Aku menutup album foto itu dan menggeser kursiku kebelakang kemudian menarik tubuhnya dalam dekapanku, pantatnya duduk di pangkuanku, dan aku menciuminya dengan membabi buta. Aku menjalankan jari-jariku di kulit wajahnya yang lembut, turun kebawah menuju payudaranya, bisa kurasakan putingnya mulai menegang saat aku memainkan putingnya diantara jemariku.

Dengan suara lembut Baekhyun mengerang lalu berdiri, kemudian dia menaikkan roknya keatas pinggulnya dan duduk mengangkang di pangkuanku.

"Untuk sekarang, aku ingin seks yang cepat dan liar,Yeol." Matanya yang biru terbakar oleh nafsu dan memangnya siapa sih aku untuk menolaknya? Baekhyunie adalah cerminan setiap fantasiku.

Aku menarik celana dalamnya dan merobeknya menjadi dua lalu melemparkannya ke lantai sambil menyeringai.

"Minggu depan aku akan membelikannya lagi untukmu."

"Ya, tentu saja kau harus."

Baekhyun membuka kancing celanaku dan aku menurunkan celanaku sampai ke pahaku, tiba-tiba Baekhyun sudah berlutut, tangan kecilnya yang manis sudah memegang kejantananku dan membungkus kejantananku dengan bibirnya yang berwana merah muda, menghisap kejantananku dengan keras.

"Sialan, baby." Dengan lembut aku mengumpulkan rambutnya diantara jemariku dan menuntun kepalanya naik turun sementara tangannya bergerak naik turun di batang kejantananku. Scrotumku menegang, dan sebelum ia membuatku memuntahkan cairan orgasmeku di mulutnya, aku menarik tubuhnya keatas dan Baekhyun kembali berdiri mengangkang diantara pangkuanku, membimbing kejantananku masuk kedalam rongga sensitifnya saat itu juga segala kesadaran yang kumiliki bagai menguap membuatku melayang. Yang ada di dalam pikiranku hanyalah begerak keluar masuk di kewanitaannya yang manis.

"Oh, Chanyeol, Yeah." Baekhyun mengempaskan kepalanya kebelakang, aku menciumi lehernya saat dia berada di atasku, sambil menghentakkan panggulku keatas untuk masuk kedalam rongganya yang lembut dan basah itu.

"Ya Tuhan, kau sangat basah sayang."

"Mmm..." Baekhyun mengerang, aku bisa merasakan otot kewanitaannya yang mengelilingi kejantananku mulai menegang sebagai tanda orgasme yang sedang terbangun dalam dirinya. Dia akan membuatku ikut orgasme bersamanya, aku mulai mempercepat gerakanku, menangkup pantatnya dengan tanganku agar bisa menghentakkan tubuhnya kebawah lebih keras.

"Oh Chanyeol, aku akan datang babe."

Ya Tuhan aku sangat menyukai mendengar bagaimana namaku keluar dari mulutnya saat aku sedang berada di dalam tubuhnya. Aku melihat ke bawah untuk melihatnya, untuk melihat "kami" dan melihat tato merahnya. Dan Terkutuklah aku jika melihat hal itu tidak membuatku lebih bergairah.

"Datanglah untukku, cintaku." Aku berbisik kepadanya, dengan takjub memandangi bagaimana caranya menggigit bibir bawahnya, memejamkan matanya dengan erat, dan meremas rambutku saat ia meledakkan cairannya di sekitar kejantananku, tubuhnya yang tegang menekan kebawah hingga hampir terasa sakit, kemudian aku pun merasakan klimaks untuk diriku saat aku masih, meresakkan kejantananku kedalam rongga sensitifnya yang panas, dan mengisinya dengan cairan orgasmeku.

Baekhyun jatuh terkulai kearahku, melingkarkan lengannya di bahu, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di leherku dengan napas yang terengah.

"Selamat ulang tahun." Gumamnya membuatku tertawa.

"Ya Tuhan sayang, kau sangat mengagumkan."

Dia teramat sangat mengagumkan.

"Aku menganggap kau menyukai foto-foto itu." Dia mencondongkan badannya ke belakang dan menyeringai kearahku.

"Aku sangat menyukainya. Luhan?"

"Yeah, Luhanie yang mengambil foto-foto itu."

"Ingatkan aku untuk berterima kasih juga padanya."

"Aku harap kau hanya mengirimkan padanya kartu ucapan terima kasih atau sesuatu yang lain, bukannya berterima kasih dengan cara yang baru saja kau lakukan padaku."

"Um, yeah, itu terdengar seperti rencana yang bagus." Aku menyibakkan rambut dari pipinya, dan menariknya kedalam sebuah ciuman sekali lagi. "Aku memiliki sesuatu yang lain untukmu," Aku berbisik di bibirnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, ikut aku." Aku mengangkat tubuhnya dari pangkuanku dan mengembalikan kejantananku masuk kedalam celanaku sementara dirinya menurunkan roknya kebawah dan merapikan bajunya, kemudian aku membuka pintu belakang.

"Aku tidak memakai sepatu."

"Kemarilah." Dengan mudah aku mengangkat tubuhnya, Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya di leherku dan mencium pipiku.

"Terima kasih."

"Kapan saja kau membutuhkanku."

Saat kami turun menuju gazebo, aku mengganggukkan kepalaku sebagai tanda kepuasanku. Gazebo sudah di dekorasi persis sama seperti pertama kali aku membawanya kesini, saat aku memberikan padanya kalung ibuku.

"Oh Chanyeol, ini sangat indah."

"Aku senang kau menyukainya." Aku kembali menuangkan champagne ke dalam gelasnya dari botol champagne yang sudah di sediakan oleh peruasahaan katering dan kami duduk di sofa yang nyaman.

"Baekhyunie," Aku mengambil tangannya kedalam genggamanku dan kegugupanku datang kembali. Sialan. Aku menenggak champagne-ku dalam satu tegukan panjang. Baekhyun mendorong kepalanya sampai ke samping, memandangiku dengan heran.

"Chanyeol, semua akan baik-baik saja."

Mataku langsung tertuju padanya dan mendadak keadaan perutku menjadi lebih baik. Lagu yang sangat ia _sukai I wont give up_ mulai terdengar dari speaker, dan aku tahu inilah saatnya.

Aku berdehem dan melihat kebawah ke arah tangan kami yang tertaut, lalu kembali melihat kearah mata birunya yang sempurna, berusaha mencari kata-kata yang sudah aku latih selama dua bulan ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyunie. Sudah lama aku mencintaimu. Kau dan aku adalah tim, dalam segalanya. Kau membuatku terpesona oleh kekuatanmu, dengan kebaikan hatimu dan cinta yang selalu kau berikan kepada orang-orang di sekitarmu, termasuk cinta yang kau berikan untukku." Tetesan air mata jatuh di sudut matanya dan aku mengusapnya dengan ujung jariku.

"Jangan menangis sayangku." Bisikku. Aku tak tahan melihatnya menangis. " Baekhyun, kita "memang" di takdirkan untuk bersama. Aku sudah mengetahuinya semenjak pertama kali aku melihatmu." Aku berlutut di hadapannya dan mengeluarkan kotak cartier dari sakuku lalu membukanya agar ia bisa melihat cincin pertunangan denga model vintage bertahtakan berlian yang aku pilihkan untuknya sebulan yang lalu. Air mata kembali jatuh dari matanya yang besar saat ia memandang ke arah cicin itu kemudian kembali menatap mataku dengan takjub, terkejut dan penuh cinta, aku tahu perasaannya tanpa ia harus mengucapkannya.

"Menikahlah denganku, Baekhyunie. Berbagilah kehidupan bersama denganku. Jadilah milikku selama sisa hidupku." Bibirnya gemetar namun kemudian berubah menjadi senyuman yang lebar ia lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya kearahku, melingkarkan tangannya di leherku dan memelukku dengan erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundakku. "Sayang, aku butuh mendengar kata darimu." Aku bergumam sambil terkekeh.

"Ya," Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang wajahku dengan kedua tangannya, menatap kedalam mataku. "Ya Chanyeol, aku akan menikah denganmu."

Aku menyandarkan keningku di keningnya dengan lega sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Terima kasih," Aku berbisik, "Bolehkah sekarang aku melingkarkan cincin ini di jarimu?"

"Tentu saja,Yeol." Baekhyun tertawa dan menghapus airmata dari pipinya saat aku memasangkan cincin di jarinya yang mungil. Dia menahan tangannya tetap di tempatnya, memandangi cincin itu dengan kagum. "Kau melakukannya dengan baik, babe."

"Aku senang kau menyetujuinya." Jawabku datar.

"Aku menerimanya." Dia tersenyum manis padaku, membuat perutku menegang dipenuhi oleh cinta dan gairah, ia kemudian memeluk tubuhku dengan erat. "Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Baekhyunie."

"Apa tadi kau mengatakan sesuatu tentang strawberry cheesecake?"

 **.**

ooOoo

.

 **The End**

 **.**

ooOoo

.

.

 **A/N**

Akhirnyaaaaaaa

Dari 28 Mei – 17 Agustus FF series ke-3 ini kelar juga~ yey!

Karena ini chapter terakhir aku curcol banyak ya^^

.

 **Pertama (about this remake)  
**

Makasih yang sudah memberi review, follow dan favorite^^

Sampai chap ini view cerita ini ampe 28k+ wow

Tanpa dukungan kalian, pasti aku bakal males banget apdet ff ini :') /hug satu-satu/

.

 **Kedua (voting)  
**

Chanbaek 11

Kristao 10

Kaisoo 3

HunHan 2

Krisho 1

Chenmin 1

Hunbaek 1

Hasilnya sangaaaat tipis antara Chanbaek dan Kristao TAT aku jd galau kalo tipis begini. Pembalutnya kurang tebel /plak/

Aku takut salah hitung atau bagaimana. Maafkan saia jika ada yang luput dalam menghitung. Apakah dari kalian ada yang menghitung voting? Jika aku melakukan kesalahan, lapor ya. Aku juga manusia yang selalu serba salah Q.Q

Tapi karena janji adalah janji dan aku sudah bilang dari awal voting adalah voting tanpa ada pertimbangan lagi dariku, maka aku putuskan **Play with Me** dengan pemeran **Chanbaek** /ketok palu tiga kali/

Maaf jika sebagian dari kalian merasa kecewa TAT /deep bow/

.

 **Ketiga (birthday)  
**

Aku sebenarnya mau post ff wansut aku yang baru aku edit sebagai hadiah dariku karena hari ini aku ulang tahun :')

Tapi karena sibuknya acara tirakatan kemaren aku susah mikir ide ngetik TAT hueeee #curcol

Aku undur akhir bulan mungkin, sekalian untuk acara apdet jamaah –beberapa- author Chanbaek sebagai kado(?) yang ultah di bulan ini. Silakan ditunggu ya^^

.

 **Keempat (EXO - LOTTO MV)  
**

Kagak sabar nunggu eMViiihhh

Usahakan kalian sering streaming^^ semoga EXO Perfect All-Kill untuk Lotto^^

Aku tetap menanti Chanbaek selca 2016 di kambek ini :')

.

 **Kelima dan terakhir (next story and thanks)  
**

Karena ada pergantian karakter,

Come Away With Me ( **HunHan** ) 81k+ **DONE**

Under The Mistletoe With Me ( **SuLay** ) 18k+ **DONE**

Fight With Me ( **ChanBaek** ) 81k+ **DONE**

Play with Me ( **ChanBaek** ) 72k+ … **PENDING**...

Rock with me ( **KaiSoo** ) 71k+ ~ **COMING SOON** ~

Aku akan post remake kaisoo dulu. Bagi yang berminat silakan mampir ke akunku lagi^^. Rencananya akan aku post sekitar sabtu besok

Cukup sekian rumpi-rumpi dari saya, maaf atas ketidak-nyamanaan atau hal yang salah dalam aku meremake atau ada kalimat yang tak menyenangkan saat aku membalas review kalian, aku mohon maaf sedalam-dalamnya /deep bow/

 **.**

 **Thanks for:**

 **zahwaputri204 & Byun Nayeol **makasih udah nagih^^ **| rdavika** siap^^ **| cendut** makasih semangatnya^^ **| rasyaa** makasih^^ **| silkyes** makasih^^ **| yeollo** alasannya udah kejawab ya^^ **| Guest** siap^^ **| sehunshit94** udah baikan mereka^^ **| mamihjesper** loph u tu~ **| exo's babygirl** makasih udah ikut vote^^ **| 1106** ehem ada yang curcol niye~ xD **| choi96** udah 5k+ lhoo masak pendek kkk **| danactebh** udah ending iya :') **| Demuri** makasih udah review^^ **| astarizerida** udah hepien ya^^~ **| davinchi. khaira** ya ampun ada yang bela ceye… aku terharu :') **| indi1004** iya, terakhir :') **| ChanBMine** marahannya lbh dr sehari :') **| asdfghjkyu** yaampun yang kebelet baek hamil xD … makasih udah percaya ama bang ceye :') **| BaekQiu** setiap ada pertemuan, pasti ada perpisahan :') makasih udah bela ceye **| chenma** jangan marah-marah ama ceye ya :') kamu itu nyari enceh aja hahaha **| JonginDO** siap^^ **| PeterChan | jumarohfauziyah** makasih buat semangatnya^^ makasih udah percaya ama bang ceye :') **| applecrushx** iya, ini ending^^ **| mrsbunnybyun** jangan marah ama ceye ya :') apdetnya sesuai janji aja :') **| calldyw** maaf sudah menunggu lama :') **| parkbaexh614 | Asmaul** makasih udah bela bang ceye :') **| exotob** udah ending~ yey~

.

Akhir kata, sampai bertemu di next chap ff atau new ff ku selanjutnya^^


End file.
